Flores del mal
by Natalys
Summary: —Creo que no… no entiendo…—murmuró el muchacho. — ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? He conseguido involucrarte en un contrato matrimonial con Alessia Nott. / Neville recibe la sorprendente noticia de la boca de su abuela y todos sus temores y miedos salen rápidamente a la luz. ¿Cómo podrá siquiera hablarle a la intimidarte hermana de Theodore Nott?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola, a todos! No me odien porque comienzo una nueva historia sin haber podido terminar las que ya tengo publicadas. Desgraciadamente, tengo malas noticias: me quedé sin computadora y por dicho motivo me es imposible sentarme a escribir como me gustaría. Actualmente he pedido una prestada por unos momentos para presentarles este nuevo fic que he comenzado a escribir mucho tiempo atrás pero que no quería publicar hasta no haber avanzado lo suficiente. **

**En fin, no dejaré mis demás historias sin finalizar pero actualizaré esta, que tenía perfectamente resguardada en mi drive. **

**Esta historia es algo relativamente nuevo porque sería la primera vez que escribo usando un personaje original y la primera vez que también pongo a -Neville Longbottom como protagonista. Por eso, todas las críticas constructivas que quieran hacer serán bienvenidas. **

* * *

**FLORES DEL MAL**

* * *

CAPÍTULO UNO

UN CONTRATO VINCULANTE

Alessia no quería simplemente ceder ante la tentación que representaba tener a su hermano contemplándola con insistencia. No importa incluso que ella supiera demasiado bien que aquel era el sillón favorito del muchacho: ni tan lejos ni tan cerca del fuego de la chimenea para obtener el calor justo y perfectamente posicionado para poder tener un libro en las manos y leerlo sin esforzar la vista por falta de luz. Además, era jodidamente cómodo. Los demás sillones de la casa parecían ser hechos de rocas a comparación de ese.

—Alessia, no te lo repetiré de nuevo ¡Devuélveme mi sillón!—le ordenó Theodore Nott.

Ella no se movió.

—Ni siquiera estabas en la casa hace media hora—le recordó ella—, así que yo llegué primero.

—Si nos ponemos a pensar, en realidad, yo llegué primero a esta casa y a este sillón, así que como tu hermano mayor tengo derecho a reclamar el maldito sillón como mío si eso es lo que quiero hacer.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que nací muchos meses antes, que festejes tu cumpleaños primero no tiene nada que ver, así que no intentes sonar como "maduro"—le aconsejó aunque ella sabía demasiado bien que él realmente no se comportaba como cualquier otro adolescente—. Y dado que no tenemos ningún lazo sanguíneo que nos una, no tienes ningún derecho a actuar como hermano mayor ni a reclamar nada de esta casa. Todo sigue siendo aún de tu padre.

Él rodó los ojos y, perdiendo la poca paciencia de la cual era poseedora, se inclinó hacia ella y la sacó de allí con brusquedad, sólo para luego dejarse caer con total desencanto y despreocupación.

— ¡Maldita sea, Theo!—protestó—Que tengas más fuerza que yo no te da derecho a lastimarme de ese modo—se quejó mientras ponía una expresión de dolor mientras se frotaba donde las manos de su hermano la habían tomado.

Él no pareció creerle al principio pero cuando ella siguió frotando su piel, su expresión cambió.

— ¿Te lastimé?—preguntó con preocupación.

Rápidamente se puso de pie y fue hacia ella a comprobar el daño, sintiendo que la culpa lo carcomía pero Alessia fue mucho más rápida y, con una risa divertida, se apartó de él y de un salto cayó en el sillón. Él la miró indignado. Ella era una de las pocas personas que le importaban en su vida y la muy condenada lo sabía demasiado bien porque no dudaba en sacar ventaja de eso. Pero antes de que él pudiera ir en busca de su venganza, las puertas dobles de la habitación en la que se encontraban se abrieron de repente. Los dos se enderezaron rápidamente al ver a Nott padre entrar con cara de pocos amigos. En realidad, siempre parecía estar de mal humor pero ese día en particular parecía ser capaz de lanzar un hechizo a cualquiera que se le acercase demasiado.

—Vete—le ordenó a su hijo haciendo una seña con su mano hacia la puerta—. Tengo que hablar con Alessia a solas.

Theo miró a su hermana con curiosidad, preguntándole silenciosamente si sabía de qué se trataba aquello pero ella parecía igual de desconcertada que él. El anciano patriarca de la familia solía apenas reconocer la presencia de la hija de la mujer con la que se había casado años atrás por lo que era demasiado sorprendente que pidiera hablarle en privado.

— ¡Vete!—le gritó a su hijo cuando notó que éste no se movía.

Theo dio una última mirada a Lessi, para confirmar que ella estaba de acuerdo con eso antes de marcharse, aunque sin dejar de sentir preocupación por tal circunstancia. Una vez que se marchó, el hombre hizo un rápido movimiento de su varita y cerró las puertas, dejándolos a los dos completamente solos. Alessia se movió inmediatamente cuando lo vio acercársele, dándole el sillón para que se sentara si eso era lo que quería pero él parecía preferir estar de pie y caminar por la sala como si fuera incapaz de quedarse quieto por demasiado tiempo.

Era un hombre mayor, de cabello entre cano y un rostro lleno de arrugas. Quizás pudiera pasar por un anciano adorable si no tuviera un humor de mil infiernos y su expresión no estuviera siempre fruncida como si estuviese oliendo algo en mal estado. Sus ojos no transmitían ni un poco de calidez o amabilidad, especialmente para ella.

—Cuando me casé con tu madre le prometí que te cuidaría como si fueras hija mía—dijo él repentinamente.

Alessia estuvo a un segundo de bufar pero era demasiado inteligente como para hacer eso. Más allá de cualquier promesa, aquel anciano era un maldito hijo de puta que la quería tener lo más lejos posible de su vida y si ella tuviera algún lugar a donde ir, con gusto se marcharía. Pero no lo tenía. Su único familiar siempre había sido su madre pero tras haber fallecido hacía siete años se había quedado sin nadie. Bueno, sin nadie no, tenía a Theo pero los dos aún eran menores de edad y no podrían jamás valerse por su cuenta.

—A pesar de que puedo ver en ti mucho de su apariencia, claramente tienes la actitud rebelde e incorregible de tu asqueroso padre.

Ella se tensó al oírlo hablar así pero aún así, cuando replicó sus palabras, lo hizo con la mayor calma que fue capaz de reunir.

—No conociste nunca a mi padre. No puedes decir eso.

—No lo necesité conocer—contestó él con prontitud—. Tu madre me habló lo suficiente y con verte me basta. Ella era una buena bruja por lo que todo lo malo que hay en ti debe ser por causa de él.

Theo le había advertido cientos de veces que no se dejase llevar por las estúpidas palabras de aquel anciano pero era tan difícil no hacerlo. ¿A caso no podía entender que después de que su madre se casó con él, a su modo, se transformó en lo que un padre debería ser? ¿A caso le costaba tanto mostrarle un poco de afecto? Y, en caso de que no la quisiese, podría al menos respetarla. Pero no, aquello nunca había sido así y no cambiaría ahora porque a su modo de ver ella sólo había sido un bulto molesto que había venido adjunto a su madre, uno del que había querido deshacerse desde el primer momento.

— ¿Esto es todo lo que querías decirme? ¿O hay algo más aparte de insultos?—le preguntó con frialdad.

—No te estaba insultando, chica impertinente, simplemente aclaraba un hecho. Yo, que siempre me he considerado un hombre benevolente, te he aceptado como parte de mi familia, te he dado comida, te he vestido y pagado tu educación. Creo que es momento de recibir una retribución.

Alessia abrió los ojos enormemente, alarmada por esas palabras.

— ¿Quieres que te page?

—No con dinero pero sí. Quiero que hagas algo, que lo hagas bien.

— ¿Qué?

Estaba alarmada con la infinidad de posibilidades que había aunque intentaba disimularlo. Dentro de su pecho su corazón latía desbocadamente pero su rostro lucía su piel ligeramente bronceada como siempre, sin mostrar expresión alguna, ni rubor, ni palidez.

—El Señor Oscuro ha…

—Creo que una vez ya hablamos de este tema—gruñó entre dientes Alessia, con las manos apretadas en puños, al darse cuenta de la dirección que estaba tomando aquella conversación.

—Y yo te dije cientos de veces que me importan poco tus opiniones. Estás en mi casa y aquí harás lo que yo ordene. El Señor Oscuro ha presentado un dilema y para poder resolverlo yo te he ofrecido como voluntaria.

Alessia se quedó de piedra por unos segundos al oír eso, incapaz de reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, la furia la llenó.

— ¡No tenías ese derecho!—gritó— ¡Me importa una mierda lo que tú hagas con tu vida! Si quieres unirte y seguir fielmente a ese psicópata, hazlo, pero no me incluyas a mí en tus malditos planes porque no moveré ni un dedo. Mis ideales no son los mismos que los tuyos, siempre te lo he repetido cientos de veces.

—Es extraño que digas eso cuando eres tú misma una Slytherin, el fundador de tu casa es el ancestro del Señor Oscuro, y tienes amigos que son sus seguidores.

—Al único que puedo llamar amigo es Draco…

La sonrisa del hombre se volvió felina repentinamente.

—Exactamente.

—Él no es…

—No era—la corrigió.

Alessia se sintió empalidecer. Siempre había temido que ese momento llegase. No por ella, sino por Draco. Él podía ser un maldito egocéntrico la mayor parte del tiempo pero no quería seguir a aquel bastardo. Si lo había hecho ahora estaba segura que había aceptado bajo amenaza o presión de sus padres… su padre, se corrigió, porque Narcissa Malfoy, a pesar de creer en la supremacía de sangre, no estaba dispuesta a extralimitarse y arriesgar la vida de toda su familia siguiendo al Señor de las Tinieblas. Pero se había casado con un hombre que sí era capaz de hacerlo y, por ende, su destino estaba fijado.

—Aún así, no te ayudaré.

—No te pedí que por favor lo hicieras, te lo ordené.

—No—negó con la cabeza repetidas veces—. Me iré inmediatamente si es necesario.

—Theodore quedará conmigo y tomará la marca entonces.

— ¿Me estás extorsionando? ¿Si yo no hago lo que me ordenas lo obligarás a convertirse en un Mortífago?

Él asintió.

—Conoces bien a mi hijo, estoy seguro que no durará ni un mes. ¿Qué digo? Una semana y estará muerto.

¿Cómo alguien podía ser así? ¿Cómo alguien podía decir esas cosas con tanta frialdad como si no le importara la vida de su propio hijo? ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel?

—Y ni siquiera piensen en irse por ahí juntos. Creo que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para darte cuenta que nos resultará fácil encontrarlos.

Ella intentó no mostrarse tan asustada pero no estaba segura de haberlo logrado al notar la expresión de satisfacción del hombre. Especialmente porque él notó rápidamente sus ojos brillosos cuando las lágrimas de desesperación acudieron. Necesitaba encontrar un modo de salir de aquel inconveniente, no quería hacerlo, no quería que nada le sucediera a su hermano… ¿qué opción tenía?

—Dime qué tengo que hacer—le pidió en un susurro, no porque estaba dispuesta a aceptar sin más sino porque quería conocer los planes en los que estaba involucrada.

— ¿Aceptarás?

—No sin conocer antes lo que debo hacer.

—No tienes opciones. Lo harás por las buenas—sacó la varita y jugó con ella entre sus manos—… o por las malas. Tú decides.

— ¿Qué harás? ¿Me lanzarás un Imperius?—preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente, oyendo como su propia voz temblaba.

—Sería una de mis opciones—dijo con seriedad—, pero hay muchos métodos que puedo utilizar para convencerte.

Alessia se consideraba una persona lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber cuándo era conveniente ceder. Ella no iba a arriesgar su vida ni la de Theo. No quería hacerlo pero no le quedaba otra opción. Aceptaría, oiría los planes y luego vería cómo salir de ellos. Aunque sonara egoísta sabía que era lo suficientemente inteligente como para poder resolver aquella situación.

— ¿Qué debo hacer?—preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Quiso sacar su varita y hechizarlo cuando lo vio sonreír de manera triunfante. ¡Bastardo!

—El señor Oscuro ha creído oportuno tener un informante.

—Creí que para eso estaba Snape—comentó.

—No dentro de la Orden, sino dentro de las amistades de Potter. El Señor Oscuro necesita saber de sus planes. Por más que esté guiándose por Dumbledore, asegura que el chico tiene cerebro.

— ¿Y crees que yo voy a poder acercarme? ¿Tengo que recordarte que soy Slytherin y que, por obvias razones, ni él ni sus amigos confían en mí? No podría ni acercarme a dos metros sin que saquen sus varitas contra mí.

— ¿A caso eres tan inútil que no sabes defenderte?

—Por el contrario, lo he hecho. Me he defendido y he defendido a Draco, ese es el problema—intentó hacerle ver lo obvio—. Ellos nunca dejarán que me acerque. No confiarán en mí.

—A menos que haya un motivo justificado para estar allí—la contradijo.

— ¿Y cuál sería?

—Un contrato matrimonial.

Alessia no pudo evitarlo aunque lo intentó y terminó soltando una risa sarcástica que retumbó en la cerrada habitación.

— ¿Y con quién será el contrato?—preguntó aún con cierta burla en su tono de voz.

Ella no conocía realmente a ninguno de los tres Gryffindor pero podía asegurar que Potter no tenía ningún familiar vivo que pudiera involucrarlo en dicha situación y que los Weasley no se participaban desde hacía más de un siglo en esas tradiciones.

—Longbottom.

Alessia se quedó viéndolo con incredulidad, esperando que le dijese que todo se trataba de una broma de mal gusto pero debió de haber supuesto que aquel hombre no tenía precisamente sentido del humor.

— ¿Estás bromeando? Por favor, dime que sí. Ese chico es una amenaza para él mismo y para todos los demás. He perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces ha hecho explotar sus calderos en Pociones.

—Sus capacidades escolares me importan poco. Es amigo de Potter, eso es lo que interesa.

—Realmente dudoso—comentó Lessi—. No lo he visto ser muy unido a Potter. Sus amigos son Weasley y la chica Granger. Longbottom no está dentro de sus confidentes.

—Pero como tú misma has dicho, no podrás acercarte a ellos sin más. Una alianza matrimonial con el chico Longbottom será tu vía de entrada. Tendrás una excusa para estar con él y lo incentivarás a que se junte más con Potter. Además, no hay que olvidar que él estuvo también involucrado en el incidente del Ministerio de Magia.

Ella negó con la cabeza una y otra vez. ¡Aquel era un plan ridículo!

—No funcionará. A pesar de que Longbottom parece un idiota, y la mayor parte del tiempo actúa así, no lo es. Sospechará de mí.

—No si cumples bien tu papel. Emplea tus atributos, conquístalo, utiliza todas las artimañas que siempre usan las mujeres para obtener lo que quieren.

— ¿A caso pretendes que me acueste con él?—cruzó los brazos encima de su pecho.

—Si es necesario—dijo con monotonía, sin importarle realmente si se volvía una puta.

Alessia se sintió gravemente insultada pero no fue capaz de decir nada en voz alta. No quería arriesgarse a desatar su furia. Él nunca la había lastimado físicamente con verdadera intención pero estaría mintiendo si decía que no la asustaba. Los gritos nunca faltaron en esa casa y aún menos los castigos.

—Yo me encargaré de Longbottom pero, ¿y la abuela?—preguntó, buscando con todas sus fuerzas cualquier tipo de impedimento— Tengo entendido que es una vieja huraña y que está algo loca. Ella conoce la reputación de esta familia, no querrá firmar ningún tipo de contrato matrimonial.

—Creo que me subestimas… ¿A caso has olvidado cuál es el hechizo que mejor manejo?

No, no podría olvidarlo nunca. El Imperius era su especialidad. Se le daba tan bien que la persona no tenía recuerdos borrosos sino todo lo contrario, recordaba haber hecho tal cosa e incluso podía llegar a creer que lo hizo por propia voluntad.

—Aún así, puede arrepentirse después y romper el contrato.

El hombre soltó un bufido desdeñoso.

—Está tan desesperada por controlar la vida de su nieto y hacer de él un hombre como lo fue su inmundo padre que no dejará pasar esta oportunidad. Aunque no quiere aliarse con seguidores del Señor Oscuro tampoco desea quedar fuera de la comunidad mágica. Si llegase a romper un contrato matrimonial sería un enorme escándalo y estoy seguro que no quiere participar de eso.

Ella tenía una ligera idea de lo que era que alguien controle tu vida hasta en los aspectos más mínimos.

— ¿Cuándo irás a verla?

Él sonrió nuevamente mientras, ahora sí, se dejó caer en el sillón por el que Theo y ella habían estado discutiendo antes. Esa expresión no le inspiró nada bueno. Alissa esperó con el corazón en la boca a que él le respondiese.

—Ya fui—dijo.

Hizo un movimiento con su varita y frente a la mesa de té que tenía delante de los sillones apareció un pergamino enrollado: el contrato. Alessia miró aquello como si fuera un objeto maldito. Para ella, en realidad, lo era. Era el que la condenaba a pasar el resto de su vida atada a un chico vergonzoso y algo tonto que no le inspiraba absolutamente nada más que indiferencia. Y lo peor de todo era que tenía que hacerlo para salvar su propia vida y la de Theo.

— No pongas esa cara—gruñó el hombre—. Una vez que el Señor Oscuro salga victorioso cancelaré de inmediato este ridículo acuerdo. No pienso permitir que ni tú ni Theodore se relacionen con traidores.

—Me estás obligando a relacionarme con ellos ahora—protestó.

—Es por una causa justificada. Nadie, incluso Theodore o Malfoy, tienen derecho alguno a cuestionar tus acciones.

Ella sabía perfectamente que no tenían derecho a hacerlo pero eso no significa que no lo harían. ¡Por Merlín, cómo le gustaría tener el valor suficiente como para revelarse contra él y contra todo el maldito mundo! Pero no, estaba condenada a vivir aquella vida siendo sumisa, obedeciendo a aquel loco que estaba cegado por el deseo de poder y que, a su vez, seguía a alguien mucho más loco que él.

…

— ¿Qué te dijo?—preguntó de inmediato Theo cuando vio salir a su hermana de la sala.

Ella le lanzó una mirada seria mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza. Aquello lo dejó desconcertado. ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? ¿Qué no quería hablar? Sin importarle si era así, la siguió cuando subió las escaleras y se encaminó a su habitación.

—Vamos, ¿qué te dijo?—insistió.

—Dame un momento, Theo—le rogó ella—. Aún debo procesar la información.

Lessi entró a su cuarto pero no cerró la puerta porque sabía que su hermano la abriría de todas formas. Dejó caer su cuerpo en la cama y enterró el rostro en su almohada combatiendo sus ganas de gritar o de llorar. No estaba segura cuál reacción llegaría primero. Sintió la mano de él suavemente acariciando su espalda. Ella giró el rostro hacia un lado y Theo aparto con suavidad los mechones claros que tenía frente a su rostro.

— ¿Tan malo fue?

Lessi no le contestó inmediatamente. Había sido muchísimo peor que malo pero no quería decírselo. Ella sabía cómo era él. El usualmente tranquilo chico se volvía una fiera cuando discutía con su padre y sin duda alguna lo haría cuando se enterara que la había amenazado si no cumplía con su parte del plan.

—Me informó sobre mi contrato de matrimonio.

La mano de Theo se detuvo de repente. Lessi giró ligeramente el rostro para ver su expresión desencajada. Si hubiera estado de mejor humor, quizás hubiera sido capaz de burlarse un poco de él.

— ¿Qué?

Se giró en la cama para quedar boca arriba.

—Nunca has tenido problemas para oír, Theo…

—Lessi, ahora no bromees—le ordenó con severidad— ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Mi padre te arregló un contrato matrimonial?—al verla asentir con la cabeza, preguntó— ¿Con quién?—su hermana dudó y algo dentro de él se llenó de alarma— ¿Malfoy?—preguntó mientras sus ojos se abrían enormemente.

— ¡Oh, Circe, no!—exclamó ella mientras negaba repetidamente con la cabeza.

— ¡Gracias a Merlín!—exclamó aliviado.

—Pensé que era tu amigo.

—Lo es, Lessi, lo que me permite conocerlo mejor que nadie, incluso mejor que tú. Sé que no sería un buen marido para ti.

—Eres un poco duro juzgándolo.

Theo puso los ojos en blanco.

—Yo sé porqué te lo digo.

— ¿Por qué?

Él estrechó su mirada.

—Deja de cambiar de tema y dime quién es. ¿Lo conozco?

Lessi sabía que retrasar lo inevitable era ridículo y, aunque no quería hacerlo, terminó confesándoselo.

—Neville Longbottom.

Esa expresión podría haber ganado como la que mejor plasmaba el desconcierto. ¡Y era increíblemente cómica! Los ojos grandes de Theo parecían haber duplicado su tamaño y su boca estaba torcida en un gesto que estaba entre el desagrado y la incredulidad.

— ¿Longbottom?—preguntó sin dejar de observarla— ¿En serio?

—No es como si hubiera tenido oportunidad de elegir.

—No—negó repetidas veces con la cabeza—, no lo permitiré.

Se puso de pie de inmediato y comenzó a acercarse a la puerta pero su hermana, adivinando sus intenciones, saltó de la cama y corrió, cruzando delante de él para colocarse delante de la puerta, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia.

—No saldrás de aquí a cometer alguna estupidez, Theodore.

— ¡Te obliga a casarte con Longbottom!—exclamó él, casi gritando.

—Yo acepté.

Theo entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Te maldijo?

—No, fue por propia voluntad.

No estaba mintiendo. Al menos, no del todo. Ella había aceptado participar de aquello aunque había sido bajo amenaza. Sin embargo, eso no quería que él lo supiera. Su hermano era muy protector y no quería que fuera a enfrentarse a su padre. Theo podía tener la juventud y la velocidad a la hora de lanzar hechizos pero el anciano patriarca tenía años de experiencia, especialmente con los mortífagos, y claramente sacaba mucha ventaja a la hora de un duelo.

Theo se volvió a acercar a ella sin dejar de mirarla con desconcierto.

—No lo entiendo—dijo— ¿Por qué aceptaste? Ni siquiera te gusta Longbottom.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?—le preguntó a modo de reto.

—Simplemente lo sé. Soy inteligente, observo a las personas, te observo a ti. Nunca le diste ni una segunda mirada a ese idiota.

— ¡Oye! Estás hablando de mi prometido—le advirtió.

— ¡Por favor, Alessia, dime de una vez! ¿Por qué aceptaste?

Ella no tenía idea alguna de cómo convencerlo.

—Yo… simplemente… es algo que debo hacer—murmuró.

—Aquí hay algo más que no me quieres decir.

—No hay nada más, Theo—aseguró.

—Mientes.

—Theo, por favor…

—No. Me preocupo por ti, es mí deber cuidarte y protegerte. ¿Por qué, Lessi? ¿Por qué demonios aceptaste?—le preguntó con cierto desespero.

Ella apartó la vista, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Él no dejaría el asunto hasta obtener una respuesta pero Lessi no quería dársela. Él siempre la había visto como una niña indefensa a pesar de que no era así y toda esta situación implicaría estar en un grave peligro.

—Alessia, mírame—le ordenó. La chica lo hizo. —Habla. Dime qué sucedió.

—El Innombrable necesita un espía alrededor de Potter—las palabras salieron rápidamente de su boca.

Él se quedó de piedra ante la mención del Señor Oscuro. El tema no era recurrente en esa casa pero tanto él como Alessia sabían dónde se encontraba la lealtad del viejo Nott y por ende eso los obligaba a seguirlas también. Al menos, pasivamente… hasta ahora.

— ¿Y mi padre te propuso a ti?

—No podía negarme, Theo. Lo sabes muy bien.

Lo peor de todo es que lo sabía pero eso no quería decir que iba a dejar que las cosas quedaran como estaban.

…

Neville amaba a su abuela a pesar de que había veces en que no dejaba de avergonzarlo con sus comentarios y actitudes. Él realmente quería a la mujer que lo había criado. Sin embargo, en esos momentos, después de haber oído tan desconcertante noticia, le resultaba algo difícil poder decir cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacia ella.

—Creo que no… no entiendo…—murmuró el muchacho mientras contemplaba a la anciana con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? He conseguido involucrarte en un contrato matrimonial con Alessia Nott.

Eso había oído la vez anterior pero seguía sin entenderlo.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso, abuela?

— ¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Es una importante oportunidad! El señor Nott llegó esta mañana a hablar conmigo sobre este acuerdo, lo tenía redactado incluso. Sólo tuve que firmarlo.

—Pero… Nott es un Mortífago. Lo vi en el Ministerio… Él estaba con Malfoy pero antes de que lleguen los de la Orden del Fénix desapareció y no quedó preso como los demás.

— ¿Estás completamente seguro que era él?—inquirió la anciana mirándolo fijamente.

Neville se movió con incomodidad en su silla. Bueno, había creído que sí, que era él pero quizás había visto mal y se había confundido. Después de todo, todo el mundo conocía su torpeza y su incapacidad para hacer muchas cosas. Se olvidaba las contraseñas para entrar a la sala común de Gryffindor y era incapaz de hacer una poción decente. Aquel día había estado con el corazón acelerado, corriendo por su vida, asustado como nunca antes… quizás sí se había confundido, pensó con tristeza, odiando la sensación de sentirse un tonto.

—No—murmuró finalmente.

— ¿Ves?—preguntó su abuela entonces— No puedes ir simplemente lanzando comentarios como ese sin tener en cuenta que ofenderás a una antigua familia—lo aleccionó con tono grave—. Además, no puedes hablar de ese modo de la familia de tu prometida.

Neville parpadeó completamente conmocionado por esta última palabra. ¿Prometida? Según lo que le había enseñado, un contrato matrimonial no implicaba un inmediato compromiso, sino una promesa de comprometerse en el futuro para luego casarse. Debían de haber reuniones y charlas de por medio.

—Abuela—la llamó con suavidad, queriendo sacarla de su error—, no nos hemos comprometido aún. Este contrato…

—Era un contrato vinculante—aclaró la anciana antes de que él pudiera seguir—. Lo que quiere decir que inmediatamente después de que firmé, te volviste su prometido. ¡Y deja de poner esa cara, señorito! Es mejor así. Un contrato como este no puede ser roto fácilmente. Simplemente su padre o yo podremos impedir su casamiento.

Neville sintió que todo el peso del mundo comenzaba a caer encima de sus hombros y dentro de su pecho se instauraba una abrumadora necesidad de gritar. Pero, por supuesto, no lo hizo. Su abuela lo reprendería si se le ocurría hacer tal cosa.

—Pero… ni siquiera la conozco.

—Comenzó contigo el colegio.

—Sí, pero… estamos en distintas casas—intentó hacerle comprender—. Ella es una Slytherin y yo un Griffyndor. Ni siquiera nos hablamos. Además—bajó la cabeza con vergüenza—, seguramente piensa que soy un tonto…

— ¡Claro que no! Eres el hijo de Frank Longbottom, no puede pensar tal cosa. Además, tu gran hazaña en el ministerio no pasó desapercibida para nadie—aseguró, mirando el recorte de periódico en el que había salido la noticia de lo sucedido.

Su abuela había estado tan orgullosa de aquello que había guardado aquello e incluso lo había enmarcado. Sin embargo, Neville se abstuvo de decirle que él no llegaba a ser ni siquiera la sombra de lo que su padre había sido. No importaba que ahora incluso tuviera una varita nueva o lo creyera un verdadero héroe.

— ¿Estás realmente segura que esta es una buena idea, abuela?—cuestionó— Estamos en un tiempo complicado. El Ministerio mandó folletos con consejos de seguridad… Él ha vuelto—se estremeció levemente de terror ante el mero pensamiento.

—Por eso este es el mejor momento. Nosotros no cambiaremos nuestros ideales pero tampoco debemos dejar de lado nuestras costumbres. Tu padre conoció a tu madre en el colegio y cuando comprendí que realmente la amaba, me negué rotundamente a firmar un contrato con alguien más pero tú, querido, estás libre. Esta es una oportunidad realmente única. El señor Nott fue quien me buscó y no fui capaz de negarme. Lo sucedido en el Ministerio debió de impresionarlo—aseguró la mujer mirándolo con orgullo.

Neville se movió con incomodidad bajo su atenta mirada.

—No fue tan impresionante. Fue Harry quien lo enfrentó.

— ¡Vaya niño es ese! Harry Potter tiene más valor que todos los Aurores juntos.

Era obvio que su abuela estaba realmente impresionada con Harry y no podía culparla, él también lo estaba. Simplemente le hubiera gustado que por una vez en la vida fuera él quien motivara dicha emoción. Estaba seguro que incluso prefería tenerlo como nieto.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, no le importaba demasiado eso, sino que lo que realmente le preocupaba era Alessia Nott. Esa chica jamás le había dirigido la palabra y debían de haber sido dos o tres veces en todos los años que llevaba conociéndola que ella se había dado cuenta de su presencia, todas para reírse de alguna torpeza suya. Además, había rumores que decían que estaba saliendo con Draco Malfoy. Nunca nadie los había visto involucrados en un beso o encerrados en algún armario como hacían muchas parejas que querían pasar algún momento a solas pero estaban siempre juntos, habían sido pareja en el Baile de Navidad de su cuarto año e incluso habían salido los dos solos a Hogsmeade. Si realmente eran novios o en cualquier tipo de relación que iba más allá de la amistad, lo último que deseaba hacer él era meterse en medio. Draco Malfoy era un tanto intimidante.

Pero el que realmente debía de preocuparle era Theodore Nott. El hermano de la chica lo asustaba. Él no seguía los pasos de nadie, ni siquiera lo de sus propia casa. Habían sido unas cuantas veces que oyó rumores de que se había enfrentados a sus propios compañeros slytherins por quién sabe qué motivos. Y si había sido capaz de discutir con sus propios amigos, ¿Qué le impedía hacerlo con él? Incluso capaz querría hechizarlo.

— ¿Has entendido?

Neville salió de sus pensamientos tan pronto como oyó aquella pregunta y miró a su abuela con desconcierto, sin saber que se suponía que debía de responderle. La mujer lo miró decepcionada, negó suavemente con su cabeza y lanzó un suspiro de resignación, como si dijera que no se podía esperar otra cosa de él.

—Te estaba diciendo—recomenzó—, que el próximo viernes vendrá a cenar tu prometida. Debes arreglarte bien para darle una buena impresión. Báñate, péinate, perfúmate… ¡Y no te olvides de ir a comprarle un obsequio!

— ¿Qué debo comprarle?—preguntó el chico con desconcierto— No la conozco, no sé qué le gusta.

Su abuela quedó pensativa por unos instantes hasta que finalmente dijo:

—Estoy segura que se te ocurrirá algo.

* * *

**Espero que este primer capítulo les haya gustado. **

**Sé que el personaje de Neville parece demasiado inseguro en este primer capítulo pero a medida que avance la historia su confianza y personalidad irán evolucionando, al igual que sucederá con Lessi. **


	2. Chapter 2

Ninguno de los personajes pertenecientes a las novelas de Harry Potter me pertenece

* * *

**FLORES DEL MAL**

* * *

CAPÍTULO DOS

FLOR DE SATURNO

Theo podía sentir que Draco estaba tan exasperado como él y no podía culparlo. Hacía más de una hora y media Narcissa Malfoy había subido las escaleras de la mansión Nott para dirigirse a la habitación de Alessia a ayudarla a prepararse para la cena de esa noche que tendría con su "prometido"… Cada vez que oía esa palabra, incluso dentro de sus propios pensamientos, no podía evitar sentirse enfermo. Su hermana era aún muy joven como para tener que estar condenada a hacer aquello, incluso si se trataba de salvar el trasero de ambos. ¿Y si algo salía mal? ¿Y si la descubría? O peor… ¿Y si el Innombrable no ganaba esa guerra? Estarían completamente condenados.

Oyó que Draco lanzaba un bufido y giró para verlo. Estaba pálido, más serio de lo normal y aún más malhumorado que usualmente. Tampoco podía culparlo por eso. Lo que su amigo estaba teniendo que vivir esas vacaciones no se lo deseaba a nadie, ni siquiera a algún enemigo. Draco, al igual que Lessi, había estado condenado a hacer lo que se le ordenaba sin tener alguna posibilidad de negarse. ¿Por qué su vida debía de ser así? Theo estaba seguro que muchos mestizos e hijos de muggles pensaban que ellos eran unos malditos engreídos que no pensaban en nadie más que en sí mismos pero, ¿alguno se puso a considerar la posibilidad que no podían actuar de otra forma? Estaban obligados por sus padres, por su mundo, por la misma sociedad que los condenaba por lo que eran: Sangre Puras y, además, Slytherins. Era como si ser estas dos cosas los obligaba a ser unos malditos egocéntricos. Pero, ¿cómo no serlo cuando constantemente debían de mirar por encima de sus espaldas, cuidando sus propios traseros?

Cuando oyó el sonido de un par de tacones bajando las escaleras, alzó rápidamente la cabeza pero sólo se trataba de Narcissa Malfoy. Ella les lanzó una mirada seria a ambos.

—Cuiden sus palabras—les advirtió—. Esto no será fácil para ella.

Draco se removió con incomodidad en su asiento pero terminó asintiendo. Theo sólo pudo quedarse de piedra al imaginar lo que su hermana estaría sintiendo. Los nervios sólo serían una parte. ¿Estaría asustada? ¿Sentiría que el mundo confabulaba contra ella? ¿Estaría pensando en huir?

—Baja, querida—ordenó Narcissa.

Tanto Draco como él alzaron la vista hacia la cima de las escaleras para ver allí de pie a Lessi. Mientras ella comenzaba a bajar ninguno de los dos adolescentes era capaz de quitarle la mirada de encima, ambos sumamente sorprendidos por el trabajo que había realizado la madre del rubio. Usualmente Alessia Nott vestía con faldas cómodas y blusas simples pero femeninas; sin embargo, en aquella ocasión, usaba un vestido azul oscuro que se ajustaba a su figura con delicadeza y que terminaba en una falda caída justo a la altura de sus rodillas. La piel bronceada de sus piernas y sus brazos resaltaban logrando que incluso Draco, quien siempre la había visto nada más que como una amiga, sintiera deseos de deslizar sus dedos por ella. Pero esos deseos rápidamente quedaron relegados de su mente cuando sintió el golpe que Theo le dio en su cabeza para que dejara de comer con los ojos a su hermana.

El rubio le lanzó una mirada mortal al chico antes de volverse hacia la chica.

—Te ves casi decente—le aseguró.

— ¡Draco!—lo reprendió de inmediato su madre.

—No tiene importancia, señora Malfoy—aseguró Lessi—, verme "casi decente" no es malo; es incluso mucho más de lo que puedo decir de su hijo.

La mujer mayor sólo negó con la cabeza resignadamente, pensando que si ella se hubiese llegado a comportar de ese modo en su juventud, su madre la habría hechizado. Pero ahora los tiempos habían cambiando y momentos oscuros se avecinaban, no podía reprenderlos por hacer bromas como aquellas en un intento de aligerar el ambiente.

— ¿Qué opinas del aspecto de tu hermana, Theodore?—le preguntó al amigo de su hijo.

El chico era incapaz de dejar salir el disgusto que sentía porque sabía que si decía cualquier cosa podía herir los sentimientos de Lessi. Sin embargo, su cara lo decía todo. ¡Estaba furioso! ¡El bastardo de Longbottom no se merecía a alguien como su hermana! ¡Ella era hermosa, divertida, inteligente! ¡Era demasiado para un inútil como aquel!

—Se ve bien—fue todo lo que dijo antes de levantarse y marcharse de allí, apretando las manos en puños.

Lessi miró como se alejaba antes de ir inmediatamente tras él.

— ¡Theo, espera!—lo llamó.

Sin embargo, el chico no se detuvo y siguió adelante, atravesando los pasillos de la mansión, queriendo alejarse lo más posible de ella porque al verla tan hermosa y sabiendo el motivo por el que estaba así, sólo podía sentir deseos de arremeter contra su padre y asesinarlo. ¡Incluso quería matar al mismísimo Innombrable!

Salió fuera de la casa y siguió andando hasta ir fuera de los terrenos de la propiedad. Sus piernas largas le permitieron rápidamente tomar ventaja en la distancia, dejando atrás a su hermana. Alzó los ojos al cielo sin detenerse, observó el increíble color celeste de la tarde y notó como poco a poco, el sol caía sobre el horizonte de occidente. Era un día caluroso aún pero había una suave brisa que pegaba sobre su cara y movía sus cabellos. Se detuvo en la cima de una pequeña colina y contempló el ocaso sintiendo una terrible opresión en el pecho.

— ¡Theo!

El chico parpadeó rápidamente y giró el rostro hacia ella para verla subir la colina hacia él.

—Realmente te ves hermosa—le aseguró cuando estuvo a su lado—. Longbottom no te merece.

—No es como si realmente me casaré con él al final. Recuerda que todo esto es una farsa.

—Eso es lo peor de todo.

—Theo…

—Escapemos—dijo de repente él.

Alessia sonrió con tristeza a su hermano. Si tan sólo las cosas fueran así de fáciles.

— ¿A dónde iríamos?

—Al mundo muggle.

—Ninguno de los dos sabe nada sobre el mundo muggle—le recordó.

—Podemos ayudarnos con la magia al principio—insistió él—, luego, cuando aprendamos a usar todas esas cosas raras que tienen, podríamos olvidarnos de ella y estar tranquilos por el resto de nuestras vidas. Tú te podrías casar con alguien que realmente amaras y yo…

— ¿Podrías dejar de soñar?—le preguntó con cierta burla aunque estaba hablando completamente en serio— ¿Crees que no pensé en todo esto? Hemos hablado de huir antes y no lo hicimos. Ahora que él volvió es un poco tarde, ¿no crees? Además, aún somos menores de edad, si usáramos magia en el mundo muggle, nos descubrirían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Theo la contempló con molestia. ¿Por qué ella tenía que destruir sus planes de ese modo?

— ¿A caso quieres hacerlo? ¿Quieres casarte?

— ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? ¡Claro que no!—le gritó con enfado— Pero seamos realistas, ¿qué se supone que podemos hacer? Sólo debo estar con Longbottom, enterarme de algunas cosas que suceden con Potter y decírselas a tu padre para que él se las diga a ya-sabes-quién. Lo que yo tengo que hacer no es nada comparado con lo que tú tendrías que hacer si tomaras la marca… y definitivamente no es nada comparado con lo que tiene que hacer Draco.

— ¿Te dijo qué le ordenó?—preguntó con sumo interés.

—No, y realmente dudo que abra la boca—se abrazó a sí misma—. Pero lo has visto. No es él mismo. Narcissa tampoco. Tiene ojeras bajo sus ojos, está más silenciosa que siempre y se la ve preocupada. Sólo puedo imaginar lo terrible que debe ser lo que le ordenaron que haga… pero asumo que aún peor será su castigo si fracasa.

Theo se estremeció violentamente al pensar en lo que le sucedería a Lessi si fracasaba. Ella pareció darse cuenta de sus pensamientos por su expresión por lo que se acercó a él y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

—Todo estará bien.

—Eso no puedes asegurarlo—indicó él con seriedad.

—Mi trabajo es fácil.

—Supongo que seducir al idiota de Longbottom no será difícil pero acercarte a Potter sí lo será…

Ella se separó inmediatamente y le lanzó una mirada molesta.

—Lo dices como si lo que haré será acostarme con él.

—Espero que no.

— ¡No, no lo haré!—aseguró con rotundidad— Sólo quiero que te quedes tranquilo, ¿sí? Estaré bien. Estaremos bien.

Theo no podía compartir la seguridad con la que hablaba su hermana. Mantendría su distancia de momento, observaría, prestaría atención, pero en cuanto viera que la situación se salía de control, haría lo que fuera necesario para salvar la vida de Alessia.

Lo que fuera.

…

Estaba nerviosa a pesar de que intentaba convencerse de que no había razón para estarlo. Esta vez sólo debía encontrarse con Longbottom para conocerse, un mero compromiso social que era usual en esos casos. Sin embargo, saber lo que tendría que lograr en el futuro era lo que la asustaba. ¿Y si no lo conseguía? ¿Y si su prometido o sus amigos se daban cuenta de sus planes?

Tomó aire profundamente mientras intentaba volver a decirse que todos los sentimientos que la invadían eran absurdos en ese momento. Se acomodó un mechón de su cabello oscuro detrás de su oreja para que no cayera encima de su rostro y luego, armándose de un valor que no creía tener, llamó a la puerta de la casa de los Longbottom. Le hubiera gustado que alguien más estuviera allí con ella, apoyándola, pero sabía demasiado bien que Nott no se dignaría a hacerlo y había prohibido que Theo fuera por temor a que arruinara sus planes. Así que todo quedaba en ella.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, intentó componer su mejor sonrisa para la anciana que le daba la bienvenida pero ésta titubeó unos instante cuando se dio cuenta que la mujer no hacía más que observarla fijamente, desde el modo en que estaba vestida hasta si tenía las uñas limpias. ¡Cómo quiso hechizarla en ese momento! Pero no podía hacer aquello, así que se mantuvo sonriente hasta que pareció pasar cualquiera fuera el tipo de examen al que la bruja la estaba sometiendo.

—Buenas tardes, querida—la saludó con amabilidad—. Pasa, por favor—se hizo a un lado y le dio lugar para que entrase.

Lessi se lo agradeció suavemente antes de dar un paso al interior. Miró con curiosidad la casa. Era antigua, algo rústica y estaba llena de fotografías mágicas, algunas increíblemente antiguas que capturaron su atención inmediatamente. Sin embargo, no pudo quedarse a observarla tanto como deseaba porque la mujer le indicó el camino hacia el interior y se vio obligada a seguirla. Quizás luego podía aprovechar la oportunidad de preguntarles por ellas, asegurándole que tenía interés por la familia de su futuro esposo. Después de todo, sinceramente, tenía pocos conocimientos sobre los Longbottom.

La anciana la llevó hacia las profundidades de la casa, pasando por un largo pasillo bien iluminado, hasta que se toparon con una sala de estar amplia pero simple. A un lado había, como en el resto de la casa, fotografías y grandes cuadros de ancestros que dormitaban suavemente. Al otro, la pared vacía sólo estaba adornada por un reloj de pie de madera oscura cuyo péndulo oscilaba de un lado al otro silenciosamente. Al fondo se podían ver amplios ventanales que mostraban un jardín tan perfectamente cuidado que sería la envidia de muchas mujeres de la alta sociedad de los Sangre Puras. Pero la razón por la que ella se encontraba allí se encontraba en el centro, sentado nerviosamente en un sillón doble de color marrón. Neville Longbottom se levantó de inmediato al verla y dio un paso adelante, queriendo a ir a saludarla como el protocolo dictaba pero se había olvidado que delante de él se encontraba la mesita de té, por lo que terminó golpeándose su pierna. Gimió lastimeramente sin poder evitarlo.

A su lado, Augusta Longbottom cerró los ojos con vergüenza y gruñó algo entre dientes. Lessi no pudo oír bien pero estaba segura que lo que dijo fue algo como _"Qué decepción…" _ No pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal por el chico. Era naturalmente torpe y era tan obvio que todos en el colegio, ella incluida, lo sabían. Pero que su propia abuela se mostrase tan avergonzada de ello debía ser terrible. Ella misma tenía defectos pero su madre nunca había dicho nada como aquello.

Neville alzó la cabeza hacia la chica, sintiendo su rostro arder furiosamente. No es que esperaba impresionarla pero al menos había tenido la esperanza de no avergonzarse a sí mismo. Debía de haber sospechado que eso no sucedería, pensó con cierta tristeza. Se enderezó rápidamente y fue hacia su abuela y Alessia Nott. Esperó en silencio, sabiendo que no podía decir absolutamente nada hasta que se realizaran las presentaciones formales por parte de uno de los adultos firmantes del acuerdo, en ese caso, su abuela.

—Neville, déjame que te presente a la señorita Alessia Nott. Señorita Nott, este es mi nieto, Neville Longbottom.

Neville miró el suelo para no tropezar con nada antes de avanzar. Cuando la chica tendió su mano hacia él, la tomó con la mayor suavidad posible, sintiendo un estremecimiento interno, para luego inclinarse y dejar un beso en el aire. Simular besar era importante porque las costumbres dictaban que sería muy irrespetuoso en el primer encuentro besarla de cualquier forma, incluso si se trataba de un gesto inocente. Su abuela asintió levemente, aceptando su gesto como adecuado antes de indicarles a ambos que se sentaran.

Neville, quien había estado estudiando todas las normas de los Sangre Pura bajo la estricta mirada de su abuela, tuvo un lapsus mental y se quedó de pie allí, sin saber bien qué debía de hacer a continuación. Recordaba que se esperaba algo de él pero no estaba completamente seguro qué. Cuando oyó un suave carraspeo a su lado de parte de la anciana, giró el rostro, nuevamente rojo, hacia su prometida y se dio cuenta que ella estaba con el brazo tendido hacia él. La realización lo golpeó y rápidamente tendió su propio brazo para que la chica pudiera apoyarse y así guiarla hacia el sillón. Con nerviosismo, se sentó a su lado, viéndola de soslayo. Ella se sentaba con la espalda recta y los tobillos cruzados delicadamente. Neville no pudo evitar darse cuenta que toda su presencia gritaba que había sido criada por firmes costumbres sangrepuristas. ¿Cómo es que había acabado comprometida con él?

—Los dejaré para que charlen tranquilamente—les dijo Augusta con seriedad antes de lanzar una mirada de advertencia a ambos—, pero me enteraré si se comportan de un modo indecoroso.

Los ojos de Neville se agrandaron con horror ante la sugerencia de su abuela y lanzó una mirada de pánico hacia la chica que tenía al lado; sin embargo, ella no parecía afectada por lo que acababa de oír.

—Sabremos comportarnos, señora Longbottom—le aseguró Lessi.

La anciana se alejó y los dejó solos por unos cuantos momentos. Neville sabía que sería hasta que los llamara para la cena, donde ella podría tenerlos bajo sus ojos vigilantes.

—Eh… Lo siento—murmuró con vergüenza y nerviosismo.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas, Longbottom?

Neville sintió deseos de huir. Ella lo miraba fijamente, esperando una respuesta y, a pesar de que de que no daba precisamente miedo, él estaba un tanto asustado por toda la situación. Además, lo había llamado por su apellido ¿No sería correspondiente que ahora que estaban comprometidos se trataran con menos formalidad?

Tragó saliva con nerviosismo antes de responder.

—Mi abuela insinuó… insinuó que nosotros…—se trabó con sus propias palabras y no fue capaz de completar la oración.

—No insinuó tal cosa—lo contradijo ella con seriedad—. Fue más bien una advertencia, algo que se suponía que debía de hacer, una obligación. No se supone que debamos quedarnos solos, sin ningún tipo de custodia en nuestra situación porque aún somos menores de edad y no estamos casados—miró a su alrededor—. Pero no estamos solos.

Neville la miró sin entender.

—Los cuadros—aclaró ella—. Ellos nos vigilan.

Los ojos del chico se posaron en las imágenes de sus antiguos ancestros para darse cuenta que muchos de ellos cerraron sus ojos con prisa y soltaron de repente ronquidos que sonaron demasiado falsos incluso para él.

— ¿Quieres ir a otro sitio?

—No.

¿Tenía que ruborizarse tanto?, se preguntó a sí mismo mientras sentía su rostro arder. Él no había querido insinuar nada, simplemente había pensado que ella se sentiría más cómoda lejos de la mirada curiosa de todos. Pero al parecer se había equivocado. Nervioso y sin saber qué decir a continuación, se movió con incomodidad en su propio asiento.

Lessi lamentó inmediatamente su respuesta en cuanto salió de su boca. Había sido fría y cortante, lo sabía, pero ¿cómo podía actuar y simular estar feliz por aquel supuesto compromiso cuando no era así? Longbottom podría parecer un tanto lerdo pero sin duda no lo era tanto como para no darse cuenta que ahí estaba sucediendo algo sospechoso… y sospecharía aún más si ella le dedicaba sonrisitas falsas y miradas dulces como si por arte de magia se hubiese enamorado de él. No, ella era inteligente e iba a actuar en consecuencia.

—No quiero casarme contigo, Longbottom—le dijo con sinceridad—, pero no tengo otra opción.

— ¿Qué… qué quieres decir?

—Mi padrastro, el señor Nott, le prometió a mi madre que me trataría como si fuera su propia hija, que se ocuparía de mí en todos los aspectos correspondientes y eso está haciendo, a su modo—se tomó unos segundos para juntar valor para decirle algo tan privado como lo que iba a contarle—. Él no me quiere…

—Eso es imposi…

—No me molesta—lo interrumpió ante que saliera diciendo alguna tontería— porque el sentimiento es mutuo. Nunca me mostró cariño y yo ahora soy incapaz de sentir un poco de aprecio hacia él. Pero aún así, cumplió con la promesa que le hizo a mi madre. Me dio un techo donde vivir, me alimentó, pagó mis estudios… y ahora me encontró un marido—la mueca no pudo reprimirla aunque lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas—. Uno que sabía que me causaría problemas por el hecho de que es Gryffindor. Cualquier otro padre buscaría a su hija la mejor opción, meditaría las ventajas y consecuencias de dicha alianza, armaría un contrato a la altura de nuestra situación… ¿Sabes lo que dice nuestro contrato, Longbottom?

El muchacho, que apenas era capaz de contener sus emociones por todo lo que estaba oyendo, negó con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar.

—Dice, y cito, "_Queda acordado mediante el presente contrato, el inmediato acuerdo nupcial entre la señorita Alessia Nott y el señorito Neville Longbottom". _Nada más. No hay fechas, no hay acuerdos monetarios… nada. Mediante este acuerdo, yo paso a ser totalmente tuya, en cualquier sentido. Puedes forzarme y nadie podrá juzgarte porque el contrato no estipula que se debe preservar mi pureza.

Neville palideció notablemente.

—Yo nunca haría eso—aseguró con un hilo de voz.

—Lo sé, ¿por qué crees que te estoy explicando esto, Longbottom? Somos dos desconocidos que ahora están comprometidos. Estamos obligados a casarnos cuando mi padrastro o tu abuela lo juzguen prudente y sólo son ellos los que pueden romper el contrato. Así que mientras tanto estamos juntos en esto, incluso quizás por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Y con esas últimas palabras no estaba exagerando. Lessi tenía el terrible temor de que su padrastro se negase a romper el contrato por el simple placer que le causaba molestarla o porque creyera que de ese modo podía deshacerse de ella fácilmente. ¡Cuán horrible podría llegar a ser eso! Quizás si se esforzaba al máximo posible por conseguir lo que quería, él rompiese sin miramientos el contrato. Porque si no lo hacía, ¿qué otra solución tendría?

Los arreglos matrimoniales era comunes entre las familias sangre puras pero como le había dicho a Longbottom, el de ellos era diferente. Era más antiguo, casi milenario, del tipo que hacían las primitivas y poderosas familias mágicas para formar una alianza entre ellas que no podía romperse tan fácilmente si la novia se negaba a consumar el matrimonio o si el novio prefería seguir su vida de soltero. No, en este caso, los condenaba a ambos a una vida compartida, ya fuera buena o mala. Eran muchas las historias conocidas de familias que cayeron en desgracias cuando su hijo o hija se negó a aceptar el matrimonio porque cada contrato matrimonial traía acarreado una serie de maldiciones que perseguían eternamente a las futuras generaciones.

—Entonces… ¿Soy tu castigo?—preguntó con profunda tristeza Neville, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Alessia sintió cierta presión en su pecho al ver su expresión acongojada. Ella le había dicho medias verdades para intentar conseguir su confianza pero no había esperado que con eso pudiera herir tan gravemente sus sentimientos. ¿Por qué él tenía que observarla como si lo que acababa de oír le rompiera el corazón? Podía apostar con toda seguridad que tampoco había querido casarse con ella. Lessi suponía que el motivo de su tristeza era darse cuenta que no había sido realmente considerado como un candidato aceptable.

—No te lo tomes personal, Longbottom—le dijo rápidamente—, tú no eres tan malo. Conozco muchas otras opciones que no me harían pensar dos veces en huir.

El ceño fruncido del chico le dijo que esas palabras no lo consolaron. Los ojos azules eléctricos de ella se desviaron a la mano regordeta del muchacho, apoyada en el sillón. Quizás necesitaba hacer algo más para que comenzara a confiar y se abriera más a la situación. Rápidamente y antes de que se arrepintiera, deslizó su propia mano encima de la suya. La mirada de Longbottom voló a su rostro y la contempló con sorpresa.

—Lamento mucho ponerte en esta situación. Entenderé si prefieres pedirle a tu abuela que rompa el contrato. De hecho, es la mejor opción… para ti.

— ¿Y qué pasaría contigo?

Ella podría haberle respondido que estaría bien, cosa que posiblemente no era verdad, pero como lo que quería conseguir era que él aceptara aquel compromiso, intentó recurrir a la vil lástima.

—No te preocupes por mí. Seguramente mi padrastro encontrará a alguien más… Sólo ruego que no sea Crabbe o Goyle—la idea en sí misma la hizo estremecer de repulsión por lo que no tuvo que actuar su reacción.

Neville se quedó pensando unos momentos. Podía rogarle e implorarle a su abuela que rompiera el compromiso y quizás lo conseguiría, aunque no sin que ella lo contemplase con esa mirada llena de decepción. Pero, además, se sentiría un poco culpable. Alessia Nott le había asegurado que no era el peor de las opciones, lo cual no lo hacía tampoco el mejor… pero quizás sí era el mejor para ella. Él no podría vivir consigo mismo sabiendo que al negarse a aceptar su contrato la había condenado a casarse con alguien que la podía llegar a tratar mal. Además, si ella estaba dispuesta a hacer el esfuerzo para conocerlo e intentar hacer que todo esto funcione, ¿por qué él no podía hacer lo mismo?

—Yo… eh… tengo algo para ti—dijo con nerviosismo.

Ella lo miró con tranquilidad puesto que sabía que él debía de darle algún tipo de joya que demostrase que estaban comprometidos y que su relación era seria. Más que un obsequio, se trataba de una forma de demostrar al resto de la sociedad que la mujer ya tenía "dueño" y que los demás hombres debían mantener su espacio. El simple pensamiento le hacía poner los ojos en blancos. ¡Era una costumbre tan machista! Pero no podía culpar a Longbottom por aquello, seguramente a él también se lo habían enseñado sus familiares.

—Espérame.

Antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, corrió fuera de la sala, dejándola sola y por un buen rato no apareció. Lessi tuvo el terrible pensamiento de que él la había dejado para marcharse y escapar de esa situación. Sin embargo, el chico volvió y trayendo consigo algo muy diferente a pulseras o collares. Lo que tenía en sus manos era una maseta de barro con una planta de hojas verdes increíblemente oscuras en el interior.

El mago se detuvo delante de ella y, tras mirarla con nerviosismo, le tendió la maseta sin decir nada. Anonadada, Lessi la tomó, mirando aquel objeto con clara decepción. ¿Una planta? ¿Eso era lo que él le daría? Hubiera preferido una simple pulsera con simbología machista. Neville notó rápidamente los sentimientos reflejados en su rostro y comenzó a sentir pánico.

—Es la planta de _Saturno_—explicó rápidamente, queriendo justificar su elección de obsequio—. Es muy rara y solamente florece cuando Saturno está orbitando en su posición más cercana a la tierra—se movió con incomodidad bajo la mirada azulada de ella—. Quizás es algo tonto, lo sé. La he estado cuidado desde hace meses porque las primeras etapas necesitan de mucha vigilancia. Se seca con facilidad, tienen que estar bajo los rayos de la luna llena al menos dos horas, no deben tener ni una gota de agua de lluvia y…—se calló de inmediato a ver que estaba desvariando con información que ya no era impertinente y que seguramente a ella no le interesaría—Ya superó esa etapa. Ahora sólo necesita agua todas las noches.

Alessia se quedó sorprendida por lo que estaba oyendo.

— ¿Me la darás después de todo el esfuerzo que has puesto?—le preguntó— ¿Tienes otra?

—Eh… No, no tengo otra. Es la única que tuve alguna vez.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué?—preguntó desconcertada, incapaz de comprender el modo de actuar del muchacho que tenía en frente— ¿Por qué me la darías a mí?

Él tragó saliva con nerviosismo, sintiendo que estaba siendo juzgado. Aún así, intentó explicarse lo mejor que pudo, rogando internamente que ella no lo creyera un tonto.

—Sé que es un regalo poco común para darle a una chica—murmuró rojo como un tomate—. Usualmente se les regalan flores ya cortadas pero esta no se puede cortar y dicen que es la más hermosa que una persona puede ver… Yo… quería darte algo especial…—su corazón casi salía de su pecho al decir aquello—No nos conocemos pero estamos juntos en esta situación. Quise entregarte esta planta porque realmente me costó mantenerla con vida y es muy valiosa para mí.

—Aún no entiendo por qué lo haces.

—Supongo que es un modo de demostrar mi compromiso en esta situación. No elegí esto pero tampoco voy a tomarlo a la ligera.

¡Oh, ese chico era tan ingenuo! Y ella se sentía tan malditamente culpable. No quería aceptar aquella condenada planta, no quería. Pero se suponía que tenía un rol que cumplir, una misión, y no podía dar marcha atrás. Tenía que hacer aquello para salvar su vida y la de su hermano.

—Gracias, Longbottom—le dijo—. Cuidaré de ella. ¿Cuándo florecerá?

—Cerca de Año Nuevo, quizás esa misma noche.

— ¿Estarás conmigo cuando suceda?

Los ojos de Neville se abrieron con sorpresa.

— ¿Quieres que esté contigo cuando florezca?

—Sí—era lo menos que podía hacer para no sentirse tan malditamente culpable—, ¿o ya has visto alguna florecer?

—Nunca—admitió.

—Definitivamente quiero que estés presente—le dijo intentando poner la mejor sonrisa que tenía aunque lo que menos quería hacer en ese instante era sonreír.

Neville asintió nerviosamente, sintiendo aún su rostro rojo. Aún estaba desconcertado por todo lo que estaba sucediendo: por el compromiso, por la charla que acababan de tener, porque ella le sonreía de ese modo tan espectacular que lograba que sus manos sudaran y sus corazón se aceleraba.

El pobre muchacho apenas podía creer su desgraciada suerte. No había pasado ni una hora hablando con ella y ya sentía que le gustaba un poquito. Pero pronto se dijo que eso no podía ser tan malo, ¿verdad? Después de todo, sería su esposa en el futuro y no podía ser tan malo tener algunos sentimientos hacia ella. El inconveniente era que Alessia Nott posiblemente nunca sentiría lo mismo. Después de todo… ¿quién se podría enamorar del torpe Neville Longbottom?

Augusta decidió que ese era el momento exacto en el que debía entrar, sólo para ver con desaprobación la planta que había frente a la prometida de su nieto.

—Espero que hayas comprado algo más que esto para la señorita Nott, Neville—le dijo con tono de advertencia.

El chico se encogió ante la voz de su abuela pero no dijo nada.

—Es una planta maravillosa—intervino de repente Alessia, mirando a la anciana con cierto desafío—. Es increíblemente extraña y Neville fue muy amable al obsequiármela. No podía haber deseado algo mejor.

Lessi le lanzó una mirada de soslayo al mago y notó que sus hombros se relajaban poco a poco ante sus palabras. Por más que aún lo consideraba un tonto y un tanto ingenuo, no podía dejar de sentir cierta compasión por él. Parecía realmente ser una buena persona y no se merecía el trato que le daba su abuela… ni él que iba a darle ella.

—Mmm…—la anciana la miró con dudas— Aún sí la tradición estipula otro tipo de regalos. Mi nieto no será la excepción. Ahora vayamos al comedor que la comida está lista.

Ella giró con la elegancia que sólo puede tener una estricta anciana y avanzó, segura de que los dos jovencitos harían su camino detrás. Neville comenzó a avanzar pero Alessia se apresuró a detenerlo.

—Debes guiarme—le recordó.

—Cierto… lo… lo olvidé—confesó con vergüenza.

Le tendió su brazo y esperó a que ella lo tomara antes de avanzar por el pasillo hacia el comedor.

—Realmente no me importan mucho estas normas de protocolo, Longbottom—le dijo ella por lo bajo para que la anciana no alcanzara a oírla—, pero puedo ver que a tu abuela sí y sin duda alguna a mi padrastro también. Así que seamos cuidadosos de cómo nos tratamos cuando estemos frente a alguien más.

—Sí—asintió—. Supongo que estarás acostumbrada a todo esto—hizo un gesto hacia sus brazos unidos.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Estás en Slytherin.

Él pudo sentirla tensarse a su lado y por unos segundos temió haber arruinado todo.

— ¿Y qué?—los ojos azules de ella parecieron enfriarse mortalmente.

—Quiero decir—se apresuró a aclarar—… muchos de tus amigos son Sangre Puras de familias antiguas que respetan fielmente el protocolo. Mi familia no es tan antigua, los Longbottom, pero mi abuela sí proviene de un árbol genealógico importante y siempre ha recalcado que lo que nos falta a nosotros son modales.

Esas palabras lograron calmar a Lessi. Por unos momentos pensó que Longbottom también saldría con aquello de los prejuicios a los Slytherins y eso era algo que no se lo iba a permitir.

Llegaron al comedor. Augusta se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa, mientras que Neville se sentó a su derecha y a su lado, Lessi. La comida fue sencilla pero tan increíblemente deliciosa que ella tuvo que contenerse para no suspirar de placer en voz alta. Había probado tantos platos en la casa de Nott, Malfoy y el mismo Hogwarts pero nunca nada tan rico como aquello. ¿Qué clase de elfos domésticos tendrían allí?

—Dime, querida, ¿Estás nerviosa por recibir los resultados de tus exámenes?

Lessi dejó el tenedor a un lado, se limpió delicadamente la boca dando suaves golpes con la servilleta y recién después respondió. La anciana miró con buenos ojos sus modales.

—No, en realidad—contestó con sinceridad—. Mis calificaciones siempre han sido buenas y no creo haber reprobado ninguna. Los MHB no me parecieron realmente difíciles.

Neville la miró con cierta envidia. A él también le hubiera gustado poder decir eso.

—Mi nieto ha dicho que quiere especializarse en Herbología pero yo le aseguré que es una pérdida de tiempo. Hay materias más importantes que ayudarán a construirle un futuro mejor, no esa tontería de estar rodeado de plantas.

¿A caso esa mujer no podía decir algo condenadamente bueno de su nieto?

—Personalmente prefiero la Historia, una materia que todos consideran aburrida—comentó—, pero también soy consciente de la importancia que tiene la Herbología para el mundo mágico. Sin ninguna de las plantas que tanto se estudian y se crían, ninguna de las pócimas podrían llegar a hacerse, ni siquiera la medicina mágica habría avanzado. Si su nieto quiere dedicarse a eso, debería dejarlo, estaría contribuyendo enormemente. ¿No cree?—la miró fijamente, casi retándola a decir que no.

La anciana apretó los labios volviéndolos apenas una delgada línea pero finalmente asintió.

—Aunque también espero que pueda cursar materias más importantes como Transformaciones o Pociones—añadió la mujer, incapaz de quedarse callada.

Neville removió con incomodidad la comida que tenía en su plato. ¿Por qué su abuela tenía que avergonzarlo de ese modo?

Después de la cena, tomaron el té. La conversación no volvió a viajar a temas del colegio pero tampoco se volvió interesante. Lessi sólo cumplía su papel de chica amable mientras que interiormente rogaba que las horas transcurrieran con más prisa para así poder regresar a la Mansión Nott. Ella estaba dejando su taza vacía cuando la abuela de su prometido la sorprendió con una nueva pregunta.

—Tu padre falleció cuando eras pequeña, ¿verdad?

Todo su cuerpo se tenso y tuvo que hacer enormes esfuerzos para no mandar a la anciana a meterse en sus propios asuntos.

—Sí—contestó escuetamente.

—Nunca me enteré de su nombre, ¿Cómo se llamaba tu padre?

—Robert Crouch.

Augusta miró con sorpresa a la chica, quien estaba absolutamente seria.

— ¿Eran parientes de…?

—Lejanos—interrumpió Lessi cuando se dio cuenta de cuál iba a ser su pregunta, queriendo que dejara el tema atrás.

—Bueno, todas las familias mágicas están emparentadas después de todo—siguió diciendo la mujer, haciendo caso omiso a las miradas que le lanzaba su nieto, quien había notado que el tema causaba mucha incomodidad en su prometida—. Cuando me dijeron que tu madre se había casado con Nott no pude más que sorprenderme. Tuve el honor de charlar con ella sólo una vez pero fue un enorme placer. Es por eso que nunca entendí como terminó casándose con él…

Lessi no pensaba entrar en detalles sobre su pasado familiar por lo que se mantuvo tajantemente silenciosa.

—Abuela, es algo tarde—intervino Neville rápidamente—, quizás sea hora de que la señorita Nott se marche. No queremos que su familia se preocupe.

La mujer contempló el reloj y al descubrir la hora, abrió la boca con horror.

— ¡Por Merlín!—exclamó—Es verdad. Neville, acompáñala a la chimenea para que regrese.

Su nieto asintió formalmente y esta vez recordó que debía de ofrecerle su brazo para mostrarle el camino. Primero fueron a buscar la planta de Saturno que le había obsequiado pero cuando estuvieron frente a la chimenea, le mostró el recipiente donde se encontraban los polvos Flu.

—Lamento mucho lo que sucedió—se disculpó él antes de que ella tomara un puñado—. Mi abuela a veces no sabe medir sus palabras.

Lessi aún estaba molesta por eso, por lo que sólo fue capaz de asentir sin decir ninguna palabra.

—Yo… —él se removió con nerviosismo—tengo otra cosa para ti.

—No tienes que darme nada más.

—Sí, tengo. Es la costumbre después de todo.

Lessi lo vio meter su mano dentro de uno de sus bolsillos de su pantalón y sacar, tímidamente, una delicada pulsera que claramente era de compromiso. Era costosa: de oro y con incrustaciones de esmeraldas. No era grande y aparatosa como muchas otras que había visto, sino delicada y elegante.

—Sé que mi abuela me reprenderá por no haberte comprando nada, pero creí que sería mejor darte cosas que realmente fueran importantes para mí—se intentó excusar el chico con nerviosismo—, por eso elegí esta pulsera. Es la que mi padre le obsequió a mi madre cuando se comprometieron.

Nuevamente Lessi se sentía horrible consigo misma ¿Por qué él tenía que actuar de ese modo, siendo tan bueno y educado? ¡La molestaba que actuara así! ¿A caso no veía que ese compromiso era un tanto sospechoso? Casi… casi deseaba que él pudiera darse cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones y la tratara mal.

—Longbottom, no puedo aceptar eso—le dijo irritada.

La cara del chico se llenó de tristeza. Sí, debía de haber supuesto que esa pulsera no la impresionaría. Su abuela había tenido razón. Debía de haberle comprado algo.

—Entiendo. Iré a la joyería y elegiré… ¿Qué te gustaría? ¿Qué fuera más grande? ¿Otro tipo de piedra?

¿Por qué demonios ese chico hacía sacar lo mejor de ella? ¿Por qué?

—La pulsera no tiene nada de malo. Es hermosa, de hecho. Tiene el dorado de tu casa y el verde, de la mía. Una combinación interesante pero casi perfecta para nuestra situación—él sonrió levemente—. Pero no puedo aceptarla. Es demasiado. Esto fue de tus padres, es parte de su historia y yo, que adoro la historia, puedo comprender lo valioso que es.

—Por eso quiero dártela—insistió, tomando la mano libre de la chica para enganchar la pulsera alrededor de su muñeca.

Lessi tuvo que admitir que era ciertamente conmovedor su intento.

—Va en la otra muñeca. Las pulseras de compromiso van en la izquierda.

Los ojos de Neville se abrieron con horror antes de desenganchar el brazalete. Ella sostuvo la planta en el otro brazo antes de tenderle el correcto. Cuando él terminó de ponérselo, le sonrió con nerviosismo.

—Eh…—titubeó sin saber qué decir a continuación.

Afortunadamente, ella tenía un plan que seguir y éste consistía en afianzar esa relación que estaba comenzando a surgir entre ambos.

—Escríbeme, ¿sí?—le pidió notando como el rostro del chico rápidamente se volvía rojo ante el pedido— Prometo responderte.

—Lo haré—aseguró Neville.

Ella tomó un puñado de polvos y se metió a la chimenea. Cuando las llamas estallaron y ella desapareció, Neville se quedó viendo el interior por unos segundos eternos.


	3. Chapter 3

Ninguno de los personajes pertenecientes a las novelas de Harry Potter me pertenece

* * *

**FLORES DEL MAL**

* * *

CAPÍTULO TRES

EL CALLEJÓN DIAGON

Theo miró como su hermana regaba con delicadeza aquella dichosa planta. Ella le había dicho que había sido un obsequio de Longbottom pero no le había dado más detalles de lo que había sucedido durante esa velada. Pero no era tonto. Podía ver con claridad que algo la había afectado. Esa noche se había quedado esperándola hasta tarde. Se había sentado en el sofá frente a la chimenea y mirado el fuego por al menos tres horas hasta que finalmente apareció llevando una pulsera de compromiso, aquella planta y una mirada llena de tristeza. Le había preguntado una y otra vez si aquel tarado la había maltratado de alguna forma pero no ella nunca le había respondido directamente, simplemente negaba con la cabeza y evadía el tema.

Su padre también le había preguntado por lo sucedido, más interesado en si su plan estaba funcionando que en si Lessi había sido herida o maltratada de algún modo. Tampoco se había enterado de lo que habían charlado porque él la había llevado a su estudio y se habían encerrado a hablar por unos eternos quince minutos. Lessi había salido de allí algo pálida pero también se había negado a darle detalles.

¡¿Por qué demonios estaba tan empecinada en no contarle?! Después de todo, indirectamente, él también estaba involucrado en el asunto. Era parte de su culpa que ella estuviera metida en ese asunto ya que su padre había amenazado con obligarlo a tomar la marca si Lessi no aceptaba. Sin embargo, las cosas no iban a quedar así. Él necesitaba respuestas y no pensaba quedarse sin ellas. Así que se quedó observándola atentamente hasta que se apartó de la planta. Moviéndose con agilidad, antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo al respecto, tomó la maseta y la contempló con curiosidad mientras sacaba su varita mágica.

Lessi lo miró con la boca ligeramente abierta antes de estrechar sus ojos, sabiendo que su hermano estaba planeando algo.

— ¿Qué haces?—le preguntó entre dientes.

—Sólo quiero ver qué tiene de especial esta cosa—dijo sin dejar de mover las hojas con la punta de su varita, simulando buscar algo— ¿Estás segura que Longbottom no la hechizó?

— ¿Crees que sería realmente tan inteligente?—se burló ella aunque Theo pudo notar que sus palabras no tenían el mismo tono hiriente de antes.

— ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi hermana?—ahora la varita la apuntaba a ella.

Lessi rodó los ojos.

—Déjate de tonterías, Theo—le rogó mientras avanzaba directamente hacia él, sin temer que él la hechizara de algún modo y le arrebató la planta de Saturno—. Y no te atrevas a tocar mi planta.

— ¡¿Ves?!—Exclamó él con disgusto—Esa no eres tú. ¿Por qué te importa tanto esa cosa?

—No lo entenderías—dijo ella con seriedad mientras dejaba la maseta encima de un escritorio pero no se movía de ese lugar por temor que su hermano intentara robarla de nuevo.

—Pruébame.

—No quiero hacerlo.

—Lessi, por favor…Estoy preocupado por ti. No me has dicho nada más de lo que sucedió esa noche aparte de que todo fue de acuerdo a tu plan. ¿Qué plan era ese? ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

—Porque no era realmente bueno, sino más bien una lista de formas de manipular a Longbottom para que crea que acepto este matrimonio pero sin hacerle creer nunca que tengo sentimientos encontrados por él, lo cual sería demasiado increíble como para que alguien como él se lo crea.

— ¿No acabas de insinuar que no es tan inteligente?—preguntó con molestia.

—Para maldecir la condenada planta, no lo es. Él nunca haría una cosa así.

—Así que ahora crees conocerlo bien, ¿no?

—Pasé hablando con él más horas que tú, así que sí, puedo decir que lo conozco un poco mejor que antes. Pero no hay que tener más de dos dedos de frente para darse cuenta, sólo viéndolo, que sería incapaz de dañar a alguien intencionalmente. Es torpe, distraído, exasperante pero… no es mala persona, Theo. Así que no pienses por ningún instante que él hizo algo para herirme.

La comprensión inundó los ojos de su hermano.

—Sientes culpa—dijo.

Ella sintió que sus pálidas mejillas comenzaban a arder de repente.

—Sí—confesó—. Me dio esta planta que es increíblemente valiosa y él hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para mantenerla con vida en la etapa más difícil. Lo hubieras escuchado, Theo, él adoraba esa cosa… ¡Y me la regaló! Y luego está esta pulsera…—agitó su muñeca con el brazalete que no se había quitado nunca.

— ¿Qué hay con ella?

—Su padre se la regaló a su madre cuando se comprometieron. ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que fue para mí aceptar algo así sabiendo que todo esto es una maldita farsa y que el compromiso se romperá?

— ¿A caso quieres que no se rompa?

—Claro que quiero. Lo que no quiero es tener que hacer eso—se quejó con ira— Theo, sabes que no juzgo rápidamente a las personas, pero Longbottom es el chico más ingenuo y condenadamente bondadoso que he conocido. Sé que lo lastimaré cuando se entere de la verdad y eso me está matando.

—Él no es el único condenadamente bondadoso—le dijo su hermano mientras iba hacia ella y la rodeaba con sus brazos.

Lessi dejó caer su cabeza contra el hombro de Theo mientras él acariciaba suavemente su cabello oscuro.

—Todo estará bien, Lessi—le aseguró—Eres inteligente, sabrás salir de esta situación, y si tienes algún problema puedes venir a buscarme.

…

El padre de Theodore la había llamado un día para que le informara sobre lo ocurrido e incluso había sugerido que fuese a verlo nuevamente teniendo la esperanza que Longbottom fuese a visitar a Potter o que éste fuera a verlo a él. Sin embargo, por más que ella no podía asegurarlo, le había dicho a su padrastro que tal cosa no sucedería porque, como le había informado la primera vez, ellos dos no eran tan amigos. Incluso para convencerlo de que durante las vacaciones nada iba a suceder, le había contado que su prometido le había estado escribiendo y ella respondiéndole, y que en una de esas cartas le había preguntado lo más sutilmente posible si se reuniría con alguno de sus compañeros de curso a lo que él había respondido que no. Esa había sido una pequeña mentira piadosa porque por más que Longbottom había prometido escribirle, aún no lo había hecho.

Por desgracia, esas no fueron las noticias que el viejo Nott quería oír porque le gritó al menos por cinco minutos, llamándola una inútil y una desgracia para la familia. Ella podría haber soportado muy bien la reprimenda injustificada pero el problema fue que el hombre no había dejado de tener su varita en mano y tan enfadado estaba que en muchos momentos salieron chispas rojas y amenazantes de su punta. Lessi también había tenido la de ella a su lado y sabía que podría llegar a intentar defenderse en caso de ataque, pero después tendría demasiados problemas con el Ministerio; especialmente ahora que estaba infestado de Mortífagos. Estaba segura que no les agradaría saber que había atacado a uno de los suyos.

Theo era un asunto aparte. Ella realmente amaba a su hermano y quería protegerlo de todo ¡pero él era tan jodidamente insistente! Y la conocía demasiado bien. Había intentado disimular pero debía de ser una mala actriz a sus ojos porque rápidamente había advertido que algo le sucedía. Así que no había tenido más opción que ser sincera con él y quizás esto había sido lo mejor porque si las cosas seguían como hasta ahora, temía volverse loca si reprimía tantas emociones

También había intentado hablar con Draco pero el chico siempre se había negado a recibirla, alegando que estaba demasiado ocupado con cosas más importantes. Incluso cuando le había escrito, él la había mandado a encerrarse en un armario con Longbottom. Ella podría haberse sentido ofendida por el comentario pero no fue así. Lo que la molestó fue que él no tuviera lo necesario para decírselo a la cara. Por este motivo, dejó de buscarlo. Lessi podía entender que estaba pasando por un momento estresante porque el regreso del Innombrable había jodido la vida de todos, después de todo. Pero, ¿con qué necesidad ser cruel con ella? Incluso estaba segura que lo que le habían encomendado hacer al rubio era el doble de difícil que lo que le dieron a ella pero eran amigos, ¿no? Lessi tenía a Theo a modo de apoyo, ¿Quién apoyaba a Draco?

Astoria y Daphne habían ido a visitarla varias tardes, simplemente para pasar el rato. Ella las había recibido más que feliz de alejar sus pensamientos de todos los problemas, aunque fue prudente en no mencionar nada sobre su compromiso y también supo ocultar con blusas mangas largas su brazalete… hasta que supo que ellas estaban por marcharse. Se enrolló la manga despreocupadamente y siguió acompañándolas hasta la salida, hablándoles de tonterías hasta que supo por el grito de sorpresa que dio, que Astoria la había visto.

— ¡Estás comprometida!—exclamó la menor de las hermanas.

Los ojos de Daphne viajaron inmediatamente hacia la muñeca donde señalaba Astoria y se agrandaron enormemente al comprender que era verdad. Lessi hubiera sido capaz de reír de sus expresiones si no supiera que luego de esto tendría que revelar una importante verdad.

— ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?—exigió saber Daphne— ¿Quién es él?

— ¿Es Draco?—preguntó Astoria.

Todo el condenado mundo, incluso Draco mismo, sabía que la chica tenía un flechazo con él. Por desgracia, los sentimientos no eran correspondidos porque el rubio seguía viéndola como la hermanita menor de su compañera, nada más. Aún recordaba demasiado bien el alboroto que había armado la niña en el Baile de Navidad del Torneo de los tres Magos cuando se enteró que Draco no la invitaría ya que había pedido a Lessi que fuera su acompañante.

—Claro que no—respondió tajantemente, para dejarle en claro por milésima vez que no tenía ningún tipo de sentimiento hacia su amigo—. Draco y yo nunca funcionaríamos como pareja, aún menos como esposos. Seguramente terminaría asesinándolo mientras duerme.

Astoria sonrió encantada ante esta noticia pero su hermana le lanzó a Lessi una mirada represora.

—Te estás yendo de tema. ¿Quién es él?

Alessia contempló a ambas con seriedad.

—Si les digo no me creerán.

— ¡Deja de tanto misterios y dinos! ¿Es Blaise?—intentó adivinar Astoria— ¿O alguien mayor? ¿Es de séptimo?

—Es Neville Longbottom.

Las dos niñas se miraron una a la otra, luego volvieron a contemplar a Alessia y finalmente rompieron a reír ruidosamente. Si la madre de ambas hubiera estado allí las hubiera reprendido por mostrar un comportamiento tan impropio de una dama.

— ¡Ay, vamos!—se quejó Astoria luego de recuperar el aliento—Dinos. ¿Quién es?

—Y no salgas con esas bromas. Realmente queremos saber.

—Es Longbottom—repitió ella con seriedad—. No miento.

Astoria hizo un intento de volver a reír pero la expresión de Alessia no le permitió hacerlo. Daphne, por su parte, sólo podía contemplar a su amiga con la boca ligeramente abierta, incapaz de creer que aquello realmente estaba sucediendo.

—No puedes casarte con Longbottom ¡Es un tarado!—exclamó Daphne con rotundidad.

—Gracias por tu comentario tan iluminador—dijo con sarcasmo Lessi— ¿A caso no se tienen que ir? Sus padres las reprenderán.

Si algo había que sabían bien las dos hermanas era cuán estrictos eran sus padres. Ellos no eran seguidores del Innombrable puesto que preferían quedarse en un terreno neutral, pero eso no quería decir que no cuidaran a sus hijas como lo hacían todas las familias Sangre Puras. Ambas se miraron con preocupación, debatiendo entre sus deseos de conocer todo lo sucedido o evitar que sus padres le dieran el castigo de su vida por no llegar a la hora acordada.

— ¿Quieres esto?—preguntó de repente Daphne.

— ¿Crees que lo quiero?

—Entonces, ¿Por qué no te negaste?—inquirió Astoria.

Alessia miró a las dos hermanas con gravedad.

—No podía hacer tal cosa. Esto va más allá de mí.

Ninguna de las dos chicas dijo nada pero la compresión llegó a su rostro. Todos los Slytherins conocían quiénes estaban involucrados en asuntos turbios y quienes no, pero eso no quería decir que iban a ir diciendo cosas indebidas o preguntando lo que no debían. Las hermanas Greengrass sabían muy bien donde no debían meterse y allí, definitivamente, no. Miraron a su amiga con compasión antes de despedirse de ella con los ánimos por el suelo. Tener padres estrictos no era nada comparado con tener unos que fueran seguidores del Innombrable.

…

Fue a la mañana siguiente, mientras estaban desayunando Theo y ella, cuando oyeron el sonido de golpecitos en la ventana. Ambos miraron hacia allí y vieron a una lechuza que quería llamar su atención. Theo se levantó y fue a abrirle. Tomó los dos sobres que llevaba y le dio un trozo de pan a modo de recompensa antes de dejarla marchar.

—Son de Hogwarts—le informó antes de entregarle la suya a Lessi—. Seguramente el resultado de los TIMOS.

Alessia abrió la suya con calma. No estaba nerviosa. Como le había dicho a la abuela de su prometido, los exámenes no le habían resultado realmente complicados.

**Resultados de los exámenes de: **_Titulo Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria [TIMOS] _

**Calificaciones Aprobatorias**

Extraordinario (E)

Supera las Expectativas (S)

Aceptable (A)

**Calificaciones Reprobatorias**

Insatisfactorio (I)

Desastroso (D)

Troglodita (T)

**Alessia ****Ambrosía Nott ha alcanzado:**

Aritmacia: S

Astronomía: E

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágica: A

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: E

Encantamientos: S

Herbología: S

Historia de la Magia: E

Pociones: E

Runas Antiguas: S

Transformaciones: E

.

Eran más o menos las notas que había esperado. Sin embargo, Theo, delante suyo, no parecía demasiado contento.

— ¿Qué reprobaste?

—Tengo un Pobre en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

— ¿Pensabas seguir esa materia?

—No.

—Entonces no tienes que preocuparte. Pero estoy segura que te fue bien en Adivinación.

—Un Extraordinario, al igual que en Aritmacia y Runas Antiguas—le mostró sus notas mientras que él miraba las de ella—No lo hiciste nada mal. Diez de diez.

Theo sólo había reprobado en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y tenía tres Extraordinario en las materias que él había mencionado.

—Tú tampoco, diez de once.

Su hermano se mostró orgulloso de sus notas.

—Creo que esto merece un premio, ¿no crees?

Lessi le sonrió suavemente mientras se recostaba en la silla.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Vamos al Callejón Diagon. Gastemos algo de dinero inútilmente—sugirió.

Gastar dinero inútilmente era uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de su hermano y admitía que ella también disfrutaba de una tarde de compras. Quería túnicas nuevas para el colegio y además luego podrían ir a comer helado.

—Creo que nos lo merecemos.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana con aparente tranquilidad a pesar de que venían al padre de Theo entrar y salir de la casa constantemente, yendo y viniendo de quién sabe dónde, siempre con una sonrisa enorme, llena de felicidad. Ellos sabían muy bien que estaba involucrado demasiado en ciertos asuntos que estaban actualmente en la boca de todos. Alessia sabía que era una hipócrita al querer no pensar en ello pero era algo que podía con su fuerza de voluntad. Era tan fácil simular que todo estaba bien y quería que siguiera así por un tiempo más. Ahora, cuando sólo estaba rodeada por sus amigos, era fácil hacer oídos sordos a todas las cosas malas que sucedían: las desapariciones, el miedo, el frío ante la presencia de los Dementores, la oscuridad que parecía esconderse en cada rincón, esperando el momento justo para aparecer y cubrirlo todo.

Sin embargo, fue difícil de olvidar todo esto cuando se tenía que caminar por el callejón Diagon viendo una gran cantidad de tiendas cerradas. Lessi sintió deseos de llorar cuando vio que la heladería Florean Fertescue estaba cerrada. Pero claro, no lloró porque eso no iba con ella. Simplemente se quedó viendo con nostalgia aquel sitio abandonado hasta que su hermano la tomó del brazo y la arrastró lejos de allí. Pero fueran donde fueran el lúgubre ambiente los rodeaba porque los antiguos escaparates llenos de color y alegría estaban cubiertos por inmensos carteles que el Ministerio había colgado dando todo tipo de recomendaciones de seguridad y en las paredes había volantes pegados con los rostros de los Mortífagos que habían escapado de Azkaban el año anterior. También había muchos puestos frente a los negocios en los que se vendían objetos protectores, la mayoría inútiles, pero que los vendedores callejeros intentaban vender a toda costa, asegurando que eran infalibles.

Cuando fueron a Twilfitt y Tatting´s, la tienda de ropa, una bruja los atendió. Ambos se hicieron un par de túnicas nuevas para el colegio y encargaron también sus uniformes ya que habían crecido un poco desde el año anterior. Theo estuvo unos buenos cinco minutos dudando en si debía comprarse una túnica de gala pero al ver la cara de malhumor de su hermana decidió que no la necesitaría de todos modos.

Salieron de allí poco después, encaminándose nuevamente por las tiendas principales del callejón, hasta que se toparon con algo que les resultó imposible no ver. Sortilegios Weasley. La tienda era la única llena de color, palabras burlescas y sonido alegre. Cualquiera que la miraba sentía el deseo irremediable de entrar y no salir jamás. La ventana izquierda estaba llena de objetos que giraban, brillaban, saltaban e incluso algunos parecían gritar; mientras que la ventaba derecha tenía un gran cartel que comenzaba diciendo… "¿POR QUÉ ESTÁS PREOCUPADO POR TÚ-SABES-QUIÉN? ¡DEBERÍAS PREOCUPARTE POR LORD KAKADURA, LA SENSACIÓN DE ESTREÑIMINETO QUE AFECTA A LA NACIÓN!

Theo rió a su lado cuando terminó de leer el letrero y ella no pudo evitar sonreír suavemente. Era gracioso aquel juego de palabras pero también era peligroso. No le gustaría estar en el lugar de ese par cuando su madre viera aquello. A la mujer le daría un ataque. Lessi todavía no podía olvidar la graciosa situación de oír un vociferador de la madre de Ronald Weasley en su segundo año. Sin embargo, esto era mucho más serio. Podrían asesinarlos por ello.

— ¿Quieres entrar?—preguntó ella a su hermano.

—Definitivamente.

Lessi lo contempló y pudo comprobar la emoción que bailaba en su mirada. Ambos comenzaron a avanzar en dirección de la tienda mientras que ella no dejaba de pensar en que no los detectaran como Slytherins porque de otro modo se meterían en problemas.

El local estaba tan lleno de gente que tenían que andar empujando a los demás clientes para poder acercarse a los estantes y ver los productos. Había muchas de las cosas que los dos pelirrojos habían vendido el año anterior clandestinamente. Por supuesto, en aquel momento no habían podido admitir que les habían parecido bromas ingeniosas y bastante divertidas porque estaban dirigidas especialmente a todos sus compañeros que formaban parte de la Brigada Inquisitorial. Draco, lamentablemente, al haber sido el líder, se había llevado la mayor parte de las bromas. Todavía recordaba cuando había intentado convencerla de que se les uniera pero ella había sabido demasiado bien que le convenía no hacerlo. Ya demasiado habían tenido con el desprecio de las demás casas como para añadirle una nueva razón.

Theo tomó su mano y la ayudó a avanzar para que siguieran viendo los productos. Había cajas con varitas mágicas de broma que se transformaban en pollos de gomas o se enrollaban alrededor del cuello del que las usaba. También había plumas mágicas que corregían la ortografía, escribían solas e incluso respondían solas. Lessi tomó una de estas de color verde petróleo y otra roja.

Más allá pudieron ver un grupito de niñas que susurraban emocionadas por el producto que estaban viendo. Lessi se aceró, curiosa por el alboroto, y su hermano la siguió de cerca. Ambos pudieron ver que una de las adolescentes alzaba una caja en la que se podía ver un apuesto joven y una chica embelesada.

— ¿Realmente?—preguntó Lessi con incrédula diversión al leer el título _"Fantasías patentadas". _

— Tú eres muy niña aún para usar estas cosas. Sólo mayores de dieciséis—dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Ambos hermanos giraron con sorpresa, mirando con desconfianza al Weasley que tenían en frente. No podían decir de quien se trataba y tampoco creería que les sirviera de mucho en esa situación. El chico, mucho más alto que ambos, no parecía precisamente contento de verlos.

—Tengo dieciséis.

Su ceño fruncido fue disminuyendo poco a poco y una sonrisa burlona, esa típica sonrisa que muchas veces había visto desde lejos en la sala común cuando aún estaba en el colegio, apareció en su rostro.

—Así que soñarás despierta con tu enamorado—le giñó un ojo con coquetería—. Espero ser yo.

Theo se enervó por aquel comentario y estuvo a segundos de sacar su varita para defender el honor de su hermana pero ella sólo sonrió, algo divertida por el hecho de que el gemelo coqueteara con ella.

—Ni en tus sueños, ni en los de ella—dijo Theo

—Tú no eres divertido—lo acusó el pelirrojo.

— ¡George! ¿Qué…?—la voz del otro gemelo se congeló cuando, al acercarse, vio con quién se encontraba su hermano pero rápidamente se recuperó y colocó una sonrisa burlona en su rostro—Mira lo que nos trajo viento… Dos serpientes.

Theo, cada vez más exasperado por la actitud de ese par, dio un paso adelante mientras le arrebataba de las manos las plumas que sostenía su hermana.

— ¡Oye!—protestó ésta.

Theo se las devolvió de mala manera a Fred.

—Ya nos vamos—tomó del brazo de Lessi y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia la salida mientras esquivaban a la cantidad de clientes que había.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran llegar a la puerta, los dos gemelos se interpusieron en su camino, impidiéndoles salir. Lessi sintió que Theo mantenía su mano cerca de donde guardaba su varita por si la intención de los dueños de la tienda era atacarlos, aunque ella lo dudaba. Ambos estaban contemplándolos con cierto aire de suficiencia, con los brazos cruzados sobre sus pechos.

—Pueden quedarse, especialmente tú—dijo uno de ellos, viéndola fijamente y Lessi sospechó que se trataba de George porque volvió a giñarle un ojo.

—Aun así tenemos que irnos—aseguró Theodore con seriedad mortal.

Lessi estuvo a punto de rodar los ojos por la actitud de su hermano. Ella queriendo ser buena y él arruinando sus planes. Aún así, no quería armar un escena y ponerse a protestar delante de todos los demás, por lo que cuando él comenzó a arrastrarla nuevamente hacia la salida, esquivando a los gemelos, lo dejó hacer.

—Ey, Alessia.

Ella se detuvo de repente, obligando a Theo a detenerse también, y giró el rostro hacia atrás, sorprendida de que uno de ellos, quien sea que fuera, la llamase por su nombre.

—Toma—le tiró a sus manos las plumas que había elegido y una cajita de "_Fantasías Patentadas_"

Lessi las atrapó en el aire y miró a los gemelos con sospecha.

—Te prometo que no la hemos hechizado—dijo uno de ellos como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos.

—Acéptalo como una oferta de paz.

— ¡Y nos vemos en tus sueños!

Ella sonrió suavemente a modo de agradecimiento antes de sentir que su hermano tiraba nuevamente de su mano.

…

_Señorita Nott:_

_Espero que estés pasando unas buenas vacaciones y que no estés demasiado molesta porque no te escribí antes pero mi abuela y yo tuvimos que realizar un viaje repentino a la casa de mi tío abuelo y aún estamos aquí. _

_¿Has recibido las notas de tus exámenes? Las mías llegaron ayer a la mañana. Tengo un Extraordinario en Herbología. ¿Cómo te fue a ti? _

_ Neville Longbottom_

Lessi leyó aquella carta una y otra vez, siempre con un ceño en su frente. ¡Aquello era apenas una nota! Longbottom definitivamente carecía de ciertas cualidades sociales porque era incapaz de desarrollar una conversación decente aún cuando esta era escrita y tenía tiempo suficiente para poder pensar en lo que iba a escribir. Además… ¿Señorita Nott? Nadie, a parte de algunos padres de sus amigos, la llamaba así. Sonaba tan frío e impersonal. Aunque ella lo había llamado siempre por su apellido, se recordó. Quizás debía dar el primer paso y darle a entender que esas formalidades entre ellos eran absurdas, después de todo, teóricamente iban a casarse.

Usó la pluma roja que le habían obsequiado los gemelos y dejó que ésta escribiera mientras ella le dictaba.

_Neville:_

_Espero que no te importe que te llame así porque te aseguro que a mí no me importará que me digas Alessia o Lessi, si lo prefieres. _

_¡Felicitaciones por tu Extraordinario en Herbología! Yo sólo obtuve un Supera las Expectativas pero no puedo decir que no me lo esperaba o que me siento decepcionada al respecto. Todas mis notas son buenas y aprobé todo. Con mi hermano salimos a celebrar y fuimos a la tienda de los gemelos Weasley. ¿Ya has podido ir? Es increíble. _

_Supongo que si aún estás de viaje no podremos vernos antes de que comiencen las clases; por lo que nos veremos en el tren. Te buscaré. No te importa, ¿verdad? ¿O prefieres que lo nuestro sea un secreto?_

_ Atte. Lessi._

Lessi sabía que estaba jugando sucio con aquella última pregunta, especialmente al utilizar las palabras "lo nuestro", pero esta era una cuestión de vida o muerte y no podía darse el lujo de dudar. No cuando estaban tan cerca del inicio de clases y de encontrarse definitivamente con Potter.


	4. Chapter 4

Ninguno de los personajes pertenecientes a las novelas de Harry Potter me pertenece

* * *

**FLORES DEL MAL**

* * *

CAPÍTULO CUATRO

EL CLUB DE LAS EMINENCIAS

Neville entró al tren tras despedirse de su abuela sintiendo que su corazón dentro de su pecho latía ruidosamente. Tenía a Trevor en sus manos sino se las hubiera llevado hacia su pecho en un intento de calmarlo. Sus ojos vagaban por el pasillo, al igual que lo habían hecho en la estación, buscando a su prometida. ¡Oh, Merlín! No podía creerlo aún. Se habían estado escribiendo la última semana con cierta regularidad, siempre hablando de temas simples y poco peligrosos pero aún retumbaba en su mente una de las preguntas que ella le había hecho _"¿Prefieres que lo nuestro sea un secreto?" _Lo de ellos. Eso sonaba tan magnánimo y realmente lo era. Le había respondido que no le importaba que sus compañeros de colegio se enterasen pero sabía que no había sido sincero. Claro que le importaba. Él no le había dicho a nadie más que a su tío abuelo, y sólo porque su abuela insistió que le contase "las buenas nuevas", como ella lo había llamado. Estaba un poco avergonzado por tener que pasar por esa situación y estaba aún más asustado de la reacción de los Slytherins. ¿Cómo reaccionarían cuando supieran que una de los suyos estaba por casarse con él? ¿Se burlarían? ¿Lo hechizarían? ¿Serían aún más el hazmerreír de todos?

— ¡Hola, Neville!

El muchacho giró sobre sus pies y vio a su amiga Luna parada en el pasillo, con una revista de _El_ _Quisquilloso_ en sus manos.

— ¡Hola, Luna! ¿Has tenido un buen verano?

—Sí. Mi padre y yo hemos estado muy ocupados con _El Quisquilloso_. Hemos vendido más números que nunca.

Neville estaba seguro que eso tenía que ver con la entrevista a Harry que se había publicado en esa revista el curso anterior. Todo el mundo había querido saber qué era lo que tenía para decir el famoso Elegido.

No pasó mucho antes de que se encontraran con este chico, quien miraba a su alrededor con cierta incomodidad. Neville se dio cuenta que todos los miraban con curiosidad y que el motivo era porque andaban al lado de Harry. Incómodos buscaron hasta que encontraron un compartimiento vacío. Entraron y cerraron la puerta, sintiéndose aliviados de estar finalmente lejos de todos esos ojos que los seguían como si fueran algún tipo de espectáculo.

Comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que ahora sucedía y el tema viajó hasta su pequeña aventura en el Ministerio. Neville le contó lo orgullosa que estaba su abuela e incluso le mostró su varita nueva hasta que Trevor escapó de sus manos y se vio obligado a ir detrás de él, dándole la espalda a sus amigos y tirándose en el suelo para buscarlo debajo del asiento.

— ¿Seguiremos celebrando las reuniones del ED este año?—oyó desde su posición que hablaba Luna.

—No tendría mucho sentido ya que nos libramos de la profesora Umbridge ¿no?

Neville intentó salir de prisa de allí al oír eso y terminó dándose un fuerte golpe contra la parte inferior del asiento.

—A mí me gustaban mucho las reuniones del ED—confesó Neville mientras miraba a Harry—. Aprendí mucho contigo.

—A mí también me gustaban mucho, era lo más parecido a tener amigos—dijo Luna.

Tanto él como Harry se quedaron viendo con incomodidad a la chica. Ella era una buena persona, aunque un tanto extraña, y muchas veces decía esa clase de comentarios que hacían sentir incómodos a los demás.

Neville se quedó sin saber qué decirle pero Harry estuvo a punto de responderle. Sin embargo, un alboroto fuera lo interrumpió.

— ¡Pídeselo tú!

— ¡No, tú!

— ¡Se lo pido yo!

Y una niña con grandes ojos oscuros, de barbilla puntiaguda y largo cabello negro, abrió la puerta y entró sin miramientos. Neville volvió a buscar a su sapo mientras oía lo que ésta decía.

— ¡Hola, Harry!—saludó—Me llamo Romilda Vane. ¿Por qué no vienes a nuestro compartimiento? No tienes porqué sentarte con éstos.

El veneno salía de su boca sin disimulo alguno. Neville intentó no sentirse mal mientras esperaba oír la respuesta de Harry.

—Son mis amigos—dijo el muchacho con frialdad.

—Ah… Bueno.

Neville salió de debajo con Trevor en su mano justo para ver cómo la expresión de la chica se retorcía en un gesto agrio, como si no pudiese creer que el famoso Harry Potter prefiriera estar con ellos antes que con ella. Romilda abrió la puerta dispuesta a salir justo cuando otra figura femenina, una que Neville reconoció demasiado bien, aparecía. Su corazón volvió a acelerarse peligrosamente.

Alessia miró a Romilda como si no fuera más que una mosca que debía de ser aplastada.

— ¿Rogando atención, Vane?—le preguntó ella con burla.

Romilda enrojeció totalmente y salió casi corriendo, como si estuviera huyendo de algo. Lessi se la quedó mirando por unos segundos antes de volverse hacia el interior del compartimiento.

— ¿Puedo unirme a ustedes?—preguntó.

Harry sin duda alguna estaba demasiado sorprendido por la presencia de aquella chica Slytherin que nunca antes le había dirigido la palabra sino era para defender a Malfoy o alguno de sus demás compañeros. Neville, por su parte, estaba tan aturdido que no podía articular palabra alguna.

—Claro, pasa—dijo Luna como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y se movió hacia un lado para dejarle lugar entre ella y Neville.

Alessia entró como si no le importara que Harry la mirara como si de pronto ella, el mundo y todo el universo se hubiese vuelto completamente loco, y fue hasta su prometido.

— ¿Dónde te metiste?—le preguntó a Neville, viendo como su cabello estaba lleno de polvo y pelusas.

Lessi se acercó a él, se sentó a su lado y, siendo muy consciente de lo que hacía, alzó sus manos para agitar el cabello del chico para limpiarlo. Hizo como si no se dio cuenta de lo suave que era su pelo y tampoco reaccionó a su rostro completamente rojo por su gesto íntimo. Apartó sus manos de él y se dedicó a mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—Hola, Neville—lo saludó suavemente, intentando sonreírle sólo a él.

Ella lo hubiera creído imposible pero el rostro de él se volvió aún más rojo.

—Ho…hola…—tartamudeó.

Suavemente apartó la mirada de él para posarla en los otros dos integrantes. Al ver la expresión de Potter no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se borrara de inmediato.

—Lovegood, Potter—los saludo con seriedad, dando una leve inclinación con su cabeza.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó el chico de lentes cuando finalmente logró recuperar el habla.

"_Intento averiguar lo que planeas_". No, esa no sería una respuesta muy inteligente de su parte. Convencer a Longbottom de que no tenía segundas intenciones detrás de este arreglo matrimonial había sido relativamente fácil. Unas cuantas miradas, sonrisas y palabras adecuadas fueron suficiente para mantenerlo interesado. Sin embargo, no podía hacer lo mismo con Potter. Ese sería su verdadero reto.

— ¿No es obvio, Harry?—preguntó Luna antes de que Lessi pudiera responder—Están comprometidos. ¿No has visto su pulsera?

Lessi miró hacia su muñeca para comprobar que parte del brazalete se veía. Aún así, no era suficiente. La persona que lo viese tendría que ser increíblemente atenta como para darse cuenta que se trataba de una joya de compromiso.

— ¿Comprometidos?—inquirió con desconcierto Harry mientras giraba el rostro hacia su amigo, esperando que le dijese que se trataba nada más que una broma.

—Es… es cierto, Harry—la voz de Neville tembló levemente.

— ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Sólo tienes dieciséis! ¡No puedes casarte!

Alessia contuvo un suspiro. Por más que Potter era hijo de padres magos, todos sabían que había sido criado por muggles. Era comprensible que él no estuviese al tanto de las costumbres de los Sangre Puras.

—Creo que ha entrado un Torposoplo a tu mente, Harry, y por eso luces tan desconcertado. Neville sí puede casarse.

Lessi no pudo evitar girar el rostro para contemplar con extrañeza a la chica Lovegoood. Se había colocado unas extrañas gafas y había bajado la vista a su revista, leyéndola con atención después de aquel inusual comentario.

— ¿Torposoplo?—no pudo evitar preguntar.

Luna apartó la vista de su revista para contemplarla a ella.

—Son invisibles—explicó—. Van flotando por ahí y se te meten por los oídos y te atontan el cerebro. Me ha parecido oír zumbar a uno de ellos por aquí.

Y de repente comenzó a agitar las manos por el aire como si estuviera intentando ahuyentar moscas invisibles. Lessi jamás en su vida había hablado con ella pero ahora comprendía un poco porqué la pobre niña había adoptado el apodo de Lunática. No es que considerase que estaba realmente loca pero iba a admitir que era un tanto extraña. Giró el rostro hacia Neville, quizás buscando algún tipo de explicación para lo que acababa de suceder pero el chico sólo se encogió levemente de hombros.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió, dejando entrar a los dos mejores amigos del famoso Harry Potter.

—Espero que el carrito de la comida no tarde en pasar, ¡Me muero de hambre!—decía Ron mientras entraba, seguido por Hermione— Creo que en cualquier momento me caeré desmayado por…

Los ojos de Hermione se posaron inmediatamente en la inesperada compañía que tenían sus amigos y rápidamente le dio un leve codazo al pelirrojo para que se callara, sin dejar de observar atentamente a Lessi.

— ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?—preguntó Ron al verla.

Hermione se abstuvo de rodar los ojos aunque no le faltaron ganas de hacerlo. Su amigo era tan poco correcto. ¿Le hubiera costado demasiado disimular un poco?

Lessi miró a todos los integrantes de aquel compartimiento, sintiéndose repentinamente sola. Granger la miraba con sospecha contenida pero Potter y Weasley parecían querer sacar sus varitas en ese mismo momento y hechizarla. Luna estaba en su propio mundo y Neville estaba tan nervioso por la tensión del ambiente que apretaba quizás demasiado al pobre Trevor. Él no parecía demasiado dispuesto a defenderla así que supo de inmediato que tendría que tendría que arreglárselas por su cuenta. ¡Vaya prometido que tenía!, pensó con molestia.

—Vine a ver a Neville—explicó.

— ¿A Neville? ¿Por qué?—cuestionó el pelirrojo.

—Están por casarse—dijo Harry con una mueca en el rostro, como si lo que acabara de decir fuera una injuria.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡No es posible!

Los gritos no tardaron en hacerse oír y tanto Hermione como Ron casi corrieron hacia donde se encontraba Neville para exigirles una explicación. Molesta, Alessia se puso de pie y antes de que cualquiera pudiera darse cuenta, se había marchado. Su prometido miró desconcertado hacia la puerta cuando escuchó que ésta se cerraba con fuerza antes de mirar los tres chicos.

— ¿Por qué fueron tan malos?—les preguntó.

— ¡Yo no fui malo!—aseguró Ron— Ella—señaló la puerta por donde se había marchado la Slytherin— es una serpiente. ¡Una enemiga! ¡No te puedes casar con ella! ¡Sería traición!

—Ron, estoy segura que Neville tiene una explicación—dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba al lado de Harry.

—Hermione, tienes que admitir que es bastante sospechoso. Aparece de repente aquí, asegurando que va a casarse con él. ¿Quién hace eso? ¡Ni siquiera son mayores de edad!—dijo Harry con molestia.

—Estoy segura que ellos no se van a casar ahora mismo—dijo su amiga intentando mantener la calma aunque interiormente estaba algo escandalizada por la sorpresiva situación— sino que sólo están comprometidos, ¿No es cierto, Neville?

El chico asintió.

—Mi abuela me informó que había arreglado mi compromiso con ella hace unos meses. Su padrastro fue a verla y firmaron el contrato.

— ¡Pero su padre es un Mortífago!

—Padrastro—sintió la necesidad de aclarar Neville—. Nos hemos reunido en las vacaciones y hemos hablado. Ella tampoco quiere hacer esto.

— ¿Entonces por qué no rompen el contrato?—preguntó Harry.

—No es tan sencillo—aseguró Hermione—. Los matrimonios arreglados no son poco comunes en el Mundo Mágico, aunque son casi exclusivos de las más importantes familias Sangre Pura. Este tipo de contratos siempre tienen una base mágica que los sustenta. Si alguno de los prometidos quiere huir puede terminar maldito él y toda su familia.

— ¡Eso es atroz! Además, la familia de Ron no es así y son Sangre Puras—insistió el chico.

—No, ahora no, pero creo que mi biseabuela tuvo un matrimonio forzado—dijo pensativo el pelirrojo.

—Nuestro matrimonio no es forzado—dijo repentinamente Neville.

La idea de que ella hubiera sido forzada mediante amenaza hacía que dentro de su estómago se formara un nudo de algo parecido a rabia. Alessia había dado a entender que su padrastro no la quería, que hacía aquello como una forma de deshacerse de ella pero aún así, a pesar de eso, le había dicho a él que si no quería involucrarse en ese contrato le pidiera a su abuela que lo liberase. No, a su modo de ver, su matrimonio no era forzado porque ambos habían tenido la oportunidad de desenredarse de él si querían.

—Estoy segura que no, Neville—dijo Hermione con un tono conciliador—. Estoy segura que el suyo es un caso de homogamia.

— ¿Un qué?—preguntó Ron sin entender.

— ¿A caso nunca lees?—inquirió ella exasperada— Es un matrimonio en el que los familiares seleccionan a los novios teniendo en cuenta un grupo social y cultural particular. En este caso, ambos forman parte de los Sagrados 28 que menciona el Directorio de Sangre Puras, por lo que no es de todo ilógico que haya un matrimonio concertado entre las dos familias.

—Pero si no es forzado, no entiendo por qué no puede Neville romper el contrato—dijo Harry mirando a su amigo.

—Porque es una tradición que siempre se ha respetado. Él, por su cuenta, no sé si puede romperlo, pero puede pedírselo a su abuela.

— ¿Y por qué no lo haces?—inquirió Ron, mirando al chico.

Neville sintió los ojos de los tres, contemplándolo. Sólo Luna seguía atenta a la revista, aparentemente ajena a la conversación que se desarrollaba a su lado.

—Porque… no quiero—confesó con vergüenza—. Mi abuela podría romper el contrato si lo pido, es verdad, pero no puedo hacer eso. Ella está orgullosa de mí después de lo que sucedió en el Ministerio y está aún más orgullosa de que yo me involucre de este modo con el resto de las familias mágicas. Ella cree que el padrastro de Alessia me eligió porque he comenzado a parecerme a mi padre. Decirle que no es por eso sólo la decepcionaría y no quiero que eso suceda.

—Estoy segura que ella no pensará que…—comenzó a decir Hermione intentando mejorar el humor de su amigo pero él lo interrumpió.

—Sí, lo estará.

Ella pareció querer decir algo más pero se lo pensó mejor y mantuvo silencio.

— ¿Y cuál es la razón?—preguntó Harry—Dijiste que tu abuela piensa que Nott te eligió porque has comenzado a parecerte a tu padre, pero que decirle que no es así, la decepcionaría. ¿Cuál es la razón, entonces?

Neville dudó unos instantes. No creía que fuera una buena idea decirle sobre cómo trataba Nott a su hijastra. Ella no le había dicho que fuera un secreto pero debía de serlo porque nunca había oído que nadie lo juzgara por eso. No podía ir diciendo a cualquiera la verdad. Era el secreto de Alessia, no el suyo.

—No puedo decírtela.

El ceño de Harry se frunció.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque no.

Él nunca había sido realmente valiente y tampoco tuvo una gran opinión de sí mismo. Sin embargo, dado que el curso anterior había aprendido a mejorar su habilidad con los hechizos, su confianza había ido aumentado lentamente. Sabía que no era bueno en muchas cosas pero sí lo era en otras; también comprendía que las cosas que no podía haber bien a la primera, las podría hacer a la segunda o tercera… o cuarta. Era una buena persona que sabía diferenciar el bien del mal y defender a su prometida estaba absolutamente bien.

—Miren—comenzó—… yo no les voy a pedir que sean sus amigos, tampoco que entiendan la situación en la que nos encontramos. Sólo les voy a pedir que lo respeten y eso incluye respetarla a ella. Si no los insulta, si no los amenaza o hechiza, no tienen razón alguna para molestarla.

— ¿Nos estás pidiendo que nos comportemos si ella se comporta?—inquirió Ron.

—Así es.

Harry y Ron quedaron en completo silencio.

—Eso es algo que podemos hacer—intervino Hermione, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a sus dos amigos— ¿Verdad?

Ambos asintieron, aunque de mala gana.

—No va a ser tan difícil—intervino Luna de repente, apartando sus ojos cubiertos por esos extraños lentes lejos de su revista—. Después de todo, ella nunca nos ha hecho nada malo.

— ¿Nada?—inquirió Ron molesto— ¿A caso has olvidado la cantidad de veces que nos amenazó con su varita cuando estaba con Malfoy?

—Yo sólo vi una sola vez eso pero según recuerdo ella sólo lanzó un hechizo para bloquear el tuyo que iba directo hacia Draco Malfoy—Luna se quedó pensando unos momentos—. Ella y su hermano son extraños. Son amigos de Draco pero nunca se comportan como él.

Después de esto, volvió a leer.

Harry frunció el ceño ante esto, dándose cuenta que la chica tenía razón. Sin embargo, no podía quitarle la sensación de que allí había algo sospechoso y él no dejaría de actuar con precaución hasta que averiguara qué era.

—Hablando de Malfoy, no está cumpliendo con sus obligaciones de prefecto—informó Ron, como si de repente recordara aquello—Estaba simplemente sentado en su compartimiento con otros Slyherins. Era raro.

Eso capturó la atención de su amigo.

— ¿Cómo que raro?

—No es común verlo simplemente sentado. El curso anterior no dejaba de molestar a los más pequeños, creyéndose el jefe—Ron gruñó con molestia.

—Es cierto, es extraño—admitió Hermione—pero quizás sienta que sus responsabilidades como prefectos no son nada importantes comparadas con la Brigada Inquisitorial.

Harry no estaba seguro de eso. Él creí que Malfoy tenía otros asuntos que atender, asuntos que le parecían más importantes y que estaban, seguramente, relacionados con Voldemort. Sin embargo, ninguno de sus dos amigos parecía pensar lo mismo que él.

Antes de que pudiera exponer su propia teoría, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió, dejando ver a una niña de tercero que les entregó un rollo de pergamino a Neville y otro a él. Ambos lo abrieron y leyeron con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué es?—inquirió Ron con curiosidad.

—Una invitación.

Neville volvió a leer la suya por tercera vez, siendo incapaz de comprender quién se la mandaba y por qué razón.

— ¿Quién es el profesor Slughorn?—preguntó desconcertado.

—Es el nuevo profesor—respondió Harry lanzando un leve suspiro—Bueno, supongo que tenemos que ir, ¿no?

Los ojos de Neville se ampliaron.

— ¿Qué querrá de mí?—preguntó con preocupación.

—No sé—dijo sin mirar a Neville a los ojos— ¡Espera! Pongámonos la capa de invisibilidad y de paso vemos qué está haciendo Malfoy.

Neville quiso protestar ante esta idea pero la determinación de Harry era intensa. Sin embargo, pronto se dieron cuenta que andar por el pasillo lleno de estudiantes bulliciosos sin ser vistos no era precisamente una brillante idea. Así que Harry guardó su capa y siguieron andando, teniendo que soportar la mirada de todos los chicos que querían ver al famoso mago del que hablaba la profecía. Cuando llegaron al compartimiento C, que era donde habían sido citados, se dieron cuenta que no eran los únicos.

Neville notó rápidamente que Harry era el favorito del profesor y pensó que era otro de los tantos que querían sólo ser vistos al lado del famoso chico.

— ¡Harry, amigo mío! ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte!—se levantó para saludarlo—Y tú debes ser Longbottom, ¿verdad?

Él asintió temblorosamente, sintiéndose algo desconcertado por la presencia del hombre y, cuando les indicó las sillas que debían ocupar, no tardó en ir a sentarse, queriendo que aquello terminara de una buena vez. Miró con cierta timidez al resto de los invitados, descubriendo a algunos de séptimo año que no conocía, a una Ginny casi tan perdida como él y a dos alumnos de Slytherins que iban a su mismo curso. Uno de ellos era Alessia, quien parecía estar demasiado ocupada hablando entre susurros con su compañero de casa como para dar una segunda mirada a él.

— ¿Ya se conocen todos?—les preguntó el profesor a los dos—Blaize Zabini asiste a su curso, claro—les dijo con una sonrisa y los miró a los tres como si esperara que se pusiesen de pie y se saludasen con un abrazo, como si fueran grandes amigos. Obviamente, eso no sucedió—, y esta señorita también. Alessia Nott.

Al oír su nombre, Lessi miró hacia los dos Gryffindor con seriedad y tampoco dio muestras de reconocimiento. Le hubiese gustado poder sonreírle a Neville y seguir simulando ser la prometida perfecta pero en ese instante seguía molesta con él por lo ocurrido momentos atrás. Aunque cuando lo vio bajar la cabeza con cierta resignación se sintió un poco mal por su frialdad.

Neville oyó que presentaban a un tal Cormac McLaggen, luego a alguien llamado Marcus Belby y, finalmente, a Ginny. Luego, mientras probaban comida que el mismo profesor había llevado, el hombre guió la charla hacia cada uno de ellos. Pronto se dio cuenta que todos los que estaban allí eran parientes de personas famosas y reconocidas en el mundo mágico, excepto Ginny, quien sólo oía atentamente e intentaba pasar desapercibida para todos.

Él nunca había sido precisamente alguien que le gustase oír los chismes de la sociedad por lo que se sorprendió a sobremanera cuando se enteró que Zabini era hijo de una de las brujas más hermosas de Inglaterra; bruja que se había casado siete veces y que sus siete maridos habían muerto en condiciones sospechosas, dejándole una gran fortuna.

—Estoy seguro que todos ustedes conocen el apellido Longbottom—dijo el hombre después de terminara de interrogar a Zabini—, por los famosos aurores que fueron torturados por Bellatrix Lestrange.

Neville sintió que su alma casi caía a sus pies. No, no quería pasar por ello. Ahora entendía por qué razón el despreciable hechicero lo había mandado a llamar. Alzó la cabeza levemente y notó que ahora sí los ojos de Alessia lo contemplaban. No supo cómo interpretar su mirada pero estaba seguro que no era de lástima.

— ¿Cómo se encuentran tus padres, muchacho?

—Bien…

Su voz tembló notablemente, para su vergüenza. Él estaba orgulloso de sus padres pero eso no quería decir que iba a ir hablando de lo sucedido abiertamente, viendo como los demás lo contemplaban con compasión.

— ¿Aún están internados en San Mungo?—esperó que Neville asintiera—Aquel día de la tragedia, cuando me enteré, no podía creerlo. ¡Eran tan excelentes personas e increíblemente extraordinarios! Yo lo quería tanto… Quién hubiera imaginado que una pareja pudiese pasar las penurias de su profesión, sobrevivir y luego ser torturados hasta la locura. Dime, querido, ¿qué tan grave es su mal?

Neville abrió la boca pero no salió ni una sola palabra de ella. Era incapaz de decir algo porque combatía contra lo enfermo que se sentía. ¿Por qué tenían que hacerle pasar eso a él?

—Si los quería tanto como dice—dijo de repente una voz que capturó la atención de todos los presentes—, ¿Por qué no fue a visitarlos así lo comprobaba por su cuenta?

Neville miró con asombro a Alessia, quien simplemente contemplaba con fijeza al profesor. El hombre se removió con incomodidad sobre su asiento y murmuró por lo bajo algo que él no entendió.

—Sólo están permitidas las visitas familiares, querida—dijo luego de aclararse la garganta, hablando con mayor fuerza para que lo pudieran oír.

—Estoy segura que Neville no dudará en darle un permiso especial si así lo quiere.

La mayoría de los presentes se sorprendieron a sobremanera al oír que la chica lo llamara por su nombre o que incluso reconocía su presencia. Ginny le lanzó una mirada interrogativa Harry pero éste no dijo nada y miró fijamente a Alessia, casi como si la retara a decirles la verdad a todos.

—No quiero causar molestias—indicó el profesor, tartamudeando ligeramente al sentirse reprendido por una alumna pero rápidamente se recuperó y colocó una de esas sonrisas tontas en sus labios— ¿Cómo estás tú, querida? Siempre supe admirar la inteligencia de tu madre. Fue una tragedia que falleciera tan inesperadamente, dejando su investigación a la mitad—miró al resto de sus alumnos—. Para aquellos que no lo sepan, la madre de la señorita Nott fue una brillante pocionista que estaba realizando una importante investigación sobre cómo curar la licantropía. Muchas veces se reunió con tu tío Damocles—le dijo a Marcus—para chalar sobre la poción Multijugos.

El muchacho miró a Alessia por unos segundos antes de encogerse de hombros levemente.

—Como le dije, mi padre y mi tío están distanciados.

—Sí, sí—el profesor asintió antes de volver a mirar a Alessia— ¿Dónde quedó su investigación? ¿Logró terminarla?

—No—respondió sin mostrar ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro—, sus papeles se perdieron hace muchos años.

La sorpresa fue grande para el hombre, quien secretamente había tenido la esperanza de ver aquellos escritos y regodearse al saber que sería uno de los pocos que tuvo la oportunidad de leerlos.

— ¿Se perdieron?—preguntó desconcertado— ¿Cómo es eso posible?

—Son cosas que suceden—le dijo ella sin más.

El profesor quedó esperando para ver si obtenía algún otro detalle de aquella tragedia pero la chica no dio mayor detalle.

—Bueno, sí que son malas noticias—dijo finalmente—. Pero estoy segura que has aprendido mucho de ella, ¿no?— no esperó respuesta de su parte y pasó a la siguiente víctima de su interrogatorio —Y ahora... —continuó el profesor— ¡Harry Potter! ¿Por dónde empezar? ¡Intuyo que, cuando nos conocimos este verano, apenas arañé la superficie! ¡Lo llaman «el Elegido»!

Harry no abrió la boca.

—Hace años que circulan rumores, desde luego —prosiguió el profesor, escudriñando el rostro de Harry—. Recuerdo la noche en que... Bueno, después de aquella terrible noche en que Lily y James... Tú sobreviviste, y la gente comentaba que tenías poderes extraordinarios...

Zabini tosió burlonamente ante estas últimas palabras pero se calló de inmediato cuando sintió que Alessia a su lado le daba un codazo.

—Sí, Zabini, tú también tienes poderes extraordinarios... para dártelas de interesante—exclamó de repente Ginny.

Lessi contempló a la pelirroja con cierta diversión mientras se preguntaba si sólo lo defendía porque eran amigos o si había algo más. Desvió sus ojos hacia el chico y notó lo incómodo que se sentía con esto. Si la chica Weasley tenía sentimientos hacia él podía ir perdiendo las esperanzas porque Potter no parecía corresponderle.

— ¡Cielos!— exclamó el profesor y se volvió hacia Ginny, quien fulminaba a Zabini con la mirada—. ¡Ten cuidado, Blaise! ¡Cuando pasaba por el vagón de esta jovencita la vi realizar un maravilloso maleficio de mocomurciélagos! ¡Yo en tu lugar no la provocaría!

Zabini sólo bufó. Él, menos que nadie, tenía miedo a esa chiquilla.

El profesor siguió hablando de Harry, alabándolo como siempre, mostrándose asquerosamente maravillado con él, hasta que el tema de lo acontecido en el Ministerio salió a la luz y, por ende, lo de la profecía. Alessia miró con interés a Potter en todo momento, intentando leer sus expresiones.

—Nosotros no oímos ninguna profecía—dijo de repente su prometido.

Lessi giró el rostro hacia él, completamente sorprendida por su intervención en el tema.

—Es verdad—añadió la chica Weasley—. Neville y yo estuvimos también en el Ministerio y no oímos nada de eso. Todos son inventos de El Profeta.

— ¿Ustedes también estuvieron allí?—preguntó el profesor, esperando con ansias a que los dos jóvenes dijeran más sobre el tema pero al comprobar que no decían nada más, cambió de tema.

Lessi sólo quería irse de allí. Estaba aburrida hasta la muerte. Escuchar las viejas historias de aquel hombre no había sido parte de su plan para pasar el resto del viaje hacia el castillo. Alzó la vista, buscando algo con qué entretenerse, y se encontró con los ojos de su prometido contemplándola. Él le dio una tímida sonrisa que ella no se dignó en devolver y simplemente apartó el rostro, queriéndole demostrar que estaba disgustada.

Tan sólo cuando el atardecer hacía acto de presencia el profesor se dio cuenta del paso de las horas y los dejó marchar. Blaise se puso de pie e hizo una leve seña para permitirle cruzar adelante. Ella sabía que no lo hacía por galantería sino más bien porque había sido criado de ese modo y era parte de su naturaleza. Se puso de pie para salir cuando sintió que alguien se detenía a su lado.

— ¿Qué quieres, Longbottom?—preguntó Blaise con brusquedad.

Nervioso, el chico fue incapaz de responderle y simplemente miró a Alessia, volviéndose ligeramente rojo.

—Déjanos, Blaise—le dijo ella y le dio una mirada significativa a su compañero.

— ¿Desde cuándo te juntas con esta clase de gente?—preguntó él con claro desprecio.

—Desde que estoy comprometida—le mostró el brazalete que colgaba de su muñeca.

El Slytherins alzó una de sus cejas y la contempló como si se hubiese vuelto loca. Sin embargo, no preguntó nada ni dijo nada más sobre el tema.

—Te espero afuera—fue su aviso antes de salir del compartimento, justo cuando McLaggen también lo hacía.

Neville vio a Harry susurrarle rápidamente a Ginny algo al oído mientras lanzaba miradas en su dirección. Asumió que le estaría contando el motivo por el cual él estaba hablando con Alessia Nott precisamente.

— ¿Qué deseas, Neville?

—Eh… supongo… que… que debo disculparme—dijo avergonzado—. Mis amigos no fueron buenos contigo. Sé que te molestaste por eso. Lo siento.

Ella contuvo una sonrisa. Era tan fácil conseguir las cosas de él. Unas simples miradas de molestias bastaron para que él viniese a disculparse.

—Disculpas aceptadas. Aunque no estaba molestas con ellos sino contigo. No puedes culparlos por verme como una infiltrada, mi presencia generó sospechas—inmediatamente que dijo aquellas palabras se arrepintió pero ya no había vuelta atrás así que tuvo que utilizarlas para su beneficio—. Ponte en su lugar, ellos no tuvieron nunca una buena relación con ningún miembro de mi casa. Especialmente con Malfoy, que es mi amigo. ¿De qué otro modo iban a reaccionar al verme allí?

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—Tengo razón—dijo pero se dio cuenta que sonaba demasiado petulante—. Ya no importa, en realidad. Son tus amigos y yo los respetaré aunque no me gusten.

—Pero no los conoces.

—Ellos tampoco me conocen a mí—replicó con prisa Alessia.

—Lo sé, por eso hablé con ellos y prometieron que de ahora en más se comportarán.

Lessi miró con gran sorpresa a Neville. Él parecía no haber sido capaz de enfrentar a sus amigos en su presencia pero sí les había dicho algo cuando se fue. Quizás no era tan cobarde como había imaginado.

—Gracias—le dijo con profunda sinceridad—. Yo prometo que mis compañeros de casa no se meterán de ningún modo contigo.

Neville hizo una mueca al oír aquello. Estaba tan acostumbrado a que las serpientes se burlasen de él, que le lanzaran hechizo para aumentar su torpeza y que lo insultaran que dudaba que porque ella les pidiese, dejasen de hacerlo.

—Sí, gracias—fue todo lo que pudo decirles— ¿Quieres volver con nosotros a nuestro compartimento?

—Prefiero evitar conflictos. Creo que tus amigos aún están demasiado conmocionados por la noticia—miró a la chica Weasley que no les quitaba los ojos de encima—. Nos veremos en el colegio.

Neville recordó los modales que tanto le había recalcado su abuela e hizo una seña para que ella cruzase por delante y saliera primero pero antes de que pudiera avanzar, el profesor Slughorn apareció delante de ellos.

— ¿Esa es un brazalete de compromiso?—preguntó con sorpresa, mirando la joya con los ojos abiertos —. No sabía que se había comprometido, señorita Nott.

Ella quiso responderle que ese no era asunto suyo pero prefirió jugar bien sus cartas. No quería que Neville pensase que se sentía avergonzada de que la vieran con él. Prefería evitar cualquier clase de conflicto que pudiera distanciarla de él y de, especialmente, Potter.

—Lo estoy—le dijo con una leve sonrisa, tomando la mano de Neville.

El chico enrojeció notablemente al sentir el toque. No había esperado jamás que ella hiciese una cosa como aquella.

— ¡Oh!—el hombre pareció quedar momentáneamente sin palabras y no hacía más que mirar primero a uno y luego a otro para después observar sus manos entrelazadas— Están en orden las felicitaciones, entonces—les dijo y, superada la sorpresa, sonrió enormemente— ¡Les deseo lo mejor! Y espero que inviten a la boda.

Ellos prometieron hacerlo y rápidamente se disculparon para poder marcharse de allí. Al salir, se despidieron con cierta prisa para cada uno ir con sus amigos. Blaise y ella se fueron al compartimiento donde se encontraban los de sexto año. Lessi entró primero y luego Blaise. Cuando éste quiso cerrar la puerta, por alguna extraña razón, no lo logró. De hecho se abrió como si alguien la hubiera empujado de repente. Blaise saltó hacia atrás con sorpresa y, sin haber visto donde ella se había colocado, terminó chocándola y haciendo que ambos terminaran en el suelo.

— ¡Demonios!

Goyle se levantó de inmediato, cerró la puerta de un movimiento ágil y se volvió hacia ellos. De un solo movimiento quitó a Blaise de encima de ella y la ayudó delicadamente a ponerse de pie. Lessi le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento mientras veía de soslayo que su hermano rodaba los ojos. Goyle era un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo pero siempre había sido todo un caballero con ella. Theo no dejaba de decir que estaba algo enamorado pero Lessi se negaba a aceptar tal cosa.

— ¿Y de qué iba todo?—preguntó Draco finalmente.

Lessi vio que Pansy estaba completamente ensimismada acariciando el cabello de rubio como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo y él, como siempre, no le hacía caso alguno.

—Slughorn sólo quería ganarse el favor de algunas personas bien relacionada—contestó Zabini—, aunque no consiguió demasiadas.

— ¿A quién más invitó?—inquirió Draco con el ceño fruncido, seguramente molesto por no haber sido invitado él también.

—Además de nosotros—contestó Lessi—, a McLaggen, de Gryffindor, a un tal Belby, de Ravenclaw…

— ¿A ese?—inquirió Pansy de repente, haciendo una mueca de desprecio— ¡Pero si es un mocoso!

—A Longbottom, a esa Weasley y a Potter—complete Blaise.

Draco apartó de inmediato la mano de Pansy al oír aquello y de inmediato miró a Lessi.

— ¿Invitó a Longbottom? Entiendo al maldito de Potter, pero, ¿por qué Longbottom?

—No lo sé—mintió rápidamente porque se sentía incapaz de contarle lo que se había enterado ese día. No le importaba demasiado que Draco se enterase pero no quería que Pansy lo supiese. Seguramente se burlaría de él aunque se trataba de algo terrible—. Realmente no importa. No pareció muy impresionado con él.

Blaise la miró significativamente pero no dijo nada. Lo bueno de estar en Slytherin era que la mayoría de ellos sabían guardar un secreto.

—Por lo visto, Slughorn tiene muy mal gusto—se quejó Draco—. Es una lástima; mi padre siempre decía que en sus tiempos fue un gran mago, y él era uno de sus alumnos predilectos. Seguramente Slughorn no se ha enterado de que yo viajaba en el tren, porque si no...

—Sí, seguramente…—mintió ella nuevamente.

No quería decirle que el anciano profesor no tenía ninguna intención de relacionarse con Mortífagos por eso ni siquiera había invitado a su hermano.

—Aunque realmente no importa—gruñó el rubio—. Es tan sólo un estúpido profesor. Además, ni siquiera sé si el año que viene iré a Hogwarts—añadió—. ¿A mí qué más me da si le caigo bien o mal a un viejo gordo y estúpido?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—preguntó Pansy con los ojos abiertos como platos— ¿Cómo es que no vendrás el próximo año?

—Nunca se sabe—el rubio se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía pícaramente—. Quizás me dedique a hacer cosas más importantes.

— ¿Te refieres a…?—comenzó a preguntar Pansy pero Lessi la interrumpió de repente.

—Tengo una noticia que darles—todos los ojos se volvieron hacia ella—. Alguno de ustedes ya lo saben pero es mejor que los demás se enteren. Prefiero que se enteren por mí antes de que alguien más se lo diga.

— ¿Estás segura?—preguntó Theo colocándose a su lado, poniendo un brazo protector alrededor de su cintura.

—Muy segura.

— ¡Ya diles!—exclamó Draco con irritación.

Ella le lanzó una mala mirada. Después de haber pasado todas las vacaciones evitándola, ahora quería ordenarle. Pero tenía razón. Lo mejor era decir las cosas con claridad de una vez.

—Estoy comprometida con Longbottom.

Pansy y Goyle se quedaron de piedra mientras que Blaise sólo suspiró como si oír una confirmación de lo que había visto antes le resultara agotador.

— ¿Estás bromeando?—preguntó Pansy.

—No.

—Puedes debes estar bromeando—insistió—, porque no puedo creer que hayas aceptado casarte con ese inepto traidor de la Sangre.

—No tuve opción, Pansy—le aseguró con molestia—, pero las cosas son así.

Pansy soltó de repente una carcajada ruidosa que casi pareció el sonido molesto de una hiena.

— ¿Quieres hacer el favor de cerrar la boca?—le gruñó Theo a la chica.

—Mejor desaparece—ordenó Draco—, nos harías un favor a todos.

La chica miró a sus dos amigos con indignación pero no dijo nada más. Se cruzó de brazos y miró enfurruñada a través de la ventana.

—Quiera yo o no, Longbottom es parte de mi vida—dijo Lessi a sus compañeros, mirándolos uno a uno—, así que no quiero que ninguno de ustedes se meta con él.

— ¡No estás siendo justa!—se quejó Blaise—Potter y Weasley se meten siempre con nosotros.

—No estoy pidiendo por ellos, sino por mi prometido—les dijo con absoluta seriedad, dándoles a entender que no era algo que estaba en discusión.

—Lo haremos—dijo Draco de repente, antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo más.

Lessi lo miró con sorpresa pero rápidamente asintió y se lo agradeció suavemente. Pansy, a su lado, lo miró como si hubiera perdido de repente la cordura pero como parecía haberse auto-coronado como la boba que colgaría del brazo del rubio ese año, no protestó. No quería perder el lugar que había ganado con tanto esfuerzo.

—No nos meteremos con Longbottom—aclaró el rubio—, sólo con Longbottom.

Después de esto, vieron el castillo crecer en el horizonte. Buscaron sus pertenencias y se dispusieron a ir a cambiase. Draco fue el que quedó último. Cuando Lessi miró atrás, él le sonrió suavemente.

—Adelántate—le dijo—. Yo comprobaré algo antes.

Alessia lo miró extrañada por este comentario pero tras dudar unos segundos, salió de allí dejándolo solo.

…

Draco se sentó al lado de Alessia durante el banquete de bienvenida, empujando bruscamente a Goyle par que le diera lugar. Theo, al lado del muchacho grandote, no se movió, por lo que el chico tuvo que buscar un nuevo asiento.

— ¿Dónde te habías metido?—le preguntó ella.

—Resolviendo unos asuntos—colocó una sonrisa orgullosa en sus labios pero al notar el modo en que ella lo observaba, la borró inmediatamente— ¿Qué?

—Nada—dijo Lessi rápidamente—. Simplemente no puedo dejar de preguntarme si no sufres de algún conflicto de personalidad. Durante las vacaciones no hacías más que evitarme pero ahora has vuelto a hablarme e incluso te sientas a mi lado.

— ¿Prefieres que no lo haga?—inquirió con cierta molestia.

—No quise decir eso y lo sabes muy bien—replicó.

—Y tú sabes que estuve ocupado en las vacaciones.

—En realidad, no lo sé. No me cuentas nada.

—No querrías saberlo…

—Eso no lo sabes.

—Sí, lo sé—la contradijo—. Mira, Lessi, eres mi mejor amiga pero eso no significa que te enterarás de cada condenado detalle de mi vida. Hay cosas que es mejor que no sepas. Lo digo por tu bien.

Alessia no se molestó por sus palabras. De hecho, las comprendía muy bien. A pesar de que no sabía qué tarea le habían encomendado a su amigo, asumió que debía ser increíblemente importante como para que él se negarse a contarle al respecto, él que siempre disfrutaba de regodearse de tener la atención de las personas más importantes.

El banquete comenzó como todos los años. La comida era exquisita y la conversación llevadera. Hasta que la entrada de alguien interrumpió el momento. Potter entró sin túnica y con el rostro lleno de sangre seca. Draco refunfuñó por lo bajo algo que ella no pudo escuchar pero inmediatamente tuvo el mal presentimiento de que su amigo estaba involucrado en lo sucedido.

— ¿Draco?

—No preguntes.

Y no lo hizo. Quizás era mejor no saberlo, como había dicho él momentos atrás.

Después de aquello, el próximo evento llamativo que aconteció fue el anuncio del director, avisando que Slughorn ocuparía el puesto de profesor de Pociones mientras que Snape el de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Los murmullos de consternación no tardaron en hacerse oír. Aunque no le gustaba que todo el mundo detestara a su profesor favorito, entendía por qué lo hacían. El profesor Snape era un hombre serio y exigente pero con un claro favoritismo hacia los Slytherins… por el cual ella no iba a quejarse demasiado.

Un carraspeo de parte de Dumbledore fue suficiente como para hacer callar a todos. El anciano deslizó su mirada por las cuatro mesas pero sus ojos se detuvieron unos segundos más de lo normal en la de ellos.

—Como todos sabemos—continuó el anciano—, Lord Voldemort ha vuelto a reseguir y con él, sus aliados. No sé qué palabras emplear para enfatizar cuán peligrosa es la actual situación y las grandes precauciones que hemos de tomar en Hogwarts para mantenernos a salvo. Este verano hemos reforzado las fortificaciones mágicas del castillo y estamos protegidos mediante sistemas nuevos y más potentes, pero aún así debemos resguardarnos escrupulosamente contra posibles descuidos por parte de algún alumno o miembro del profesorado. Por lo tanto, pido que tengan cuidado y que respeten cualquier restricción de seguridad que impongan sus profesores, por muy fastidiosas que les resulten. En particular, la norma de no levantarse de la cama fuera de la hora establecida. Les suplico que si advierten algo extraño dentro o fuera del castillo, informen de inmediato a un profesor. Confío en que se comportarán en todo momento pensando en su propia seguridad y en la de los demás. Pero ahora los esperan sus camas, cómodas y calentitas, y sé que en este momento la prioridad es estar bien descansados para comenzar las clases mañanas. Entonces, digamos buenas noches.

Lessi suspiró cansadamente después de este largo monólogo. A muchos, quizás la mayoría, les pareciese útil y aceptable. Pero para ella, que se encontraba en una misión en la que debía de engañar al mismísimo Harry Potter, sólo era como un preludio de malos augurios. Tantas advertencias para Potter y sus amigos no serían de ayuda.


	5. Chapter 5

Ninguno de los personajes pertenecientes a las novelas de Harry Potter me pertenece

* * *

**FLORES DEL MAL**

* * *

CAPÍTULO CINCO

INICIO DE CLASES

Las clases comenzaron con el usual alboroto de todos los años. Lessi se colocó su uniforme y, mientras se miraba al espejo del baño, se acomodó el cabello a su gusto. Ella no era una presumida como Pansy que sólo quería capturar la atención de todos los chicos pero iba a admitir que le gustaba verse bonita. Además, ahora que estaba comprometida, no podía cometer el error de mostrarse desalineada en público. Era sabido que a las jóvenes que se involucraban en un contrato matrimonial se les exigía el doble en cuanto al aspecto y el comportamiento.

Salió del cuarto que compartía con las demás chicas y fue hacia la sala común. Por los grandes ventanales que había se podía ver la inmensa profundidad del Lago Negro donde, justo en ese instante, un cardumen cruzaba velozmente.

— ¿A dónde vas tan temprano?

Lessi casi saltó cuando la voz de su hermano la sorprendió.

—A ver al profesor Snape—le contestó—. Estamos en sexto año ahora, no podemos perder el tiempo. Este año la distribución de los horarios es mucho más complicada que los anteriores porque el profesor debe confirmar que hemos obtenido las notas necesarias en los TIMOS para continuar con los ÉXTASIS elegidos.

Su hermano puso los ojos en blanco.

—Al menos déjalo desayunar, ¿sí? Y, hablando de eso, ¿por qué no hacemos lo mismo?

Lessi estuvo a punto de decirle que había planeado buscar a Neville pero pensó que eso podía esperar un momento. Acompañó a su hermano, charló con sus amigos y tan sólo después del desayuno fue a ver a Snape. Como esperaba, consiguió autorización para cursar todo lo que había planeado. Lo que no había esperado fue que el hombre la mirase tan fijamente mientras firmaba, como si quisiera decirle algo pero no pudiese hacerlo porque otros alumnos de Slytherin habían llegado. Se despidió rápidamente y no volteó cuando sintió sus ojos siguiéndola.

Su primera clase, Runas Antiguas, comenzaba en pocos minutos por lo que se apresuró a caminar en dirección al aula. Sin embargo, de camino allí, vio a su prometido hablando con la profesora McGonagall. El chico tenía una expresión abatida que podía notarse a leguas de distancia. Caminó lentamente para cruzar a su lado y así poder oír lo que decían.

—… Lo siento, Longbottom, pero un Aceptable no es suficiente para pasar al nivel de Éxtasis. No creo que pudieras seguir el ritmo de trabajo. Pero, ¿Por qué te interesa tanto seguir con Transformaciones? Siempre me ha parecido que esa asignatura no te gustó mucho.

—Mi abuela quiere…—murmuró el chico con vergüenza.

— ¡Bah, bah! —exclamó McGonagall—. Ya va siendo hora de que tu abuela aprenda a estar orgullosa del nieto que tiene y no del que cree que merecería tener. Sobre todo, después de lo ocurrido en el ministerio—Neville se sonrojó—. Lo siento, Longbottom, pero no puedo aceptarte en mi clase de ÉXTASIS. Sin embargo, veo que has obtenido un supera las expectativas en Encantamientos. ¿Por qué no haces ese ÉXTASIS?

—Mi abuela dice que es una asignatura demasiado fácil—volvió a murmurar.

—Haz Encantamientos— decidió ella— y ya le escribiré yo unas líneas a Augusta…

Oh, no. Esas palabras no podían ser buenas. Alessia sospechaba que cualquier cosa que pudiera decir la profesora sobre el nieto de Augusta Longbottom sólo servirían para perjudicar o avergonzar aún más al muchacho.

—Profesora…—Alessia puso su mejor sonrisa de niña buena y estudiosa ante los ojos taladrantes de la mujer que la contemplaban con sorpresa.

— ¿Sí, señorita Nott?

—Me preguntaba si podría no decirle nada a la abuela de Neville—esas palabras sorprendieron enormemente a la mujer—. Estoy segura que usted la conoce mejor que yo y puede intuir cómo va reaccionar. Además, cuando la vea, prefiero hablar yo personalmente con ella.

Neville miraba sin saber qué hacer.

— ¿Usted se relaciona con los Longbottom, señorita Nott?—preguntó con claras dudas.

—Sí, desde este verano.

Los ojos de la mujer viajaron entre sus dos alumnos, con claros deseos de saber más sobre el tema pero Alessia no pensaba decir nada más salvo que preguntara y Neville, a su lado, parecía seguir aturdido porque ella había salido en su defensa.

—Está bien—dijo finalmente aunque aún con muchas dudas—, no le escribiré a tu abuela, Neville, pero debes aprender a hablar por ti mismo y a tomar tus propias decisiones. Eres un chico muy capaz.

Cuando ambos se alejaron de la profesora, el chico todavía parecía estar sorprendido por lo que acababa de suceder.

—La profesora McGonagall tiene razón, Neville—dijo Alessia de repente—. Eres capaz de tomar tus propias decisiones. Tu abuela no es la que debe decidir por ti.

—Pero…ella es mi abuela.

—Lo sé. Sé que la quieres y que la respetas pero ir en contra de sus órdenes no es faltarle el respeto sino tomar las riendas de tu propia vida—le aseguró ella, sintiendo la necesidad de darle un poco más de valor.

Neville asintió, aunque aún no parecía demasiado convencido de sus palabras.

— ¿Tienes clases ahora?—preguntó, cambiando de tema.

Lessi asintió.

—Estoy llegando tarde a clase de Runas—le explicó con calma.

— ¿Y no te preocupa?

La chica se encogió de hombros suavemente.

—Te vi y quise saludarte primero pero supongo que no debería estar llegando tarde a mi primera clase—lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa—. Nos vemos después.

Alessia se apresuró a llegar al salón de clases para descubrir que la profesora ya estaba comenzando a explica el tema nuevo. No le pidió explicaciones y sólo le hizo una seña con su mano para que ocupase el asiento vacío que se encontraba en la parte de adelante que, para su suerte, estaba justo al lado de Hermione Granger. Esa podría ser su oportunidad para intentar ganarse a la chica. No le haría mal tener el favor de la inteligente del grupo de amigos.

Se quedaron en silencio durante toda la clase, tomando apuntes con prisa mientras la profesora hablaba, resolvieron algunas actividades increíblemente complicadas, leyeron de los tres libros que utilizaban casi al mismo tiempo. Este año parecía que Runas Antiguas sería una clase complicadísima. Al salir de allí, Lessi se puso a la par de Hermione, con lo que se ganó una mirada de sospecha por parte de la chica.

— ¿Podrías prestarme los apuntes que tomaste al inicio de la clase?—preguntó con la mayor amabilidad posible.

— ¿Por qué quieres los míos?

—El año pasado se los pedí una vez a Stanhope—explicó ella haciendo mención a su antiguo compañero de asiento de Revenclaw— y fue como intentar entender jeroglíficos.

—Bueno—su mirada ya no era tan sigilosa como segundos atrás pero aún no perdía su sospecha—, supongo que podría prestártelos si prometes devolvérmelos antes de la siguiente clase.

—Si me los das esta noche, te los devolveré mañana durante el desayuno.

Hermione asintió, obsequiándole una diminuta sonrisa. Alessia sintió que había dado un paso hacia adelante, uno muy, muy diminuto, pero había avanzado y eso era lo que importaba.

—Entiendo que no te sientas muy cómoda conmigo—comenzó Lessi con cuidado—, especialmente dado que se supone que nuestras casas deben odiarse… y porque en muchas ocasiones defendí a Draco.

—No quiero hablar de Malfoy—aseguró Hermione.

—Es comprensible que así sea y yo tampoco quiero hablar de él. Sólo dejaba claro un hecho. Tampoco voy a disculparme por eso. Él es mi amigo y debo defenderlo sin importar qué. Eso es algo que tú también entenderás…

— ¿Yo? ¡Nunca he defendido a Harry o a Ron cuando hicieron algo que está mal!—aseguró.

— ¿Realmente?

Hermione enrojeció levemente, recordando de inmediato todas las veces en que ella había querido delatar a sus amigos cuando se metía en demasiados problemas pero que aun así no había hecho. ¿Y cómo olvidar cuando con once años había petrificado a Neville para escapar con Harry y Ron? Ella sabía que había sido por una causa justificada pero no iba a olvidar que, al fin y al cabo, había roto las reglas… o cuando había preparado la poción Multijugos porque creía que Malfoy era el heredero de Slytherin…

— ¿Cómo van la situación entre Neville y tú?—preguntó la Gryffindor, cambiando de tema pero se arrepintió de inmediato— Lo siento, supongo que no es de mi incumbencia.

Lessi se encogió de hombros suavemente.

—Podríamos decir que lo es, si es tu amigo y te preocupas por él.

— ¡Claro que me preocupo por Neville!

—Entonces puedes preguntar—estaba segura que debían darle un premio por ser tan jodidamente bondadosa y despreocupada con aquella chica con la cual jamás había hablado sino para mandarla a callar cuando insultaba a su amigo—. Neville y yo…—comenzó pero de repente se quedó sin saber qué decirle realmente: si exageraba resultaba poco creíble—Nosotros estamos sobrellevándolo.

—Lamento oír eso.

—No lo lamentes. No hemos hablado más que un par de veces pero yo creo que estamos haciéndolo bastante bien dada la situación.

Hermione asintió, sintiendo que no había mucho que decir—después de todo, no conocía a aquella Slytherin—, así que hizo su camino en silencio, hasta que se dio cuenta que ambas estaban caminando en la misma dirección: hacia la clase de Snape.

— ¿También harás Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras?

—Así es—dijo una voz masculina apareciendo detrás de ella—. Mi hermana y yo también estaremos en esa clase.

Hermione miró nuevamente con sospecha al recién llegado y Lessi temió que su hermano arruinara todo lo que había conseguido en esos minutos.

—Theo, estoy segura que recuerdas a Hermione Granger—pegó un pequeño codazo al estómago del chico, aprovechando que él había cruzado uno de sus brazos por encima de sus hombros— ¿verdad?

El chico no mostró ningún tipo de expresión pero aún así extendió su mano hacia la castaña.

—Nos hemos cruzado por ahí—murmuró.

Hermione miró la mano extendida unos instantes, dudando, pero finalmente, armándose de valor, la tomó para estrecharla. Lo que nunca esperó fue que Theodore Nott se inclinara y apoyara ligeramente sus labios sobre el dorso de su mano, utilizando el cortés saludo que implementaban en las reuniones sociales de la alta sociedad mágica.

—Me alegra tener el placer de haber sido presentado formalmente—dijo el chico, sin dejar de sonreírle—. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que hablar con mi hermana.

Ella se dejó llevar, dejando atrás a una Hermione anonadada, y en cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente adelantados a la Gryffindor, se soltó bruscamente de su agarre.

— ¿Qué demonios crees que estabas haciendo?—le gruñó— ¿Por qué no podías saludarla como un adolescente normal? O podrías haber estrechado su mano y ya…

— ¿Dónde estaría la diversión en eso?

—No tenía idea de que eres de los que quiere divertirse a costa de una chica—ella gruñó—, especialmente de Hermione Granger. Estoy segura que ella no es como Daphne.

A pesar de que su amiga y su hermano nunca habían tenido un noviazgo real, el año anterior no había pasado momento libre en que alguien no los encontrara enfrascado en un profundo beso en la sala común.

—No es lo que estás pensando.

— ¿Entonces?

—No es nada—le aseguró—. Yo sólo quería buscarte para darte una advertencia. Pansy ha estado diciéndoles a todos sobre tu compromiso. Así que posiblemente para este momento todo Hogwarts está enterado.

Lessi gruñó una maldición entre dientes.

— ¿A caso esa descerebrada no puede mantener su nariz fuera de lo que no le incumbe?

—Ya sabes que no. Pero no tendrás que vengarte porque cuando Draco se enteró dejó de hablarle y eso parece estar comiéndola por dentro—rió entre dientes—. Incluso creo que esta noche intentará disculparse contigo.

— ¿Esta noche?

—Aún está pensando en eso. Ya sabes que no es de mente ágil.

Llegaron primeros a la clase de Snape y esperaron sólo unos minutos antes de que el resto de los alumnos estuviera allí. Cuando Draco apareció fue hacia ella y la abrazó por la cintura, sabiendo que Harry, Ron y Hermione los miraban con atención. Lessi intentó apartarse cuando notó que Neville llegaba y los miraba con el ceño fruncido pero el rubio sólo le giñó un ojo, siendo muy consciente de lo que estaba provocando. Sin embargo, ella no iba a dejar que por algún tipo de rivalidad que tuviera su amigo con Potter, se arruinasen sus planes.

—Suéltame si no quieres que te pegue donde más te duele—le dijo con falsa dulzura al oído.

El rubio se apartó rápidamente, gruñendo por lo bajo.

Por fortuna, muy pronto apareció el profesor Snape e hizo entrar a todos a la clase. Dio un discurso muy bueno que por desgracia no todos supieron comprender y luego los hizo practicar un duelo con hechizos no verbales. Ella supo de inmediato que habría problemas cuando notó que Snape suplía a Weasley, quien hacía pareja con Potter, y por eso no se sorprendió cuando éste último se ganó un castigo. A su modo de ver, merecido, dado que no debió de haber sido tan impertinente conociendo el humor de Snape.

Alessia pensaba hablar con Neville después de la clase para aclararle que no había absolutamente nada entre ella y Draco pero cuando estaba juntado sus pertenencias el profesor la llamó.

—Señorita Nott, quédese.

Draco y Theo la miraron por unos segundos pero finalmente se marcharon con el resto de la clase. Lessi se volteó a contemplar al profesor, esperando a que hablase.

—Siéntese—le ordenó.

—Tengo que ir a clase de Aritmancia, señor—le dijo sin moverse.

—Escribiré una nota excusándola—dijo de prisa, queriendo dejar el tema atrás—.Tengo que hablar con usted de algo importante. Perder una clase no será realmente algo que lamentará.

— ¿Es sobre mi compromiso con Neville Longobottom?

—Qué inteligente—dijo con sarcasmo—. Por supuesto que es sobre eso, tu imbécil padre…

—Padrastro—corrigió ella de inmediato pero el profesor no le hizo caso alguno y siguió hablando.

—… no ha hecho más que decir que se ganará el respeto y la confianza del Señor Oscuro porque sabrá, mejor que nadie, lo que planea Potter.

—No puedo creer que me tenga tanta confianza—murmuró Alessia.

—El saber que puede manipularte le permite creer que triunfarás. Un grave error, si me lo preguntan.

—Con todo respeto, nadie le preguntó, señor—ella lo miró con molestia, sin importarle demasiado que estaba desafiándolo como segundos momentos atrás había hecho Potter.

—Chica impertinente—la reprendió—, no tienes idea en el lío en que estás metiéndote por culpa de Nott. Esto no es un juego. Él le dio la certeza al Señor Tenebroso de que conseguirías esa información y, si fallas, no sólo él sufrirá las consecuencias sino también tú y tu hermano.

—No fallaré—aseguró con rotundidad.

—Es sorprendente la confianza que pones en ti misma pero déjame advertirte que tanto egocentrismo te jugará en contra. Nunca podrás acercarte a Potter tanto como para que te cuente sus secretos—dijo entre dientes—. Lo mejor que puede hacer ahora es dar un paso a un lado antes de que sea tarde.

—Eso sería demasiado estúpido. ¿A caso ha oído de alguien que ha rechazado al señor Tenebroso y ha seguido viviendo?

— ¡¿A caso no piensa?! ¡Está en el colegio, aquí puedo protegerlos!

—Y cuando terminen las clases, ¿qué?—le preguntó ella, hablándole con molestia— ¿Qué se supone que pasará con nosotros?

—Tengo el poder de convencerlo de que esto es una pérdida de tiempo, de que Potter jamás confiará lo suficiente y que así se olvide de usted.

—No entiendo porqué de repente siente tanta preocupación.

— ¿De repente? Señorita Nott, usted pertenece a la casa de Slytherin. Es mi deber preocuparme por los alumnos de mi casa, especialmente los que tienen padres sin cerebro que creen que haciéndole favores al Señor Oscuro se ganarán su confianza—la miró fijamente, viendo como su alumna bajaba el rostro hacia el suelo—. Créame, yo soy uno de sus más fieles seguidores, sé que no perdonará jamás su fracaso y cuando eso suceda, no podré intervenir por usted.

—No me subestime.

—Y usted no lo subestime a él—dijo Snape con enfado y olvidándose momentáneamente de las formas, añadió— ¡Estás siendo terca! Si tantos deseos tienes de unirte a las filas del Señor Oscuro, termina el colegio primero. Quizás ahí tengas más posibilidades de sobrevivir.

—No cambiaré de opinión.

— ¡Maldita sea!—gritó, sobresaltándola— ¡No tienes nada de cerebro! ¡Él querrá verte a ti, querrá buscar en tu mente para comprobar que estés diciéndole la verdad y no será cuidadoso! ¡Te torturará, sentirás deseos de morir y tan sólo después de pasar horas gritando para que te mate, te concederá ese deseo!

Alessia se estremeció y, por más que su corazón se aceleró a causa del miedo ante esas palabras, su rostro se puso demasiado pálido. Ella siempre había sido consciente del riesgo en el que se estaba metiendo pero que lo dijera otra persona lo hacía demasiado real.

Snape notó su reacción y, sin muchos cuidados, la tomó del brazo y la obligó a sentarse.

Ella se tomó unos minutos para poder volver a controlar su respiración para así volver a actuar con normalidad. No quería que nadie se diese cuenta, cuando saliera de allí, cuánto lo habían afectado sus palabras; especialmente Theo y Draco, quienes no tardarían en bombardearla de preguntas en la primera oportunidad que tuvieran.

— ¿Necesita ir a la enfermería?

La pregunta había sido hecho con un tono de burla, como si él esperara demostrar con eso que ella era nada más que una tonta niña débil.

—Claro que no—se puso de pie de inmediato—. Si no tiene nada más que decirme, me gustaría volver a clase.

Snape no intentó convencerla nuevamente de que estaba cometiendo una locura, simplemente escribió en un trozo de pergamino el motivo de su retraso para la profesora antes de dejarla salir de allí sin despedirse y cerrando la puerta con brusquedad, demostrándole así que estaba enfadado por su decisión.

Aritmancia siempre había sido una de sus clases favoritas pero después de haber tenido aquella charla con el profesor Snape lo único que quería era quedarse en su cama, abrazando su almohada, escondiéndose del mundo. Pero eso no iba a suceder. Entró a la clase con la frente en alto y, sin decir nada, le entregó el trozo de pergamino a la profesora. Ésta asintió con su cabeza y le ordenó que se sentara. Como eran pocos en el salón, optó por ir a una mesa solitaria al fondo, sin hacer caso a la mirada que le lanzaba Hermione Granger. Tomó notas y, nada más terminada la hora, salió con prisa hacia la sala común de Slytherin donde se concentró en hacer sus deberes, olvidándose completamente del almuerzo. No es que no sintiera apetito, sino prefería no hacer caso a ninguno de sus compañeros y tampoco quería ver a Longbottom.

Para cuando Theo llegó del almuerzo para hablar con ella durante la hora libre que tenían, Lessi ya había subido a las escaleras a la habitación de las chicas de sexto. Tan sólo cuando fue la hora de ir a Pociones, bajó, encontrándose con la mirada molesta de su hermano.

—Has estado evitándome.

—Claro que no—mintió ella.

Él bufó mientras le lanzaba una manzana verde.

—Come—le ordenó—, y no vuelvas a perder un almuerzo jamás.

—Lo siento y gracias—dijo antes de darle una mordida a la jugosa manzana que su estómago recibió con mucho gusto.

— ¿Me vas contar lo que te dijo Snape?

Pensó unos instante en mentirle pero no se le ocurría ninguna razón por la que el profesor quisiera hablar con ella a solas.

—Este no es el lugar—murmuró por lo bajo.

La clase fue muy diferentes a las de Snape todos lo sintieron. Cuando la puerta se abrió y pudieron ingresar, ella junto con su hermano fueron a sentarse con Draco y Blaise, sintiendo la gran variedad de olores que salían de los calderos con pociones que había sobre una mesa. Lessi no podía distinguirlos todos pero a su nariz llegaba el inconfundible aroma a tierra mojada, lo que la hizo aspirar profundamente para luego soltar el aire con total lentitud, intentando que durara la mayor cantidad posible dentro de sus pulmones.

Cuando el profesor pidió que sacaran sus libros, todos lo hicieron, salvo Potter y Weasley quienes no tenían nada para la clase y tuvieron que utilizar los elementos de la escuela, incluyendo dos viejos libros que estaban en un estante.

El profesor empezó a preguntar por las pociones y, aunque ella pudo reconocerlas a casi todas, no respondió porque no era muy adepta a participar en clases, muy por el contrario de Granger, que no dejó de participar, ganándose la admiración de hombre.

Cuando Hermione dijo que era hija de muggles, corrigiendo el error del profesor al creerla pariente de Héctor Dagworth-Granger, Draco se inclinó hacia Theo y le murmuró:

—Con ese arbusto nadie jamás pensaría en ella como sangre pura.

Pero para tranquilidad de Lessi, su hermano sólo le ordenó al rubio que guardara silencio.

El _Félix Felicis _sólo causó que todos prestaran más atención que nunca. Tanto ella como Draco se miraron fijamente por unos instantes, siendo conscientes de lo que esa "suerte líquida" podría hacer a favor de sus circunstancias. Sn embargo, por más que intentaron el ganador de aquel premio fue Potter. Por unos segundos fue egoísta y se enfadó con él por haber obtenido lo que ella deseaba con ansias, lo que podría llegar a salvar la vida de su hermano; pero pronto recordó que quizás Potter lo necesitase más que nadie porque estaba siendo siempre perseguido por el Innombrable.

Cuando salían de la clase, oyó que Hermione le preguntaba a Harry cómo había conseguido que la poción que debían de preparar le hubiese salido tan perfecta—Lessi también sentía curiosidad porque, por más que Potter no era un inepto en Pociones, tampoco era el más capaz—, pero el muchacho le respondió que sólo había sido suerte. De inmediato supo que mentía porque les lanzó una mirada molesta a ella y a sus amigos, temiendo que ellos pudieran descubrir su secreto.

El resto de la tarde se quedó en la biblioteca, haciendo la enorme cantidad de tarea que tenía. En años anteriores los profesores no habían estado tan exigentes desde el primer día de clases. Ayudó a Daphne en sus propios deberes y luego, cuando sintió los ojos de su hermano sobre ella, supo que había llegado el momento de contarle sobre su pequeña charla con Snape. Theo la llevó a una esquina vacía de la sala común y ella, entre susurros, le contó lo que había sucedido. Su hermano no dijo nada por un largo rato, observando el vacío.

— ¿No vas a decir nada?—le preguntó ella.

— ¿Qué quieres que diga?

—Lo que estás pensando en este momento—sugirió con tono molesto—. Porque no puedes pensar en nada después de lo que te acabo de decir.

—Pienso que Snape tiene razón…

—Theo, no…

—Sabes tan bien como yo que es la mejor opción—dijo entre dientes el chico—. Acepta su ayuda, escapa de este contrato, de este maldito mundo.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Vendrías conmigo?

—No es tan fácil, estuve investigando un poco y descubrí que mi padre al tener una relación consanguínea conmigo puede realizar ciertos hechizos de localización que no podía implementar contigo. Si estoy a tu lado, nos encontraría a ambos.

Lessi se sintió de repente algo tonta al no haber pensado en aquello. Después de todo, la biblioteca de la mansión familiar Nott estaba llena de libros de Artes Oscuras en los que se podía encontrar hasta la cosa más impensable.

—Piénsalo—insistió Theo—, Snape te dijo que puede conseguir convencerlo de que no vales nada, que todo este asunto es una locura. Podrá dejarte en paz.

— ¿Y si encuentra otra función para mí? Ya estoy metida en esto, Theo, él no me dejará marcharse sin más. Sólo debo cumplir bien mi papel y seguir adelante… Además, piénsalo, tu padre parece estar tan desesperado por ganarse el favor del Innombrable que podría ponernos a ambos en sus filas y ese sería un peor destino.

…

Durante la cena no pudo dejar de notar que los tres amigos tenían las cabezas casi unidas entre sí y no dejaban de hablar en susurros. Aunque incluso si estuviesen hablando en voz alta, con el bullicio que había en el gran comedor, no podría jamás oírlos. Pronto se les unió Ginny Weasley, quien parecía molesta. Miró hacia Neville, quien estaba lejos del grupo, sentado junto a otros dos chicos cuyos nombres ella no recordaba. Cuando él alzó la mirada en su dirección y la descubrió, enrojeció terriblemente, especialmente cuando Lessi con atrevimiento le sonrió y le giñó un ojo.

— ¡Puaj!—oyó una voz más allá, en su misma mesa— ¿Podrías comportarte como una dama y dejar de querer tirarte al descerebrado de Longbottom? ¡Eres un insulto para los sangre pura!

Alessia, en vez de molestarse, miró a Pansy y le dedicó una sonrisa de indulgencia.

—Querida, él es mi prometido, como bien sabes. Lo que hagamos o dejemos de hacer no será tan mal visto como tú queriendo entrar a hurtadillas al dormitorio de los chicos de séptimo.

Todos los ojos estaban puestos ahora en la adolescente que, roja como un tomate, murmuró alguna patética excusa antes de levantarse de la mesa y correr a salvaguardar lo que le quedaba de orgullo.

Alessia no tenía ni un solo problema en que las mujeres durmieran con un hombre antes del matrimonio, pero sí con las hipócritas que se querían hacerse pasar por santas cuando llevaban sobre sus cabezas el cartel de zorras. Aunque, en realidad, no podía culpar a las chicas, sino a la cultura mágica que aún parecía estar en la edad media y que quería obligar a las mujeres a llegar vírgenes al matrimonio.

A veces envidiaba a los muggles, ellos sí tenían un pensamiento más liberal…algunos.

Miró nuevamente a la mesa de los leones, sabiendo que lo que debía de hacer iba a condenar su destino al confirmar los rumores que había hecho circular Pansy ese día. Tomando aire profundamente, se levantó, se despidió de su hermano diciéndole que lo vería nuevo más tarde, y, a pesar de la mirada curiosa de Theo, se encaminó hacia donde se encontraba Neville, sonriendo suavemente cuando captó su mirada. Los dos compañeros que tenía a su lado se la quedaron viendo embobados, casi incapaces de creer que ella estuviese allí. Lo entendía, no sólo era porque era una Slytherin sino también porque era, y ella lo sabía muy bien, lo que muchos chicos considerarían como atractiva. Tenía un cuerpo decente, un rostro armonioso, ojos de color azul y un cabello largo y ligeramente ondulado que, según le había confirmado Draco, había inspirado la fantasía de más de uno que, en sueños, se veían a sí mismo sosteniendo aquel cabello oscuro entre sus manos mientras ella se hacía cargo con su boca de cosas importantes.

Puso cuidado en caminar correctamente, un paso delante de otro para acentuar el movimiento de sus caderas que era acompañado por el vaivén de su falda del colegio, unos centímetros más corta de lo reglamentado.

—Hola, chicos—los saludó.

Neville vio con incredulidad como Seamus y Dean se deshacían en saludos nerviosos, al parecer olvidando por completo que Alessia era una Slytherin. Una profunda molestia comenzó a nacer desde el interior de su estómago, como la que había sentido esa misma mañana al verla abrazada a Malfoy.

— ¿Les importa si les robo un momento a Neville?

—Puedes sentarte con nosotros—dijo repentinamente Seamus, apartándose a un lado para dejarle lugar en el banco.

—Tengo que hablar con él de algo importante—insistió ella y al ver que su prometido parecía no haber captado la indirecta, lo miró fijamente y añadió—a solas.

Neville se puso de pie de un brinco y asintió con la cabeza repetidas veces. Ella giró y comenzó a alejarse para salir del Gran Comedor, sabiendo que él la seguiría mientras sentía que prácticamente todos los ojos estaban puestos en ellos. Una vez que salieron de allí, caminaron a la par en silencio, sin intención de ir a ningún sitio en particular.

El muchacho la miró de soslayo, prestando atención por primera vez a su aspecto físico. No es que no hubiera notado o sabido que era hermosa, sólo que nunca había sido realmente un pensamiento serio en su mente. Sin embargo, al ver la reacción de sus amigos al verla, no podía dejar de pensar en que quizás la palabra "hermosa" no alcanzara para definirla. Tenía unos ojos bonitos, una nariz respingona y unos labios que en esos momentos le parecieron casi perfectos, de un suave color rosado. Su cabello largo era rubio, pero no ese rubio albino de Malfoy, sino de un tono más oscuro que le recordó a los rayos del sol en los días de verano. Y su cuerpo… Sus ojos descendieron casi inconscientemente hacia su cuello y bajaron hacia sus pechos cubiertos por la camisa blanca del colegio; comenzó a sentir un naciente calor en el rostro que iba extendiéndose a todo su cuerpo. Calor que aumento cuando no pudo hacer más que admirar su estrecha cintura y que se transformó en ardor cuando sus ojos notaron la piel de sus muslos al terminar su falda.

Cuando comenzó a sentir un terrible cosquilleo en las yemas de sus dedos y a desear extender sus brazos para rozar aquella piel descubierta, apartó los ojos rápidamente, aterrado consigo mismo. Su corazón acelerado y su rostro rojo eran la evidencia de sus pensamientos. ¡No podía creerlo! Él siempre fue muy consciente de que le gustaban las niñas pero nunca había tenido una reacción tan fuerte hacia una. Las mujeres eran como seres inalcanzables para él, unas criaturas misteriosas y encantadoras que le robaban el aliento pero que no estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para que pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Y tampoco es como si hubiera sido capaz de reunir el valor suficiente.

— ¿Estás bien?

Casi saltó fuera de sí mismo cuando la oyó hablar. Neville la contempló con los ojos abiertos como platos, aterrados ante la posibilidad de que ella hubiera estado oyendo sus pensamientos. No obstante, Alessia sólo lo contemplaba con curiosidad.

—S…sí—tartamudeó y miró hacia el frente, intentando combatir con los latidos alterados de su corazón.

—Neville—lo llamó ella, deteniéndose y tomándolo del brazo para que él también lo hiciera—, yo no tengo ningún tipo de relación más que amistad con Draco.

El chico la miró con sorpresa. No había esperado aquello.

— ¿Por qué me dices eso?

—Porque no quiero que haya algún tipo de malentendido. Hay un contrato entre nosotros, Neville, soy tuya.

—No eres mía—replicó él rápidamente, molesto por esa idea.

—Nos guste o no, así es, Neville—aseguró ella.

—Aún así, no lo digas—le pidió—. Tienes opciones, aunque no lo creas. Si—dudó unos segundos, sabiendo que lo que estaba por decir sería una completa locura y que absolutamente nadie en su lugar haría una cosa así—… si quieres relacionarte con otro, con Malfoy o quien sea, yo no me opondré. No es como si vayamos a casarnos ya.

Alessia no podía creer lo ingenuo que era aquel muchacho.

—No puedo, y con esto no quiero decir que quiera—ante la mirada confusa de él, aclaró—. Estamos comprometidos, lo que me impide tener cualquier tipo de relación que no sea contigo. Si llegase a traicionarte de algún modo, con cualquiera, terminaría maldita de algún modo, al igual que si no me presento el día de la boda. Los contratos matrimoniales siempre han estado atravesados por todo tipo de hechizos.

Para Neville, aquella información era nueva. Había oído, casi como si fueran leyendas, que en los contratos de antaño se añadía algún tipo de maldición como modo de amenaza para que la pareja cumpliese con lo acordado, maldiciones que podían ir desde quedarse sin cabello hasta infertilidad, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que en la actualidad se seguían implementando tales técnicas. Y aún menos que su abuela hubiera acordado algo tan atroz.

—Lo siento—murmuró.

—No es tu culpa—dijo ella con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

—Si mi abuela no hubiera estado de acuerdo con colocar maldiciones, nada de esto hubiera sucedido.

— ¡Estás siendo absurdo!—exclamó Alessia, sobresaltándolo con su repentina ira— Si mi padrastro no hubiese abierto su bocota nada de esto hubiese sucedido. Créeme cuando te digo que si quieres culpar a alguien por todo lo que está sucediendo, es a él.

—Mmm…

Lessi miró la incomodidad del chico y supo de inmediato que había reaccionado mal. Relajó sus hombros tensos mientras suspiraba, dándose cuenta repentinamente que había apretado las manos en puños. Aquello no debía volver a suceder. Estaba furiosa con su padrastro, era verdad, y esa ira había aumentado al oír que Neville culpaba a su abuela por ello. Lo único de lo que había sido culpable Augusta Longbottom era de abrirle la puerta a aquel condenado infeliz.

—Perdóname—dijo, y aunque se sentía arrepentida por su arrebato su tono de voz no logró demostrarlo y terminó sonando como si aquella fuera una disculpa falsa—, suelo enfadarme fácilmente con ciertas injusticias. No te llamé para gritarte, sólo para decirte que entre Malfoy y yo no hay nada y nunca lo habrá.

Él asintió. Aunque había dicho que realmente no le importaba si ella se veía con alguien, no iba a negar que saber que no estaba con Malfoy lo aliviaba enormemente.

—Y también debo disculparme porque ahora todos saben lo nuestro—añadió Lessi.

— ¿A caso no querías que lo supieran?

—No me importa si la gente se entera que estamos comprometidos, Neville, lo que me molesta es la persona que soltó la lengua—gruñó.

— ¿Quién fue?

—Pansy—casi escupió el nombre de su compañera de casa.

—Pensé que eran amigas—dijo sorprendido.

Lessi no pudo contener un bufido.

—Claro que no. Somos compañeras de la misma casa, lo que nos obliga a tratarnos bien en ciertas situaciones, guardar secretos, concordar en algunos sitios, pero no podría jamás ser amiga de una persona como ella ¡Me saca de quicio!

Neville sonrió levemente ante estas palabras.

— ¡Chicos!

Ambos voltearon y vieron a una Hermione que venía con algunos libros y unas cuantas hojas de pergamino en la mano. Algo en su expresión le dijo a Lessi que estaba de mal humor; tenía el ceño fruncido y caminaba hacia ellos con largos pasos. ¿Estaría molesta con ellos por alguna razón?

—Lamento interrumpirlos—les dijo cuando llegó a su lado—pero tengo esto para ti—le entregó a Lessi las hojas de Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas—. Puedes devolvérmelas cuando termines de copiar mis apuntes.

—Gracias—dijo Lessi sorprendida.

Sinceramente, no había vuelto a pensar en aquellas materias durante el resto del día pero dado que Hermione sí lo había hecho, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

—Te las devolveré mañana mismo.

—No tiene que ser mañana, sólo antes de las próximas clases—miró entre ambos—. Los dejaré solos de nuevo.

Y antes de que ambos pudieran decir cualquier cosa, se alejó nuevamente de ellos con pasos veloces.

— ¿Ella está bien?—le preguntó Lessi a Neville.

—No estoy seguro, pero creo que durante la cena estuvo discutiendo con Harry y Ron.

— ¿Por qué?

—No sé, pero puedo preguntarle más tarde.

Lessi asintió, sintiéndose orgullosa de su propia actitud comedida. Si actuaba sin pensar y con brusquedad, obligando inmediatamente y sin miramientos a su prometido a involucrarse con Potter y sus amigos, podría resultar sospechoso. Por el contrario, su enfoque era más sutil y, a su modo de ver, efectivo.


	6. Chapter 6

Ninguno de los personajes pertenecientes a las novelas de Harry Potter me pertenece

* * *

**FLORES DEL MAL**

* * *

CAPÍTULO SEIS

ENTRE GALLETAS Y MANIPULACIONES

_"La mejor forma de llegar al corazón de un hombre es a través de su estómago." _

Ese era un dicho popular conocido tanto en el mundo muggle como el mágico que Lessi consideraba un tanto ridículo. Ella no quería llegar al corazón de Neville Longbottom sino ganarse su confianza, pero suponía que aquellas galletas que le había mandado Narcissa Malfoy con aquella ridícula nota, cumplirían casi el mismo propósito. No había esperado aquella ayuda de parte de la mujer, por lo que se había sorprendido a sobremanera al ver que esa lechuza negra había descendido frente a ella a la hora del correo, justo cuando estaban desayunando, y le había dejado aquel paquete envuelto con una cinta verde y una pequeña notita firmada a su nombre.

— ¿Esas son las galletas de mi madre?—preguntó Draco con incredulidad cuando vio que su amiga abría la caja y del interior salía aquel aroma tan característico que lograba que su boca se volviera agua.

—Lo son.

— ¡¿Y por qué demonios te las mandó a ti?!—exigió saber mientras estiraba la mano por encima de la mesa para tomar una pero la lechuza, que aún no se había ido, le dio un picotazo en su dedo, haciéndola apartar rápidamente— ¡Maldito bicho!

—No toques lo que no te pertenece—le dijo Lessi con una sonrisa burlona mientras acariciaba la cabeza del ave antes de darle un trozo de su tostada.

La lechuza ululó suavemente, agradeciéndoselo, antes de alzar vuelo y marcharse con las demás.

— ¿Cómo es que tú obtienes mis galletas con chips de chocolate?

Draco tenía una expresión molesta.

—Creo que tu madre encontró a la niña de sus ojos—se burló Theo—, mi hermana es la hija que siempre quiso tener.

El rubio rodó los ojos.

—Mi madre está perfectamente conforme conmigo, no necesita otro hijo, aunque sea una mujer—miró a Lessi de mala manera—. Aún no entiendo porqué te dio mis galletas.

—Son mías, Draco, estoy segura que recibirás tu ración mensual como siempre—intentó tranquilizarlo—. Mientras tanto, puedes tomar una.

El rubio, aun de mala gana, tomó una condenada galleta. Si no fueran sus favoritas se mostraría lo suficientemente ofendido y no lo aceptaría pero lo eran y no podía resistirse. Theo también tomó una y, antes de que alguien más se las pidiera, cerró la caja y las mantuvo cerca. Narcissa se las había dado con un propósito y no podía desperdiciarlas.

Fue a sus primeras clases del día y, luego del almuerzo, se puso de pie y, con la caja en mano y la mirada de casi todos encima, se encaminó hacia la mesa de los leones. Había pasado casi una semana desde el inicio de clases por lo que los alumnos del colegio no parecían estar acostumbrados aún a verla hablar, caminar o simplemente mirar a Neville Longbottom a pesar de que todos los días encontraba algún momento de estar a su lado. Le resultaba un tanto tedioso ser ella quien siempre tuviera que ir a él; no es que pensara que aquel muchacho increíblemente tímido fuera capaz de ir hacia la mesa de los Slytherins pero al menos le gustaría que una vez tuviera el valor de encontrarla en un pasillo y hablarle primero.

—Hola, chicos.

Como siempre, Seamus y Dean sonrieron casi tontamente al verla pero esta vez no intentaron apartarse porque parecían haberse acostumbrado en esos pocos días a la idea de que ella no iba a sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor. Ella siempre buscaba a Neville. El muchacho se limpió la boca con una servilleta, algo que ella encontró de muy buen gusto, antes de ponerse de pie. Estaba a punto de despedirse de sus amigos cuando Lessi pensó que sería bueno recompensar a ese par por haberla tratado bien desde el primer momento.

—Tengo algo que me mandaron, ¿Les gustaría probar?

Les abrió la caja justo delante de sus ojos, inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante. Neville, desde atrás, apartó la vista rápidamente con el rostro rojo. La falda de su prometida era lo suficientemente larga para cubrir lo necesario, incluso si se agachaba de ese modo, pero al mismo tiempo lo suficientemente corta como para mostrar una gran porción de sus muslos.

— ¡Galletas!—dijeron casi al mismo tiempo Dean y Seamus mientras tomaban un par cada uno.

Lessi contuvo una sonrisa antes de girar y caminar, sintiendo los pasos de Neville detrás de ella. Cuando salieron del Gran Salón, el muchacho gruñó entre dientes algo que ella no logró oír.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Ahora ellos estarán más enamorados de ti.

Parecía molesto por esa idea y Lessi no pudo evitar sentirse feliz al notar que sus coqueteos inocentes con Neville estaban rindiendo frutos y que, finalmente, comenzaba a sentir algo como los celos. Sin embargo, no quería que estos perjudicaran sus planes.

—No seas absurdo, sólo me ven como una chica más con la que quieren acostarse.

—Eso tampoco es bueno—gruñó e inmediatamente se avergonzó de sus propias palabras.

Lessi se giró de repente, sobresaltándolo. Ella lo miraba directamente a los ojos de tal forma que conseguía que su corazón se acelerase de forma alarmante. La tenía muy cerca de él y eso lo asustaba un poco.

—Por lo que tengo entendido, Dean está en una relación con Ginny Weasley—le habló suavemente—y créeme cuando te digo que no estoy interesada en Seamus. En ninguno. Así que no te preocupes.

—No estoy preocupado—dijo nerviosamente, casi tartamudeando.

Alessia sólo sonrió a sus palabras, como si supiera que no era verdad. ¿Por qué ella tenía que ser tan bonita? ¿Por qué él debía ser tan tonto y comenzar a sentir esas cosas por ella cuando, claramente, su prometida simplemente estaba siendo amable?

— ¿Quieres una galleta?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con esa pregunta que confirmaba su idea anterior. Asintió y tomó una de las galletas que le ofrecía. Se la llevó a la boca y nada más morderla sintió el delicioso sabor y el chocolate derritiéndose en su boca.

—Son buenas, ¿verdad?—preguntó ella con diversión al ver su expresión—Narcissa siempre hizo las mejores galletas que he probado en mi vida.

Neville dejó de masticar de repente cuando ese pequeño trozo de información entró en su cerebro.

— ¿Las hizo Narcissa Malfoy?—preguntó aún con el bocado de galleta en la boca.

Los ojos de Alessia se volvieron rápidamente dos rendijas.

— ¿A caso eso hace alguna diferencia?—preguntó molesta— ¿Crees que dejó caer un poco de veneno en la preparación?

Neville tragó, aun en contra de sus deseos, sabiendo que había reaccionado mal. La galleta era deliciosa pero el saber que la había hecho la madre de Draco era un poco chocante. Nunca la había imaginado precisamente como el tipo de mujeres que cocinan.

—No—mintió—, sólo…—dudó unos segundos—Estoy seguro que estará muy enojada por lo que sucedió en el Ministerio.

Alessia se sintió de repente increíblemente tonta. Debía de haber pensado en eso. Obviamente todos iban a sentir sospecha por cualquier cosa que viniera de Narcissa porque creerían que estaba furiosa con ellos y los culpaba por el encarcelamiento de su esposo. Para dejar en claro que no había peligro tomó una galleta al azar y también la mordió. Neville la miró fijamente hasta que la vio tragar.

—No tiene nada, Nev—lo tranquilizó.

El chico se ruborizó por el apodo y ella se contagió de ese rubor. No había esperado llamarlo por aquel diminutivo de su nombre, simplemente había salido de sus labios sin proponérselo; pero teniendo en cuenta la reacción del muchacho, pensó que quizás no fuera tan malo. Sabiendo muy bien como se vería, se mordió el labio inferior y lo miró a los ojos. Cuando habló, lo hizo con el tono más dulce que fue capaz de conseguir.

—No te importa que te llame Nev, ¿verdad?

El Gryffindor se quedó estático, contemplándola totalmente hipnotizado por su voz y sus ojos, esos ojos maravillosos que si los miraba por demasiado tiempo se sentía perder… ¡Y lo había llamado Nev! Un diminutivo íntimo, como el que diría una chica a su novio. Inconscientemente su rostro comenzó a inclinarse ligeramente hacia el de ella y eso alarmó a Lessi, quien retrocedió un paso. El movimiento logró que Neville volviera a la realidad y fuera consciente de lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Más rojo que nunca, tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose incapaz de volver a mirarla al rostro.

Alessia no sabía qué hacer con aquel chico. Era dulce, vergonzoso, adorable, torpe… y… y la confundía… pero sobre todo, la asustaba.

—Nev, no te ofendas, por favor—le pidió con toda la dulzura que fue capaz de reunir—. No estoy lista para eso… aún.

—Bien—asintió nerviosamente.

— ¿Quieres otra galleta?—le preguntó—Te aseguro que no tienen nada. Se las he dado también a Draco y a Theo. Además, Narcissa no está enfadada con ustedes por lo que pasó. Está afectada, eso no lo voy a negar, pero no creo que los culpe. Al menos, no como para querer verlos muertos.

Quizás estaba diciendo la más grande mentira con ello. El hecho de que hubiese enviado esas galletas para conseguir algo de Neville le daba a entender que sin lugar a dudas quería que ella cumpliera y saliera victoriosa de su misión, y que muy poco le importaba si, en el futuro, él y sus amigos sobrevivían.

—Claro—asintió y tomó otra—. Lamento haber dudado.

Lo decía en serio. Él sabía muy bien que ese año las medidas de seguridad habían aumentado mucho por lo que no había posibilidad de que ingresaran ningún elemento envenenado. En el mismo momento en que llegaron al castillo revisaron todas sus pertenencias y Hermione le había dicho que también controlaban todo el correo para comprobar que no haya nada peligroso. Ni siquiera dejaban ingresar los famosos productos de los gemelos Weasley, que aunque podrían resultar poco inofensivos, ninguno podría ser considerado mortal.

Mordió otro bocado, disfrutando. Realmente eran unas galletas deliciosas. Se sentaron en un banco de piedra que había al borde del pasillo exterior del castillo, comiendo tranquilamente y en silencio. Durante esos días habían encontrado momentos para verse, aunque sea unos simples minutos. Luego, Lessi siempre era interrumpida por su hermano o por Draco, quien sin siquiera mirar a Neville la tomaban de la mano y comenzaban a hablarle mientras la arrastraban. Lessi era consciente que ese era el motivo principal por el que no había hecho grandes avances. Pero ese día les había advertido a ambos que si se atrevían a interrumpir su charla con el chico, iban a terminar despertándose en plena cancha de Quidditch al amanecer, completamente desnudos, sufriendo un potente hechizo reductor que afectaría sus preciadas partes íntimas.

— ¿Cómo te va con tu compañera en Herbología?—preguntó de repente él.

Lessi lo miró con incredulidad y notó que Neville sonreía con cierta burla.

— ¡Eres tan gracioso!—exclamó ella con sarcasmo—Viste tan bien como yo cómo me fue en la primera clase. ¡No entiendo cómo esa chica puede cursar este año!

—Es algo torpe—dijo.

— ¿Algo? ¡Es un desastre!

—Yo soy torpe—murmuró con vergüenza.

—Neville, te he visto y no voy a negar tus palabras—no podía evitar ser sincera en ese aspecto—pero créeme cuando te digo que tu único inconveniente siempre fue Pociones. En las demás materias no te iba tan mal… especialmente en Herbología… ¿Por qué no te pusieron conmigo?

— ¿Quieres que hable con la profesora para que hagamos equipo de ahora en adelante?

— ¿Podrías hacer eso?—preguntó esperanzada.

—Podría intentarlo—musitó.

Neville sabía que la profesora Sprout tenía cierta predilección por él dado que era uno de los mejores alumnos, aunque no le gustaba alardear sobre esto. Si hablaba con ella podría conseguir ese pequeño cambio. Sin embargo, no le había asegurado nada a Alessia porque no estaba completamente seguro de que accedería y todavía estaba algo sorprendido de que quisiera unirse a él en la clase, en vez de ir con su hermano.

…

Esa misma tarde, al entrar al invernadero para su segunda clase de Herbología junto a su Theo y Blaise, vio a Neville hablando con la profesora en una esquina. La mujer tenía el ceño fruncido y oía atentamente. Al ver que los alumnos entraban, su mirada se desvió hacia ellos para detenerse unos segundos eternos en ella.

—Lo siento, Lessi—dijo Theo mientras iban hacia la mesa y veía que la compañera de su hermana ya estaba ubicada allí—, te toca con la gritona de nuevo.

La Hufflepuff no era en realidad una mala chica, quizás incluso podría decirse que era inteligente. Sin embargo, su incapacidad de tomar cualquier cosa con sus manos sin que se le caiga o de caminar por un piso recto sin chocar con cualquier cosa, era insoportable. Pero su hermano había encontrado otra característica en la chica con la que podía burlarse: su voz. Era inusualmente alta y, por más que la persona estaba al lado, hablaba casi gritando, como si temiera no poder ser oída.

—No seas malo—lo reprendió suavemente aunque tuvo que contener una sonrisa.

Vio que la profesora asentía y que Neville se despedía de ella para voltear con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Él caminó hacia su compañero, otro Hufflepuff, para hablarle y señalarle a la chica que había hecho equipo con Lessi la primera clase. Cuando el chico cruzó a su lado, supo que él lo había conseguido.

—De hecho—dijo ella a su hermano con una sonrisa orgullosa—, hoy tengo un compañero nuevo.

Su hermano la miró con confusión. Sin decir nada, caminó hacia su prometido, sonriéndole.

—Lo lograste—le dijo.

Neville se movió incómodamente mientras asentía suavemente con la cabeza.

—No fue nada.

Alessia rodó los ojos.

—Ten algo de orgullo propio, ¿quieres?—le pidió—. Sé que los Slytherin somos conocidos por nuestro narcisismo, quizás un tanto exagerado, pero te aseguro que lo que a mí me sobra, a ti te falta—el chico aún no se mostraba demasiado convencido—. Por favor, Nev, siéntete orgulloso de lo que has conseguido: me salvaste.

—Ahora sí estás exagerando.

Lessi rió suavemente.

—Quizás, pero no me importa.

Alessia descubrió que trabajar con Neville era realmente fácil. El chico era increíblemente bueno en Herbología, sin importar que ese año habían comenzado a trabajar con plantas cada vez más peligrosas. Ella sabía que no era una incompetente en la materia pero admitiría que no era tan buena como él. Se movía con naturalidad sobre la mesa de trabajo, buscando los instrumentos necesarios con maestría y sin dudar.

A unos metros, tanto su hermano como Potter y sus amigos los contemplaban trabajar a ambos como si estuvieran coordinados. Theo estaba estupefacto, incapaz de creer la naturalidad con la que su hermana se desenvolvía con aquel chico tonto que parecía absurdamente fascinado con ella.

Cuando la _Tentácula venenosa_ tomó a Alessia sorpresivamente del brazo y estuvo a segundos de clavarle sus aguijones en la piel, Neville reaccionó rápidamente y, soltando un improperio entre dientes que ella jamás habría creído posible que dijera, cortó el tentáculo limpiamente antes de que pudiera lastimarla.

— ¿Estás bien?—le preguntó.

Alessia se quedó estática, no por la planta que la había atacado, sino a causa de la sorpresa que le causó ver a su prometido actuar con tanta profesionalidad y maestría en esa situación.

— ¿Alessia?—Neville tomó su mentón y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos— ¿Estás bien?

Ella se apartó rápidamente de su toque y asintió, sintiendo como su corazón latía rápidamente y no era precisamente por el susto.

—Sí, gracias por eso—le dijo con sinceridad.

—Para eso trabajamos en equipos—dijo él con liviandad—, para cuidarnos el uno al otro. No fue nada.

_Cuidarnos_. Alessia quiso reír sarcásticamente. Lo que ella hacía con él era engañarlo para luego traicionarlo de la manera más sucia del mundo.

—Nuevamente con ese tono modesto—se burló, intentando superar el malestar que le causó su propio pensamiento—. Recuerda, Nev, se más orgulloso.

…

— ¿Estás segura de que todo esto que hay entre tú y Longbottom es tan sólo para conseguir los secretos de Potter?—le preguntó en un susurro Daphne esa misma noche en la sala común.

Era tarde ya, pasada la medianoche, y ambas se habían quedado a terminar el trabajo de Transformaciones que debía entregar al día siguiente. Si no hubiera sido porque Theo las había distraído, diciendo que estaba arto de tanto trabajar, y había insistido en salir a pasear por el jardín, aquel condenado trabajo ya habría estado terminado.

Alessia miró hacia el sillón donde se encontraba su hermano, profundamente dormido. Él ya había terminado su trabajo, un tanto incompleto y con letra poco prolija pero a los ojos del chico estaba listo.

—Claro que sí.

— ¿Segura?—se inclinó hacia ella para hablarle aún más bajo—Porque los he estado viendo y parecen estar cada vez más unidos. Y admite que fueron pocos días.

—Se supone que eso lo que debía de pasar—respondió ella con tranquilidad—, y si sucedió pronto fue porque así lo permití.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—los ojos de su amiga se abrieron enormemente— ¡Lo has besado!

— ¡No lo besé!—las palabras salieron un poco más fuerte de lo que había esperado, logrando que Theo se despertase de golpe.

— ¿Qué demonios…?—miró a su alrededor desconcertado hasta que se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido— ¿Qué hora es?

—Pasada la medianoche—le respondió Daphne.

— ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir?—sugirió su hermana—Es tarde.

—Porque quiero saber si besaste a Longbottom—dijo mientras se desperezaba.

— ¡¿A caso estabas escuchándonos?!—inquirió ella con molestia—Pensé que estabas dormido.

—Lo estaba—aseguró con sinceridad—, pero cuando me despiertas gritando que no lo besaste, no necesito tener más de dos dedos de frente para saber de quién hablan.

—Vete a dormir.

—Entonces… ¿no lo besaste?

Lessi se levantó con un movimiento ágil, molesta con los dos.

—Aunque no es asunto de ninguno, les he dicho que no y no pienso hacerlo.

Tomó sus pertenencias con brusquedad y se fue a su habitación. Prefería terminar su trabajo sola mañana temprano y no ser asediada con preguntas idiotas.

…

La primera semana de clases terminó rápidamente y muy pronto también estaba por terminar la segunda. Hermione y Lessi hablaban de vez en cuando en clases de Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas, donde no había ninguno de sus amigos que pudieran lanzarles malas miradas o hacer comentarios despectivos. Draco era el que siempre lanzaba esas malas miradas y Ronald Weasley el que gruñía y acusaba abiertamente a Neville y a Hermione de confabular con el enemigo.

Potter no decía ni hacía nada.

Alessia se había dado cuenta que el muchacho de lentes muchas veces se encontraba leyendo aquel viejo libro de Pociones que le había prestado el profesor dado que él no tenía el suyo. Cuando le preguntó a Hermione sobre ello, siempre actuando como si realmente no le importara, la chica refunfuñó entre dientes y dio una respuesta esquiva. De ese modo se dio cuenta que aquel libro realmente era importante para él, pero ¿por qué?

La semana de las pruebas para Quidditch llegaron. Como era de esperarse, Gryffindor fue quien primero tuvo el estadio para realizarlas. Se había enterado de que Potter este año era el Capitán del equipo de su casa y esto causó un gran revuelo. Repentinamente, todos quisieron participar, incluso los que no eran de la casa de los leones. Por Hermione se enteró que Ron y Ginny habían quedado en el equipo. Cuando mencionó al pelirrojo, la chica se ruborizó levemente y Lessi sospechó que quizás tuviera sentimientos por él.

— ¿Te gusta Ron?—preguntó sorprendida, sin poder evitarlo.

Ella no tenía nada en contra del chico Weasley a pesar de que él no había hecho más que insultarla y decirles a todos que no podían confiar en ella. De hecho, debía felicitarlo por ser tan insistente en ello. Sin embargo, no se imaginaba a alguien como Hermione enamorada de alguien como él.

La Gryffindor se ruborizó aún más ante esa pregunta mientras negaba con la cabeza rotundamente.

—No, Ron y yo somos sólo amigos.

—Yo nunca dije que no lo fueran—respondió Lessi—, simplemente intento comprender. Porque actúas como si te gustase, por eso pregunté. Pero no tienes que decirme nada…

—No me gusta—su respuesta fue dada con demasiada prisa y ella misma pareció darse cuenta de eso—. Es complicado—añadió por lo bajo—, es mi amigo.

Lessi sólo le dedicó una sonrisa de consuelo. Lo que ella opinara de sus gustos con respecto a chicos realmente no importaba y, si decía algo incorrecto, podría ofenderla.

Días después, Slughorn hizo acto de presencia nuevamente y la invitó a ella y a Blaise a otra de sus dichosas reuniones. Ninguno de los dos tenía ánimos de ir pero también eran conscientes que relacionarse con el profesor podría traerle algunos beneficios. Para la cena, se colocó un vestido azul oscuro de mangas largas porque las noches comenzaban a refrescar cada vez más y no se olvidó de volver a colocarse la pulsera que le había dado Neville, la cual sólo se quitaba cada vez que se bañaba. Recogió su cabello en una cola alta y luego fue hacia la sala común a encontrarse con Blaise, preguntándose si Neville también había sido invitado.

Fueron juntos hasta la sala y al llegar se dieron cuenta que el grupo inicial que había sido invitado en el viaje del tren había cambiado. Algunos faltaban y otros se habían añadido.

— ¿Irás con tu querido?—preguntó Blaise con cierta burla en su voz.

— ¿Está aquí?

—Allí—señaló hacia una esquina media oculta donde Hermione, Ginny y él se encontraban hablando entre susurros.

— ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

—No—respondió, sonando como si la simple idea le causara horror.

—Entonces, me quedaré a hacerte compañía.

—No, ve—insistió el muchacho—, tienes que hacer esto. Vi a Lion por allí.

Lessi le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento y se despidió de él con prisa antes de dirigirse hacia donde estaban los demás. Blaise podía no ser tan amigo suyo como lo era su propio hermano o Draco pero el compañerismo y el respeto entre ambos era algo notable.

—Hola—saludó amablemente cuando llegó al lado del trío.

Los ojos de Neville la recorrieron por completo cuando se colocó a su lado, antes de saludarla algo azorado por su cercanía. Hermione también le devolvió el saludo con la misma amabilidad con el que ella lo había dado pero Ginevra simplemente asintió con la cabeza en un gesto de reconocimiento.

— ¿Y Potter?—preguntó al ver que no se encontraba con ellos.

—Tenía que cumplir castigo con el profesor Snape—respondió Hermione.

— ¿El de la primera clase?—preguntó, sorprendida porque no lo había hecho antes.

—Eh—Hermione se mostró algo titubeante—… antes tuvo cosas que hacer y el profesor tuvo que aplazarlo.

Alessia estaba confundida por estas palabras porque no creía que porque el chico tuviera otros asuntos que atender el profesor estuviera dispuesto a aplazar un castigo. Ese no era Snape. La única explicación que podría haber de eso era que alguien lo suficientemente influyente en el profesor, hubiese intercedido por Potter. Pero la única persona que se le ocurría que podría llegar a hacer eso era el mismísimo director… quien últimamente estaba faltando mucho durante las cenas y los almuerzos, recordó ella de pronto.

Quiso preguntar más al respecto pero eso no hubiera sido inteligente. Hermione no parecía dispuesta a hablar más y ella tampoco creía que sería bueno hacerlo estando rodeados de tanta gente. Así que optó por cambiar de tema e intentar seguir haciendo amistad con los Gryffindor.

—He oído que te han incluido en el equipo de Quidditch—se dirigió a Ginny—, felicitaciones.

—Gracias—la miró con sospechas—, ¿no dirás como Malfoy que mi hermano y yo entramos porque somos amigos de Harry?

—Quiero creer que Potter es más inteligente que eso y que tú y tu hermano se valoran lo suficiente como para hacerse respetar.

Esas palabras parecieron tranquilizar un poco la tensión de la pelirroja a causa de su presencia, pero sólo un poco.

—Así es—respondió—y lo comprobarás cuando derrotemos a Slytherin en el próximo partido.

Para fortuna de Lessi, aquel comentario había sido hecho con una pequeña sonrisa burlona pero sin nada de malicia.

—Eso lo veremos.

Cuando el profesor los invitó a todos a ir a la mesa para comenzar con la cena, Neville y ella se sentaron uno al lado del otro. Slughorn dio las gracias a todos por estar allí e hizo un pequeño discurso lleno de tonterías y palabras banales antes de que la comida apareciese. Todo estaba delicioso pero la buena comida fue combinada con el interrogatorio por parte del hombre, por lo que no fue precisamente una velada completamente placentera.

Hermione tuvo que hablar sobre sus padres ante la mirada fija de todos los Sangre Puras que no lograron entender qué demonios eran los dentistas. Alessia se avergonzó al darse cuenta que ella tampoco lo sabía hasta que la Gryffindor explicó que eran una especie de Sanadores de los dientes. No tenía nada en contra de los muggles pero tampoco sabía mucho de ellos. Compartía el mismo país pero era como si fueran extranjeros de los que sólo había oído hablar.

Las preguntas siguieron de víctima en víctima. De vez en cuando el profesor hablaba sobre el colegio, dando un alivio momentáneo a los alumnos, pero sólo eran breves conversaciones.

—Chicos, cuéntenos, ¿cómo terminaron comprometidos?—Alessia contuvo su malhumor— ¿Hay una historia de amor detrás?

Todos los alumnos los miraron con interés, ansiosos ellos también de conocer la historia de boca de sus protagonistas. Sólo Blaise había contemplado con incredulidad al profesor por aquella absurda pregunta ¿Amor? ¿A qué idiota se le podría ocurrir eso?

—No hay historia, profesor—dijo ella con seriedad mientras veía que a su lado Neville asentía una vez, estando de acuerdo con sus palabras—. Lo que seguramente sabe usted de un contrato matrimonial es todo lo que hay.

—Oh, bueno—parecía un poco decepcionado de esa noticia—, pero se llevan bien, puedo ver.

Neville no dijo absolutamente nada.

—Se supone que debemos intentar hacerlo porque, después de todo, nos casaremos en el futuro.

—Un futuro… ¿cercano?

—Aún estamos en el colegio, profesor—le recordó aunque sabía muy bien que él no lo había olvidado—, pero quizás nos casemos al terminar.

Neville tuvo que luchar para no atragantarse con su propia saliva cuando oyó aquello. No habían hablado realmente de fechas y a pesar de que estaban comprometidos, la idea de una boda parecía completamente lejana. Como había esperado, los murmullos entre los demás no se hicieron tardar e incluso los ojos del profesor brillaron notablemente.

— ¡Maravilloso!—exclamó el hombre en voz baja mientras los observaba fijamente, como si internamente estuviera haciendo planes— ¡Qué interesante enlace! ¿No lo creen?—les preguntó a sus demás invitados—La hija de Lis y el hijo de los Longbottom.

Cuando estaban pasando al postre, Lessi se inclinó hacia Neville.

—Lamento si lo que dije te sorprendió—le susurró al oído.

— ¿Quieres que nos casemos tan pronto?

—No, claro que no. Pero este hombre que tenemos como profesor tiene más interés en tener chismes jugosos y en relacionarse con personas con las que cree que puede sacar alguna ventaja. Le gusta conocer a todos los más importantes magos y regodearse de ello.

—Aún no entiendo porqué le dijiste…

—Porque…—lo interrumpió ella—si él quiere hablar de nosotros, seremos nosotros quien controlemos la información que le damos. Debemos ser más listos que él.

Él no entendía aún la razón por la cual debían de hacer aquello porque no creía que hubiera algún problema en que hablaran sobre su compromiso. Seguramente todos se burlarían de él, como siempre lo hacían, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a eso que ya no le importaba… mucho.

— ¿Quieres manipularlo?—preguntó con dudas.

—Sí—respondió Lessi con una sonrisa.

—Oh, bueno.

— ¿No te molesta?

Neville pensó que, aunque aún no le molestaba demasiado que dijeran cosas sobre él, quizás a ella sí le molestaba. Después de todo, no había oído muchos rumores de Alessia Nott más que los típicos de un posible romance con Draco Malfoy.

—No, creo que precisamente por esto estás en Slytherin.

Ella rió por lo bajo, incapaz de sentirse ofendida por sus palabras. La verdad era que le gustaba manejar a la gente a su antojo; aunque, claro, no cuando la obligaban y la vida de alguien dependía de ello.


	7. Chapter 7

Ninguno de los personajes pertenecientes a las novelas de Harry Potter me pertenece

* * *

**FLORES DEL MAL**

* * *

CAPÍTULO SIETE

HOGSMEADE

Septiembre pasó con más prisa de la que había imaginado y muy pronto se encontraron a mediados de octubre con el aviso de que la excursión a Hogsmeade se llevaría a cabo como todos los años. Muchos, incluido Neville, se sorprendieron al oír esta noticia ya que habían pensando que dadas las rigurosas medidas de seguridad y la peligrosa situación en la que vivían no iban a dejar a un grupo de adolescentes sueltos. Sin embargo, nadie se opondría jamás a salir del castillo, al menos por unas horas.

— ¿Ya la invitaste?—le preguntó Dean una noche, antes de que fueran a dormir.

Neville no había entendido a qué se refería y ante su mirada de desconcierto, su otro amigo le explicó.

—A Alessia— Seamus rodó los ojos como si no pudiera creer que él pudiera olvidarse de algo así— ¿La invitaste a Hogsmeade?

—No—respondió lentamente, viéndolo primero a uno y luego a otro, lo que hizo que se ganara quejidos de parte de ambos.

Ron y Harry entraron justo en ese momento y miraron a los tres sin entender la conmoción.

— ¡Es tu novia!—exclamó Dean.

—No, no lo es—dijo con prisa.

— ¿Están hablando de la chica Nott?—Ron preguntó con un gruñido mientras iba hacia su cama y se dejaba caer.

— ¡Neville no la invitó a Hogsmeade!—se quejó Dean.

— ¿Y?—preguntó Ron con fastidio.

— ¿Y? A las chicas les gustan los detalles. Seguramente ha estado esperando desde el momento en que se enteró que podríamos salir a que la invitaras para ir juntos, como hacen todas las parejas. Yo invité a Ginny.

Un gruñido sonó de la cama de Ron que todos hicieron como si no lo oyeron pero Dean se cuidó de seguir hablando de la hermana de su compañero de cuarto.

— ¿En serio?—preguntó Neville, comenzando a sentir cierto pánico.

Siempre había creído que sólo las parejas iban juntas en una especie de cita, los novios o los que querían serlo; nunca imaginó que él también estuviera que verse involucrado en esa situación. Después de todo, aunque Alessia y él estaban comprometidos, nunca se puso a pensar que debían de hacer lo que hacían las parejas normalmente… aunque tampoco estaba muy seguro de lo que hacían.

— ¡Claro que hablo en serio!—exclamó Dean.

—No entiendo cuál es el maldito problema aquí—se quejó Ron mientras se sentaba, ganándose una mirada de todos, incluida la de Harry— ¡Es una Slytherin!

— ¡Es una de las chicas más sexy del colegio!—aseguró Seamus.

—Claro que no—Ron negó con la cabeza pero sus orejas rojas le dijeron a todos que él también era un chico con ojos y que, por más que lo negara, sabía muy bien que sus amigos decían la verdad— ¡Bueno, está bien! ¡Adoro como se ven ese par de…!—hizo un gesto con sus manos delante de su pecho plano pero al darse cuenta del rostro rojo de Neville se quedó inmóvil y volvió a enrojecer—Sigue siendo una Slytherin.

—Eso no me importa—aseguró Neville—. No me importa de qué casa sea ni tampoco cómo se vea—aunque estaba muy agradecido de que, al estar obligado a casarse, su futura esposa fuera de buen ver—, sólo me importa que nos llevemos lo suficientemente bien como para no terminar odiándonos cuando nos casemos…Quiero hacer las cosas bien… Y ahora parece que lo he arruinado.

—No es el fin del mundo, aún queda un día antes de la salida. Puedes preguntárselo—aseguró Dean—. Mañana ve y roba una rosa de los invernaderos…

—No hay rosas en los invernaderos—indicó Neville.

—Cualquier flor es lo suficientemente buena—aseguró Seamus.

—Claro que no—Dean miró a su amigo como si se hubiese vuelto loco por decir una cosa así—. Tiene que ser una flor que simbolice el respeto, que diga que la mereces…

— ¿Todo eso por una flor?—preguntó Ron con molestia, ocasionando que todos se rieran.

—Y quizás así consigas que te deje besuquearla en algún armario—añadió Seamus, giñándole un ojo a Neville.

…

Al día siguiente, Neville había esperado durante casi toda la mañana y parte de la tarde a que ella fuera a verlo, como solía hacerlo siempre. Era común para él verla caminar hacia la mesa donde se encontraba y sentir que el corazón se le aceleraba cuando ella le sonreía. Sin embargo, ese día no sucedió. Durante el desayuno la vio hablar con su hermano y Malfoy en la mesa. Alessia había alzado el rostro y desde allí lo había saludado con la mano pero nada más. No había aparecido en el almuerzo e incluso se había enterado por Hermione que no había asistido a las clases de la tarde. Esperó ansioso a encontrarla en la cena pero por más que contempló con insistencia hacia la mesa de las serpientes no vio su particular cabellera de color oro. Resignado, se levantó, despidiéndose de sus amigos tras haber tomado sólo un par de bocados, y se encaminó hacia la sala común.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos. Ningún alumno estaría paseándose a esas horas porque todos se encontraban en el Gran Comedor llenando sus estómagos. Fue por eso que cuando oyó que lo llamaba se sobresaltó.

— ¡Longbottom!

Se giró y vio al hermano de su prometida de pie frente a él. Algo dentro de su estómago se removió con incomodidad. Nunca antes había estado y aún menos hablado con Theodore.

—Ho…hola, Nott—su voz tembló.

Las comisuras de los labios del chico se elevaron ligeramente y sus ojos evaluaron al prometido de su hermana.

—Lessi me manda a decirte que hoy no se sentía muy bien, por lo que no lamenta no haberse reunido contigo.

—Oh… ¿Ella está bien? ¿Qué le sucede?

—Nada que deba preocuparte—aseguró con seriedad.

— ¿Está en la enfermería?

—No. Prefirió quedarse en la sala común y descansar—dijo aun sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro— ¿Podrías preguntarle a Granger si puede prestarle luego las hojas de las clases de Runas y Aritmancia?

—Eh, sí, claro—era tan extraño estar teniendo una conversación que casi podía considerarse decente con aquel Slytherin.

—Bien—asintió con la cabeza y se giró para marcharse.

— ¡Espera!—Neville lo detuvo.

Theo giró y vio como Longbottom buscaba algo dentro de su bolso con sus útiles y del interior sacó un trozo de pergamino prolijamente plegado.

—Eh, ¿Podrías darle esto?—le pidió, tendiéndoselo.

Theo lo tomó, contemplando a Neville con curiosidad por unos segundos para luego, sin miramientos, abrir el pergamino delante del muchacho.

— ¡Ey! ¡Eso es privado!—protestó mientras intentaba arrebatárselo pero Theo se apartó con brusquedad, logrando que Neville tropezara y terminara en el suelo.

Nott leyó sin inmutarse hasta que comprobó que no había nada malo. Luego, miró a Neville que intentaba levantarse y, aun en contra de sus deseos, le tendió una mano para ayudarlo. El Gryffindor dudó pero al ver la insistencia de su compañero de colegio, terminó por tomar aquella mano extendida que lo impulsó con fuerza hacia arriba.

—Si es tuyo para mi hermana, para mí no es privado. Debo protegerla—le dijo—, incluso de ti.

Neville nunca había pensado que Theo no quisiese a Alessia pero tampoco había esperado que fuera delante de él y se lo demostrara tan… abierta y amenazadoramente.

—Jamás haría algo para hacerle daño—aseguró sin titubear para darle a entender que eso no era algo que debían discutir.

Ella aún podría ser una extraña ya que se conocían hacía muy poco tiempo pero eso no quería decir que la lastimaría. No, esa idea no cabía en su mente.

—Quizás no tú, pero sí los de tu clase.

— ¿A qué te refieres con los de mi clase?—preguntó desconcertado.

—A tus amigos que creen que todo es blanco o negro, que no ven tonos grises, que no saben que no todos los Slytherins son malos. A esa clase—lo miró directamente a los ojos—. Si algo le llega a suceder a mi hermana por estar contigo, aunque no seas responsable directo, me las pagarás. ¿Entiendes?

Claro que lo entendía y aunque estaba asustado por la amenaza, no podía dejar de sentirse indignado por aquella acusación.

—Ninguno de mis amigos jamás le haría nada.

—Más vale que así sea, Longbottom—se volteó nuevamente y, sin mirarlo ni detenerse, añadió—. Le daré esta nota a Lessi.

…

Lessi alzó la cabeza al oír que su hermano entraba pero no se movió del rincón en el que se encontraba. Estaba sentada en un sillón, mirando ceñuda su alrededor, con los brazos rodeando su cuerpo.

Theo se acercó a ella silenciosamente y le hizo una seña para que se hiciera a un lado. Se movió ligeramente y él aprovechó para sentarse a su lado y pasar un brazo sobre sus hombros. Se mantuvieron en completo silencio por un largo momento, hasta que la entrada se abrió de nuevo, dejando pasar a un serio Draco Malfoy. Los ojos de los dos hermanos taladraron con la mirada al rubio que pareció sentirse avergonzado. El rubio bajó la vista al suelo y caminó directamente a la habitación de los chicos para acostarse de una buena vez.

— ¿Vas a volver a hablar con él?

Pansy no tardó también en aparecer en la sala, acompañada por otro grupo de chicas por lo que Alessia retrasó su respuesta. Sin hacer caso a los Nott, se sentaron frente a la chimenea a cuchichear los últimos chismes.

—No tengo intención de dirigirle la palabra nuevamente—susurró Lessi con molestia.

Aunque más que molesta se sentía herida por lo que había sucedido con su amigo.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que él no puede abrir la boca—intentó hacerla razonar su hermano, hablando en el mismo tono para que nadie más que ella lo oyera—. Su situación no es diferente a la tuya.

—Claro que lo es—aseguró Lessi con ira y sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a arder a causa de la bronca que nacía de su pecho—. Odio esto. Odio que no quiera mi ayuda, que ponga su vida en peligro, que no me diga qué es lo que está sucediendo o qué llevaba en aquel dichoso paquete. ¿A caso piensa que soy tonta? Me di cuenta de inmediato que algo está tramando.

—Quizás no sea nada—aventuró Theo aunque tanto él como Lessi sabía que esas eran palabras vacías—. Mira, entiende, no puede decirnos.

— ¡Bien! ¿Pero eso le da motivo para gritarme que me vaya a acostar a Longbottom?—ahora sus ojos estaban brillosos a causa de las lágrimas que se negaba a derramar—Me trató como un puta barata.

Lessi escondió su rostro dentro del cuello de Theo y se mordió los labios para no llorar pero a pesar de sus intentos, cuando revivía la discusión que habían tenido esa mañana con su amigo, un par de lágrimas escaparon silenciosamente de sus ojos. Su hermano la abrazó con más fuerza al sentirlo. Claro que estaba furioso con Draco por haber tratado a Alessia de ese modo, por haber herido sus sentimientos con sus duras palabras, pero también entendía que su amigo estaba bajo una enorme presión que la mayor parte de las cosas que dijo no las pensaba en realidad.

— ¿Quieres saber algo gracioso?—le preguntó de repente, en un intento por distraerla.

Alessia se apartó, secándose las lágrimas disimuladamente y lanzando una mirada en dirección a Pansy y sus amigas para comprobar que no se hubieran dado cuenta de su momento de debilidad.

— ¿Qué?

—Fui a hablar con Longbottom como me pediste, y me dio algo para ti.

— ¿Para mí?—preguntó extrañada— ¿Qué cosa?

—Una carta de amor—se llevó la mano al interior del bolsillo de su túnica y extrajo un trozo de pergamino doblado.

Lessi lo tomó y rápidamente se dio cuenta que Theo lo había abierto. Le lanzó una mirada represora pero éste sólo se encogió de hombros. Bajó los ojos a la nota y leyó la única pregunta que había en él.

_¿Te gustaría ir a Hogsmeade conmigo mañana?_

—Esto no es una carta de amor.

— ¿Decepcionada?—se burló el chico.

—Eres un idiota.

—Bueno, no es precisamente romántico pero piénsalo, te está invitando a una cita, ¿no?

Lessi volvió a leer aquella simple pregunta y se dio cuenta que era cierto. Decir que no estaba fuera de cuestión porque necesitaba seguir con su plan, por lo que, al parecer, mañana tendría su primera cita con Neville Longbottom. Quizás lo convenciera para encontrarse con Hermione al menos por un rato, quien seguramente estaría acompañada de Harry Potter y Weasley.

— ¿A caso no vas a contestarle?

— ¿Cómo? No puedo ir a buscar una lechuza a esta hora.

Theo lo pensó unos segundos.

—Aun faltan unos quince minutos antes de que cierren la biblioteca. Seguramente Granger está allí. Si vas rápido, puedes alcanzarla.

Lessi asintió y se dispuso a salir cuando sintió pasos detrás de ella. Volteó el rostro y comprobó que su hermano la seguía.

—Te acompañaré—dijo con un tono que no admitía discusión.

Aquello le pareció extraño pero aun así no discutió. Ambos caminaron con prisa hasta la biblioteca que quedaba prácticamente al otro lado de aquel inmenso castillo. Cuando llegaron, para su fortuna, vieron a Hermione saliendo justo de allí, acarreando dos grandes tomos que parecían ser increíblemente pesados. ¿Por qué no los hacía levitar detrás de ella? De ese modo sería mucho más fácil.

—Hola, Hermione—saludó Lessi con una sonrisa amable.

La castaña se sorprendió pero de inmediato le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Hola, ¿Cómo estás? No te vi en clases por la tarde ni en la cena. Puedo prestarte mis notas si quieres.

—Sí, te lo agradecería, sólo estuve algo indispuesta. Ya sabes… el asunto de todos los meses—mintió.

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de comprensión mientras que Theo se arrepintió de haber ido con su hermana. Nunca había esperado que diera una excusa como aquella. Para recordarle que también estaba presente y que por nada en el mundo quería saber de esos temas, aunque sean excusas falsas, se aclaró suavemente la garganta. Hermione volteó a él de inmediato.

—Oh, lo siento. Hola, Nott.

—Granger—él hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

—Vine a buscar estos libros para el trabajo de Snape—señaló los que llevaba en su brazo—. Quería añadir algo de información extra al material que ya tengo. ¿Ustedes querían hacer lo mismo?

—No—respondió seriamente Theo—. Permíteme.

Como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de su hermana momentos atrás, sacó su varita y con un hechizo no verbal hizo que los libros de Hermione comenzaban a levitar fuera de sus brazos hasta quedarse al lado de su cabeza. La chica miró los dos grandes tomos antes de volverse hacia el muchacho, algo ruborizada.

—Gracias.

—No hay problema—dijo con seriedad, como si aquello hubiera sido algo sin importancia.

¿A caso su hermano estaba tratando de ser caballeroso con Hermione?, se preguntó Lessi sin poder creer lo que acababa de suceder. En todo el tiempo en que Theo estuvo besuqueándose con Daphne, nunca tuvo un gesto como aquel con ella.

—En realidad—dijo Lessi, volviendo al motivo que la había llevado allí—, me preguntaba si podrías darle un mensaje a Nev.

Fue el turno de Theo de sorprenderse ante el diminutivo que usaba Alessia.

— ¡Claro!

—Dile que lo espero mañana en la entrada después del desayuno y que acepto su invitación.

Hermione sonrió ligeramente.

— ¿Te ha invitado a una cita?

—Al parecer, sí.

La Gryffindor rió suavemente, como si algo en toda la situación la divirtiera. Ante la mirada de desconcierto de ambos, se explicó.

—Ginny me contó que Dean le dijo que le daría algunos consejos, así que quizás mañana te lleves unas cuantas sorpresas.

¿Sorpresas?, pensó Lessi con incredulidad. No sabía si asustarse o estar ansiosa por ello.

Cuando volvían después de su encuentro con la chica Gryffindor, Theo le lanzó una mirada burlona.

— ¿Nev?—preguntó conteniendo la risa.

— ¡Cállate!

— ¡Oh, vamos!—esta vez se rió sin miramiento— ¡No puedes decir una cosa así y esperar que yo no diga nada al respecto!

Lessi se detuvo de repente y lo miró con fijeza.

—Puedo, porque no quieres que yo comience a pensar en las posibles causas que te llevaron a acompañarme esta noche al encuentro con Hermione y porqué, de repente, tienes un sentido de caballerosidad con ella.

Theo tragó saliva.

El resto del camino lo hicieron en completo silencio.

…

Filch revisaba hasta tres veces a los alumnos antes de salir del colegio por lo que la salida al pueblo se retrasó unos cuantos minutos. Lessi ya se encontraba fuera del castillo, pegada contra la pared para guarnecerse del frío mientras esperaba a Neville. Se arrepentía de no haberse puesto ropa más abrigada ya que a pesar de que llevaba un pantalón oscuro, una camisa azul y un grueso saco negro, todo esto no parecía ser insuficiente contra el clima. Pensó por unos instantes en volver a su habitación y conseguir una bufanda pero eso significaría volver a hacer esa interminable cola en la que el celador controlaba a todos por si no llevaban consigo algún artefacto con magia oscura.

Neville apareció poco después y, tras la revisión, se acercó a ella con una sonrisa avergonzada.

—Lo siento—se disculpó luego de saludarla—, Dean estuvo hablando conmigo.

Lessi recordó lo que le había dicho Hermione la noche anterior y contuvo una sonrisa.

—No hay problema. ¿Vamos?

—Claro.

Neville recordó los modales que debían esperarse de él y extendió su brazo para que ella lo tomara. Así lo hizo y juntos comenzaron a caminar a una distancia prudente el uno del otro a pesar de que sus brazos se tocaban. Sin embargo, pronto se arrimaron más: el viento fuerte soplaba y un aguanieve intenso comenzó a caer de repente. El frío le calaba los huesos, por lo que no dudó en aferrar fuertemente el brazo de Neville y pegarse a él. Sin pensarlo, él la soltó por unos instantes pero sólo para cruzar su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su prometida, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo en un intento de protegerla del frío.

Cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade comprobaron que unas cuantas tiendas habían cerrado por lo que los sitios a donde podían ir se reducían notablemente. _Honeydukes_ fue su primera parada donde Neville compró chocolate para ambos y le obsequió a Lessi una bolsa de caramelos y unas de las nuevas plumas de azúcar de lujo que habían salido recientemente a la venta.

Luego, caminaron directamente a _Las tres escobas_ donde se encontraron que el sitio estaba repleto. Madame Rosmerta cruzó a su lado con prisa, dedicándoles un saludo sin siquiera mirarlos. Observaron a su alrededor sin poder encontrar una mesa libre porque todos parecían haberse refugiado del frío. Por fortuna, Hermione y sus amigos estaban allí y en su sitio había dos sillas libres. Lessi no tuvo que decir absolutamente nada porque, para su suerte, Neville fue el que tomó su mano y la llevó hacia allí.

—Hola, chicos—los saludó con una sonrisa nerviosa— ¿Podemos sentarnos con ustedes?

—Claro—respondió Hermione lanzándole una mirada a sus dos amigos.

Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras que Ron colocó cara de molestia pero ante la mirada de advertencia de su amiga, guardó silencio. Pidieron un par de cervezas de mantequillas para cada uno ya que los otros tres ya tenían las suyas y esperaron a que se las llevaran en un tenso silencio. Lessi no estaba segura de si era por su presencia o si la tensión ya había estado en el ambiente antes de que llegaran. Miró disimuladamente a Potter y notó que tenía los ojos clavados en la mesa y una expresión de molestia.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya?—le preguntó sin miramientos.

El chico de lentes alzó la vista de repente, algo sorprendido de que estuviera hablándole a él.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Alessia, no creo que Harry…—comenzó a decir Neville pero ella lo cortó.

—Yo creo que sí.

—No, no es eso, no es por ti—aseguró Hermione—. Harry está molesto por…—se detuvo de inmediato y miró a su amigo, sin saber cómo seguir.

—Han entrado a la casa de mi padrino y han robado sus cosas. Ahora las están vendiendo como baratijas—gruñó el chico con rabia.

—Oh.

Aquello no se lo había esperado. Había imaginado que estaría molesto por su presencia, al igual que Ron, pero nunca por eso. Tampoco había creído posible que él le dijera tal cosa sin miramientos, lo que quizás demostraba cuan profundamente enojado estaba.

—Tu padrino era Sirius Black, ¿verdad?—preguntó.

—Sí.

Recordaba haber leído el nombre de aquel hombre en uno de los tantos artículos que sacaba El Profeta. Al final, según tenía entendido, después de su muerte se había proclamado su inocencia de todos los cargos de lo que se les había acusado. Ella sólo podía imaginar lo terrible que debería de haber sido ser inocente y estar condenado a Azkaban.

Harry la contemplaba con cierto desafío, como si esperara que ella lanzara algún comentario despectivo al respecto. Pero parecía ser incapaz de entender que nunca haría algo tan cruel como aquello.

—Lo lamento.

El chico se movió con incomodidad ante esas simples palabras. Hermione parecía no soportar demasiado bien la situación por lo que comenzó a hablar del colegio, pero ese tema parecía no ser bueno para Ron porque gruñó en cuanto comenzó a oírla.

—Esta no es precisamente la cita que esperaba tener.

Todos los ojos se posaron sobre ella pero Lessi pudo notar que los de Neville se veían heridos por aquellas palabras así que se apresuró a aclarar.

—El clima está horrible y cada vez que doy un paso afuera muero de frío. Y encima, cuando veníamos hacia aquí vi al idiota de Slughorn caminando hacia nosotros. Tuvimos que escondernos un momento para que no nos viera.

—No deberías hablar así, es un profesor—la reprendió Hermione.

—Por primera vez, voy a darle la razón a una Slytherin—concordó Ron—. Es un idiota. No sé qué trama con ese absurdo club.

— ¿Tramar?—se burló Lessi—Es un viejo cotilla y un Slytherin, esas dos combinaciones no son nunca nada bueno. No en un hombre de su edad y menos en adolescentes…

Si antes Ron había estado un poco sorprendido por aquel comentario en el que tuvo que darle la razón, ahora lo estaba aún más dado que jamás, ni en sus locos sueños, imaginó posible oír a un Slytherin hablar mal de alguien de su propia casa.

—Creo que estás siendo un poco cruel—la acusó Hermione.

— ¿Quieres tenerla tú de compañera? ¿Que duerma en el mismo cuarto y que te lance miradas de desprecio cada vez que pasas delante?—le preguntó Lessi.

Los tres chicos se dieron cuenta que la conversación se había desviado y no estaban hablando más del profesor.

—No, gracias—Hermione respondió con prisa.

—Ehm… ¿De quién están hablando?—quiso saber Harry.

—De Pansy—le dijo su amiga en un susurro, como si temiera que la chica apareciera de repente en aquel lugar y oyera su conversación.

— ¡¿Pansy?!—Ron no fue disimulado y alzó la voz bastante, ganándose la mirada de reprimenda de las muchachas— ¿Qué?

—Creo que no te escucharon en el castillo, Ronald, ¿podrías decirlo más fuerte?—dijo Hermione entre dientes.

—Lo siento—el pelirrojo no parecía realmente sentirlo—. Sólo estoy sorprendido. Pensé que todos los Slytherins eran algo así como… mugre de la misma uña…

— Ron…—para sorpresa de todos, esta vez la advertencia salió de la boca de Neville.

Lessi sintió cierta emoción ante esto por lo que, por debajo de la mesa, tocó suavemente la rodilla de su prometido en un modo de agradecerle y, al mismo tiempo, decirle con aquel gesto que no debía de preocuparse por el comentario de su amigo. Sin embargo, el toque lo sobresaltó y dio un pequeño saltó en la silla que llamó la atención de todos los demás.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó Harry.

—Eh… bien—su rostro estaba algo ruborizado

Lessi sacó su mano para no empeorar la situación y, actuando con normalidad, miró al pelirrojo.

— ¿Te llevas bien con todos tus compañeros de casa?—le preguntó.

—Bueno, no me llevo precisamente mal con algunos pero…

—Pero te resultan indiferentes, ¿no?—insistió— Pues, en este caso, es el mismo concepto. A mí no me agrada Pansy por cuestiones que ahora no vienen al caso, no soy su amiga y estoy segura que jamás lo seré y no importa que estemos en la misma casa.

Ron se quedó observándola fijamente, como si sus palabras hubieran sido realmente importantes y hubieran iluminado algo dentro de su mente. Ante esto, Hermione miró a su amigo con clara molestia y luego contempló a Lessi de igual manera.

—No sé ustedes pero yo me voy—dijo, levantándose de repente—. Estoy cansada de estar aquí y no quiero que sea más tarde y que la tormenta se agrave.

Los dos amigos de la joven estuvieron de acuerdo en marcharse y Lessi supo que había arruinado el momento. Se maldijo por lo bajo aunque intentó consolarse diciéndose que realmente no era su culpa que el pelirrojo la estuviese viendo como si fuera un bocadillo que quisiera devorar ni que Hermione estuviera tan tercamente enamorada de él que no pudiese darse cuenta de ciertas cosas.

— ¿No te importa que nos quedemos un rato más?—le preguntó a Neville.

—No—Una vez que el trío se marchó se volteó hacia ella con aire triste—. Lamento que esta no sea la clase de cita que esperabas. Supongo que te hubiese gustado algo más romántico. Podríamos ir a la casa de té de Madame Pudipié y…

— ¡Si quieres arrastrarme a ese condenado sitio, ya mismo volveré al castillo!—exclamó Lessi con molestia.

Ella sabía muy bien lo que hacían en aquel sitio de apariencia romántica y si Neville estaba pensando en que llevándola allí le permitiría besuquearla como si no existiera el tiempo, estaba muy equivocado.

—No, yo no quiero ir—se apresuró a aclarar—. Sólo pensé que quizás… ya sabes, pensé que tus otras citas habían sido en sitios como aquel.

— ¿Mis otras citas?—preguntó desconcertada— Neville, eres el primer chico con el que salgo a una cita.

— ¡¿En serio?!

—Tampoco tienes que sonar tan emocionado—le dijo mirándolo ceñuda.

—Lo siento.

Pero no lo sentía realmente. Desde que Hermione le había pasado el mensaje de Lessi en el que aceptaba la invitación, no había hecho más que estar nervioso, preguntándose qué podía hacer en una cita, de qué iban a hablar o a dónde iban a ir. Le gustaba enterarse de que ella realmente no tenía nada con qué comparar si todo esto resultaba ser un desastre.

Ella lo miró con seriedad pero pronto una pequeña sonrisita fue deslizándose en sus labios.

—Y dime, Nev—se inclinó ligeramente hacia él— ¿Dean ya te dio instrucciones de cómo conquistarme?

El rostro del chico se volvió rojo como un tomate maduro y boqueó por unos instantes sin saber qué decir. Lessi pensó que iba a negarlo todo pero no fue así.

— ¿Quién te contó de eso?

Lessi rió ante su vergüenza.

—Soy una astuta Slytherin, Neville, sé cómo llegar a la fuente de información.

Neville pensó que, con lo hermosa que era, no le costaría demasiado: una sonrisa resplandeciente y cualquier chico estaría a su disposición.

—Entonces—siguió diciendo ella—, ¿qué te dijo?

Neville respondió algo pero en ese mismo momento Draco Malfoy salía del pasillo que iba a los baños, cruzando justo frente a ellos. Lessi alzó los ojos y lo contempló con seriedad. Su amigo sólo le lanzó una fugaz mirada antes de apartar la vista y apretar sus labios con firmeza. La presión que había sentido desde el momento en que discutía con él volvió a invadir su pecho y perdió todo el ánimo que había tenido mientras coqueteaba inocentemente con su prometido.

Neville se dio cuenta de su cambio por lo que se silenció de inmediato y siguió el camino de su mirada hasta comprobar que se trataba de Malfoy.

— ¿Han discutido?

La pregunta la sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Por qué piensas que hemos discutido?

—No lo sé—murmuró algo avergonzado por haber hecho aquella pregunta tan abruptamente—. No se han saludado siquiera…y pareces molesta.

—Es cierto, hemos peleado pero no quiero hablar de eso, ¿sí?—miró a su alrededor con incomodidad— ¿Podemos volver al castillo?

Neville asintió, sin añadir ningún comentario y se levantó para salir de aquel sitio. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran ingresar al frío del exterior, se detuvo y se quitó la bufanda para colocársela a Alessia. La chica se ruborizó ligeramente ante este detalle, sintiendo el calorcito de la lana suave y aquel aroma tan propio de Neville que secretamente le gustaba: a tierra húmeda y colonia. Sin embargo, no quería que por su culpa el chico cayera enfermo.

—No quiero que…

—Estaré bien—le aseguró Neville, también con las mejillas rojas.

Quizás sufriera un poco de frío pero nada que no pudiera soportar. Era preferible para él que ella se mantuviera resguardada del frío, especialmente porque ya había padecido el largo camino que hicieron para llegar al pueblo con el poco abrigo que llevaba.

Caminaron fuera de la taberna y nuevamente el frío chocó contras sus rostros. Neville volvió a rodearla con uno de sus brazos protectoramente mientras andaban hacia el castillo. A lo lejos, traído por el sonido del viento, se oyó un grito desgarrador que perforó el ambiente como un latigazo.


	8. Chapter 8

Ninguno de los personajes pertenecientes a las novelas de Harry Potter me pertenece

* * *

**FLORES DEL MAL**

* * *

CAPÍTULO OCHO

EL FIN DE UNA AMISTAD

Neville y Alessia intercambiaron una mirada asustada al oír aquel grito antes de apresurarse aún más, forzando a sus cuerpos a andar con prisa a pesar del viento y el aguanieve que caía, siguiendo el sonido de los gritos que continuaban retumbando. Casi llegaban al castillo; doblaron en un recodo del camino y fue allí donde se encontraron con la terrorífica escena en la que Hermione, Ron y una joven que Alessia no conocía, sostenían a otra que no dejaba de retorcerse y gruñir.

Neville corrió hacia allí, tomándola de la mano para llevarla con él, hasta allí.

— ¡Apártense!—ambos alzaron la vista justo a tiempo para ver a Harry aparecer junto a Hagrid— ¡Déjenme verla!

Todos se separaron. El semi gigante llegó hasta ella, la tomó en sus brazos y corrió con la chica hacia el castillo a toda prisa, sin mirar atrás. Los gritos dejaron de sonar después de un tiempo, oyéndose sólo el bramido del viento.

— ¿Qué sucedió?—preguntó Lessi con asombro.

— ¡Se elevó en el cielo y gritó!—exclamó la chica casi sollozando.

—Te llamas Leanne ¿verdad?—preguntó Hermione con suavidad a la joven, la cual asintió— ¿Ha pasado de repente o…?

—Fue cuando abrió el paquete.

Todos observaron el empapado envoltorio de papel marrón que señalaba la joven. Se había abierto un poco y todos distinguieron un destello verdoso en el interior. Ron se inclinó para tomarlo pero Harry lo detuvo antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarlo! Lo he visto antes—Alessia lo contempló con sorpresa—. Fue expuesto en Borgin y Burkes hace mucho tiempo y la etiqueta decía que estaba maldito. Katie debe de haberlo tocado—el muchacho de lentes observó a la joven— ¿Cómo llegó a sus manos?

—Por eso discutíamos. Volvió del baño de Las Tres Escobas trayendo el paquete y dijo que era una sorpresa para alguien de Hogwarts y que tenía que entregárselo. Cuando lo dijo estaba muy rara... ¡Oh, no! ¡Ahora lo entiendo! ¡Le han echado una maldición imperius, y no me di cuenta!

Leanne comenzó a llorar nuevamente, más desesperada aún tras aquella revelación que había hecho ella misma. Sin embargo, Lessi apenas podía oírla porque no dejaba de recordar que había visto a Draco salir de los baños segundos antes de que ella y Neville se marchasen de las Tres Escobas… y el paquete con el que lo había visto pero que él se había negado a decirle de lo que se trataba… ¿Podría ser…? No, no quería creerlo. Pero, ¿no sería sino demasiadas coincidencias?

— ¿Quién se lo dio?—preguntó sin poder contenerse.

La muchacha, que estaba siendo abrazada por Hermione, alzó su rostro bañado en lágrimas para observarla.

—No lo sé—Lessi no sabía si sentir alivio o comenzar a desesperarse aún más—. Le dije que no podía llevar eso al colegio, que era una estupidez… pero no me oyó. Intenté quitárselo y… y…—comenzó a sollozar nuevamente.

Hermione la abrazó aún más y lanzó una mirada a todos.

—Será mejor que volvamos al castillo.

Harry se quitó la bufanda y con sumo cuidado tomó el paquete, procurando que ninguna parte de su piel tocara aquel objeto maldito. Terminaron de recorrer el camino que bastaba hacia el castillo y cuando llegaron vieron a McGonagall correr hacia ellos.

—Hagrid me ha dicho que ustedes han visto lo que ocurrió. Necesito que suban enseguida a mi despacho.

—Nosotros sólo llegamos cuando escuchamos un grito—dijo Lessi con prontitud, queriendo deshacerse lo más pronto posible de la mujer para poder ir a hablar con Draco y su hermano—. No vimos nada más, ¿Debemos también ir con usted?

—No, pueden ir directamente al interior—la profesora miró al celador que se aproximaba con su sensor—. Están conmigo, Filch.

Lessi y Neville se alejaron por un pasillo mientras que los tres amigos acompañaron a la profesora McGonagall. Ella sabía que debía de despedirse de su prometido y agradecerle por lo sucedido pero realmente quería ir a hablar con su amigo. Si no estaba en la sala común, lo esperaría el tiempo necesario pero iban a descubrir si él era el responsable de aquello. Sin embargo, era consciente de que no podía actuar con desespero porque él comenzaría a sospechar. Guardaron completo silencio mientras caminaban por el pasillo hasta el punto en que sus caminos se dividían. Ella debía de tomar el pasillo de la izquierda para ir camino hacia las mazmorras mientras que él, el de la derecha, que lo llevaría a la torre de su casa. Se detuvieron y se miraron fijamente por unos instantes.

—Supongo que esta cita no empezó ni terminó como esperábamos—comentó el chico.

—No, pero… Podríamos intentarlo de nuevo, ¿no?—sugirió ella.

La cara de Neville se llenó de ilusión ante esta perspectiva.

— ¿La próxima salida a Hogsmeade?

Lessi le sonrió.

—Es una cita—le prometió y el rostro de Neville adoptó un tono leve de rojo—. Más allá de todo lo malo, la pasé bien. Gracias por invitarme…—extendió su mano hacia él y tocó su brazo.

—Yo también…—miró el pasillo vació con nerviosismo—Tengo algo para ti.

—No tienes que darme nada—dijo.

Pero Neville ya se encontraba buscando en el interior de su capa algo que parecía no encontrar. Revisó cada uno de sus bolsillos hasta que finalmente, revisando el mismo bolsillo en que había estado buscando la primera vez, sacó un pequeño brote verde que no tenía más de cinco centímetros.

—Para ti—dijo entregándoselo.

—Eh… Gracias—Alessia lo tomó, no muy segura de qué era o si es que debía de hacer algo con él.

—Es un brote de Helios[1]—explicó—. No necesita tierra, ni se secan nunca y puedes hacerlo crecer del tamaño que desees con un hechizo. Sus flores son de color amarillo y simbolizan la lealtad y la estabilidad…y…—frunció su frente mientras intentaba recordar lo que había leído esa misma mañana—y…

—Creo que entonces haré honor a su nombre—dijo Alessia, interrumpiéndolo lo más cortésmente que podía— ¿Cuál es el hechizo?

Neville se lo dijo y ella no dudó en utilizarlo para hacer crecer aquel brote lo suficiente. A medida que éste se iba extendiendo, del tallo surgían pequeñas flores color oro y diminutas hojitas verdes. Cuando la consideró lo suficientemente larga, detuvo el hechizo para luego unir los dos extremos y así formar una corona que no tardó en colocarse encima de su cabeza.

— ¿Cómo me veo?—le sonrió nuevamente mientras movía su rostro de un lado al otro para que él la observara atentamente.

—Como una Ninfa…—murmuró algo atontado antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho—. Quiero decir… te ves hermosa.

—Gracias, Nev—dudó unos segundos pero finalmente se atrevió a acortar las distancias y dejar un rápido beso en la mejilla del chico—. Nos vemos después.

Y salió casi corriendo hacia su sala común, dejando a un Neville de piedra, sonriendo tontamente mientras se tocaba la mejilla que había sido besada.

…

La sala común de Slytherin no estaba demasiado llena de alumnos así que a Lessi no le costó demasiado deslizar su mirada por ella y darse cuenta que allí no se encontraba el rubio. Con prisa se encaminó hacia el cuarto de los chicos y sin molestarse en tocar, abrió la puerta de un tirón para encontrarse a Malfoy tendido en su cama, con los brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza. Crabbe y Goyle se encontraban riendo de alguna tontería pero saltaron bruscamente cuando ella ingresó.

—Fuera—les ordenó al par, quienes no tardaron en ver que estaba lo suficientemente enojada como para no querer ser ellos merecedores de su furia. Ambos salieron casi corriendo y cerraron la puerta detrás de sí—. Malfoy, ¿qué hacías en las Tres Escobas?

El rubio no se había molestado en moverse, ni siquiera en voltear el rostro y mirarla, lo cual enfadó aún más a Lessi.

—Si preguntases a los profesores, yo nunca estuve en Hogsmeade. Tuve castigo con McGonagall…

— ¿Tú crees que soy estúpida?—le gruñó con rabia mientras caminaba hacia su cama para mirarlo al rostro—Sabes tan bien como yo que el castillo tiene muchos pasadizos secretos. No te habrá costado demasiado salir del dichoso castigo e ir al pueblo.

—Si tú dices—se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

El gesto le dolió más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

— ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?!—le preguntó— ¿Por qué actúas así?

El rubio bajó sus brazos, se sentó en la cama y la miró con una expresión de desprecio que nunca antes había sido dirigida para ella.

— ¿Yo? ¿Por qué actúas tú así, como si fueras una copia barata de Pansy, molestándome constantemente, preguntándome qué me pasa? ¿A caso no puedes entender que no es asunto tuyo? ¿O es que acaso Descerebrado Longbottom ya te contagió su idiotez?—preguntó señalando la bufanda de Gryffindor que ella aún usaba.

— ¡No te atrevas a hablar así de él!

—Siempre lo he hecho y no me detendré por ti, Nott.

—Créeme cuando te digo que en este momento tengo mejores pensamientos hacia Neville que hacia ti. Él se los merece…

—Y aún así tendrás que traicionarlo… ¿Cómo se sentirá cuando se entere que sólo lo usaste, cuando se dé cuenta lo perdidamente enamorado que está de ti y que tú no fuiste nada más que una maldita perra manipuladora? Él no tendrá precisamente los mejores pensamientos hacia ti.

Alessia se quedó mirándolo fijamente, sintiendo que su amigo le había dado una dura bofetada en el rostro. Draco se puso de pie y, aprovechando haberla dejado de piedra, se encaminó hacia la puerta pero Alessia corrió y se interpuso en su camino. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿Fuiste tú el que le dio aquel paquete a Katie?

—No sé de qué me hablas…

—Creo que lo sabes muy bien, Draco. ¿Para quién era?—preguntó.

—Muévete.

— ¿A quién debía de entregárselo ella?

—No sé…

—Ella lo abrió, Draco—le informó con un hilo de voz—. La maldición dio en ella.

Draco empalideció notablemente y Alessia no tuvo que seguir preguntándose si había sido él quién se lo había entregado a Katie. Se sintió enferma ante la sola idea de que él hubiera sido el responsable de tal atrocidad. Quiso llorar, gritarle, exigirle una explicación, pero la comparación que había hecho Draco de ella y Pansy la había molestado lo suficiente como para no hacer tal estupidez.

—No dejaba de gritar—dijo Lessi en voz baja—. Neville y yo estábamos regresando cuando escuchamos el primer grito… Fue terrible… No sé qué maldición tenía ese collar pero te aseguro que si ella vive será un milagro.

Los ojos del rubio se llenaron de lágrimas pero parpadeó rápidamente para apartarlas.

—Yo no tuve nada que ver—habló sin ser capaz de mirarla a la cara.

—Estás mintiendo.

Draco cerró los ojos ante estas palabras por un eterno segundo hasta que finalmente los abrió y fijó su mirada penetrante en ella.

—Sí—confesó sin miramientos, completamente serio— ¿Quieres oír eso? Sí, yo lo hice, yo se lo di para que se lo entregara a alguien más, alguien a quien quiero ver muerto—puso mayor énfasis en esa última palabra—. El plan no funcionó pero si tenemos suerte podremos liberarnos de esa chiquilla estúpida…

Saber la verdad era una cosa pero oírla salir directamente de la boca de su amigo era otra diferente; ambas dolían, aunque la segunda aún más porque era como recibir un puñal directamente en el corazón.

— ¿Por qué hablas así?—le preguntó con la voz ahogada en angustia.

— ¿Y cómo quieres que hable? Estamos en guerra, Nott, tenemos que luchar por nuestros ideales. Si unos pocos tienen que caer en el camino ¿qué más da?

— ¿Y ese eres tú el que habla o es tu padre?

Esas palabras enfurecieron a Draco, quien alzó su brazo por encima de su cabeza, tomando impulso. Lessi buscó su varita de inmediato, dispuesta a defenderse si lo que aquel imbécil quería era golpearla pero no fue necesario porque el golpe lo recibió la puerta, un golpe de frustración, de rabia contenida, de autoengaño.

— ¡Cierra tu maldita boca, Nott!—le gritó Draco, tomándola bruscamente del brazo para empujarla del camino.

Para desgracia de todos, en ese mismo momento entró a la habitación Theodore, quien no tardó en mirar a su angustiada hermana que se aferraba a su varita como si su vida dependiera de ello y a un Draco furioso, sosteniéndola por el brazo con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

—Suéltala—le ordenó con frialdad, sacando su propia varita mágica para apuntarla con ella a su amigo.

Draco lo hizo de inmediato, dándose cuenta con horror de que sus dedos seguramente quedarían marcados en el brazo de la muchacha. Aún así, su voz no fue capaz de dejar salir una disculpa.

—Será mejor que mantengas controlada a tu hermana, Nott, porque sino otros lo harán.

— ¿Estás amenazándola?—dijo el chico con rabia.

Lessi se apresuró a empujar a su hermano lejos de Draco.

—No le hagas caso—le rogó—, quizás algún día se dé cuenta de quiénes fueron sus verdaderos amigos.

Theo se dejó arrastrar pero antes de salir se volteo hacia el rubio y le dijo:

—Si te atreves a acercarte a ella, te mato.

…

Al día siguiente, la noticia sobre el ataque de Katie no tardó en distribuirse por todo el castillo al igual que su inmediato traslado al Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas. Había todo tipo de rumores aunque los únicos que sabían realmente lo sucedido eran pocos. Cuando el grupo de Slytherin comentó sobre ello, Alessia hizo oídos sordos y se ocupó de sus propios asuntos. Sólo había sido sincera sobre lo ocurrido con su hermano, a quien incluso había develado lo que le había confesado Draco.

No se sentía orgullosa de decir que había estado llorando la mayor parte de la noche y que a la mañana siguiente había tenido que recurrir a Daphne para que la ayudara a maquillar mágicamente su rostro para que nadie notara su terrible aspecto. La chica no le había hecho preguntas aunque no había dejado de lanzarle miradas curiosas por lo Lessi se sintió en la necesidad de aclarar que su amistad con Draco estaba rota.

— ¿Realmente es tan malo?—le había preguntado.

—Más de lo que te puedes imaginar.

Daphne se sorprendió por su tono mortuorio pero nuevamente se guardó sus preguntas porque sabía que su amiga no iba a contar nada más.

Ese lunes no fue precisamente el mejor para ella. Draco parecía haberse vuelto un maldito asesino, ya no era su amigo, su hermano intentaba animarla hasta el punto del cansancio y no dejaba de oír sobre Katie. Vio a Neville en unas pocas clases que compartían pero no le habló para nada más que dirigirle el mejor saludo que fue capaz de hacer. Tampoco se reunió con él después del almuerzo, como acostumbraban. Sabía que no se encontraba con el mejor estado de ánimo y sus sentimientos estaban en un completo desequilibrio por lo que mantener la calma, coquetear con él e intentar buscar información sin perder el control le resultaría imposible.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Lessi miró hacia arriba y se encontró con Hermione contemplándola con el ceño fruncido. Ese lunes por la noche se había escapado de su sala común para disfrutar un poco del silencio de la biblioteca, sabiendo que ya era demasiado tarde como para que alguien estuviese allí porque todos se estarían preparando para la cena. Pero se había olvidado por completo de aquella chica…

— ¿Ya no estás enfadada conmigo porque Ronald se quedó viéndome como un tonto?—le preguntó malhumorada.

Hermione se ruborizó notablemente sabiendo que había sido descubierta. Dejó los libros que llevaba en sus brazos sobre la mesa y se sentó frente a Alessia a pesar de que ésta le lanzó una mirada fría.

— ¿Es por eso que estás así? Yo… lo siento, ¿sí? Admito que me enfadé pero no tenía motivos para hacerlo. Es que Ron es…es…—intentó buscar con todas sus fuerzas la manera de explicarse pero no fue capaz de hacerlo.

—Te gusta, entiendo—Lessi soltó un suspiro—. No estoy molesta por eso… Pero para que quede todo claro, mis gustos no están precisamente ligados a chicos pelirrojos.

—Actué mal, lo siento, ahora lo comprendo—aseguró Hermione—. Además, tú tienes a Neville…

Sí, tenía a Neville, cuán maravilloso podía ser eso, pensó con sarcasmo. No porque tuviera algún inconveniente con el chico, claro que no. Neville había demostrado ser asombrosamente dulce, atento, protector… Lo malditamente triste es que ella realmente no lo tenía. Ella lo usaba, lo engañaba y eso la hacía sentir una basura de ser humano.

Hermione notó su mirada triste.

—Lo siento—dijo rápidamente—. No debí de decir eso. Sé que ninguno de los dos eligió esto pero Neville no es un mal chico…

—No, claro que no—Lessi sintió que apretaban dolorosamente su corazón.

— ¿Han discutido?—preguntó—Él cree que ha hecho algo mal y que lo has estado evitando todo el día.

Lessi sonrió tristemente.

— ¿Sería un poco cruel decirle que mi vida no gira alrededor de él?

—Un poco—aseguró Hermione, mirándola con dudas.

— ¡Entonces debería decirle nuevamente que tenga un poco más de valor propio porque no ha hecho absolutamente nada malo!

A lo lejos se oyó un pedido de silencio que provino de la bibliotecaria.

—Esas serían mejores palabras—Hermione bajó la voz—. Neville no rebosa precisamente de confianza por eso no creo que haya sido una buena idea no hablarle en todo el día después de haber salido en una cita con él.

Lessi volvió a suspirar pesadamente.

—Supongo que tienes razón… Dile que vaya esta noche a la dichosa reunión de Slughorn. No lo evitaré.

Hermione asintió.

—Estaba a punto de irme a prepararme cuando te vi. ¿No deberías de ir a hacer lo mismo?

—Debería pero no creo que hoy haya demasiados preparativos. No estoy de humor—admitió.

—Algo te molesta.

Lessi pensó en inventar algún tipo de excusa pero no fue capaz de hacerlo. Estaba cansada de engaños.

—Discutí con Draco—le confesó—. Fue una de esas grandes discusiones que no tienen vuelta atrás, creo que ya no somos amigos.

—Oh…—Hermione pareció quedarse sin saber qué decir.

—No tienes que decir nada—le aseguró ella—. Sé que no te agrada.

—Eso no importa en realidad—dijo Hermione tomando nuevamente sus libros—. Quizás parezca algo que no tenga solución pero puedes equivocarte. He discutido con Ron tantas veces ya que perdí la cuenta, pasamos semanas enteras sin hablarnos pero al final volvemos a ser amigos.

—Eso es diferente—la acusó Lessi—. Él te gusta y tú podrías perdonarle todo.

— ¡Eso no es cierto!—Hermione enrojeció de nuevo— Lo que quiero decir es que no siempre me gustó y aún así lo perdoné. Somos amigos después de todo. No creo que la situación tuya con Malfoy sea diferente.

—Lo es—aseguró—. Draco ha cambiado este año, ha cambiado mucho.

Hermione recordó de repente todas las sospechas que Harry había estado taladrando en su cerebro, desde la idea de que era un Mortífago hasta la más reciente: que él era el responsable de lo que le había sucedido a Katie porque el rubio había sabido de la existencia del collar en la tienda de Borgin y Burkes.

— ¿Realmente ha cambiado tanto como dices?—preguntó con un interés mal disimulado— ¿Por qué crees que es?

Alessia hubiera sido capaz de reír ante la mala capacidad actoral que tenía la pobre chica si no fuera porque estaba intentando sacarle información valiosa.

— ¿Lo que estás tratando de preguntarme con tan poca sutileza es si sé si es un Mortífago?

—No, yo…—Hermione intentó responder a toda prisa, alarmada por la suspicacia de Alessia.

—No lo sé—la interrumpió ella.

No iba a admitir que conocía la verdad y que esta era un rotundo sí, aún menos iba a decirle sobre lo involucrado que estaba en el ataque a Katie. Podrían ya no ser amigos pero el sentido de lealtad aún continuaba presente, latiendo con fuerza.

— ¿No lo sabes?—Hermione ahora ya no intentaba de contener su curiosidad.

—Te dije que ha cambiado. Nos hemos ido distanciando este año, como te has dado cuenta, y mi compromiso con Neville no ayudó precisamente a mejorar nuestra relación.

— ¿A caso ustedes salían?

— ¿Y tú sales con Potter?—preguntó Lessi con brusquedad.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Es mi amigo.

—Lo mismo que Draco, es mi… era mi amigo—se corrigió con tristeza y sintió la mirada de compasión que le lanzó la chica—. No me mires así—le pidió con molestias mientras se ponía de pie—, no me voy a lanzar a llorar…—Porque ya lo había hecho en la soledad de su cama, con las cortinas cerradas, cuando el resto de las chicas dormían— Vamos, ambas tenemos que prepararnos para la cena.

…

La fiesta de Slughorn de esa noche no fue diferente a las demás, a excepción del hecho de que el profesor invitó a Gwenog Jones, la capitana del equipo de las Holyhead Harpies. Eso no mejoró demasiado el humor de Alessia ya que le pareció una mujer demasiado creída, que no dejaba de lanzar miradas de superioridad a todos, como si no fueran más que un grupito de chiquillos molestos. Sin embargo, el profesor no pareció notarlo y siguió regodeándose en el placer que le causaba haberla tenido como alumna y seguir teniéndola como amiga. Quizás lo único bueno que tuvo aquella reunión fue que se acercó a Neville y le habló con normalidad, como si no hubiera estado evitándolo todo el día. Ella sabía que él quería preguntarle al respecto pero no tenía ánimos de decirle absolutamente nada por lo que no permitió que la oportunidad apareciera. Cuando llegó la hora de marcharse, se despidió de su prometido dándole nuevamente un beso en la mejilla para luego caminar con prisa lejos de él mientras se prometía que al día siguiente pondría mayor esfuerzo en cumplir con su misión.

Como esa noche Blaise decidió no ir a la fiesta, ella se encontró caminando sola por los pasillos del castillo hacia las mazmorras. Pasaba el toque de queda pero como el profesor había advertido ya al celador y al resto del profesorado, nadie le decía absolutamente nada a ninguno de los alumnos que salían tarde las noches de las fiestas de Slughorn.

Estaba a punto por cruzar justo frente a la puerta del despacho del profesor Snape, cuando de repente ésta se abrió de improvisto y del interior salió un furioso Draco que huyó directo hacia la sala común sin siquiera darse cuenta de su presencia. Alessia se quedó unos segundos allí, sorprendida por lo que acababa de suceder. Tuvo el impulso de correr detrás de él, preguntándole qué sucedía pero recordó que su preocupación no sería bien recibida. Así que siguió caminando, cruzando frente a la puerta, cuando una voz familiar la detuvo.

— ¡Entre, señorita Nott!

¿Si comenzaba a correr podría llegar a escapar? Lo dudaba, al fin y al cabo tenía clases con él e inevitablemente tendría que verlo. Así que volteó su cuerpo e ingresó al interior del despacho de Snape.

— ¿Si, profesor?

El hombre estaba de pie detrás de su escritorio, mirando fijamente un par de pergaminos. Cuando ella entró a penas alzó la vista de ellos antes de volver a leerlos.

—Tengo una carta para usted.

Alessia se sorprendió.

— ¿Una carta?

— ¿A caso está sorda?

—No, claro que no, sólo… pensé que cualquier tipo de correspondencia llegaba a través de las lechuzas—se explicó.

—No este tipo.

Snape la miró nuevamente, esta vez poniendo verdadera atención en su persona.

— ¿Ha averiguado algo o ha decidido finalmente resignarse?—le preguntó— Aún tiene posibilidades de salir de esta situación.

— ¿Por qué insiste en que debo salir?—inquirió ella con molestia.

—Lo hago por su propio bien, creí habérselo dejado claro en nuestra última reunión.

Sí, recordaba todo eso de que era se preocupaba por los alumnos de su casa, especialmente de los que tenían padres descerebrados… Alessia suspiró con pesadumbres.

—No puedo—le dijo—. Me ha dicho que protegerá a mi hermano y a mí pero, ¿qué sucederá después del colegio? ¿Qué sucederá cuando ni siquiera usted nos pueda proteger?

—Tengo contactos que podrán hacerlo.

¿Qué clase de contactos?, quiso preguntar. Ella siempre había sabido de los rumores que circulaban acerca de Snape. Por un lado se decía que era fiel a Dumbledore, que haría lo que fuera por el director de aquel colegio. Pero por otro, todos los de Slytherin sabían que Snape iba a las reuniones del Innombrable y que éste confiaba plenamente en él. Entonces, ¿cuál de estas dos opciones se debía de creer? ¿Cuál era la verdad y cuál mentira?

Si ella aceptaba la verdad y confesaba que no quería ser parte de ello y si el profesor Snape realmente era fiel a Voldemort, ¿no iría a confesarle sobre su traición? ¿No aumentaría el peligro? Si, por otro lado, él era fiel a Dumbledore, ¿no estaría en igual peligro? El hombre podría ir a contarle al anciano lo que ella hacía, dejándola al descubierto… Si es que ya no lo había hecho, pensó con horror. Lo miró, intentando encontrar respuestas a todas estas preguntas en su rostro, pero éste permanecía completamente impasible.

— ¿Cómo puedo confiar en usted?—preguntó finalmente.

Aunque su rostro no cambió, sus ojos se agrandaron ligeramente cuando ella hizo aquella pregunta pero muy pronto volvió a su total inexpresividad.

—Tendrá que tomar una decisión usted misma sobre eso—buscó en uno de los cajones de su escritorio y le entregó la carta que había mencionado antes—. Es de su padre.

—Padrastro—corrigió ella con prisa antes de tomarla.

—El Señor de las Tinieblas no confía en él y me ha pedido que sea yo quien guíe sus pasos en esta situación. Toda la información que recolecte de Potter deberá entregármela a mí y yo se la haré llegar a él.

Alessia abrió el pergamino con prisa y leyó lo mismo que acababa de oír salir de la boca de Snape. No le gustaba la idea de tener que recurrir a él pero no iba a negar que sentía un enorme alivio de no tener que ver al mismísimo Innombrable.

—Entonces—dijo Snape luego de unos instantes—, ¿Qué ha averiguado?

Los ojos de Alessia se abrieron con alarma.

— ¡A penas estamos a mediados de octubre, no he tenido tiempo de averiguar demasiado!

—Entonces será mejor que se apresure para hacerlo, señorita Nott, porque descubrirá que yo soy el hombre más paciente del mundo a comparación del Señor Tenebroso.

* * *

[1] Helios: Dios antiguo griego que personifica al Sol, que lleva una corona de brillante de rayos.


	9. Chapter 9

Ninguno de los personajes pertenecientes a las novelas de Harry Potter me pertenece

* * *

**FLORES DEL MAL**

* * *

CAPÍTULO NUEVE

CASTIGO

Neville se quedó en la cama a pesar de que sabía que dentro de pocos minutos todos sus compañeros se levantarían y que era mejor ponerse en camino al baño para tomar una ducha antes de que todos los demás se abalanzasen y estuviesen discutiendo por quién iba a ir primero. Sin embargo, no era capaz de hacerlo. Estaba demasiado enfrascado en sus pensamientos. La noche anterior se había ido a acostar con tantas preguntas que se había quedado un buen rato meditando sobre el asunto antes de caer dormido.

En estos momentos, al fin, había llegado a una conclusión: las mujeres eran seres complicados de entender.

Al menos para él, porque aún era incapaz de comprender cómo era posible que su prometida hubiese estado todo el día evitándolo, lanzándole sólo un saludo lejano y algo forzado para luego, durante la fiesta de Slughorn, tratarlo como si no se quisiese despegar de él, como si no hubiese sucedido nada raro durante todo el día. Había pasado la mayor parte de tiempo pensando en qué había hecho mal durante la cita que tuvieron, sobre cuáles habían sido los errores que había cometido, hasta que al final Hermione le había explicado antes de la fiesta que Alessia no estaba para nada molesta con él, que su estado de ánimo había sido ocasionado por otra cosa… Pero entonces, si él no tenía la culpa, ¿por qué había actuado así? ¿Por qué había sido fría y distante?

Le hubiese gustado haber podido preguntárselo. Había estado pensando durante toda la velada las palabras correctas que utilizaría para hacerlo antes de que se despidiesen pero cuando llegó el momento ella avanzó y le dio otro beso en la mejilla y… ¡Eso fue todo! Su mente se había quedado en blanco y no había sentido nada más que un cosquilleo que se extendía desde el punto en que sus labios lo habían tocado hasta los dedos de sus pies.

Era un tonto, lo sabía, se sentía irremediablemente atraído hacia Alessia y cada vez que ella lo tocaba todo su cuerpo parecía volverse loco. No ayudaba ni un poco saber que, aunque aún no podía hacerlo, algún día sería capaz de besarla en los labios, tocar su cabello, acariciarla para sentir si su piel era tan suave como parecía…

Se levantó de la cama de un brinco. Su mente había comenzado a conjurar imágenes ficticias que era mejor no tener por el momento, no cuando sus compañeros iban a levantarse pronto. No quería avergonzarse a sí mismo.

…

Lessi intentó que la indiferencia de Draco hacia ella no la afectara. Fue imposible, pero de todos modos actuó como si así fuera y cuando fue a desayunar, su hermano y ella se sentaron junto a las hermanas Greengrass. Varios pares de ojos notaron esto pero sus compañeros de casa fueron prudentes y no abrieron la boca para decir absolutamente nada. Sólo Pansy con su séquito de ineptas la miraron y luego se voltearon a cuchichear entre ellas para reír después por lo bajo. Alessia no era precisamente una persona vengativa o violenta pero en ese instante sintió un gran deseo de enterrar en rostro de Pansy en su tazón de cereal que estaba comiendo… o quizás debía de usar algo que marchara algo más su lustroso uniforme.

Pero se contuvo porque no quería meterse en problemas. Posiblemente Snape no le dijera nada pero en ese momento en la mesa de profesores se encontraba McGonagall y conocía lo suficientemente bien a la mujer como para saber que ella no la liberaría de un castigo, incluso si el ataque no había sido a uno de los alumnos de la casa de los leones.

Esta vez, cuando se encontró con la mirada de Neville, lo saludó con una sonrisa enorme a través de la sala, para que no tuviera duda alguna que estaba dirigida a él. El chico se la devolvió aunque con más timidez y a su lado, Seamus y Dean lo codearon sin disimulo y le dijeron algo que ella fue incapaz de oír pero que causó que Neville se volviera tan rojo como un tomate maduro. Se preguntó qué le habían dicho, si había sido alguna idea sucia que le había hecho pensar a su prometido en ellos en esa situación. Aunque no pensaba acostarse con él, la idea de que la deseara no le desagradaba; por el contrario, la emocionaba.

Fue a sus clases durante la mañana pensando en lo que podría hacer para ganarse aún más su confianza e influir en él para que se juntara más con Potter. Tomó apuntes pero realmente no prestó demasiada atención porque se le había ocurrido algo, algo drástico, que no estaba completamente segura si resultaría… pero se arriesgaría.

Cuando fue la hora del almuerzo y lo vio entrar junto a sus amigos, se encaminó hacia ellos sin permitirse dudar. Si lo hacía, se arrepentiría. Así que miró siempre adelante, siempre al rostro de Neville, siendo capaz de observar atentamente cómo su expresión iba cambiando cuando la notó y cuando se dio cuenta que iba hacia él.

—Hola, chicos—los saludó con una sonrisa para luego inclinarse hacia Neville, poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzarlo, y darle, delante de los ojos divertidos de Seamus y Dean, un beso suave y lento en su mejilla—. Hola, Nev.

—Ho…hola…—tartamudeó, rojo.

Lo vio tragar saliva y tuvo que contener una sonrisa.

— ¿Ya te lo llevarás para darle un poco de tu amor?—preguntó Seamus con burla— ¿No lo dejarás comer siquiera para que tenga energía?

Alessia hizo caso omiso a su insinuación.

—De hecho, me estaba preguntando si por hoy podría acompañarlos a almorzar.

— ¿A nuestra mesa?—preguntó Dean con sorpresa.

— ¿Hay alguna regla que lo prohíba?

—No, creo que no—respondió el muchacho con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

Alessia los siguió cuando volvieron a andar y, ante la mirada atónita de casi todos los presentes del salón, tomó asiento al lado de Neville y comenzó a servirse jugo de calabaza en su vaso con suma tranquilidad. También puso encima de su plato un poco de comida y comenzó a comer como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que ella se encontrara allí. Los tres chicos la miraron con sorpresa. Neville especialmente no podía de dejar de sentirse maravillado ante esto. No estaba seguro que todos serían capaces de hacer algo así. Él, por su parte, no tendría jamás el valor suficiente como para ir a sentarse en la mesa de Slytherins.

Para fortuna de la chica, ser el centro de atención no duró demasiado porque pronto todos comenzaron a comer, incluso el trío que la acompañaba. Lessi notó el momento en que otro trío entraba al Gran Salón y notaba su presencia en su mesa. Ella los saludó con normalidad y sólo Hermione, superando la sorpresa, le devolvió el gesto.

— ¿Estás segura que estás cómoda estando rodeada de leones?—preguntó Seamus mientras cortaba un gran trozo de carne horneada— ¿No temes ser devorada?

Alessia negó con la cabeza sin dudarlo.

—Claro que no. Además, el único que tiene permitido devorarme es Neville—dijo siendo muy consciente del doble sentido de sus palabras.

El aludido se atragantó con el bocado de comida que se había llevado a la boca al oírla mientras que Seamus y Dean estallaron en carcajadas ruidosas que nuevamente llamaron la atención de todos hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Lessi no les hizo caso y golpeó la espalda de su prometido para ayudarlo a volver a respirar. Cuando lo consiguió, Neville la miró con los ojos abiertos enormemente y ella sólo le sonrió, sin comentar ni aclarar nada.

…

— ¿Debo preocuparme?

Alessia miró a su hermano sin entender a qué se refería mientras caminaban juntos a la clase de Herbología. El viento se había marchado pero una neblina persistente poblaba todos los rincones del jardín por lo que tenía que prestar mucha atención para no confundirse de invernadero.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque parece que me has cambiado. Pasaste todo el almuerzo junto a los Gryffindor mientras me dejabas a mí con Blaise…

—Pensé que Blaise era tu amigo.

—Lo es, pero tú también lo eres y no me dijiste que te ibas con tu noviecito.

— ¡Oh, vamos, no puedes estar celoso por eso!—exclamó.

— ¿Celoso de Longbottom? Claro que no. Preocupado, mucho. Lo que hiciste casi fue suicidio.

—Estás siendo más dramático que Pansy—se burló de él, ganándose una mirada de molestia.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que se supone que nuestra casa y la de ellos son enemigos consumados. El hecho de que ustedes estén prometidos en matrimonio no te protege de nada.

—Estábamos en el Gran Comedor, con cientos de alumnos y casi todos los profesores mirando. Nadie se hubiese atrevido a dañarme de algún modo… Además, lo mismo podría decir de mi propia casa.

Theo frunció el ceño ante estas palabras.

—No es cierto. Ninguno de los nuestros te haría daño—indicó y ante la mirada que ésta le dio, se apresuró a añadir—. Sé que Draco está molesto y realmente prefiero que se mantenga alejado de ti pero no lo veo capaz de hacerte daño intencionalmente.

Entraron al invernadero que creían que era el correcto y descubrieron que sólo un puñado alumnos se encontraban presentes mientras que otros aún no habían aparecido, entre ellos Harry Potter y sus amigos.

—Tengo que ir con Neville—le dijo, sin comentar nada más sobre el tema.

—Claro, ve con tu "querido, Nev"—se burló su hermano.

Ella le sacó la lengua infantilmente.

—Y luego dices que no estás celoso de él—lo acusó antes de irse hacia su prometido.

Oyó que su hermano bufaba ruidosamente.

—Hoy comenzaremos a trabajar con las cepas de Snargaluff—dijo Neville al verla, poniendo en su rostro una sonrisa enorme mientras señalaba planta que no dejaba de retorcerse frente a ellos— ¡¿No te parece emocionante?!

Alessia sonrió sin poder evitarlo, contagiada por su expresión, pero negó con la cabeza.

—Teniendo en cuenta lo peligrosa que es, ni un poco—admitió mientras lanzaba una mirada sobre todas las cepas que se encontraban distribuidas sobre las mesas.

—Pero tenemos los elementos de seguridad—indicó mientras le entregaba los guantes gruesos que ella no dudó en colocarse para después pasarle el protector dental.

— ¡Me veré ridícula con eso en mi boca!—se quejó.

—Claro que no—dijo Neville mientras se lo entregaba para después buscar el suyo y colocárselo—. Y si es así, todos nos veremos ridículos—añadió con voz patosa por tener el protector puesto.

Neville comenzó a trabajar en la planta mientras que justo en ese momento Harry, Ron y Hermione entraban y se sentaban detrás de ellos. Ella simuló estar buscando sus gafas protectoras mientras intentaba oír lo que decían.

— ¡Uf, qué miedo debía de dar el joven Quien-tú-sabes! —Lessi oyó a Ron decir en voz baja— Pero lo que sigo sin entender es por qué Dumbledore te enseña todo eso. Ya sé que es muy interesante y demás, pero ¿para qué sirve?

El corazón de Lessi se aceleró al oír aquello. Así que Dumbledore estaba enseñándole algo a Potter. ¿Qué podría ser? ¿Y a caso estaban hablando del Innombrable siendo joven?

—No lo sé —Harry le respondió—. Pero, según él, es muy importante y me ayudará a sobrevivir.

Ella estaba segura que cualquier tipo de información podría serle útil al chico si quería sobrevivir a lo que se avecinaba.

—Yo lo encuentro fascinante —opinó Hermione—. Es fundamental reunir el máximo de información acerca de Voldemort. Si no, ¿de qué otro modo podrías descubrir sus debilidades?

¿Y eso que acaso tenía debilidades?, se preguntó Lessi.

— ¿Qué tal estuvo la última fiesta de Slughorn? —Harry había cambiado repentinamente de tema.

— ¡Ah, pues muy divertida! —contestó Hermione—. El profesor se pasa un poco hablándonos de ex alumnos famosos y alaga mucho a McLaggen porque conoce a mucha gente influyente, pero nos ofreció una comida deliciosa y nos presentó a Gwenog Jones.

— ¿Gwenog Jones? —la voz de Ron estaba llena de asombro—. ¿La famosa Gwenog Jones? ¿La capitana del Holyhead Harpies?

—Sí…

Lessi notó que la profesora Sprout estaba acercándose más a ellos así que se puso con prisa sus gafas e intentó observar lo que hacía Neville, quien tenía el brazo derecho metido hasta el codo en el interior de la planta que no dejaba de retorcerse e intentaba golpearlo con sus ramas que parecían tentáculos. Ella intentó atrapar uno de ellos pero se le escabulló de la mano y dio en el rostro de su prometido. Se disculpó rápidamente antes de volver a intentarlo, aferrando con fuerza esta vez la rama que no dejaba de retorcerse.

— ¡Basta de charla! —los reprendió la profesora Sprout cuando estuvo cerca del trío—. Se están quedando atrás. Sus compañeros ya han empezado y Neville ha conseguido extraer la primera vaina.

Efectivamente, Neville tenía el labio ensangrentado y varios arañazos en la mejilla que seguramente comenzarían a inflamarse con el paso de las horas, pero aún así sonreía con orgullo mientras aferraba un objeto verde del tamaño de un pomelo que parecía latir como un corazón vivo… era algo repugnante.

— ¡Sí, profesora, ahora mismo comenzamos! —dijo Ron, y cuando la profesora se dio la vuelta, añadió en voz baja— Tendrías que haber utilizado el muffliato, Harry.

¿Qué rayos era el muffliato?

— ¡De eso nada! —saltó Hermione con enfado— ¡Vamos, vamos! Pongámonos a trabajar...

— ¿Puedes pasarme el cuenco?—pidió Neville.

Ella asintió y mientras se lo pasaba preguntó:

— ¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer ahora?

—Exprimirla—contestó.

Lessi hizo una mueca de asco que hizo al muchacho reír.

—Lo haré yo.

—No—ella le apartó el cuenco con la vaina en el interior—. Ya hiciste lo otro, esto me toca a mí.

Ella no era ninguna chica tonta que temía ensuciarse las manos. No le gustaba hacerlo, obviamente, pero eso no quería decir que iba a permitir que todos los demás hiciesen su trabajo como si tuviera algún tipo de discapacidad. Comenzó a estrujar la vaina con toda la fuerza que era capaz de reunir pero las manos de Neville tocaron las suyas y la obligaron a apartarse.

—No se hace así—le dijo con suavidad—. Toma esto. Debes pincharla con algo punzante.

Lessi pinchó la vaina con cuidado pero al ver que no surgía efecto aplicó un poco más de presión hasta que se hizo una hendidura lo suficientemente grande como para permitir salir a un montón de tubérculos de color verde que se retorcían como gusanos. De nuevo, aquello era demasiado repugnante.

Cuando ambos estaban trabajando en la segunda seta, Lessi oyó a Hermione comentarle a Ron y a Harry sobre la fiesta de Navidad a la que estaban invitados y, como esperaba, Ron no tomó demasiado bien la noticia, especialmente cuando ella lo llamó por el mismo nombre que le había dado el profesor.

—Club de las Eminencias—se lo oyó decir con burla— ¡Qué patético! Bueno, espero que te lo pases muy bien en esa fiesta. ¿Por qué no intentas ligar con McLaggen? Así Slughorn podría nombraros rey y reina de las eminencias...

¡Oh, no podía ser verdad! Algunos chicos eran demasiado tontos, se dijo interiormente mientras intentaba comprender cómo era posible que una chica como Hermione estuviera enamorada de alguien como Ronald. No era un mal chico pero tampoco podía decirse que era lo suficientemente inteligente como para captar las indirectas que su amiga le daba.

—Podemos llevar invitados—oyó que decía Hermione con tono serio— y yo pensaba pedirte que vinieras conmigo. Pero ya que lo encuentras tan patético… ¡Invitaré a otro!

Bien dicho, Hermione, la felicitó mentalmente. Quizás con eso aprendiera Ron a no abrir la boca antes de tiempo.

Al finalizar la clase todos fueron a lavarse las manos a consciencia para luego salir. Alessia vio a Theo esperándola pero le hizo una seña para que se adelantara mientras caminaba a la par de Neville. Su hermano entendió y rápidamente se alejó hacia el castillo.

—Tengo tu bufanda para devolverte...—le dijo mientras sacaba del interior de su bolso la prenda del chico.

—Oh, no tienes que hacerlo. Puedes quedártela… es decir… si quieres…

— ¿Realmente me la darás? Quiero decir, sí, claro que la aceptaré, pero ¿no la necesitas?

—Tengo otras dos—dijo.

Lessi quería tener aquella bufanda aunque se negaba a pensar en los motivos de aquel deseo. Sin embargo, no le gustaba la idea de que él ya le hubiese dado su cuarto obsequio y que ella no le hubiese regalado nada aún.

—Bien, te daré algo a cambio—dijo con determinación.

—No tienes que darme nada.

—Claro que sí. Tú me diste mi pulsera—le mostró que aún la llevaba alrededor de su muñeca—, la flor de Saturno, el brote de Helios y ahora esto.

—No te di todas esas cosas porque quería algo de ti—aseguró el chico mientras ingresaban al interior del castillo—, sino porque quería dártelas. Además, nada de eso realmente fue costoso o nuevo.

—Bien, te daré algo que ya tengo…—pensó en qué podía darle pero no se le ocurrió absolutamente nada—Sólo déjame pensar en ello.

Durante la semana que siguió, eso fue lo que ocupó su mente. ¿Qué podría llegar a darle a Neville? Ella tenía una interesante colección de libros pero la mayoría de ellos eran sobre Historia de la Magia y dudaba seriamente que el chico los encontrase tan fascinante como le resultaban y tampoco tenía nada de Herbología más allá de los escolares. Lo peor de todo es que no creía tener cosas valiosas sentimentalmente de las que pudiera desprenderse. Tenía algunas joyas de su madre pero, ¿para qué las iba a querer Neville?

Una tarde, mientras ella y su hermano hacían la tarea en un rincón de la sala común, decidió pedirle ayuda.

— ¿Qué es lo que le gusta recibir a los chicos?

Theo la miró con confusión.

— ¿A qué te refieres precisamente con _recibir_?

—A un regalo— aclaró.

— ¿A quién quieres regalarle algo?

— ¿No puedes simplemente responder?

—No hasta que me respondas primero.

Theo la perforaba con la miraba, poniéndola incómoda, y aunque había estado dispuesta a pedirle ayuda, decirle precisamente a quién iría dirigido ese regalo la avergonzaba un poco.

—Para Neville—dijo finalmente.

Su hermano estrechó sus ojos.

— ¿Y por qué razón quieres darle algo a Longbottom?

—Porque tengo que hacerle creer que me intereso por él, necesito que sus amigos también crean eso para que confíen más en mí—explicó mecánicamente.

— ¿Estás segura que no hay una razón oculta detrás de tu pretexto?

—No es un pretexto—gruñó—, es la verdad.

Él siguió observándola fijamente por unos instantes y el corazón de Alessia comenzó a acelerarse por alguna extraña razón. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la puerta, sintiéndose repentinamente acorralada y con deseos de huir.

—Nosotros no somos como las mujeres que guardamos cada cosa absurda que nos regalan…

— ¡Ey!—protestó ella.

—Estoy hablando en serio. Recuerdo que Daphne me mostró un envoltorio de la primera rana de chocolate que le regalé. Aún no entiendo para qué demonios lo quería…

Sí, para ella también sonaba absurda una cosa así pero tenía que defender a su amiga.

—Lo guardó porque era importante para ella, porque tú lo eras.

—Sí, pero ¿no bastaba con decírmelo? No tenía que guardar basura por mí… Los chicos no hacemos eso. Guardamos cosas verdaderamente significativas: regalos valiosos…

—Neville no quiere que gaste dinero.

—Regalos útiles.

— ¡No tengo nada que pueda serle útil!

Theo pensó un poco más hasta que su sonrisa se volvió divertida.

—Guardamos trofeos.

— ¿Trofeos?

—Sí, trofeos—confirmó—. Objetos que nos engrandecen y que podemos presumir delante de nuestros amigos. En quidditch puede ser la escoba del inútil al que derribaste. O, en el caso de alguna chica, algo íntimo.

Los ojos de Alessia se abrieron con horror ante lo que insinuaba su hermano.

— ¿Quieres que le regale mi ropa interior?—preguntó con un hilo de voz— ¿Quieres que se la regale como trofeo para que se la muestre a toda la torre de Gryffindor?

—Piénsalo, estarías haciéndole un favor—le dijo—. El chico ganará una buena reputación entre sus compañeros.

— ¡Pero pensará que quiero dormir con él!

— ¿Y no quieres?—cuestionó Theo, contemplándola fijamente.

— ¡Claro que no!—exclamó enfadada— ¡Eres un maldito bastardo! ¿Cómo puedes sugerir algo así?

Guardó sus cosas a toda prisa y se alejó de su hermano sin mirar atrás.

No obstante, esa noche, cuando estaba tendida su cama en la oscuridad de la habitación, el enfado comenzó a marcharse de ella mientras razonaba lo que había dicho Theo. Todo el mundo sabía que Neville nunca había tenido ningún tipo de noviazgo antes, al menos uno que saliera a la luz, y por ese motivo, sumado a su torpeza natural, todos lo creían un tanto idiota. Esto era algo triste porque Lessi sabía muy bien que no era cierto. Neville era inteligente, capaz y valiente. Sólo había que conocerlo un poco para darse cuenta de ello.

Quizás darle un premio para ostentar delante de sus amigos no sería una mala idea. Él quedaría como el héroe y, por más que ella se vería como una cualquiera, podría justificarse al ser su prometida… además, no es que fuera a dormir realmente con él. No, sólo lo ayudaría a hacerle creer a los demás que sí lo habían hecho.

…

Lessi caminó directamente hacia la chica y cuando esta alzó la cabeza del libro que leía y la vio, le sonrió amablemente a modo de saludo. Había estado buscándola en la biblioteca pero ese día pareció preferir sentarse sobre el marco de uno de los ventanales enormes que bordeaba el pasillo exterior del castillo.

—Necesito pedirte un favor.

Hermione se sorprendió un poco por aquel pedido pero de todos modos asintió.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Necesito que entres a la habitación de los chicos de Gryffindor cuando nadie esté y que dejes algo encima de la cama de Neville.

—Ese es un pedido un poco extraño.

—Es un regalo para Neville—aclaró—, y quiero que sea una sorpresa.

—Oh, bueno, sí, claro que lo haré—dijo al oír aquello— ¿Qué le compraste?

—Nada. Le voy a regalar algo mío porque él me dio su bufanda.

—No creo que Neville se atreva a usar la bufanda de Slytherin—comentó.

Lessi sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—No es una bufanda lo que le voy a dar.

Hermione no entendió al principio pero cuando lo hizo sus ojos se agrandaron graciosamente y su rostro se volvió rojo.

— ¡Oh!... eg… bueno, se lo dejaré en su cama en cuanto vea que no hay nadie allí arriba.

Le agradaba Hermione. La chica era inteligente y perspicaz.

Buscó en el interior de su bolso la cajita de cartón forrada en la que había colocado la prenda y se la entregó. Hermione se apresuró a guardarla en su propio bolso.

—Te agradecería que no menciones a nadie esto—le rogó.

—Por supuesto que no. Esto no es asunto de nadie más que de ustedes.

—Seguramente pensarás que soy…

—Yo no pienso tal cosa—la interrumpió Hermione—. Ustedes son una pareja que se casará en el futuro. Creo que están en la libertad de hacer lo que les plazca.

Sí, definitivamente le agradaba ella. Se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Ya has invitado a alguien más a la Fiesta de Navidad?

— ¿A alguien más…? ¡Me escuchaste!—la acusó cuando comprendió.

Alessia se encogió de hombros.

—Estaban detrás de nosotros y no puedes decir precisamente que cuando tú y Ron discuten lo hacen en voz baja—Hermione gimió mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro para cubrírselo y tapar su vergüenza—. Realmente creo que invitar a alguien más es la idea más inteligente que podrías tener.

—No lo sé—Hermione la miró—. Estos días Ron ha estado comportándose amablemente… bueno… hasta hace unos días atrás

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Hermione se mordió los labios con nerviosismo mientras se debatía internamente si debía de decirle la verdad a aquella chica o no. Finalmente decidió que podría hacerlo porque, después de todo, ella le había pedido un favor muy íntimo.

—Ginny me contó que Ron y Harry la descubrieron besándose con Dean. Ron enloqueció y Ginny no es precisamente la persona más tranquila cuando se enfada con él. Le gritó que nunca había besado a nadie y que Harry, yo y ella sí lo habíamos hecho… ¡Y ahora eso parece que lo tiene tan enfadado que lo hace jugar mal!

—Realmente no entiendo qué ves en él—Hermione la miró de mala manera—. Sólo fue un comentario. Ron parece un tanto infantil, no sabe controlar sus emociones…—se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca cuando la mirada molesta de la chica se profundizó—. Lo siento, es tu amigo y yo no tengo derecho a hablar mal de él, sólo decía lo que pensaba. Pero, volviendo a lo que importa, realmente creo que deberías invitar a alguien más… quizás logres ponerlo celoso…—sugirió.

…

Neville comía con prisa. Esa mañana la profesora Sprout lo había buscado para pedirle que luego del almuerzo fuera a los invernaderos a regar los Topiarios venenosos que habían trasplantado el día anterior porque ella tenía clases a primera hora y parecía que nadie más estaba dispuesto a hacer aquella tarea. Sabía que la mujer no se molestaría si llegaba unos minutos tarde pero antes tendría que hablar con Alessia para disculparse por no poder pasar juntos el rato como lo hacían siempre. El inconveniente era que ese día ella se había sentado su mesa, con su hermano y sus amigos, lo que significaba que si quería hablarle tendría que ir allí y… y encontrarse con todas las serpientes. La había estado mirando desde que la había visto entrar al Gran Salón pero no había podido captar su atención porque se había sentado de espalda.

Así que no le quedaba otra opción más que ir.

Dejó el tenedor a un lado, bebió un largo sorbo de jugo de calabaza y luego se limpió la boca para que no quedara ninguna miga o marca. Luego, armándose de valor, se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Su corazón latía velozmente y sus piernas parecían ser demasiado pesadas. Su mente recordaba cada uno de los maleficios que había recibido por parte de ese grupo en particular, cada burla, cada insulto. Casi se sentía como si estuviera caminando hacia su sentencia de muerte pero a pesar de que su valor flaqueó, siguió avanzando.

Daphne fue la primera en verlo ya que lo tenía en frente.

—Longbottom a la vista—dijo en voz baja, inclinándose ligeramente sobre la mesa para que Alessia lo oyera.

— ¿Qué?

—Tu prometido está viniendo hacia aquí.

La chica la miró con sorpresa y, aunque sintió deseos de voltear y comprobar si lo que decía era verdad, no lo hizo. Si Neville estaba en la casa de los leones debería de tener el valor suficiente como para hacer aquello por su cuenta.

— ¿No vas a salvarlo?—preguntó Theo a su lado.

— ¿A caso está en peligro?—miró a todos los que tenía cerca y aunque algunos no estaban demasiado contentos con la idea, negaron con la cabeza.

Draco, que se encontraba un poco más allá, sólo hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Eg… Hola…

Al oír su voz, se volteó y colocó una hermosa sonrisa.

—Hola, Neville. ¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros?—le preguntó con amabilidad aunque ya conocía la respuesta a aquella propuesta.

—Eh…—su voz tembló ligeramente—. Gracias, pero no puedo—sus ojos se movieron nerviosamente hacia las demás serpientes que no disimulaban y lo contemplaban fijamente, haciéndole sentir cierto pánico—. Tengo que ir al invernadero a hacer un favor a la profesora Sprout…

— ¿A caso no…?—comenzó a decir Pansy, quien estaba sentada al lado de Draco, pero éste le lanzó una mirada de advertencia que la silenció.

Neville había tenido el valor de ir hacia allí y eso era suficiente para Lessi. No había motivo alguno por el cual alargar la tortura del pobre chico. Se puso de pie, pero no sin antes tomar un trozo de tarta y una servilleta.

— ¿Te importa si te acompaño?

—No—estaba un poco sorprendido al ver que ella quería ir—. Vamos.

Estar frente a todos esos sangre puras que no dejaban de verlo tan fijamente le recordó los modales que le había enseñado su abuela. Extendió su brazo hacia ella y Alessia lo tomó como correspondía para dejar que la guiara. La imagen habría podido ser perfecta, salvo porque ella aún no había terminado de almorzar e iba comiendo el trozo de tarta que había robado de la mesa. Sabía muy bien que Narcissa estaría escandalizada si la viera pero la madre de Draco no se encontraba allí para reprenderla.

— ¿Qué tienes que hacer?—le preguntó con curiosidad antes de dar un nuevo bocado.

— ¿Recuerdas los topiarios que trasplantamos ayer?—ella asintió— Necesitan mucha agua y la profesora tenía clases con los grupos de primero a quinto y no quiere traerlos a este invernadero porque puede ser peligroso para ellos por lo que me pidió que los regase.

— ¿Y no te molesta hacer esto?

—No—contestó con sinceridad— Me gusta mucho Herbología.

Llegaron al invernadero en el que había estado trabajando el día anterior y vieron todas las plantas distribuidas encima de las mesas. Los Topiarios tenían apariencia de ser inofensivos ya que no parecían ser más que unas simples plantas que se podrían encontrar en algún jardín de cualquier casa, incluso muggle, pero en cuanto uno se acercaba parecía sentirse amenazada y casi de la nada salían unas lianas verdes, largas y ásperas que al contacto con la piel soltaban un potente veneno que te paralizaba en pocos segundos y, en grandes cantidades, te podría matar.

A Alessia no le había gustado la idea el día anterior de trabajar con ellas y tampoco le agradaba la idea de hacerlo ahora.

—Te ayudaré—dijo aun en contra de sus deseos.

—No tienes que hacerlo—le aseguró Neville mientras caminaba hacia la canilla que se encontraba en una de las paredes y tomaba una de las regaderas que había al lado.

—No puedo simplemente quedarme aquí y ver cómo trabajas. Me sentiré inútil.

El chico dudó unos segundos.

—Yo… preferiría que… que no hagas nada—le dijo finalmente, lanzándole una mirada cuidadosa—. No quiero que te pongas en peligro.

— No soy estúpida, Neville. ¿A caso recuerdas que yo estuve ayer contigo en clases?

—No, claro que no lo eres, pero ayer teníamos protección.

Alessia se quedó viéndolo durante unos segundos con el ceño profundamente fruncido.

— ¿Me estás queriendo decir que tú no usarás protección ahora?—preguntó mientras el corazón se le aceleraba a causa de la preocupación— ¡Podrías morir!

—Sólo si mi cuerpo absorbe altas dosis del veneno—aclaró Neville con una calma que crispó un poco los nervios de la chica—y para regar los Topiarios no necesito protección.

— ¿Y si uno te toca qué se supone que debo de hacer? ¿Quedarme viendo?

Por alguna razón que ella no comprendió, sus palabras causaron diversión en su prometido, quien sonrió levemente.

— No, me conformaría con que avisaras a Madame Pomfrey—ella no sonrió a su respuesta y siguió mirándolo con enfado lo que le causó cierto placer porque demostraba que estaba preocupada por él—. Las plantas se petrifican con magia por lo que no se moverán mientras las riego.

— ¿Se petrifican? Pero… Entonces, ¿Por qué no hicimos eso ayer en clases?

—Porque si se las trasplantan cuando están petrificadas, al ponerlas en una nueva maseta, se secan. El movimiento defensivo que hacen genera que su propio veneno circule por ellas, permitiéndoles sobrevivir en el nuevo ambiente. El veneno es indispensable para su supervivencia. Es fascinante, ¿no crees?

—Mucho.

No lo decía con sarcasmo pero tampoco estaba fascinada como su prometido. Alessia prefería la historia, hechos pasados que ayudaban a comprender por qué hoy en día el mundo es tal como se lo conoce. Lamentablemente, el profesor que impartía aquella materia no sabía transmitir el entusiasmo por ella hacia los demás alumnos, quienes se terminaban durmiendo en plena clase.

—Bien, yo terminaré de comer esto—le mostró lo que quedaba de su tarta—y me sentaré quieta, dejándote esto de regar a ti.

Buscó un banco alto y lo llevó a un rincón del invernadero donde no había plantas venenosas y se sentó allí a observar cómo Neville trabajaba mientras que ella terminaba su almuerzo.

Neville abrió el grifo y dejó que el agua llenara la regadera. Mientras esperaba, sacó su varita mágica y lanzó un hechizo para inmovilizar a todos los Topiarios que, sin siquiera sentir la amenaza, se quedaron inmóviles y sin posibilidad de defenderse ante la proximidad del chico.

Neville lanzó una mirada en dirección a su prometida, comprobando que aún estaba quieta en su lugar, terminando el último bocado de tarta que tenía entre sus manos. Podría haber sido un acto totalmente natural e inocente, de no haber sido porque después de eso, llevó uno de sus dedos al interior de su boca para limpiarlo. Neville se quedó tan petrificado como las plantas que estaba a punto de regar mientras que su corazón se aceleraba y su mente creaba conexiones inexistentes con otra situación totalmente diferente pero que también involucraba la boca de la chica.

Para su mayor desgracia, ella alzó la mirada justo en ese momento, notando que la observaba y enrojeció profundamente. Él estaba por disculparse inmediatamente, sintiéndose profundamente avergonzado, pero Alessia se adelantó.

—Lo siento. Sé que no es propio de una buena dama comer de este modo pero… —enrojeció aún más— ¡Adoro la tarta de queso! Sé que si tu abuela o Narcissa me vieran así seguramente me darían un tirón de oreja.

—A mí no me molesta—le dijo con prisa, sintiéndose profundamente aliviado al comprender que ella había malinterpretado su mirada.

Claro que no le molestaba pero había sentido algo de incomodidad al notar que sus pensamientos se volvían puramente primitivos ante una acción tan simple. ¿Por qué debía ser ella tan sexy cuando era perfectamente claro que la atracción que había entre ellos era absolutamente unilateral? Él moría por besarla pero claramente ella prefería mantener las distancias y seguir como hasta el momento, charlando de trivialidades y del colegio.

Comenzó a regar en completo silencio, apesadumbrado y ya no tan emocionado por tener que hacer esa tarea. Iba a comenzar por la última hilera de plantas cuando oyó que ella volvía a hablar.

—Encontré el regalo perfecto para ti.

Detuvo sus movimientos y la contempló algo confundido.

— ¿Regalo?

—Te prometí que te regalaría algo, ¿recuerdas?

—Te dije que no era necesario que me compres nada—le aseguró con cierta vergüenza.

— ¡Oh, pero no lo compré!—indicó poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro que hizo que Neville sintiera demasiada curiosidad—Es algo mío que te doy libremente pero…—buscó las palabras adecuadas— no quiero que me malinterpretes. No es una promesa de nada.

Eso lo confundió aún más. ¿Qué quería decir que no era una promesa? Estuvo a punto de preguntárselo pero en ese momento notó que los ojos de la chica se abrían enormemente y miraban con terror.

— ¡MUÉVETE!—le gritó.

Sólo cuando sintió que algo se posaba en su mano, algo alargado y áspero, Neville comprendió a qué se había referido la chica. Se movió de inmediato, desprendiéndose de la liana venenosa que lo había tocado, sintiendo el cosquilleo extenderse desde el punto de contacto hacia el resto de su brazo.

Alessia volvió a petrificar al Topiario mientras corría hacia su prometido para tomarlo por el brazo sano.

—Vamos, te llevaré a la enfermería.

Él sólo asintió, algo atontado. Sabía que no estaba en peligro de muerte porque apenas había sido un roce pero el veneno había entrado a su cuerpo y ahora comenzaba a distribuirse por su torrente sanguíneo.

—Apóyate en mí—le ordenó y cuando notó que él no parecía querer hacerlo, añadió—. No soy tan delicada, Neville, no me voy a romper.

Aún así no quiso hacerlo pero a medida que avanzaban por el jardín hacia el castillo, sentía que sus piernas comenzaban a perder estabilidad y no le quedó otra opción más que apoyarse en la chica, quien hizo todo lo posible para mantenerse andando y no perder el equilibrio. Por fortuna, la misma profesora Sprout estaba caminando en dirección a los invernaderos para comprobar por su alumno favorito cuando los encontró. No dudó en ayudar a cargar al muchacho y unos minutos después se encontraban en la enfermería.

Neville fue puesto en una camilla, casi inconsciente, siendo atendido por la medimaga mientras que ella y la profesora esperaban a un lado. La mujer le lanzaba miradas cada cierto tiempo y eso le ponía los nervios de punta.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó finalmente, cuando ya no pudo soportar más que la observara así.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

Ella le contó rápidamente lo ocurrido desde el momento en que llegaron al invernadero, sin entrar en detalles pero también sin dejar información importante fuera.

— ¿Y eran los únicos en el invernadero?

— Yo no vi a nadie más.

—Mhm…

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Nada, nada—la profesora se apresuró a decir aunque sus ojos se desviaron un poco hacia el escudo bordado en la parte frontal de su capa escolar.

Debía de estar acostumbrada pero no pudo evitar sentirse profundamente herida cuando entendió finalmente lo que la mujer pensaba. Aún así, en vez de ponerse a llorar o hacer una ridícula escena, se enfadó y no le importó estar dirigiéndose a una profesora del colegio.

— ¿A caso cree que por ser una Slytherin quiero poner en peligro la vida del resto de los alumnos?

—Yo no dije eso, señorita Nott. No debería insinuar tal cosa…

—Pero lo pensó—la interrumpió ella—, y no se atreva a negarlo. ¿A caso los profesores creen que no vemos como nos miran a los de mi casa? Se supone que deben ser neutros en ese aspecto y ninguno lo son. ¡¿Cómo quieren que haya respeto entre nosotros si usted no es capaz de dar el ejemplo?!

— ¡Señorita Nott, es suficiente!—gritó la profesora, con el rostro regordete completamente rojo.

— ¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Castigarme?

— ¡Exactamente! Esta noche antes de la cena cumplirá castigo conmigo en los invernaderos. ¡Y diez puntos menos de su casa!

— ¡Pero eso es injusto!—protestó.

— ¡Usted deberá aprender a no faltarle el respeto a los profesores de esta institución!

Madame Pomfrey se volteó en ese momento y les lanzó una mirada a ambas que las silenció de inmediato.

—Por si ninguna de ustedes dos ha recordado, esta es una enfermería, donde se intenta mantener la tranquilidad para el bienestar de los pacientes—les dijo con frialdad—. Así que será mejor que ustedes se marchen…

—No, por…—comenzó a decir Alessia pero nuevamente la bruja la interrumpió.

—Ahora mismo.

—Pero Neville…

—Él estará bien, señorita Nott. Si un poco de veneno en su cuerpo no lo mató, sólo significa que lo volverá más fuerte. Ahora, fuera, necesito encargarme de él. En menos de una hora estará en perfectas condiciones.

Lessi se volteó, furiosa con las dos, pero más que nada con la maldita profesora de Herbología que la había castigado injustamente. A su modo de ver, sólo estaba defendiéndose. ¿Por qué tenían todos que hacerlos los malos de la historia? Hizo una mueca, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de haber hecho una pregunta tan estúpida, incluso cuando sólo fue en su mente. ¿Cómo es que no iban a pensar en ellos como los malos si la mayoría de los magos tenebrosos había salido de esa misma casa? Pero la sociedad mágica tampoco parecía darse cuenta que comparándolos con ellos, atribuyéndole siempre las mismas características, los condicionaban a ser así.

Ella era orgullosa, algo engreída e iba a admitir que muchas veces manipuló a las personas para conseguir lo que quería pero, ¿eso la hacía mala persona? ¿O es que a caso el calificativo de ser "buenos" sólo valía para las demás casas?

Se encaminó hacia la sala común de su casa con un muy mal humor, maldiciendo entre dientes a la profesora Sprout. Cuando llegó notó que ésta no estaba vacía. Por el contrario, había unos pocos alumnos de años inferiores pero dos personas se destacaban por sobre todos, dos personas que nunca antes habían estado solos ni congeniado bien a pesar de que tenían amigos en común: Pansy y Goyle.

Cuando la vieron entrar, los ojos de Pansy se mostraron brillosos a causa de la emoción mientras que los de Goyle bajaron al suelo como si estuviera avergonzado por algo. Eso le causó sospecha. En otras circunstancias hubiera dejado pasar el asunto pero en ese momento, con el enfado aún presente en su interior, no pudo evitar caminar directamente hacia ellos, dispuesta a averiguar lo que pasaba.


	10. Chapter 10

Ninguno de los personajes pertenecientes a las novelas de Harry Potter me pertenece

* * *

**FLORES DEL MAL**

* * *

CAPÍTULO DIEZ

SI MOLESTAS A UNA SERPIENTE...

Pansy supo que estaba problemas incluso antes de ver la expresión enfadada de Alessia pero no le importó. Ella odiaba a la chica por lo que le causaba un enorme placer saber que estaba molesta y aún más que ella había sido la culpable. Probablemente le gritaría un poco cuando supiese de su propia boca lo que había hecho pero eso era algo que podía tolerar con facilidad.

— ¿Ya podemos celebrar que te quedaste viuda antes de tiempo?—le preguntó cuando la tuvo en frente.

— ¡Fuiste tú!—los ojos de Alessia se abrieron enormemente.

—En realidad, fue Goyle quien rompió el hechizo que lanzó ese inútil—señaló al chico que tenía al lado, quien empalideció notablemente cuando Pansy lo nombró y se ganó una mirada helada de parte de la joven que le gustaba.

— ¡¿Se dan cuenta que pudieron haberlo matado?!—gritó furiosa.

Claro, ella no había sido la que había hecho algo tan atroz como la profesora Sprout había insinuado pero no había estado equivocada al pensar que había sido alguien de su casa.

— ¡Esa era la idea!—Pansy rodó los ojos— Realmente no te entiendo. ¿A caso te gusta ese traidor? ¿Cómo puedes querer casarte con él?

— ¡Siempre supe que no eras la más lista pero nunca imaginé que tus niveles de estupidez fueran tan grandes!—exclamó elevando la voz cada vez más mientras Pansy la mirada profundamente ofendida—Esto no es real—señaló el brazalete que colgaba de su muñeca—, mi relación con él no es real. ¡Tengo un propósito, una tarea que cumplir!

— ¡¿Y dormir con Longbottom es parte de tu plan?!—Pansy le gritó, poniéndose de pie para hablarle a la cara.

— ¡No es de tu maldita incumbencia lo que yo haga con él!

—Sinceramente, no, no lo es—la chica se mostró altiva, lanzándole una mirada de repugnancia — pero me pregunto cómo es que no puedes sentir asco teniéndolo encima de ti sabiendo lo que es, un maldito traidor, un estúpido que se junta con sangre sucias que terminarán contagiándote de…

Pansy no pudo terminar de hablar porque Alessia decidió demostrarle lo que se había contagiado de los "sangre sucias", lanzándose sobre ella para golpearla en la cara. La chica gritó, sorprendida y horrorizada, pero no se quedó de brazos cruzados y se defendió del mismo modo, olvidándose que tenía la varita a su disposición.

— ¡No, esperen!—Goyle intentó separarlas empleando su fuerza de manera comedida para no lastimarlas pero en cuando lograba apartar a una, la otra volvía a tirársele encima ante la mirada atenta del resto de los alumnos que se encontraban en la sala, que no hacían absolutamente nada para ayudar.

Cuando Theo abrió la puerta de la sala común segundos después y se encontró con aquella escena, se quedó completamente de piedra por unos segundos antes de correr hacia allí y tomar la cintura de su hermana para separarla de Pansy. Blaise, quien había entrado con el otro chico, también la ayudó porque Alessia no dejaba de forcejear.

— ¡¿Qué se supone que significa esto?!

El grito del profesor Snape, quien había sido advertido de lo sucedido por uno de los alumnos de primer año, detuvo toda la situación. Los ojos oscuros y fríos del hombre observaron como Alessia era sostenida por su hermano y Zabini mientras que Pansy estaba tirada en el suelo con Goyle tomándola de los brazos.

—Suéltenlas—les ordenó.

Todos los chicos soltaron a las dos jóvenes, quienes se pusieron de pie a toda prisa, acomodándose la ropa y el cabello, aunque éste seguía revuelto por los tirones que se habían dado la una a la otra. Lessi podía sentir su labio inferior inflamado y algo caliente le corría por el mentón. Cuando se lo limpió con su propia mano, descubrió que era sangre. Pansy, por su parte, había recibido un fuerte golpe cerca de su ojo izquierdo y estaba segura que éste se iba a amoratar después de un rato y de su nariz también chorreaba un hilo de sangre.

—Que una de ustedes dos me explique porqué razón se estaban peleando como salvajes—dijo Snape con gravedad.

— ¡Ella empezó! Se lanzó contra mí—gritó Pansy antes de que Alessia pudiera decir algo.

Los ojos de Snape fueron hacia ella, quien no se molestó en negar las palabras de Pansy.

—Es cierto, pero se lo merecía.

Pansy jadeó ruidosamente.

—Contrólese, señorita Nott—le advirtió el profesor —. ¿Por qué la atacó, señorita Parkinson?

— ¡No tuvo razón alguna!—aseguró mientras comenzaba a lloriquear.

— ¡Claro que la tuve y sabes muy bien cuál fue! ¡Me insultaste, insultaste a mí prometido e intentaste matarlo!

Pansy abrió los ojos enormemente. ¡Jamás hubiera esperado que la maldita la delatara! Estaba tan acostumbrada a que todos los de su casa se cubrieran la espalda los unos a los otros.

— ¿Intentó matar al señor Longbottom?—No lo preguntó con preocupación, ni siquiera con verdadero interés, sino más bien con cierto aburrimiento— ¿Y lo consiguió?

Alessia sintió la rabia brotar por cada poro de su piel al escuchar tan pregunta. Sabía que si comenzaba a lanzar gritos y a insultarlo, sólo conseguiría un nuevo castigo. Sin embargo, esto no quería decir que iba a quedarse sin hacer nada.

— ¡Si usted no va a hacer algo al respecto, iré a hablar con el director!

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta pero Snape la tomó por el borde de la capa y la detuvo.

—Usted vendrá conmigo—le dijo entre dientes antes de moverse hacia la otra joven—.Y usted, vaya a la enfermería.

La chica asintió y tan rápidamente como pudo salió de la sala común siendo seguida por una de sus amigas. Sin perder tiempo, Snape la hizo avanzar también y con paso presuroso la llevó hacia el interior de su despacho, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

—Se supone que lo que hace debe ayudarla a conseguir su propósito, no a discutir y mucho menos pelearse con sus propios compañeros de casa.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que va a decir?—preguntó ella— ¿No le interesa saber que un alumno de otro colegio intentó matar a otro?

—Dudo seriamente que la vida del señor Longbottom haya estado en verdadero peligro. Dado que la señorita Parkinson pertenece a mi casa me cuesta admitirlo pero no es precisamente una chica inteligente, es demasiado impulsiva y su plan, si es que realmente tuvo uno, no habrá sido el más ingenioso.

— ¡Neville estaba trabajando con los Topiarios Venenosos! ¡Uno de ellos lo tocó! Si hubiera estado expuesto por…

—Pero no lo estuvo—la interrumpió el hombre, molestándola aún más—. Debe dejar de preocuparse tanto por él o cualquiera comenzará a pensar que tiene ciertos… sentimientos…

— ¿Sentimientos? ¿Cree que me gusta, que lo amo? No, claro que no, pero soy un ser humano y la idea de ser responsable de la muerte de otro me disgusta porque sé muy bien que Pansy actuó debido a mí. Si él no se hubiese relacionado de ningún modo conmigo quizás ahora no estaría en la enfermería.

Snape bufó y nuevamente volvió a hablarle con informalidad, como siempre lo hacía cuando se enojaba con ella.

— ¿Y qué se supone que sucederá cuando el Innombrable asuma?—le preguntó—. Tú lo ayudarás a conseguir su triunfo si logras cumplir con tu trabajo. ¿Cree que todos vivirán felices? ¿Qué todo será igual? No, seguramente muchas personas morirán y habrás tenido tu parte de culpa.

Había intentado con todas sus fuerzas no pensar en ello pero ahora Snape estaba diciéndole a la cara lo que se había negado a creer. Se sentía enferma.

—No, yo no…

—Sí, tú serás responsable de la muerte de muchas personas. Que el Señor de las Tinieblas conozca los planes de Potter lo ayudará a estar un paso delante de él, a actuar antes de que ese chico lo haga; y cuando consiga alzarse por encima de todos sólo sus verdaderos seguidores recibirán parte de esa victoria y sólo sobrevivirán aquellos que estén dispuestos a doblegarse a su poder… ¿Crees que Longbottom lo hará?

—Sí, quizás… ¡no lo sé!—exclamó con rabia—Pensé que usted también era su seguidor. ¿Por qué quiere convencerme de que abandone?

—No estoy intentando convencerte de nada en este momento, sólo intento que logres ver la realidad en su totalidad y que no seas tan ingenua como para pensar que todo seguirá como en el pasado.

—No, jamás pensé eso…

—Pero pensaste que tus acciones no tendrían consecuencias.

Alessia abrió la boca pero no salió ninguna palabra de allí. Snape la miró con cierta burla, como si esperaba aquella reacción.

—Creo que debe tomarse el tiempo de pensar cuáles son sus ideales, señorita Nott, y tenga en cuenta que, cualquier bando que elija, ninguno será piadoso con los traidores—le abrió la puerta, ordenándole silenciosamente que se marchara—. Vaya a la enfermería.

Alessia se alejó sin mirar atrás mientras se limpiaba el resto de la sangre que quedaba en su labio. Cuando estaba a punto de salir de las mazmorras su hermano la alcanzó y al ver su estado no dijo absolutamente nada, sólo rodeó sus hombros con su cuerpo y juntos se encaminaron hacia la enfermería. Intentaban andar por los pasillos menos transitados pero inevitablemente algunos alumnos los vieron.

—Para esta noche todo el mundo sabrá lo sucedido—comentó con tristeza.

—Sí, pero si vieron a Pansy sabrán que no deben meterse contigo—le dijo Theo, giñándole un ojo con complicidad.

Estaban a punto de llegar a la enfermería cuando vieron a Hermione caminar en dirección contraria a ellos pero con el mismo destino. Al verla sus ojos se abrieron enormemente.

— ¡¿Alessia?! ¿Qué pasó?—caminó rápidamente, cruzando frente a la enfermería para ir hacia ella.

—Sólo tuve un pequeño malentendido con cierta persona… Hablamos más tarde de esto, ¿sí?

Hermione asintió rápidamente.

—Yo también iba a la enfermería. Luna me dijo que Neville está allí.

—Sí, lo sé. Esa es otra historia—dijo con prisa, aún sintiéndose responsable por lo sucedido.

Los tres entraron a la enfermería y vieron que Neville estaba justo poniéndose de pie lentamente. Cuando oyó las puertas abrirse, miró en su dirección y se encontró con una imagen bastante inesperada de su prometida. La chica bajó los ojos al suelo y fue hacia la enfermera, apartándose de Hermione y de su hermano. La mujer no tardó en limpiar la herida y colocar un poco de esencia de díctamo para que ésta se cerrara y quedara sólo a penas una pequeña cicatriz blanquecina que al día siguiente terminaría desapareciendo.

—Deberías estar avergonzada de tal comportamiento—la reprendió madame Pomfrey una vez que terminó—. La señorita Parkinson acaba de marcharse hace unos instantes. No tendrá el ojo amoratado pero tendrá dificultades para respirar bien por unas cuantas horas antes de que la hinchazón de su nariz se reduzca.

—Sobrevivirá—comentó con indiferencia.

— ¡Ustedes, los jóvenes, parecen no entender lo que es el buen comportamiento!

Ella sabía muy bien lo que era el buen comportamiento pero era libre de elegir no tomar ese camino si así lo deseaba. Además, a pesar de que sabía que no había sido muy inteligente de su parte pegarle a Pansy, no se arrepentía. La muy idiota no tenía porqué meterse donde no la llamaban.

—Tenía una muy buena razón para hacer lo que hice—aseguró, alzando la cabeza con orgullo.

—Pues tendrá que ser una muy buen razón…

—Pansy fue la culpable del ataque contra Neville.

Los ojos de la enfermera se abrieron enormemente.

— ¿Tienes pruebas para decir algo así? Esa es una acusación muy grave.

—Ella me lo confesó.

La mujer se quedó sin palabras por unos instantes pero finalmente se dio cuenta que nunca, desde que ella trabajaba allí, un Slytherin había acusado a uno de sus propios compañeros de casa.

—Hablaré con el profesor Snape y…

—Dígaselo al profesor Dumbledore, el profesor Snape ya lo sabe.

—De acuerdo—la mujer la miró fijamente— ¿Estás herida en otro sitio?—Alessia negó con la cabeza—. Bien, ya puedes irte y procura no meterte nuevamente en problemas.

La chica volvió con su hermano que se encontraba hablando entre susurros con Hermione y Neville. Cuando ella se acercó, todos se silenciaron y la contemplaron fijamente, como si esperase a que diera una explicación pero antes necesitaba hacer algo más.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó a su prometido, tomándose el tiempo para contemplarlo por completo para comprobar por su salud

—Sí, yo sí—aseguró Neville con prisa, sin dejar de mirarla con preocupación— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué te enfrentaste con Pansy?

Alessia lanzó una mirada en dirección de su hermano, quien sólo se encogió levemente de hombros, dejándole la decisión de decirle o no la verdad.

— ¿Podemos salir de aquí primero?

Tanto Hermione como Neville asintieron y salieron de la enfermería para ir caminando hacia los jardines, aprovechando que no había viento ni lloviznaba. Era un grupo definitivamente curioso. Dos Slytherins y dos Gryffindor charlando frente al lago.

Alessia comenzó a contarles lo que había sucedido en su sala común, sin detenerse en los detalles de la conversación que no eran pertinentes para los dos Gryffindor. Neville ya había respondido las preguntas de Hermione sobre lo acontecido en el invernadero por lo que Theo también estaba ya al tanto sobre el tema.

— ¿Y Snape no hizo nada?—preguntó consternada Hermione— ¡Debemos decírselo a McGonagall! La vida de Neville estaba en peligro.

—Snape no cree que realmente su vida haya estado en peligro—aclaró Alessia—y aunque no me gustó su actitud hoy, debo darle la razón.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?!

—Pansy no está en clase de Herbología, no tenía idea alguna de qué eran esas plantas. Seguramente pensó que eran peligrosas pero no al punto de matarlo.

— ¡Pero dijiste que te preguntó si ya eras viuda!—exclamó Hermione.

—Sí, pero créanme, Pansy puede ser una maldita bruja que me odia pero no es una asesina.

—Aún así, lo que hizo no estuvo bien. Pudo haber tenido consecuencias más graves… ¡Y Snape ni siquiera se dignó a castigarla! ¡Ni a ti! No puedes golpear a otro alumno y salir indemne.

—En contra de la creencia popular, Granger, Snape no es precisamente dulce con nosotros—le dijo Theo.

—Pero son sus favoritos, todos lo saben—insistió Hermione.

—Somos sus favoritos pero eso nos da responsabilidades que ninguno de los demás tiene—aseguró el chico— ¿Te diste cuenta que todos tenemos buenas calificaciones en Pociones? No son simplemente notas que nos regaló, debíamos de alcanzar obligatoriamente ese nivel de perfección que quería. Y puede que no nos castigue pero créeme, una charla con él en su despacho es suficiente tortura.

—Y aunque Snape no me haya castigado, Sprout sí lo hizo.

Los ojos de su prometido volaron a ella.

— ¡¿Por qué?!—preguntó Neville desconcertado.

—Porque, según ella, le falté el respeto.

— ¿Qué hiciste?—Theo la miraba con el ceño fruncido, claramente molesto al enterarse de esa noticia.

— ¿Por qué crees que hice algo?

—Porque no suelen castigarte pero cuando lo hacen, suelen tener una razón para hacerlo. ¿Por qué cree Sprout que le faltaste el respeto?

Alessia apartó los ojos de los otros tres, quienes esperaban su respuesta.

—Puede que le haya gritado y acusado de tener prejuicios…

— ¿La profesora Sprout?—Neville no era capaz de creer aquello.

— ¡Me acusó de haber sido yo la responsable de lo que te sucedió!—exclamó ofendida.

— ¿Realmente te acusó?—preguntó Theo.

—Bueno, no precisamente, pero la mirada que me lanzó no era amable cuando le conté lo sucedido—Neville y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada entre sí que ni a Theo ni a ella les pasó inadvertida—. Sé que ustedes no pueden verlo pero más allá de Snape, el resto de los profesores nos mira como si fuéramos unos asesinos prontos a salir a la luz. ¡Y todo el resto de la escuela también!

—No creo que eso sea verdad…—comenzó a decir Hermione.

—Si yo no hubiese estado comprometida con Neville, ¿me habrías hablado en algún momento?—Hermione estuvo a punto de asentir pero la mirada que le lanzaba Alessia le impidió mentir— ¿Hay algún alumno de las otras casas que sea amigo de algún Slytherin?

—No—terminó admitiendo Hermione— ¡Pero no sólo es culpa nuestra! Ustedes no han tenido precisamente el mejor comportamiento y no hablo de los magos tenebrosos que salieron de esa casa sino de años anteriores.

—Sí, pero, ¿a caso todos los alumnos de Slytherin insultan o lanzan maleficios a los demás?—insistió Alessia—. La mayoría de nosotros debemos simplemente defendernos de los ataques de las demás casas.

— ¡Vamos! No puedes insinuar que son víctimas—dijo Hermione con cierta burla.

Theo y Neville dieron un paso a un lado, dejando que las dos chicas discutiesen esos asuntos por su cuenta. Theodore conocía bien a su hermana y sabía que defendería a la casa que pertenecía con uñas y dientes y Neville también conocía lo suficiente a Hermione como para darse cuenta que cuando se enfrascaba en una discusión lo hacía con toda la potencia e inteligencia que era capaz de reunir.

—No, quizás no víctimas pero tampoco somos todos los victimarios—aseguró con rotundidad—. Nosotros nos defendemos los unos a los otros porque no podemos esperar a que otros lo hagan. Cuando algo malo sucede, ¿Quiénes son los primeros en ser acusados? ¡Nosotros!

—No lo tomes a mal pero muchas de esas veces son los culpables. Van provocando, creyéndose superiores.

—No lo tomes a mal pero muchas veces ustedes también lo hacen—replicó Alessia.

Hermione abrió la boca enormemente al oírla.

— ¡No es verdad! Nosotros no vamos insultando a todos los demás magos, especialmente a los que son como yo, por la simple creencia de que ser sangre pura es ser superior al resto.

— ¡No todos creen eso! Y los que sí, ¿Puedes culparlos? Nuestros padres nos enseñan eso desde que somos pequeños, somos criados para velos como una amenaza, no sólo a los hijos de muggles que portan magia sino también a los mismos muggles que durante muchos años, antes de que nuestra existencia fuera oculta, nos persiguieron por ser diferentes. Sí, hay pruebas de que una gran parte de los Slytherins son malvados pero, piénsalo, ¿acaso la misma sociedad no los ha condicionado?

Hermione volvió a abrir la boca para replicar pero la cerró de inmediato, pensó unos segundos pero finalmente terminó asintiendo.

—Tienes razón—aceptó—, es cierto que la misma sociedad los aliena pero debes aceptar que también tienen parte de la culpa…

Alessia sonrió.

—Acepto eso—concordó.

Las dos muchachas se sonrieron amablemente ante la mirada atenta de los dos jóvenes que no habían intervenido en absoluto en aquella conversación. Nevile se aclaró la garganta suavemente.

— ¿Quieres que hable con la profesora Sprout?—le preguntó a su prometida.

— ¿Hablar con ella para qué? ¿Para que me quite el castigo? No, por supuesto que no.

Neville la miró confundido.

—Pero dijiste que crees que es injusto. Además, si ella insinuó que…

—No quiero que pelees mis batallas, Neville. Que yo crea que sea injusto su castigo no quiere decir que voy a espera que hagas algo al respecto. Pensará que yo te mandé.

—No si yo le digo que…

—No—lo interrumpió nuevamente con rotundidad.

El chico asintió aunque la contempló con el ceño fruncido.

Hermione alzó su brazo y miró el reloj pulsera muggle que llevaba en su muñeca. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al darse cuenta la hora que era. Sin perder el tiempo tomó el brazo de Alessia y tiró de ella mientras la obligaba a andar.

— ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

Theo contuvo una sonrisa al ver a su sorprendida hermana que se dejaba arrastrar por su… ¿amiga? Hermione Grange debía de caerle muy bien si le permitía hacer aquello, demasiado si es que había logrado llegar a un acuerdo con ella con respecto a la valía de la casa de Slytherin.

Miró de soslayo al prometido de su hermana, notando que seguía con la mirada a las dos jóvenes que se marchaban a toda prisa. Se aclaró la garganta suavemente para llamar su atención. Neville se volteó y abrió los ojos enormemente, casi con miedo, al darse cuenta que había quedado a solas con aquella serpiente.

—Creo que deberías saber algo de Alessia—dijo Theo cuando notó que tenía su atención—: no le gusta que la vean como una persona indefensa—hizo una pequeña pausa—y no lo es.

—Yo nunca quise…

Theo le hizo una señal para que guardara silencio.

—Sin embargo, debes saber que a veces necesita ayuda… incluso cuando ella lo niega con rotundidad.

…

No quería hacerlo pero sabía que si no asistía al castigo que le había impuesto la profesora Sprout se metería en peores inconvenientes. Además, su hermano no había dejado de insistirle para que se disculpase con la mujer y, aunque eso tampoco quería hacerlo, estaba segura que sería la mejor opción. Después de todo, no sería la primera vez que diera una disculpa falsa a alguien. Así que una hora antes de la cena, perdiendo su tiempo libre se encaminó hacia los invernaderos, cubriéndose completamente con su capa para que el frío del atardecer no le pegara tan duramente.

Gracias a la luz encendida en el interior de uno de ellos pudo ver a través del vidrio la silueta regordeta de la profesora yendo y viniendo de una punta a la otra. Se encaminó hacia la puerta de entrada y aunque tenía algo de frío no entró directamente sino que se detuvo a tocar. Cuando oyó la voz de Sprout le ordenó que ingresase se apresuró a hacerlo e inmediatamente un calor húmedo la rodeó.

—Cierra la puerta inmediatamente—ordenó la mujer.

Alessia hizo lo que le pidió y volteó a contemplar el interior del invernadero que en ese momento parecía haber sido transformado en una especie de sauna porque piedras calientes desprendían vapor cada vez que la profesora echaba agua sobre ellas. Aunque por la cantidad de plantas que había podía aquello semejarse a una selva tropical, calurosa y húmeda. Inmediatamente se desprendió de su túnica, de su bufanda y del pulóver que se había estado usando durante todo el día para protegerse del frío porque su cuerpo en ese instante comenzó a sentir demasiado el cambio de temperaturas.

—Oh, es usted—siguió diciendo ella cuando alzó los ojos—.Ven, querida, tenemos que hablar.

Dejó sus pertenencias en un rincón de una larga mesada que estaba pegada a la pared del invernadero y luego se encaminó hacia la profesora, quien no había dejado de moverse y de colocar agua encima de las piedras calientes.

—Lo siento—dijo Alessia inmediatamente cuando estuvo frente a ella, consiguiendo que Sprout detuviera sus movimientos de repente y la contemplara con el ceño fruncido—. Sé que no debí de hablarle así ni acusarla de…

— ¿De que insinúo que quieres matar a tu prometido por el simple hecho de que eres de Slytherin?—la interrumpió—Me considero una persona rigurosa pero jamás me atrevería a hacer tal acusación, sin importar la casa en la que se encuentren los alumnos.

La mujer lo decía con tal seriedad y la miraba tan fijamente que hizo que Alessia se preguntara si realmente había cometido un error al acusarla.

—Sí, por eso—hizo una leve pausa—… Lo siento.

—Mmh…Acepto sus disculpas pero eso no quiere decir bajo ninguna circunstancia que se salvará de este castigo… Ni siquiera aunque su prometido haya apelado por usted.

Los ojos de Alessia se agrandaron enormemente al oír aquello.

— ¿Neville vino a verla?

—Así es.

— ¡Le dije que no lo hiciera!—exclamó con furia.

—Lo sé, él mismo me aclaró que no estaría nada contenta cuando se enterase… —la mujer estrechó los ojos para contemplarla—. Debe de quererla mucho si está dispuesto incluso a cumplir el castigo que le corresponde a usted.

Alessia se quedó sin palabras y en lo único que era capaz de pensar era en el "Debe de quererla mucho…" que la hacía sentir una completa basura. Ella no merecía que él la quisiera, no merecía siquiera que fuese amable con ella… No llevaba más que unos pocos meses interpretando aquel papel y sólo al principio había sido capaz de lidiar con la culpa. Ahora, esta se hacía cada vez más insoportable y temía que un día ya no pudiera soportarla más y terminara gritando a todos la verdad. Ese día sería su fin. Porque si no la mataba el mismísimo Voldemor (aunque dudaba que se dignara a perder el tiempo en tal asunto), lo harían los que protegían fielmente a Potter.

La mujer se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente, dándose cuenta que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Cuando salió de ellos, intentó actuar con total normalidad, como si el miedo de perder la vida no la paralizara por completo.

— ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer, profesora?

Sprout le mostró la larga hilera de piedras calientes que había en el centro del invernadero.

—Usa tu varita para conjurar agua y mojar las Rocas de fuego de Dragón para generar vapor—le ordenó—. Estas plantas son selváticas y necesitan de la temperatura y la humedad adecuada en el ambiente para sobrevivir.

Alessia asintió y comenzó a hacer lo que correspondía. A medida que iba avanzando, prestaba atención para comprobar si reconocía alguna especie pero todas le eran desconocidas y, misteriosamente, no parecían ser mágicas. Al menos, a simple vista ninguna tenía tentáculos, se movía o desprendía algún tipo de veneno. Sin poder contenerse, preguntó a la profesora por ello.

—Las estudiaremos el próximo año. Pueden parecer inofensivas y en apariencia lo son pero córtalas, usa su sabia, raspa sus hojas, haz infusiones… y puedes llegar a imitar a la misma muerte.

—Eso es fascinante—admitió, volviendo a contemplar las plantas.

—No hay nada más fascinante que una vegetación hermosa y mortal—concordó la mujer.

Ambas siguieron trabajando en silencio, haciendo nada más que dejar caer chorros de agua sobre las rocas ardientes. El pelo de Alessia era todo un espectáculo a causa de la humedad y la piel de su rostro estaba enrojecida y sudorosa. Incluso se había doblado las mangas de su camisa hasta que le llegaron a los codos y se había quitado la corbata para desprender los primeros botones. Tan sólo cuando la hora de la cena llegó, la profesora la dejó salir pero antes de que abriera la puerta y se alejara, mientras se colocaba nuevamente la capa, la llamó.

—Señorita Nott…

— ¿Si?

—Para que quede claro, nunca he sido demasiado rigurosa con respecto a la juventud, pero tanto Neville como usted deben tener más cuidado en el futuro.

— ¿Disculpe?—preguntó sin comprender a qué se refería.

—Me acusó de insinuar que usted era la culpable de que Neville fuera atacado pero eso no es verdad. Yo no soy ingenua, señorita Nott…—dijo con completa seguridad—. La próxima vez que quieran ir a besuquearse, háganlo en un sitio menos peligroso.

Fue imposible que todos los colores no se le subieran al rostro al comprender, finalmente, los motivos por los que la profesora le había hecho aquel interrogatorio en la enfermería. Abrió la boca para replicar pero por alguna razón que iba más allá de su comprensión su mente conjuró una imagen ficticia de lo que sería ellos dos besándose en los invernaderos y eso fue suficiente como para quitarle el aliento y dejarla sin habla. Así que hizo lo más lógico: huir a toda prisa.

….

Neville subió con lentitud las escaleras hacia el cuarto de los varones que compartía con sus compañeros de curso. No había visto a Alessia durante la cena y eso le había parecido extraño. En un primer momento pensó que quizás el castigo que le había impuesto Sprout se había extendido un poco más pero cuando vio a la profesora llegar y tomar su lugar en el puesto de la mesa de profesores dejó esa idea de lado. La mujer era exigente pero nunca dejaría a un alumno sin cenar.

Nervioso, había buscado con la mirada al hermano de su prometida y cuando éste lo notó, sólo con la mirada había intentado hacerle comprender lo que quería saber. Sin embargo, Theodore se había encogido de hombros levemente y no le había dado mayor importancia. Le hubiera gustado poder quedarse igual tranquilo pero le resultó imposible. ¿A caso se había peleado nuevamente con Pansy? Buscó a la chica en la mesa pero también la encontró allí, conversando con su grupo de amigas. También se encontraba Draco presente por lo que no estaba con él.

Todo el tiempo había estado prestando atención para ver si ingresaba por las grandes puertas del comedor pero no había aparecido. Por eso ahora caminaba hacia su habitación pensativo. Sabía que posiblemente no fuera nada pero se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia, aunque fuera del otro lado del Gran Salón, a que ella también buscara su mirada y le sonriera, reconociéndolo, haciéndole saber de esa manera discreta que no se avergonzaba de estar comprometida con él.

Entró a la habitación y vio que Ron nuevamente estaba de mal humor, lo cual no era una novedad, pero esta vez Harry parecía haber desistido de la idea de animarlo porque estaba en la cama acostado, mirando el techo, con el ceño fruncido. Dean, quien había ingresado al equipo después de que Katie fuera atacada, le había contado que el pelirrojo había estado jugando terriblemente en las prácticas y que el resto del equipo ya no tenía demasiada consideración por él y no dudaba en criticarlo cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Neville estaba algo decepcionado de eso. ¿A caso no se suponía que eran Gryffindor? ¿Qué eran valientes y nobles? ¿Dónde estaba la nobleza en insultar a tu propio compañero porque los nervios lo traicionaban?

Se acercó a su cama perdido en sus pensamientos, sin prestar demasiada atención a los demás, hasta que sus ojos dieron con una pequeña cajita envuelta en papel verde y una cinta de color dorada. La tomó con cuidado y contempló a sus compañero para ver si alguno se había dado cuenta de aquello para darse cuenta que sólo Ron lo miraba fijamente.

— ¿Alguno dejó esto aquí?—preguntó,

Esa pregunta también capturó la atención de Harry pero ambos amigos negaron con la cabeza.

—Estaba allí cuando llegamos—dijo el pelirrojo.

— ¿Crees que se trate de una especie de broma?—volvió a preguntar temeroso.

—No lo creo—Harry se sentó en la cama—. Los únicos que pueden entrar a este cuarto son todos de nuestra misma casa y ninguno de nosotros te haría algo así, Neville.

De inmediato lo supo. El recuerdo de la conversación que había iniciado con Alessia en el invernadero momentos antes de que la planta lo atacara parecía tan lejano pero llegó de inmediato a su mente al volver a posar los ojos en aquel paquetito. Ella le había asegurado que tenía un regalo para él y le había advertido que aquello no era una promesa de nada. Aún no entendía qué había querido decir con ello.

—Es de Lessi—explicó cuando sus dos compañeros lo siguieron observando atentamente, esperando a que hiciera algo al respecto.

— ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

Ron nuevamente usaba su tono malhumorado y Neville no estaba seguro porqué. Había pensado que el chico ya había superado toda esa etapa de sospecha hacia Alessia.

—Ella me dijo hoy que tenía algo para mí. Lo olvidé por completo—explicó.

Se quedó viendo el paquetito fijamente, intentando advertir qué podía haber en el interior.

— ¡Ábrelo!—lo incentivó Harry al notar que él no se movía.

Rápidamente sus dedos desataron la cinta y luego no dudaron en abrir la tapa de la cajita. Lo primero que encontró fue un trocito de pergamino prolijamente doblado por la mitad. Lo tomó y abrió para leer.

_"Usa tu imaginación"_

Dejó la nota sobre la cama y miró el interior de la caja. Al principio no reconoció qué era porque también estaba doblado con suma prolijidad y sólo pudo comprender que era algo de tela aparentemente suave y con algo de… ¿encaje? Sacó lo que sea que fuera eso y cuando finalmente comprendió sus ojos se abrieron como platos, su corazón se aceleró y su rostro se volvió tan rojo como la prenda que sostenía.

— ¡¿Esas son…?!—comenzó a preguntar Ron anonadado.

— ¡Bragas!—exclamó Dean al entrar en la habitación justo en ese momento y ver que Neville sostenía aquella prenda en su mano como si fuera una especie de elemento extraño y peligroso. El chico rió divertido por la reacción de su amigo—Supongo que habrás hecho algo bien para recibir algo así, ¿no?

Neville apenas podía pensar en algo que no fuera en Alessia usando ropa interior de encaje roja como aquella, tirada en su cama, con una sonrisa de invitación en sus labios… pero la voz de Dean lo hizo volver a la realidad y darse cuenta que no se encontraba solo y que todos estaban viendo también aquella prenda. La guardó inmediatamente dentro del bolsillo de su túnica, aún rojo como un tomate maduro.

— ¡No te avergüences!—exclamó Dean al ver su acción—. No diremos nada…

Ron gruñó algo entre dientes y se volteó rápidamente para dormir, dándole la espalda a Neville. Harry suspiró profundamente y movió la cabeza de un lado al otro con resignación.

—Supongo que… ¿felicitaciones?—dijo el de lentes sin saber qué decir realmente antes de imitar a su amigo y disponerse a dormir.

Dean bajó la voz lo más que pudo y se acercó al oído de Neville.

—No le hagas caso a Ron, sólo está celoso—se apartó y se encaminó hacia su cama—. Disfruta tu regalo… sólo… cierra las cortinas, ¿Sí?

Neville se sintió horriblemente avergonzado por tal sugerencia.

—No, yo no… se las devolveré.

— ¿Te has vuelto loco?—le preguntó mirándolo como si realmente hubiera creído posible que algo así sucediera—. Te las dio libremente, no creo que las quiera devuelta. Puedes ofenderla.

Neville se quedó estático ante esto pero luego se apresuró a prepararse para dormir. Cuando salió del baño, Seamus ya había aparecido y se había acostado. Se tendió en su propia cama e intentó dormir sin volver a pensar en Alessia como si fuera un desesperado que sólo quería dormir con ella. Para evitar tentaciones dejó las bragas de la chica en el bolsillo de su capa, en el interior de su baúl.

Ella no debió de habérselas dado. Aún menos con una nota que decía "usa tu imaginación". No, su imaginación no necesitaba tales incentivos.


	11. Chapter 11

Ninguno de los personajes pertenecientes a las novelas de Harry Potter me pertenece

* * *

**FLORES DEL MAL**

* * *

CAPÍTULO ONCE

QUIDDITCH Y CUMPLEAÑOS

Alessia no había superado aún su propia reacción ante la imagen ficticia de Neville y ella besándose clandestinamente en los invernaderos. Estaba conmocionada. Neville no era precisamente el joven más apuesto con el que se había topado pero había algo en él… y había pasado la mayor parte de la noche tendida en su cama intentando advertir qué era ese "algo". Estaba demás decir que era caballeroso, servicial, honorable… pero además tenía ojos muy lindos que comenzaba a brillar cuando se entusiasmaba demasiado hablando de Herbología.

— ¿A caso dormiste?—preguntó Daphne al verla.

Se acomodó mejor en el sillón de la sala común de Slytherin.

— ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?

—Me desperté y noté que no estabas. Estaba preocupada por ti. Desde anoche te estás comportando de modo extraño—se sentó a su lado, contemplándola con seriedad— ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. Sólo pensaba en lo cerca que está mi cumpleaños—mintió.

—Eso no puede ser lo que te quite el sueño.

—Nada me quita el sueño.

— ¿Tengo que llamar a tu hermano?—su voz tenía un tono de amenaza.

Alessia se apresuró a negar con la cabeza. Si debía de contarle a alguien qué era lo que le pasaba prefería hacerlo a Daphne, no a Theo.

—Creo que podré manejarlo sin tener que recurrir a él—le indicó.

—Bien… entonces, ¿qué es?—insistió.

—Creo que me gusta Neville.

Odiaba dar cien vueltas al asunto y dudar en contárselo o admitirlo para sí misma; sólo era retrasar lo inevitable. Además, mientras más rápido admitiera cuál era el problema, más rápido podría encontrar una solución.

Su amiga se sorprendió por aquella confesión pero tuvo la inteligencia de no mostrarlo tan abiertamente ni hacer un escándalo al respecto.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso?

Aunque odiaba verse vulnerable y nerviosa, no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

—Anoche Sprout dijo que pensó que Neville y yo estábamos besándonos en el invernadero y que fue por eso que terminó envenenado…—Daphne asintió e hizo un gesto para que continuara hablando—y yo… puede que… que la idea de nosotros besándonos no me resultara tan desagradable.

—Bueno, eso tiene cierta lógica—indicó la chica y ante la mirada fija de Alessia se apresuró a aclarar—. Pasas mucho tiempo con él y es inevitable que comiences a buscar lo bueno que tiene. Además, es atractivo.

— ¿Qué?—estaba sorprendida por aquella declaración— ¿Piensas que es atractivo?

—No en el sentido convencional pero sí—confesó con un ligero rubor—. Tiene manos grandes y aunque no es precisamente atlético, ya no está tan gordito como antes y…—su rubor se acentuó aún más por lo que se silenció de inmediato.

— ¿Y qué?—la diversión se coló en el tono de voz de Alessia— ¿Qué más viste en mi prometido?

Daphne gimió a causa de la vergüenza que sentía.

—Sé que no te vas a enfadar porque creo que sabes demasiado bien que él no me gusta de esa manera. Yo sólo lo comencé a mirar cuando me enteré que estaba comprometido contigo pero por mera curiosidad y…

—Daphne, tranquila—rió suavemente—. No pienso que quieras quitármelo o algo así—aseguró—. Pero… ¿qué más viste?

—Estas cosas deberías de saberlas tú, eres la que tiene más que nadie permiso de mirar.

—Pues no lo hice—aseguró e insistió—, ahora dime…

Daphne rodó los ojos y tardó aun un poco más en comenzar a hablar.

— ¿No has notado que… cuando se inclina…?—hizo un gesto confuso con sus manos y nuevamente la vergüenza la invadió.

Alessia rió sin poder contenerse.

— ¿Le has estado mirando el trasero?—preguntó entre risas—. Pensé que eso sólo hacían los hombres.

—Nosotros tenemos tanta libertad de mirar como ellos, ¿no crees?

—Absolutamente—confirmó con una sonrisa.

—Entonces, creo que deberías ponerte a mirar más a tu prometido.

La diversión se borró en el rostro de Alessia.

—No creo que esa sea la mejor opción. Él ya me gusta y posiblemente me siento más atraída hacia él de lo que podría llegar a admitir… Eso no es bueno. Se supone que lo estoy utilizando. No voy a casarme realmente con él, no voy andar besuqueándolo en los invernaderos…

— ¿Por qué no?—la interrumpió Daphne.

—Porque… ¿qué sucederá si me gusta más? Ya siento culpa por lo que hago. ¿Cómo crees que me sentiré si además de engañarlo con falsas sonrisas uso mi cuerpo?

— ¿Y acaso no lo hiciste al darle tus bragas?—preguntó.

Alessia gimió ruidosamente.

—No debí de haberte contado eso.

—Pero lo hiciste porque quería ver qué ibas a regalarle y yo sugerí que le dieras la que más loco lo volviera—le recordó, como si ella pudiera olvidarse de aquella charla—. Aunque no te guste, ya has usado tu cuerpo. Seguramente te habrás dado cuenta de cómo te mira.

Claro que se había dado cuenta pero obviamente no había hecho nada al respecto porque desde el principio su plan había sido que todo quedara en lo platónico, de preferencia que entre ambos hubiera respeto pero no esta obvia atracción que cada vez se sentía más palpable. Él la miraba y a ella le gustaba que lo hiciera.

—Es mejor que se quede todo en lo platónico—insistió.

—Es obvio que temes enamorarte de él…pero—comenzó a decir pero rápidamente se silenció pero Alessia la miró con insistencia para que continuara hablando—…. ¿A caso sería tan malo? Quizás él sea tu modo de salir.

—No es así de sencillo—la contradijo—. Claro, si llego a confesarle la verdad y por alguna razón del destino no me acusa con el mismísimo Dumbledore, podría "salir" pero, ¿qué pasará con Theo? ¿Y contigo y tu hermana?

—Ya sabes que mis padres prefieren la neutralidad en todo este asunto. En estas circunstancias es la mejor herramienta el no inclinarse hacia ningún bando…y no importa lo que digan los demás…

— ¿De qué hablas?—intentó mostrarse confundida pero aquello pero su amiga rodó los ojos.

—Vamos, no tienes que disimular, sé perfectamente bien que la mayoría habla a nuestras espaldas, llamándonos cobardes o traidores por no aliarnos a quién tú sabes pero en realidad es muy inteligente. Hasta que no haya un ganador, la neutralidad nos mantiene seguros.

—Espero que tengas razón pero en algún momento tendrán que tomar una decisión…

Daphne bajó la mirada a sus manos unidas encima de su regazo.

—O huir—murmuró por lo bajo.

Los ojos de Alessia se abrieron enormemente al escuchar aquello.

— ¿Qué?

—Mi padre tiene todo preparado para realizar un viaje fuera del país en cuanto sea necesario—confesó la chica por lo bajo—. En nuestra casa tenemos los baúles listos y un _traslador_ internacional que no fue precisamente aprobado por el Ministerio. Si esta guerra llega a complicarse aún más, nos iremos del país.

Ella no creía que la familia o su amiga misma fueran cobardes por elegir esa opción. Por el contrario, encontraba cierta inteligencia en el asunto y aunque lo intentó no pudo evitar sentir cierta envidia. Le hubiese gustado también poder tomar lo absolutamente necesario, lo cual incluía a sus seres queridos, y alejarse de los problemas.

—Sólo prométeme que si te marchas, encontrarás el modo de regresar cuando todo se calme o al menos me escribirás para hacerme saber que te encuentras bien—le rogó.

—Claro que sí—la joven tomó la mano de su amiga—. Ahora, lo que tienes que hacer es seguir actuando con normalidad durante el resto de tu compromiso y si es necesario, métete en los invernaderos a divertirte un rato con tu prometido…

—Ya te dije que eso no…

— ¿A caso no sería demasiado raro que no lo beses nunca? El no hacerlo al comienzo es algo entendible pero luego de cinco o seis meses sería raro...y ya estamos a punto de llegar a diciembre. Se supone que deben actuar como una pareja que debe casarse en el futuro…—Daphne comenzó a sonreírle y a mirarla significativamente— Además, debes marcar tu territorio.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Me has oído perfectamente bien. Todos deben saber que estás comprometida con él a estas alturas pero eso no implica que ciertas personas se queden atrás. Van a mirarlo como yo lo hice y descubrir que el chico no está tan mal… pero piénsalo, ¿cuántas van a quedarse de brazos cruzados?

—No creo que ninguna Slytherin lo haga—dijo aunque la duda se coló en su voz ya que en realidad no habían pensado en esa posibilidad.

—Quizás no, pero todos sabemos que hay ciertas chicas bastante avariciosas que no se encuentran en nuestra casa. Neville es de una buena familia, tiene dinero aunque no lo presume y se ha vuelto bastante atractivo este año. Es un buen candidato si se lo piensa… especialmente ahora que tú has comenzado a salir con él.

Alessia no dijo nada pero sabía que su amiga tenía razón. Sólo debía de pensar en qué debía de hacer al respecto si esa situación se presentaba. A ella no le molestaba realmente que alguien más lo miraran pero se volvería loca de rabia si alguna descarada se le insinuaba más allá de lo debido sabiendo que él era su prometido… ¿Y si él llegaba a corresponder esas insinuaciones? ¡Oh, ahí sí se volvería una sádica bruja y no dudaría realmente en sacar lo peor de ella! Pero por alguna extraña razón, confiaba en Neville y no creía que fuera capaz de engañarla incluso si no hubiera un contrato de por medio que podría acarrear algún tipo de maldición.

Poco después, todos sus demás compañeros comenzaron a bajar a la sala común y al rato estuvo encaminándose junto con su hermano al Gran Comedor para desayunar. No tuvo que avanzar demasiado en aquel salón para notar la mirada nerviosa que le lanzaba Neville desde su mesa. Al parecer había encontrado su obsequio. Tan sólo esperaba que no haber cometido un error.

Antes de que pudiera llegar a su propia mesa, lo vio ponerse de pie e ir directamente hacia donde se encontraba. Se detuvo para permitirle alcanzarla y cuando su hermano lo notó le pidió que se adelantara. Theo sólo le lanzó una mirada divertida, como si supiera algo.

—Ya le diste tu regalo, ¿no es cierto?

— ¡¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?!—preguntó escandalizada.

—Sólo lo asumí pero tu reacción me lo confirmó—rió suavemente—. No seas tan dura con él. Claramente el chico nunca antes tuvo alguna prenda como esa en sus manos.

Ella no alcanzó a reprenderlo porque él corrió lejos justo a tiempo ya que Neville apareció a su lado, viéndose bastante perturbado.

—No puedo aceptar lo que me diste—le dijo sin siquiera saludarla.

El sarcasmo no pudo quedar simplemente atascado en su boca.

—Buenos días también para ti, querido.

—Buenos días—su rostro estaba algo rojo aunque ella no pudo adivinar si fueron por sus palabras o por el obsequio que había recibido—… yo… no puedo aceptar lo que me diste.

Neville notó que el comedor estaba llenándose cada vez más y que cualquiera que se acercara lo suficiente podría oír su conversación. Así que tomó gentilmente su brazo y la llevó fuera de la sala.

—No puedo aceptarlo—repitió por tercera vez.

Alessia intentó actuar con aparente normalidad.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque… porque… ¡Porque no! No sabía lo que era y lo abrí delante de todos y…ellos…

— ¿Quiénes?

—Harry, Ron y Dean—gimió—. Lo siento, no quería que eso sucediera. Si hubiera sabido que…

—No me molesta—dijo pero al ver la cara de desconcierto que ponía Neville se apresuró a aclarar—. No me importa demasiado que ellos hayan visto mis…—se silenció de repente cuando notó que un par de alumnos de quinto año cruzaban corriendo junto a ellos para ingresar al comedor—Lo que quiero decir es que seguramente no son tan idiotas como para pensar que ese es el tipo de regalos que les doy a todo el mundo. Solo te lo di a ti porque eres mi prometido.

—Aún así no debiste hacerlo—insistió.

— ¿Por qué no?—preguntó con aparente inocencia, sabiendo muy bien que estaba jugando con fuego mientras se acercaba a él con lentitud— ¿No te gustó? ¿Hubieras preferido que fueran de otro color?

Los ojos de Neville se agrandaron graciosamente ante esa pregunta y su rostro, que poco a poco había vuelto a adquirir su tono normal, enrojeció otra vez de un golpe. Dentro de su pecho, su corazón se aceleró.

—No… claro que me gustó…mucho…—su voz tembló ligeramente y sus ojos no dejaron de observarla fijamente—Yo… sólo… no quiero que pienses que soy… un pervertido que…

—No pensé eso en ningún momento. Te lo di por propia voluntad, porque quería hacerlo, porque quería que tú lo tuvieras… y te dije que no era una promesa de nada, lo cual es absolutamente cierto—le recalcó a lo que el muchacho asintió con su cabeza repetidas veces—pero, en cuanto a la prenda en sí—se acercó un poquito más, pudiendo sentir el calor del cuerpo del chico—, te permito que uses tu imaginación como más se te antoje.

Neville bajó la vista hacia sus labios, siendo totalmente consciente de la proximidad entre ambos. Sabía perfectamente que podía terminar acortando la distancia si tan solo bajaba el rostro o si la rodeaba con sus brazos, podría besarla como su mente gritaba que lo hiciera pero eso no sería demasiado inteligente de su parte. Después de todo, acaba de decirle que el que le hubiese dado sus bragas no implicaba que estaba prometiendo acostarse con él o, en el menor de los casos, besarlo en medio del pasillo.

¿Qué podría decir al respecto? No estaba seguro de cómo debía de proceder ante todo ese coqueteo. Sabía que era una especie de juego, de provocar al otro con miradas o palabras, un juego en el que Alessia tenía una clara ventaja. Debía decir algo, cualquier cosa inteligente e interesante que pudiera afectarla del mismo modo en que él se encontraba afectado. Lo pensó unos segundos a toda velocidad, dándose cuenta que debía de hablar lo antes posible pero no logró hacerlo. Ella sólo le sonrió antes de encaminarse nuevamente hacia la sala para tomar su desayuno.

Neville miró el movimiento de sus caderas mientras andaba, mientras pensaba tristemente que era patético.

…

Faltaba sólo una noche para el partido. Una noche, unas cuantas horas nada más, y Harry ya no sabía qué hacer con su amigo. Sabía que era un jugador muy bueno y que de otro modo no lo había dejado entrar en el equipo por el simple hecho de ser su amigo como se rumoreaba. Sin embargo, los nervios siempre le jugaban en contra al pelirrojo y no había palabras que pudiera decirle que elevaran su ánimo y su confianza.

Lo peor de todo fue que sus intentos durante la cena de convencerlo de no renunciar al equipo después del partido del día siguiente no dieron más resultados que los anteriores por el simple hecho de que lanzaba miradas de odio hacia Hermione y que la chica, molesta por su actitud, se había dedicado llanamente a ignorarlo. No culpaba a su amiga, sino al mismo Ron por su actitud tan infantil y, pensando que enfadarse con él sería una mejor estrategia, se lo dijo, esperando que se defendiera, que reaccionara de algún modo, pero sólo consiguió que se mostrara más triste y abatido que antes.

Casi no quedaba nadie en el comedor cuando él también decidió ir hacia la habitación, pensando que iban a perder definitivamente el partido del día siguiente. Ron se había ido a dormir temprano y Hermione había salido corriendo hacia la biblioteca anunciando que debía de sacar un último libro antes de que ésta cerrara. En la mesa de Gryffindor quedaban uno grupito de séptimo que ya se preparaba para salir, Dean, Neville, Seamus, y él mismo. Pero en ese momento alguien más se levantó de la mesa de Slytherin y se encaminó hacia la de ellos.

Harry pensó que la chica Nott iría a donde se encontraba su amigo pero en vez de eso fue directamente a donde se encontraba él.

— ¿Estás bien, Harry?—le preguntó.

Su instinto le decía que le respondiera de mala manera o que la mandara de regreso a su propia mesa pero recordó demasiado bien que le había prometido a Neville ser amable con ella. Era difícil porque se trataba de la amiga de Draco Malfoy, de quien tenían tantas sospechas, pero intentó recordar que Alessia Nott nunca había sido intencionalmente mala con él o alguno de sus compañeros, aún menos desde que había comenzado a pasar mucho tiempo al lado de Neville.

—Eh… sí. Estoy bien.

Ella pareció no creerle pero él no quería contarle sobre el inconveniente con Ron, después de todo, el partido era contra Slytherin.

— ¿Se encuentra bien Ron?

— ¿Por qué preguntas por Ron?

—Hermione me dijo que estaba demasiado nervioso por el partido de mañana.

Se sintió traicionado por su amiga.

—Ella no tenía por qué decírtelo—gruñó.

—Hermione también es mi amiga—le dijo con seriedad—, y si me lo dijo es porque Ron estaba actuando como un idiota.

— ¡Ey! No te atrevas a….

—Por favor, Potter—lo interrumpió—, sé que es tu amigo y no es mi intención insultarlo pero seamos sinceros: su comportamiento hacia ella no es el mejor.

Harry no dijo absolutamente nada pero sabía que la chica tenía razón. Desde su posición, notó que Neville miraba el intercambio que se producía.

— ¿Y por qué te interesa tanto? El partido es contra Slytherin.

Alessia se encogió de hombros.

—El equipo de Slytherin es muy bueno y para probarlo debemos competir con alguien que esté a nuestra altura. Si ganamos porque Ron es incapaz de jugar decentemente…

—Él es más que capaz—aseguró Harry, siempre queriendo defender a su amigo—. Es sólo que… él…bueno, se pone nervioso fácilmente.

La chica lo miró significativamente.

—Quizás necesite algo de suerte—sugirió.

—Esto no es sólo cuestión de tener suerte—dijo Harry pero de repente notó que ella no dejaba de mirarlo con fijeza, como si esperase que finalmente se diese cuenta de algo… ¡Y lo hizo!— Oh… pero… pero eso sería hacer trampa.

Alessia rodó los ojos y como necesitaba hablar con él sin que nadie lo oyese, se inclinó ligeramente sobre la mesa, apoyando una de sus rodillas en el banco para no perder el equilibrio.

—A veces lo mejor no es tener suerte, sino creer que la tienes—le dijo en un susurro antes de ponerse derecha nuevamente y despedirse de él con un leve movimiento de su mano.

…

Alessia no se sentía disgustada por el alboroto que había esa mañana aunque no era precisamente de su preferencia. Como todas las mañanas de los días en los que había partidos de Quidditch, el ruido y las burlas no dejaban de cesar. Sin embargo, en aquel día en particular, sus compañeros de casa estaban más que ansiosos de burlarse de los Gryffindor, lo cual aumentaba el desespero de Ronald Weasley.

Al ingresar con su hermano al comedor, había lanzado una mirada en dirección a la mesa de los leones para ver a Potter intentando convencer a Ron de que tomara algo y, justo al cruzar cerca de ellos, oyó gritar a Hermione:

— ¡No lo bebas!

Harry alzó la vista justo en ese momento y sus ojos se toparon por unos segundos. Ella apenas hizo un gesto de reconocimiento con la cabeza antes de seguir adelante.

—Si llegamos a perder, te echaré toda la culpa—le gruñó Theo al oído.

—No será mi culpa—se defendió—. Yo sólo intenté que Potter confiara en mí…

—Ruega que nadie se entere de lo que has hecho porque sino estarás muerta—le advirtió.

Ella sabía que su hermano no diría nada y quería confiar en que Potter tampoco. Sin embargo, era consciente que posiblemente había ayudado a que Gryffindor se declarara ganador del partido y esa no era una buena sensación. Pero debió de hacerlo. Estaba desesperada. Snape le había escrito una simple nota que pedía que se reuniera con él para darle la información necesaria pero había tenido que decirle con vergüenza que no tenía nada. Claro, sabía que Potter se reunía con Dumbledore ciertas noches y, por lo que había oído en la clase de Herbología, observaban… ¿Recuerdos de Voldemort siendo joven? Ni siquiera estaba segura de si esa conjetura era cierta o había malinterpretado todo así que no podía simplemente ir y decirle aquello. ¿Y si resultaba ser falso? ¿Y si Voldemort deseaba castigarla por ello? ¿Y si dicho castigo involucraba a Theo? No, no podía permitir que eso sucediera.

—No te dije eso para que estés con esa cara—dijo su hermano, sacándola de sus pensamientos—, especialmente hoy.

— ¿Que sea mi cumpleaños me prohíbe preocuparme?—preguntó con cierta diversión.

—Exactamente—Theo asintió, sonriendo—. Además, sin importar el resultado, después del partido tendremos una pequeña fiesta, no lo olvides.

Alessia rió ante el entusiasmo de su hermano.

— ¿Cómo podría?—le preguntó—Me lo recuerdas desde hace semanas…

El partido de ese día fue entretenido pero, como había esperado, Gryffindor ganó. Se sintió un poco mal por sus compañeros pero, más allá de la pequeña idea que le había dado a Potter, no podía decirse que había sido su culpa dado que Draco enfermó misteriosamente ese día y no jugó, y Vaisey, en la práctica del día anterior, había sido herido, quedando incapacitado para participar del partido. Con los dos mejores jugadores fuera, no habrían tenido demasiadas oportunidades.

Alessia había estado sentada en las tribunas durante el partido al lado de Astoria, Daphne, su hermano y Blaise pero en cuanto todo terminó, buscó a Theo pero no lo encontró en ningún lado. No lo había visto marcharse en ningún momento.

— ¿Dónde está Theo?—le preguntó a Blaise.

—No lo sé—el muchacho se encogió de hombros antes de tomarla por un brazo y obligarla a caminar hacia el castillo—. Vamos, necesito empezar a beber ya para olvidar lo desastroso de este juego.

—Es mi cumpleaños, se supone que sea yo la que tiene prioridad, no un estúpido partido—se quejó.

—Y lo eres—le aseguró—. Ahora camina más rápido antes de que Goyle se acabe todo el Whisky de fuego.

A ella le encantaba celebrar su cumpleaños con sus amigos pero dado que en esa ocasión Draco no se había dignado ni a saludarla, no estaba demasiado animada ante la idea de hacer una de las fiestas que organizaba su hermano todos los años. Pero aunque le dijo que no quería, Theo hizo oídos sordos e insistió que era sumamente importante porque ese año ella cumplía la mayoría de edad, lo que le permitiría no sólo ir al Caldero Chorreante y pedir cualquier tipo de bebidas sino también—lo que era aún más importante—podría hacer magia sin que el Ministerio se inmiscuyese. Y según él, ¡Eso había que celebrarlo!

Cuando llegó a la sala común se sorprendió al ver la gran cantidad de gente que le gritó "Feliz cumpleaños" al verla llegar. La mayoría de ellos eran sólo sus compañeros y no sus amigos pero estaban más que dispuestos a disfrutar del momento y olvidarse completamente del fiasco que había sido el partido de Quidditch. Habían robado comida de la cocina e incluso algunos se habían atrevido a llevar a escondidas cerveza de mantequilla y whisky de fuego aunque ella no entendía cómo era posible si se hacían tantos controles. Blaise la tomó del brazo y la acompañó hacia donde se encontraban las bebidas, ofreciéndole una cerveza que Alessia aceptó.

— ¡Te encantará el pastel!—exclamó Astoria apareciendo a su lado.

— ¿De dónde sacaron un pastel?

—La señora Malfoy. Se lo mandó directamente a Snape para que no tuviera que pasar por los controles—le explicó.

Hizo una nota mental para recordar darle las gracias a la mujer. Aunque ella y Draco no tuvieran una buena relación en la actualidad no quería decir que debía de ser desconsiderada o malagradecida después de todo lo que hacía por ella.

— ¿Has visto a Draco?

La chica negó con la cabeza y muy pronto Blaise la imitó. Comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada en la abarrotada sala pero un grupo de quinto se acercó a felicitarla y se distrajo momentáneamente. Luego, cuando pudo salir de la conversación, se disculpó con sus amigos y comenzó a caminar alrededor en busca de su hermano pero él tampoco aparecía por ningún lado. ¿En dónde podría estar? No lo creía capaz de no asistir a la fiesta que él mismo había organizado. Justo cuando estaba por subir a los cuartos de los chicos para ver si estaba allí, vio que la puerta se abría e ingresaba Theo, trayendo consigo a alguien que jamás hubiera esperado ver en aquel sitio y que contemplaba a su alrededor con curiosidad y miedo.

Casi corrió para encontrárselos.

— ¿Neville? ¿Qué haces aquí?

El muchacho se quedó de piedra al oírla y su piel perdió unos tonos de color. No había querido sonar tan dura y fría pero su voz dejó traslucir la molestia que sentía.

—Tranquila, Lessi—Theo sonrió, como si no fuera consciente de lo que había hecho—. Yo lo invité.

Para empeorar la situación, ella no fue la única que se dio cuenta de su presencia.

— ¡¿Qué demonios hace él aquí?!—preguntó Pansy, casi a gritos.

La sala se fue sumergiendo en un profundo silencio y todos contemplaron al recién llegado con expresiones poco amables que, sin lugar a dudas, no ayudaron en el nerviosismo de Neville.

—Yo lo invité—repitió Theo—. Es una fiesta en honor al cumpleaños de mi hermana y ella está comprometida con Longbottom. Tiene incluso más derecho de estar aquí que muchos de ustedes.

Esa respuesta no fue precisamente la mejor que dar un día en el que los ánimos se encontraban rabiosos por la pérdida de un partido de Quidditch. Muchos gruñeron maldiciones entre dientes y ahora las miradas furiosas también fueron a parar en Theo.

— ¡Pero esta es la sala común de Slytherin!—explotó una de las niñas con las que se encontraba Pansy—. No puedes traerlo aquí…

—Tengo la autorización de Snape—replicó Theo—. Aquel que tenga problemas con la presencia de Longbottom aquí, que vaya a hablar con él.

Como era de esperar, nadie se movió porque aunque Snape fuera el favorito de muchos y ellos fueran sus favoritos, nadie era lo suficientemente estúpido como para hacer una cosa así.

—Se supone que esto es una fiesta, ¿no?—preguntó Blaise con voz potente—. Uno más no hará demasiada diferencia así que cada uno siga en lo suyo.

Poco a poco todos continuaron comiendo y bebiendo, hablando en pequeños grupos como lo hicieron momentos atrás. Sólo Pansy y su grupito de cotorras fueron las menos disimuladas que no se molestaron en bajar el volumen de su tono y anunciar a todos los disgustadas que estaban al tener a un traidor en la sala común de la ancestral casa de Salazar Slytherin.

—Me debes una—Blaise le dijo a Alessia antes de tomar otra botella de cereza de mantequilla y pasársela a Neville, quien, aún aturdido y temeroso, la tomó—y tú también, Longottom. Si no fuera por mí seguramente hubieses terminado en la enfermería…—se volteó hacia Theo— ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre traerlo aquí?

—Ya lo dije, es el cumpleaños de Alessia, se supone que él debe de estar aquí…

— ¿Al menos realmente tienes autorización de Snape?

—Puede que haya dicho una mentira piadosa—confesó Theo sin un poco de vergüenza.

Neville jadeó.

— ¡Me dijiste que él sabía!—lo acusó—Si me llega a ver aquí y…

—Ven—Alessia lo tomó de la mano antes de que el pobre chico empezara a hiperventilar y se desmayara.

Lo llevó a un rincón de la sala, sintiendo que los ojos de muchos se posaban en ellos. Hubiera preferido ir a un sitio menos ruidoso pero subir hacia las habitaciones o salir de la sala acompañada de Neville sólo aumentaría los rumores maliciosos de todos.

—Me iré—dijo Neville.

—No seas tonto, ya estás aquí.

—Pero no quieres que esté aquí—replicó él—. Tu hermano me dijo que me habías pedido que viniera y que Snape lo había autorizado.

—Sí, la gente suele mentir y mi hermano es muy bueno haciéndolo—le aseguró—, pero irte es mala idea, mucho más mala que el haber venido aquí. Si te vas todos en esta sala se darán cuenta de que tienes miedo y se regodearán de ello, sabiendo que son ellos los responsables de asustarte.

Neville lo pensó durante unos instantes y aunque quizás la idea no tenía demasiado sentido, terminó asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención molestarte—se disculpó.

—No me molestas, Nev.

—No quieres que esté aquí.

—Claro que no—confesó pero al ver la expresión de abatimiento de su prometido se apresuró a aclarar—. No quiero que estés aquí pero no por lo que estás pensando, sino porque hay muchas personas que no son mis amigos y no dudarían dos veces en lanzarte alguna maldición. Especialmente hoy que Gryffindor acaba de ganarle Slytherin.

—Te preocupas por mí.

Neville la miraba con cierta sorpresa, como si esa nueva revelación fuera magnánima. Y quizás lo era, incluso para ella que ya lo sabía.

—Claro que sí—murmuró, apartando la vista del chico.

Durante unos instantes ninguno dijo nada más. Alessia seguía siendo incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos mientras que él, por su parte, no podía apartar los suyos de ella.

—No sabía que era tu cumpleaños—dijo Neville finalmente.

—No creo que alguien más allá de mis amigos de siempre lo supieran—se había animado nuevamente a observarlo, agradecida por el cambio de tema.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—No es realmente gran cosa—dijo con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

—No te traje ningún obsequio. Si lo hubiera sabido antes, hubiera tenido tiempo de…

— ¡No es necesario! Me has regalado demasiadas cosas ya—lo interrumpió—. No quiero nada.

— ¿En serio?—la miraba con duda, como si creyera que ella intentaba engañarlo de algún modo.

—En serio.

Él no parecía demasiado convencido pero de todos modos asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza.

—Así que…—él intentó no mostrarse tan nervioso como realmente se sentía— ¿Ahora estoy saliendo con una mujer mayor?

Alessia se lo quedó viendo fijamente por unos segundos hasta que finalmente rió divertida.

— ¿Estás intentando coquetear conmigo?—le preguntó con divertida incredulidad.

—Estoy practicando—confesó, sonriendo levemente.

Ella puso los ojos, aun sonriendo. No le importaba demasiado que coqueteara porque aunque fuera de esa manera torpe, algo dentro de su estómago bullía de emoción cuando él la miraba de esa forma.

—Insinuar que estoy vieja no es precisamente la mejor manera—le dijo con una sonrisa para dejarle claro que no estaba molesta.

—No dije que estuvieras vieja—replicó el chico y armándose de valor, añadió—. Te ves realmente hermosa.

Alessia no dejó de mirarlo y él sostuvo su mirada a pesar de que se encontraba increíblemente nervioso.

—Gracias.

No quería que fuera así, pero su cuerpo parecía tirar de ella para que diera un paso hacia él, como si alguna especie de magnetismo hubiera entre ellos. Le gustaba que la mirase, que le dijese que la encontraba hermosa, que bromeara y dejara de mostrarse tan asustado a su alrededor. Era un buen cambio. Obviamente aún estaba nervioso pero eso, extrañamente, le parecía adorable.

Una mano apoyada en su hombro la sobresaltó, sacándola de su momentáneo estupor y le permitió darse cuenta que se encontraba demasiado cerca de él, que ese magnetismo había hecho acto de presencia y la había empujado inconscientemente hacia su lado. Miró hacia atrás y se encontró con Daphne, quien le lanzó una mirada divertida antes de arrastrarla inmediatamente hacia el pastel que habían traído y que tenía forma de un gran libro de Historia de la Magia con diecisiete velitas encendidas. Cuando todos comenzaron a entonar la canción de "Feliz cumpleaños", Neville se perdió de su vista. Cortó el pastel, lo ayudó a repartir entre todos los presentes, abrió algunos regalos y finalmente se puso a buscarlo.

— ¿Has visto a Neville?—le preguntó a Daphne.

—Está allí—señaló una esquina donde se encontraban unos sillones.

Alessia miró en esa dirección y se encontró con una escena que nunca había esperado: Neville y su hermano se reían con fuerza mientras que Blaise, más recatado, esbozaba una pequeña sonrisita. Los tres tenían bebidas alcohólicas en sus manos y debía de ser precisamente ese el motivo por el cual actuaban como si fueran compañeros de toda la vida, olvidando momentáneamente sus diferencias. Le gustó mucho esa escena e imaginó que sería ciertamente significativa si ella realmente estuviera comprometida con Neville porque demostraría que su hermano podía ser capaz de comportarse decentemente e incluso tener una buena relación con su futuro cuñado.

Pero claro, ese no era nada más que un absurdo pensamiento que no tenía lugar en aquella situación.

Cuando estaba a punto de ir hacia ellos notó que la puerta de la entrada a la sala común se volvía a abrir y que esta vez el que entraba era Draco Malfoy. Sus ojos grises recorrieron toda la sala y se detuvieron unos simples instantes en Neville. Por fortuna no dijo absolutamente nada y siguió caminando en dirección hacia las habitaciones de los chicos de sexto año.

Alessia sintió un nudo en el estómago al verlo cruzar a su lado sin siquiera dirigirle una segunda mirada. Quiso decirle tantas cosas pero no salió absolutamente nada de su boca. Aún dolía demasiado saber que ya no eran amigos y que posiblemente él se estaba metiendo en cosas que sería incapaz de controlar.

—Creo que será mejor que vayas a devolver a tu novio a donde pertenece—le dijo Blaise, quien al verla se había acercado.

—Él no es mi novio. Estamos prometidos.

—Mismo perro, diferente nombre—dijo rápidamente, haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia—. Será mejor que lo lleves porque creo que ya no coordina muy bien y si no tiene cuidado terminará durmiendo con la señora Noris.

Alessia miró a Neville dándose cuenta que su amigo estaba en lo cierto. Tenía la cara muy roja y sus ojos estaban demasiado brillantes. Además, sonreía con demasiado énfasis teniendo en cuenta que donde se encontraba. Quizás no estuviera completamente borracho pero definitivamente se lo venía un poco más "feliz" de lo normal.

— ¿Cuánto tomó?—preguntó sin poder creer que el alcohol hubiera hecho efecto tan rápidamente—A penas lo perdí de vista por una hora.

—Sólo medio vaso de Whisky.

— ¿Sólo medio vaso?—cuestionó con dudas— ¿No le habrán agregado algo?

—No seas absurda. Tu hermano es como su perro guardián. Quiere que todo funcione y no va a dejar que tu novio salga herido y todo fracase.

— ¡Ya te dije que no es mi novio!

—Y yo ya te dije que el nombre es lo de menos. Están juntos, ¿no?

Alessia rodó los ojos y se encaminó hacia donde se encontraba Neville.

—Bueno—lo miró fijamente—, creo que será mejor que regreses, ¿no? No querrás que Filch te encuentre después del toque de queda.

—No, no, claro que no.

Se levantó algo tambaleante y Theo estiró los brazos para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie como si se tratara de un niño que aprendía a caminar. Sin embargo, Neville lo rechazó con un gesto y por su propia cuenta cruzó delante de ellos, encaminándose hacia la salida.

— ¿Quieres que lo acompañe yo?—preguntó su hermano.

—No, yo iré con él.

Ambos salieron hacia el exterior de la sala común y una vez que la puerta se cerró tras ellos todo el ruido del interior se silenció repentinamente, permitiéndoles darse cuenta lo aturdidos que habían estado momentos atrás.

— No tienes que acompañarme. No estoy borracho—dijo Neville de repente mientras comenzaba a andar por el pasillo al lado de ella.

—No—Alessia sonrió al verlo caminar casi de forma recta. Casi—, pero no te falta mucho.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros como si no le importara demasiado que ella dijera eso.

—Nunca pude soportar demasiado bien las bebidas alcohólicas—confesó—. Mi tío abuelo me dio el año pasado a probar un poco de Vodka y terminé cantando en el jardín, a media noche _"Un caldero lleno de amor."_

Esta vez no pudo contener la risa que salió de improvisto de su boca al imaginar al chico cantando a todo pulmón: "_Acércate a mi caldero lleno de amor caliente e intenso; remuévelo con derroche ¡y no pasarás frío esta noche!_"

— ¿Oyes con frecuencia a Celestina Warbeck?—preguntó con burla.

—A mi abuela le encanta—confesó—y a mí también. Me sé todas sus canciones…

¡Oh! Definitivamente estaba afectado por el alcohol de otro modo no hubiera hecho una confesión como aquella tan abiertamente.

— ¿Cantarías algo ahora?—se atrevió a preguntarle, no queriendo desaprovechar aquella oportunidad única e invaluable.

Neville no respondió y Lessi pensó que quizás no estaba tan ebrio después de todo pero muy pronto comenzó a oír un débil tarareo que se fue intensificando a medida de que su prometido cobraba confianza.

—_"Si tuviera que vivir hechizada por ti, dejaría que así fuera porque mi amor trasciende las fronteras que la magia creó…" _

Lessi se quedó asombrada. No tenía la mejor voz, especialmente porque esa canción fue escrita y cantada para los tonos de una mujer, pero tampoco era tan malo y no desafinaba, lo que hacía que fuera casi disfrutable el oírlo cantar.

—Me gusta esa canción—confesó ella y dando que estaba segura que él no recordaría demasiado de aquella situación, cantó un fragmento —_"…y yo, que sola vine al mundo, encontré mi rumbo, hallándote a ti…"_

Neville rió suavemente.

—No cantas nada bien—dijo aun entre risas.

— ¡Muchas gracias!—su voz estaba llena de un sarcasmo divertido. Alessia quiso sentirse insultada pero sabía que era verdad lo que el chico decía—. Te reto a que me digas esto mismo mañana, cuando estés completamente sobrio.

—No estoy borracho—volvió a asegurar.

Lessi estuvo a punto de retarlo a volver a decirle aquellas palabras a la mañana siguiente, cuando ya no tuviera ninguna gota de alcohol en su sistema pero como notó que ya estaban aproximándose a la entrada de la sala común de los leones, dejó caer el comentario.

— ¿Recuerdas la contraseña?—le preguntó a su prometido.

Neville asintió varias veces con la cabeza.

—Desde mi tercer año, me obligo a aprenderme siempre las contraseñas y me las repito una y otra vez.

— ¿Desde tu tercer año?—preguntó con curiosidad mientras se detenían frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda que dormitaba.

— Fue ese año que Sirius Black escapó de Azkaban ¿Recuerdas que fue atacada por Black?—preguntó, señalando el cuadro.

—Sí.

—Lo cambiaron por otro, un caballero loco que cambiaba las contraseñas todos los días de la semana. No lograba recordarlas y las anoté todas en un trozo de pergamino que terminé perdiendo—dijo, muy hablador a causa de la bebida que había tomado—. Black entró a la torre y cuando Ron lo vio, gritó y nos despertó…

—Sí, recuerdo eso. Todo el castillo fue revisado. Snape incluso buscó tres veces en las mazmorras.

—Él entró gracias a mí. Encontró las contraseñas y pudo entrar sin problema. McGonagall me castigó sin poder salir a Hogmeade por lo que quedaba del año y prohibió que me dieran las contraseñas así que tenía que esperar fuera hasta que alguien más llegaba y quisiera entrar.

— ¡Oh, por Merlín, eso es horrible!

El chico se encogió de hombros levemente, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Siempre intentaba regresar cuando sabía que la mayoría lo hacía. Fueron pocas las veces que me quedé fuera.

—Aún así ese fue un castigo muy cruel para un niño de trece años—insistió—. Siempre escuché que McGonagall era severa con los castigo pero jamás pensé que fuera tan dura con los de su propia casa…

Un leve carraspeo exasperado se oyó a su lado. Ambos giraron la cabeza y vieron a la Dama Gorda mirarlos con molestia.

— ¿Piensan seguir charlando hasta el amanecer o ya van a despedirse?—les preguntó—. Porque con ustedes dos parloteando no puedo dormir.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Alessia—. Ya me iba—se volteó hacia Neville—. Entra, ya es tarde y yo debo regresar antes del toque de queda.

El chico asintió formalmente y luego, para sorpresa de ella, hizo algo que la dejó completamente estática: se acercó mucho, colocó sus manos alrededor de su estrecha cintura y, al mismo tiempo que la atrajo hacia él, se inclinó y dejó un inocente beso en su mejilla como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Pero fue un beso lento, cálido, que hizo que el cuerpo de Lessi se estremeciera de placer. Luego, giró, dijo la contraseña y entró sin mirar atrás ni darse cuenta que había dejado a su prometida petrificada.

* * *

Gracias a todos los que están leyendo esta histora y a los que dejan esos interesantes y hermosos comentarios. He tenido muy poco tiempo para sentarme a escribir últimamente pero he decidido seguir subiendo estos capítulos que ya tenía avanzados desde hace tiempo.

A los que me preguntan, les aviso que la relación de Theo y Hermione será algo que se irá consolidando muy lentamente pero que sucederá de algún modo u otro. Simplemente no quiero apresurar los eventos.

Besos y abrazos...

¡Y feliz año nuevo!


	12. Chapter 12

Ninguno de los personajes pertenecientes a las novelas de Harry Potter me pertenece.

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos comentarios. Me encanta leerlos, aunque no suelo tener tiempo para responderlos a todos. **

* * *

**FLORES DEL MAL**

* * *

CAPÍTULO DOCE

LA FIESTA DE NAVIDAD

El clima de aquella noche de fiesta cambió al día siguiente. Neville se mostró increíblemente avergonzado por su comportamiento y no dejó de disculparse una y otra vez.

—Juro que si te escucho decir "lo siento" una vez más, huiré de este compromiso sea como fuere y dejaré que cualquier tipo de maldición caiga sobre mí—había amenazado Lessi con exasperación—. No me importará, si con eso consigo dejar de escucharte.

Neville se había mostrado profundamente conmocionado por sus palabras.

—Pero sé que actué mal—había insistido—y dije cosas que no debía.

—Escucha—ella se había parado en medio del pasillo por el que habían estado caminado, obligándolo a detenerse también—, te diré una única vez esto y no pienso repetirlo: nada de lo que hiciste o dijiste esa noche me molestó. Créeme, si hubiera sido así, te habrías dado cuenta de inmediato.

— ¿No estás molesta porque me emborraché?

—Tú mismo dijiste que no estaba borracho—le había recordado.

—Hablé demasiado…

Alessia había sonreído.

—Me encantaría volver a escuchar historias sobre como cantaste ebrio a mitad de la noche.

Las mejillas de Neville se volvieron rojas.

—Y te besé.

En esa ocasión, Lessi también se puso ligeramente roja.

—Lo sé.

— ¿No estás molesta?

—Cuando algo me moleste, te darás cuenta—había vuelto a decir—, y sólo fue un beso en la mejilla. Realmente, Neville, ¿no podemos dejar el tema de una vez? No quiero volver a escuchar que te disculpas, me exasperas.

El chico había asentido.

—Ahí me di cuenta que estabas molestándote—había intentado bromear.

En contra de sus mejores deseos, Alessia había sonreído.

Sin embargo, más allá de esta situación, el gran cambio que se produjo fue el corte en la amistad de Hermione con Ron. Lessi no estaba ni un poco sorprendida, menos aún al enterarse que el pelirrojo estaba en una especie de relación con Lavender Brown. Ella no conocía muy bien a la chica pero entendía perfectamente la molestia de Hermione, molestia que no hacía más que aumentar cada vez que tenía que soportar estar en la misma habitación que esos dos quienes no dejaban de besarse como unos desesperados.

—Creo que la próxima vez que veamos a Ron, no tendrá labios—comentó una mañana a Hermione mientras salían juntas de la sala común luego de tomar el desayuno.

Habían pasado ya varias semanas desde que ese par eran la nueva pareja del colegio y no había casi nadie que no los hubiese encontrado enfrascado en un apasionado y busco abrazo ya fuera dentro de la sala común tanto como en los pasillos o aulas desiertas o armarios... Parecía que la baja temperatura era una excusa suficiente para que la chica se lanzase en brazos del pelirrojo en busca de calor.

—Realmente me importa poco—le respondió Hermione, mirando siempre al frente.

Lessi giró el rostro hacia ella y notó que estaba apretando firmemente los labios.

—Lo siento, Hermione.

La aparente frialdad del rostro de la chica fue se descongelando poco a poco hasta mostrar verdaderamente su expresión angustiada y abatida.

—No es tu culpa.

—Quizás sí lo es. Te podría haber golpeado en la cabeza con uno de esos libros gruesos que tanto lees y quizás te hubieses dado cuenta de que Ron no es el indicado—comentó con cierta diversión, intentando sacar una sonrisa en su amiga pero ésta permaneció triste.

Estaban cruzando frente a la baño de niñas cuando oyeron una voz que ambas reconocieron rápidamente.

—El muy tonto no se dio cuenta que realmente no era sólo chocolate—decía Romilda Vane a su grupo de amigas mientras entraban al interior del baño—y estoy segura que cuando se lo dé a Harry tampoco se enterará de nada.

Hermione y Lessi intercambiaron una mirada antes de ir hacia la puerta del baño que había quedado ligeramente entreabierta. Desde allí, a pesar de no ver nada más que los cubículos cerrados, podían oír la conversación.

— ¿Y cómo piensas dárselo?—preguntó una chica con curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó Romilda— ¿Piensas copiarme?

— ¡Claro que no! No necesito copiarte. Yo puedo darle a Harry Potter mi propia poción de amor sin necesidad de robar tus ideas.

—Eso lo veremos—dijo Romilda.

Hermione frunció el ceño y antes de que Lessi pudiera impedir que lo hiciera, ingresó al baño, sorprendiendo a las muchachas. Maldiciendo entre dientes, la siguió. Los ojos de Romilda se estrecharon peligrosamente cuando la vio.

—Denme las pociones—les ordenó Hermione con firmeza.

— ¿Qué pociones?—preguntó otra chica aparentando desconcierto.

—No me crean tonta. Las hemos oído.

— ¿Y qué, se supone, has oído?—preguntó Romilda.

Hermione la miró desafiante.

—Que intentarán dar una poción de amor a Harry. No funcionará.

Romilda rió tontamente.

—Oh, pero no hablábamos en serio, Hermione—aseguró—. Sólo era una broma. ¡Merlín sabe que Harry se ha vuelto más sexy este año! Pero nunca nos atreveríamos a hacer una cosa así, ¿verdad, chicas?—preguntó y las demás estuvieron de acuerdo con ella a coro—. No deberías desconfiar de nosotras, Hermione…—le lanzó una mirada significativa a Lessi—Es de otras de quién debes sospechar.

— ¿De mí?—preguntó Alessia rápidamente—Creo que eres la menos indicada para decir una cosa así cuando el año anterior tuve que impedir que Draco bebiera aquel jugo de calabaza infectado por aquella burda pócima que tú misma intentaste preparar. Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera hubieras conseguido que se enamore de ti, lo habrías matado por envenenamiento. Espero que esta vez al menos te hayas dignado a comprar la poción.

Romilda enrojeció de rabia y, con un gruñido furioso, salió seguida por su grupo de amigas.

Lessi miró a Hermione con seriedad.

—Adviértele a Harry por las dudas.

La chica asintió de inmediato.

— ¿Realmente intentó dar una pócima de amor a Malfoy?—le preguntó y Lessi asintió— ¿Y no la acusaste con los profesores?

— ¿Para qué?

—La habrían castigado—dijo Hermione como si fuera obvio.

—Seguramente pasaría unas semanas limpiando algún aula o ayudando a alguno de ellos. Ese no es suficiente castigo…—una sonrisa se instaló en los labios de la Slytherin.

— ¿Qué le hiciste?—Hermione preguntó de inmediato, leyendo su expresión.

— ¿Realmente quieres saber?

La chica asintió pero tras un segundo de duda negó con la cabeza.

—Mejor no. Seguramente tendría que acusarte con la profesora McGonagall y no quiero hacerlo.

Lessi sonrió. Cada día le agradaba más Hermione.

…

Una semana después de esto, la situación entre Hermione y el pelirrojo no hizo más que empeorar. Durante la clase de Trasformaciones, Lessi tuvo que ser testigo del desastroso comportamiento de Ronald Weasley al burlarse de su amiga, imitándola en su afán de dar respuesta a cada pregunta que hacía la profesora. Burla que no hizo más que aumentar cuando Lavender y Parvati estallaron en carcajadas. ¿Por qué—se preguntó Lessi— tenía que compartir clase con ese tipo de personas? Antes no había sido una persona muy aficionada al pelirrojo pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo lo encontraba más y más desagradable.

Cuando terminó la clase, Hermione salió corriendo, intentando ocultar su llanto. Ella juntó las cosas que la otra chica había dejado y salió tras ella, olvidándose de despedirse de su hermano, para ser seguido muy de cerca por Harry. Ambos la encontraron en el piso de abajo, en el baño de niñas, con Luna Lovegood intentando consolarla.

—Te has olvidado tus cosas—le dijo Harry.

Hermione las tomó, siempre con la cabeza inclinada para que el chico no viera sus lágrimas.

—Ah, sí… gracias. Lo siento, me tengo que ir.

—Hermione, espera…

Lessi intentó llamarla pero la chica salió corriendo rápidamente de allí sin hacerle caso. Fue detrás de ella, dejando a Potter y a Luna en el baño, y aunque no la encontró inmediatamente, finalmente dio con ella en un aula vacía en el primer piso. Su hermano, para su sorpresa, estaba sentado junto a la chica intentando animarla. Cuando la oyeron entrar, ambos alzaron la cabeza y la miraron fijamente. Theo se sonrojó ligeramente pero lo disimuló bien.

—Le estaba diciendo a Hermione que Ronald Weasley es incapaz de ser malo verdaderamente. No tiene estilo—dijo el muchacho.

— ¿Y se supone que eso debía de consolarla?—quiso saber Lessi.

—No, pero debe darse cuenta que debe sentir lástima por él. El chico es infantil y tiene verdadera intención de lastimarla, pero es tan trivial su comportamiento—Theo rodó los ojos—. Claramente está herido por algo y quiere fregarte en la cara que ahora él tiene novia, como si eso lo hiciera importante…

—Quizás sea hora que se lo devuelvas con la misma moneda—comentó Lessi a Hermione.

—Estoy de acuerdo—asintió Theo.

Hermione miró entre los dos hermanos sin entender muy bien a qué se referían.

— ¿Qué sugieren que haga? ¿Qué me burle de él porque es incapaz de responder una pregunta básica que sabría decir un alumno de segundo año?—preguntó con cierta maldad.

—Claro que no—dijo Theo.

—Lo que debes hacer es encontrar una cita para la fiesta de Navidad de Slughorn. Una cita que sea lo suficientemente impactante como para hacerlo rabiar.

Hermione parpadeó sorprendida.

— ¿Una cita?—preguntó—No pudo encontrar una cita de inmediato ¡La fiesta es mañana a la noche! Yo pensaba ir sola y…

— ¡Oh, no, nada de eso!—la interrumpió Lessi—. Casi nadie te diría absolutamente nada si fueras sola, pero dadas las circunstancias tienes que ir con alguien.

— ¿Con quién? No elegiré ir con alguien como Cormac sólo porque sé que Ron echará espuma por la boca. Eso sería un doble castigo.

—No pensaba dejar que vayas con tal inepto—le aseguró Alessia con rotundidad—. Por el contrario, pensaba que quizás podrías ir con Theo.

Hermione miró aún más sorprendida al chico que estaba allí. Éste tenía los ojos inmensamente abiertos y parecía profundamente conmocionado por aquella sugerencia.

—No, yo no podría pedirle que…—comenzó a decir Hermione.

— ¡Lo haré!—la interrumpió el muchacho con quizás demasiado entusiasmo. Rápidamente se obligó a tranquilizarse—. Quiero decir, no me importa ir. Weasley no me agrada y será divertido molestarlo.

— ¿Seguro?—preguntó Hermione con duda.

—Sí…—se apartó de ambas chicas—. Nos veremos mañana a las ocho en el vestíbulo, ¿te parece?—Hermione asintió, aún sorprendida por haber encontrado pareja tan pronto—. Nos vemos después, entonces.

Theo salió con rapidez, dejándolas a solas. Hermione lanzó una mirada hacia Lessi aunque ésta no fue capaz de interpretar su significado.

— ¿Qué?

—No creo que esto sea una buena idea.

— ¿Te avergüenzas de ir con mi hermano?

—No, claro que no…

—Entonces, no es una mala idea. La gente va a hablar, de eso no tengas dudas, pero sólo será una noche, una velada—Hermione parecía aún poco convencida—. Escucha, cuando llegues a la sala común intenta no huir si ves que Ron está, aún menos si está con Lavender. Intenta sacar el tema de la fiesta con cualquier persona y di, lo suficientemente alto como para que él escuche, que irás con Theo… y si te preguntan si estás saliendo con él… ¡Di que sí!

—No creo que…—volvió a intentar decir Hermione pero la mirada firme de Lessi la silenció.

— ¿A caso no quieres vengarte de lo que te hizo Ron?—le preguntó—Su comportamiento ha sido muy malo desde hace tiempo. Te ha tratado mal injustamente.

La expresión de Hermione se endureció mientras recordaba el modo en que Ron la había tratado.

—Tienes razón—asintió con determinación.

…

Neville leyó por tercera vez la carta que tenía en sus manos.

Cuando vio que la lechuza de su abuela llegaba trayendo una carta no se había sorprendido dado que ella siempre le escribía al menos dos veces por semana, pero cuando la abrió y comenzó a leerla, no pudo más que pensar en que aquello era una completa locura.

— ¡Ey, Neville!—Miró hacia un lado, aún desconcertado, para encontrarse con la expresión confusa de Ginny— ¿Estás bien?

—S…sí—tartamudeó.

Guardó la carta rápidamente, maldiciendo su suerte. Ese día ya estaba nervioso por la fiesta de Navidad a la que asistiría con Lessi… y ahora recibía aquello. ¿A caso su abuela, que había estado muy consciente de lo importante que era esa noche para él, no se daba cuenta que aquel pedido lo alteraba más? Se suponía que durante la fiesta tendría que sacar a relucir todos sus conocimientos sobre el correcto comportamiento de un joven sangre pura en una celebración de esa categoría ¡Tenía que demostrarle a Lessi que no había motivo para avergonzarse de él! Pero, ¿cómo iba a conseguirlo si tenía en mente constantemente lo que acababa de leer?

— ¿Seguro?—volvió a preguntar la pelirroja.

Asintió con la cabeza presurosamente antes de volver a poner su atención en el desayuno que tenía en frente. Sin embargo, no lo volvió a tocar. El resto del día la pasó como si estuviera llevando un enorme peso sobre sus hombros y no dejó de pensar en todas las posibles repercusiones que podría tener el pedido que quería su abuela que hiciera. Para la hora de la fiesta, su estómago estaba hecho un nudo, sentía náuseas y su cabeza estaba en otra parte. Había atado el moño negro de su traje tres veces pero había quedado de todos modos torcido; de tantas veces que se había sentado y parado, tenía el pantalón arrugado y su cabello estaba revuelto porque se había pasado las manos por él incontables veces a causa del nerviosismo.

—Tranquilo—le aconsejó Harry al ver el estado en el que se encontraba mientras intentaba acomodarle el moño, dejándolo igual que antes—. No es la primera vez que sales con ella. Fueron muchas veces a las cenas de Slughorn.

—Esto es diferente—murmuró.

— ¿Por qué?

Neville no sabía si podría darle una respuesta que Harry entendiera. El chico se había criado toda su vida con muggles y, aunque algunas de las costumbres entre las dos culturas eran parecidas, otras eran muy diferentes. En lo referido a matrimonios, más específicamente a matrimonios arreglados, las tradicionalistas normas del mundo mágico eran algo anticuadas y retrógradas para los muggles.

—No quiero que se avergüence de mí—le dijo escuetamente.

—No lo hará, Neville—intentó animarlo.

Harry salió para encontrarse con Luna, a quien había invitado finalmente el día anterior cuando se encontraron en el baño de niñas tras ir por Hermione. Neville salió poco después y se encaminó hacia el punto intermedio en el que se iba a encontrar con su prometida.

Cuando llegó, el pasillo estaba desierto. Pensó, asustado, que se había equivocado o que había entendido mal pero pocos segundos después oyó el sonido de unos pasos presurosos que iban hacia su dirección y más pronto de lo que esperaba, la tuvo frente a él.

—Lo siento, Nev—se disculpó—. Lamento haberte hecho esperar. Hubo un incidente con el moño del traje de mi hermano y yo… ¿qué?—se interrumpió— ¿Qué es? ¿Mi vestido no está bien?

Se miró a sí misma pero no encontró nada malo en su persona.

Neville era incapaz de apartar los ojos de ella. Todo el colegio sabía que era una de las chicas más hermosas que había pero esa noche su apariencia era demasiado para su pobre corazón: usaba un vestido corto de color rojo oscuro que se pegaba a cada curva de su cuerpo como si fuera una segunda capa de piel. Tenía tirantes muy delgados que cruzaban por encima de sus hombros y era unos cuantos centímetros más corto de lo que cualquier dama de la alta sociedad mágica hubiera considerado decoroso… pero para él… ¡Oh, para él era como tenerla salida de una de sus fantasías! El escote no era profundo pero hacía que sus senos se vieran más firmes y redondeados. Él deseaba con tantas ansias trazar con las yemas de sus dedos el contorno…

Alessia sonrió cuando dejó atrás la prisa con la que llegó y finalmente comprendió porqué Neville la miraba de esa forma.

—Jamás usé algo así—le dijo, sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones—. Cualquiera que me viera con él pensaría que es indecoroso.

— ¿Y por qué lo usas entonces?—preguntó él.

Alessia sonrió con cierta coquetería.

—Porque tenía que marcar mi territorio.

Neville la miró sin comprender.

— ¿Qué?

Se acercó a él y mientras se explicaba comenzó a acomodarle el moño de su corbata para que quedara derecho.

—No quiero que otras chicas se acerquen a ti.

Neville se sorprendió por aquella confesión.

—Sé perfectamente cómo me veo usando esto—siguió diciendo Lessi—. Aunque suene engreída, diré que sé que me veo muy bien y que no muchas otras podrían usar este vestido de la misma manera que yo.

—Aún no entiendo…

—Verme bien para ti es la idea central. Quiero que me mires, quiero que los demás noten que lo haces, especialmente las demás chicas. Quiero que se den cuenta que no pueden tenerte—se apartó de él y miró orgullosa el moño perfectamente acomodado.

Neville rió suavemente ante tal ocurrencia.

—Eso no es necesario—le aseguró—. No hay ninguna chica detrás de mí.

Lessi no compartió su diversión, lo que le causó cierta curiosidad pero se abstuvo de preguntar.

—Eso es lo que crees—le respondió de manera escueta antes de cambiar de tema—. Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, sería muy irrespetuoso de nuestra parte llegar tarde.

Neville le ofreció su brazo, como correspondía, y ella lo tomó antes de comenzar a caminar a la par.

La fiesta se iba a realizar en el despacho de Slughorn que había sido mágicamente ampliado para que entraran sin ningún inconveniente todos los invitados. Al llegar vieron que el techo y las paredes habían sido decoradas con adornos de color verde, rojo y dorado. Del centro del techo colgaba una enorme y antigua lámpara que iluminaba todo el ambiente.

—Esto está lleno—comentó Neville al notar que los elfos domésticos abrían paso con dificultad llevando enormes bandejas de plata con comida.

El profesor Slughorn apareció rápidamente a su lado al verlos y los llevó a un rincón para presentarle a la principal "estrella" de esa noche cuya presencia ya había anunciado con emoción muchos días antes: el vampiro Sanguini. El vampiro estaba al lado de Worple, el escritor de "_Hermanos de sangre: mi vida entre los vampiros_". Éste último se mostró muy entusiasmado en hablar de sí mismo y de su libro mientras que Sanguini simplemente miraba fijamente a Alessia, como si fuera un delicioso bocadillo al que quería devorar sin miramientos. Neville, al notarlo, colocó su brazo protectora y posesivamente alrededor de la cintura de su prometida. Para su placer, ella se reclinó ligeramente hacia su lado.

Cuando Lessi vio a su hermano entrar con Hermione del brazo, sonrió sin poder evitarlo. La chica estaba nerviosa y Theo intentaba ocultarlo lo mejor que podía. Aunque no lo hubiese admitido jamás en voz alta, al menos no a ella, sabía que a Theodore le gustaba Hermione Granger. No entendía cómo había nacido esa atracción hacia la leona y realmente no le importaba. Theo podría haberse enamorado de la mismísima McGonagall y ella habría sido feliz sabiendo que él también lo era… Bueno, quizás exageraba un poco con aquella comparación pero la idea era que no le importaba que tuviera sentimientos por la chica. El único inconveniente era que, hasta el momento, no era correspondido.

—Si nos disculpan—Lessi interrumpió la perorata del escritor—, acabo de ver a una amiga y me gustaría saludarla. ¿Amor, vienes conmigo?—le preguntó a Neville con una dulzura empalagosa.

El muchacho asintió a toda prisa, tan agradecido de poder apartarse de ese par de personajes que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de ruborizarse al darse cuenta que ella lo había llamado "amor".

— ¿A quién quieres saludar?—preguntó cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos.

—A nadie. Sólo quería alejarme de ellos—confesó Alessia—. Vi a mi hermano y a Hermione pero es mejor dejarlos solos de momento.

Los ojos de Neville se agrandaron graciosamente al escuchar aquello.

— ¿Hermione y tu hermano? ¿Están saliendo?

—No, claro que no. Sólo es esta noche… pero si alguien te pregunta, di que sí.

—Con razón Ron estaba furioso—comentó.

Lessi lo miró con atención.

— ¿Ron estaba enojado?

—Sí, y no entendía por qué. Hasta ayer pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo sonriendo o besando a Lavender—hizo una mueca de desagrado—, pero luego estuvo malhumorado y no dejaba de gruñir entre dientes.

—Supongo que su mal humor comenzó cuando se enteró de lo bien acompañada que estaría Hermione esta noche… aunque creo que cualquier compañía que no fuera él lo hubiera puesto celoso.

— ¿Ron?—la incredulidad estaba presente en la voz de Neville— ¿Celoso de Hermione?

Lessi rodó los ojos.

— ¿No te diste cuenta del modo en que actúan? Son como una pareja que vive discutiendo. Ron no parece capaz de darse cuenta de lo que siente por ella pero es más que obvio: le molesta demasiado verla con otros.

Neville no entendía cómo es que ella y las demás mujeres del planeta, podía darse cuenta de una cosa así. Era como una especie de sexto sentido que tenían sólo ellas que les permitía estar demasiado atentas a todos esos asuntos del corazón. Él mismo sólo se había dado cuenta que Ron y Lavender estaban juntos porque los había encontrado besándose en la sala común… y había siso una revelación sorprendente.

A los pocos minutos, la llegada de Harry acompañado de Luna causó, como era de esperarse, cierta conmoción. El profesor Slughorn no tardó en acercársele y nuevamente los llevó a donde se encontraba Sanguini.

—Señorita Nott—dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Horrorizada, giró el rostro y contempló los fríos ojos de Snape que no abandonaban los suyos. Había olvidado por completo que todos los profesores también habían sido invitados pero, en su defensa, jamás imaginó que Severus Snape precisamente estuviera dispuesto a concurrir a una celebración como aquella.

A su lado, Neville tembló. Le daba vergüenza confesar que muchas veces se había reído de ese absurdo temor; sin embargo, en la actualidad, entendía perfectamente al muchacho. Ella estaba tan asustada como él. Haciendo acopio de una falsa valentía, le sonrió amablemente, como si no supiera el motivo por el cual el hombre la contemplaba con tanta molestia.

—Profesor Snape, ¿cómo se encuentra?

Pero el profesor no cayó en su simulada inocencia.

—Creí haberle mandado más de tres notas pidiéndole que se reúna conmigo, señorita Nott—dijo con frialdad.

—No las recibí—mintió.

— ¿En serio?—su voz destilaba sarcasmo.

—Lo siento, señor, pero no. Si hubiera sido de otro modo hubiera ido a verlo inmediatamente.

Snape se acercó a ella, lanzándole una mirada furiosa.

—No me tome por idiota, señorita Nott.

—No me atrevería. Ahora, si me disculpa…—tomó del brazo a Neville e intentó arrastrarlo lejos del profesor.

—No tan rápido—la interrumpió.

Pero el destino quiso que no sufriera demasiado esa noche porque Slughorn justo en ese momento llamó al profesor Snape.

— ¡Alegra esa cara y ven con nosotros, Severus!—le dijo el hombre con los ojos ya demasiado brillantes a causa del alcohol que había bebido— ¡Estaba hablando de las extraordinarias dotes de Harry para la elaboración de pociones! ¡Hay que reconocerte parte del mérito, desde luego, porque tú fuiste su maestro durante cinco años!

Alessia se dio cuenta que Harry y Luna habían estado tras ellos y que ahora el chico de lentes contemplaba con el mismo horror que había sentido ella momentos atrás al profesor Snape. Sin embargo, aunque lamentaba la suerte del chico, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad que se le presentaba. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, apretó el brazo de Neville y lo arrastró lejos de aquel grupo.

— ¿Qué quería el profesor Snape?—preguntó el chico con curiosidad cuando estaban en la otra punta de la habitación.

Ella, que buscaba con desespero a su hermano para que la ayudara a mantener alejado a su jefe de casa, volteó el rostro hacia su prometido.

—Eh…—no pudo ser capaz de crear una mentira lo suficientemente rápido—Yo… no lo sé. Creo que quiere hablar sobre la última tarea…

Neville frunció el ceño.

—Pero él nunca habla con nadie sobre…

Joder. Este no era el momento para que él fuera perceptivo.

— ¿Tienes planes para las vacaciones?

Cambió de tema esperando que fuera suficiente como para distraerlo de aquello. Lo fue. Aunque no entendió el motivo por el cual él de repente bajó la vista hacia el suelo y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojo.

—Yo…yo… Mi abuela quiere que vaya a casa. Ella… eg…

— ¿Qué sucede?—la pregunta la hizo con mucha curiosidad.

Los ojos de Neville volvieron a su rostro y la miraron con súplica.

—Por favor, no te enfades. Ella me escribió y me pidió que te invitara a pasar las vacaciones de invierno con nosotros.

Lessi sonrió.

—No me enfadaré por una invitación, Neville.

—Pero no puedes ir sola—dijo él a toda prisa, enrojeciendo aún más.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Mi… mi abuela cree que sería demasiado indecente que vayas sola a donde yo vivo. Quiere que vaya alguien contigo para proteger tu reputación.

Lessi hubiera reído si no hubiera sabido que eso habría hecho sentir peor a Neville. ¡Si tan sólo supiera que ella ni siquiera había besado a su nieto!

— ¡Está bien no me han invitado!—giró el rostro rápidamente al oír la voz de Draco—Quería colarme ¿Satisfecho?

Caminó unos pasos, alejándose de Neville, para ver cómo Filch sostenía a Draco con brusquedad por la túnica delante de Slughorn, Snape, Harry y Luna.

— ¡No, no estoy nada satisfecho! —repuso Filch—¡Te has metido en un buen lío, te lo garantizo! ¿Acaso no dijo el director que estaba prohibido pasearse por el castillo de noche, a menos que tuvieras un permiso especial? ¿Eh, eh?

—No pasa nada, Argus —lo apaciguó Slughorn—. Es Navidad, y querer entrar en una fiesta no es ningún crimen. Por esta vez no lo castigaremos. Puedes quedarte, Draco.

Filch se marchó molesto por esto. Draco agradeció amablemente al profesor y no tardó en comenzar adularlo con toda esa palabrería que era capaz de dejar salir de su boca. Lessi, por su parte, lo conocía demasiado bien y pudo notar que debajo de esa sonrisa aparentemente cordial se ocultaba un sentimiento de decepción… Pero, ¿decepcionado por qué? ¿Qué podría haber estado haciendo fuera, en la noche, si no era querer colarse dentro de la fiesta? ¿A dónde había querido ir realmente?

— ¿Aún siguen sin hablarse?—preguntó Neville detrás de ella, notando la dirección de su mirada.

—Sí—contestó escuetamente mientras oía que Snape le ordenaba que fuese afuera con él para hablar sobre su castigo.

—Eh… en cuanto a la invitación…—comentó él, volviendo al tema que habían estado charlando segundos atrás.

Lessi se volteó rápidamente al ver salir a un molesto Draco seguido por Snape.

—Nev, me encantaría ir. Dile a tu abuela que mi hermano irá conmigo. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que ir al lavado.

El chico asintió, mirándola con cierta confusión. Lessi no tardó en salir y en cuanto estuvo a una distancia prudente de la fiesta apresuró sus pasos para alcanzar a Draco y Snape, justo cuando ingresaban a un aula vacía de ese mismo piso.

—Creo que has sido ya demasiado imprudente en tu actuar…—Snape se interrumpió bruscamente cuando ella abrió la puerta y entró—Señorita Nott, ¿qué se supone que hace aquí?

—Yo les podría hacer la misma pregunta—replicó ella, cerrando nuevamente la puerta— ¿Intentando convencer a Draco también, profesor?

Los ojos de Snape se estrecharon.

—No sea impertinente.

— ¿O qué? ¿Le dirá a Dumbledore lo que hago?—preguntó con estúpida valentía—Si lo hace también tendrá que darle una cuantas explicaciones…

— ¡No te atrevas a amenazarme, chiquilla estúpida!

Sí, sabía que estaba cavando su propia tumba al hablarle de ese modo a Snape.

—Alessia, vete—le ordenó Draco, hablándole por primera vez después de mucho tiempo.

Ella posó sus ojos en él.

—Tú tampoco tienes derecho a darme órdenes… ¡Mírate! Estás tan pálido.

—Harías bien en meterte en tus propios asuntos—le dijo Draco con rabia—. ¿Qué importa cómo me veo? ¿Por qué no vuelves con tu queridito?

—Pues mi "queridito" es…

— ¡SUFICIENTE!—gritó Snape, haciéndoles cerrar la boca de inmediato—Los dos se comportan como un par de críos sin cerebro. No entiendo cómo es que alguien puede confiar en ustedes. He intentado ser paciente. Si algún otro alumno no hubiera asistido a mi despacho después de que yo se lo ordenara…

— ¡Pues denúncieme! ¡Dígale a Dumbledore!—estalló Draco.

—Ambos saben que no haré tal cosa. Se supone que estoy aquí para ayudarlos…

— ¿Ayudarme?—Draco preguntó, soltando una risa sarcástica—.Yo no necesito su ayuda. Tengo un plan… uno que no es de su incumbencia.

Snape, harto de esto, apuntó su varita directamente al rostro del joven pero rápidamente desistió, bajándola con expresión frustrada.

—Vaya, ya veo que tía Bellatrix te ha estado enseñando Oclumancia. ¿Qué pensamientos pretendes ocultarle a tu amo, Draco?

— ¡A él no intento esconderle nada, lo que pasa es que no quiero que usted se entrometa!

Snape posó sus ojos en Lessi y ella se estremeció sin poder evitarlo. La oclumancia era un arte que jamás había aprendido. Sin embargo, antes de que el hombre pudiera hacer algo, Draco intervino.

—Lo que ella haga tampoco es de su incumbencia.

—Es cierto. Pero en cuanto a ti, sólo intento ayudarte. Le prometí a tu madre que te protegería. Pronuncié el Juramento Inquebrantable…

Alessia jadeó ruidosamente al oír aquello.

—Entonces deberás romperlo—replicó Draco, totalmente inmune a esas palabras.

Ya no podía soportarlo más, necesitaba saberlo.

— ¿Qué te pidieron hacer?—preguntó.

Los dos hombres la contemplaron. Snape deslizó sus ojos de ella hacia Draco.

— ¿No le has dicho aún? ¿Por qué? ¿Te avergüenzas? ¿Temes no tener el valor?

El rubio lanzó una mirada fría a Snape antes de avanzar hacia la puerta, abrirla y salir de allí a toda prisa. Tras esto, los ojos de Snape se posaron en ella.

—Si no me pasas la información que el Señor Tenebroso quiere, él mismo encontrará el modo de llegar a ti y extraerla—le dijo con una mortal seriedad.

Luego, él también se marchó, dejándola sola.

Alessia se dejó caer contra el banco más cercano, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo temblaba y no precisamente a causa del frío. Se llevó una de sus manos hacia la boca para cubrírsela por si emitía sin querer un grito. Estaba tan asustada, tan aterrada por los enormes acontecimientos que se movían alrededor de ella, arrastrándola de un lado al otro sin posibilidad de tener voz ni voto.

Salió unos cuantos minutos después, cuando sintió que volvía a tener el control de sus propias emociones, y se encaminó hacia la fiesta nuevamente a toda prisa. Estaba tan apurada en ir con Neville y justificar con cualquier mentira su tardanza que no se dio cuenta que cierto chico de lentes sacaba la cabeza detrás de la pared en la que había estado oculto y la contemplaba con fijeza.


	13. Chapter 13

Ninguno de los personajes pertenecientes a las novelas de Harry Potter me pertenece.

**Estos días de cuarentena podría haberme puesto a escribir pero mi computadora portátil ha muerto ya que el cable de la batería no funciona. Así que iré subiendo simplemente lo que ya tengo escrito. Disculpen la tardanza. **

* * *

**FLORES DEL MAL**

* * *

CAPÍTULO TRECE

EL CEMENTERIO

—Recuérdame por qué estoy haciendo esto—le pidió Theo a su hermana mientras ojeaba distraídamente el libro de Adivinación que tenía en sus manos.

—Creo que ya hemos tenido esta conversación—replicó ella, oyendo como las ruedas del tren comenzaban a desacelerar a medida de que se acercaban a la estación.

—Sí—apartó la vista del libro—. Sólo sigo sin entender cómo es que me vi envuelto en esta situación cuando eres tú la que debes ir con él, dejándome libre en estas vacaciones. Yo planeaba quedarme en casa, durmiendo la mayor parte del día.

Sí, ya había imaginado que su hermano había planeado pasar esa Navidad como siempre lo hacían ambos: encerrados en la enorme mansión familiar de los Nott, cada uno pensando en sus propios asuntos. Ella, usualmente se encerraba a extrañar dolorosamente a su madre, recordando las Navidades pasadas que pasaron juntas. Cada veinticinco tenían la misma costumbre: un almuerzo silencioso con el padre de Theo para luego encaminarse por la tarde al cementerio a dejar flores en la tumba de su madre.

Asumía que su querido hermano, por su parte, también tenía su propia rutina de duelo y dolor. Respetaba eso, pero en este momento realmente necesitaba su ayuda.

—Lamento arruinar tus incontables planes—dijo con sarcasmo—, pero Augusta Longbottom no iba a dejar que yo fuese a su casa. Teme por mi reputación…

Theo soltó un bufido.

—Creo que lo que menos preocupa a mi padre es tu reputación. No, si dormir con él ayuda a cumplir tu misión.

Lessi se ruborizó. Sólo Daphne se había enterado de sus pensamientos sobre Neville y prefería que las cosas siguieran así.

—Es por eso que quiero que estés allí—le dijo—. Quiero que vayas para dejar tranquila a la abuela de Neville pero no quiero que estés como perro guardián cerca de nosotros.

— ¿Así que mi misión en estas vacaciones es entretener a una vieja gruñona para que te puedas besuquear con Longbottom?

—No me besuquearé con él. Sólo quiero que estés cerca pero no tanto.

—De acuerdo—dijo mientras guardaba su libro en el bolso de su hermana—. Yo haré esto por ti, pero me deberás una.

El tren comenzó a frenar ruidosamente.

— ¿No te bastó con que te consiguiera una cita con Hermione?

Theo se ruborizó.

—No fue una cita—replicó.

Lessi contuvo una sonrisa mientras el tren se detenía. Se pusieron de pie, recogieron sus pertenencias y luego buscaron a Neville. No lo encontraron en el tren pero el chico ya los estaba esperando en la estación 9 ¾ junto a su abuela. La anciana estaba vestida prolijamente con un vestido violeta, que estaba cubierto por una capa de viaje negra. Sobre su cabello recogido en un rodete, había un sombrero del mismo color del vestido. Neville agitó la mano al verlos para llamar su atención dentro de la multitud.

—Prométeme que te comportarás bien—le pidió Alessia a su hermano.

—Yo siempre me comporto bien—le dijo él, conteniendo una sonrisa.

Augusta se inclinó sobre Neville y le susurró algo al oído con cierta violencia e inmediatamente el chico fue a su encuentro y tomó de la mano de Alessia su baúl. Estuvo a punto de protestar y decirle que ella era más que capaz de cargar sus cosas pero se dio cuenta que lo mejor que podía hacer era estar en silencio porque la anciana los contemplaba con atención. No quería que encontrara otro motivo para insultar a su nieto.

—Gracias, Nev—le dijo con una sonrisa adorable.

El chico tartamudeó unas palabras que ella no logró oír y se adelantó. Cuando los dos hermanos llegaron delante de la seria anciana, Theodore dio un paso adelante y sonrió con indudable coquetería.

—Mi señora—hizo una leve reverencia con su cabeza—, debe ser la abuela de Neville. Mi nombre es Theodore Nott.

—Señor Nott.

La anciana estuvo por devolverle el gesto de igual manera, con un leve movimiento de su cabeza, pero Theo, con atrevimiento, tomó la mano de la anciana sin que ella se la extendiera antes y dejó un beso justo en la parte superior del anillo familiar de los Longbottom.

— ¡Theo!—protestó Lessi.

Neville sólo miró a su abuela, esperando su reacción. Si él hubiera actuado de ese modo ante cualquier mujer, se hubiera ganado una buena reprimenda de su parte.

— ¡Oh!—Augusta Longbottom se libró rápidamente del toque de Theo— ¡Qué comportamiento tan indecoroso! Pero… tienes una sonrisa encantadora, muchacho.

Las comisuras de sus labios se extendieron mientras contemplaba al chico ante la incrédula mirada de Lessi y Neville. ¿Cómo era posible que él se hubiese ganado tan fácilmente a la seria y estoica anciana? Lessi incluso llegó a pensar que le había lanzado algún tipo de hechizo.

—Señorita Nott, es un placer volver a verla—la saludó con cordialidad aunque sin la sonrisa que había obsequiado a su hermano—. Me encantaría oír cómo les fue en el colegio este medio año pero antes prefiero que vayamos a casa.

No tardaron demasiado en usar una de las chimeneas que había en una pequeña sala en la estación, colocadas exclusivamente para que los magos que vivían lejos las usaran a su antojo. La anciana se marchó primero, luego su hermano, después ella y, por último, Neville.

Cuando ella finalmente salió de aquel remolino de cenizas, casi tropezó al salir de la chimenea, pero un par de manos grandes y arrugadas vinieron a su auxilio para ayudarla a salir.

—Muchas gracias—dijo antes de alzar su rostro al anciano de sonrisa amable que la contemplaba fijamente.

—De nada, niña—su sonrisa se hizo más amplia a medida de que iba pasando sus ojos por ella—. Así que tú serás la nueva integrante de la familia, ¿no?

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, Neville apareció por la chimenea. Sus ojos se agrandaron enormemente al ver a su tío abuelo allí, sonriendo como siempre.

— ¡Tío!—exclamó con alegría, dejando los baúles en el suelo para ir a abrazarlo.

— ¡Neville!—el anciano lo envolvió entre sus brazos con mucha fuerza a su sobrino nieto, dejando en claro el gran afecto que había entre ellos— ¡Mírate!—exclamó cuando se apartó—Ya eres todo un hombre. Has crecido… ¿cuánto? Cinco… diez centímetros desde la última vez que te vi.

—No ha sido tanto.

Lessi podía apostar que Neville realmente había crecido en esos cuatro meses que habían pasado en el colegio porque la diferencia de estatura entre ambos era mucho más notable que antes.

—Estaba admirando a tu queridita—le dijo el anciano, guiñándole un ojo.

Neville enrojeció.

— ¡Oh, deja de molestar, viejo pesado!—exclamó una voz femenina que entraba a la sala.

La mujer que entró era mayor, tenía un rostro amable, con ojos claros de color gris y una nariz pequeña. Su cabello platinado colgaba sobre su hombro en una larga trenza que llegaba hasta sus caderas y vestía una larga túnica verde.

— ¡Tía Enid!—exclamó Neville, yendo a saludar a su tía abuela.

Enid dejó un beso en la mejilla de su sobrino-nieto antes de volver a ver a Lessi.

—Tú debes ser Alessia Nott—se acercó a ella—, eres hermosa… Y tú debes ser el hermano. No te ofendas querido pero mi esposo y yo le hemos estado diciendo a Augusta que esto de pedir una chaperona para esta parejita era lo más absurdo que podía ocurrírsele.

— ¡No es absurdo!—protestó Augusta con rotundidad—. Es muy necesario.

—No me ofendo, señora—intervino Theo, volviendo a poner esa sonrisa pícara en sus labios—, pero aquí es Madame Longbottom la que manda y yo voy a hacer todo lo que me pida.

Los ojos de la mujer brillaron con diversión.

—Por supuesto—indicó.

—Ahora, Neville, querido, lleva a nuestros invitados a sus cuartos.

El chico asintió y se inclinó nuevamente para cargar los baúles pero esta vez Alessia intervino sacando su varita mágica para hacerlos levitar.

—Ahora ya soy mayor de edad—le recordó.

—Presumida—gruñó Theo por lo bajo, ganándose una mirada burlona de parte de su hermana.

Los tres salieron de aquella sala y se encaminaron hacia un vestíbulo en donde se encontraban las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso. Toda la casa estaba decorada con motivos navideños. Al cruzar cerca de un muérdago Theo se lo señaló a su hermana con burla y sus ojos inmediatamente volaron a Neville, que iba delante. Lessi rodó los ojos.

Subieron las escaleras en silencio, doblaron hacia la derecha y luego caminaron por un amplio pasillo.

—El primer cuarto es el tuyo—informó Neville a Theodore mientras abría la puerta—. Mi abuela tuvo en cuenta tu casa y decidió decorarlo así.

Efectivamente, las paredes eran de un color grisáceo que dejaba resaltar los detalles en relieve que las decoraban y que eran de un color verde esmeralda. La colcha que cubría la cama también era verde.

Lessi dejó caer el baúl de su hermano al lado del armario.

—Bonito—comentó casi con aburrimiento Theo y tras una rápida mirada volvió a observar al Neville— ¿Y mi hermana?

—Ella tiene su cuarto al lado del tuyo—le informó rápidamente.

—Es todo lo que necesito saber—Theo se dejó caer en la cama—. Realmente esto de proteger la reputación de Lessi me tiene sin cuidado—dijo con un gesto despreocupado de su mano—, ustedes ya son lo suficientemente grande como para saber lo que deben o no, lo que quieren o no hacer.

—Theo— Lessi dijo su nombre con tono de advertencia.

— ¿Qué?—la miró fijamente, conteniendo una sonrisa— Tú misma me dijiste que me mantuviera alejado para que no interviniera en tu sesión de besos.

Lessi enrojeció furiosamente.

— ¡Yo no dije eso!—exclamó y se volvió rápidamente hacia Neville—Yo no dije eso—repitió.

—Te creo—dijo Neville con vergüenza—. ¿Te muestro tu habitación?

—Sí, por favor. Dejemos al señor gracioso a solas.

Se giró con brusquedad, saliendo de la habitación sin mirar atrás. Neville salió tras ella pero logró escuchar la carcajada que soltó Theodor segundos antes de que cerrara la puerta.

Neville le mostró el siguiente cuarto, no dando ninguna explicación esta vez sobre el color o la decoración. Tenía una cama con dosel en el lado izquierdo con dos mesas auxiliares a cada lado que sostenían elegantes lámparas, las paredes eran de un color azul pálido con pequeñas ramas pintadas de las cuales nacía, cada pocos segundos, unas pequeñas flores doradas.

—Es mágica—dijo maravillada Alessia, señalando la pared.

—Esta… esta habitación la elegí para ti—murmuró Neville—. Si no te gusta puedes cambiarte y elegir otra en el ala este.

Lessi no podía entender cómo es que el chico podría pensar en aquello. El cuarto era magnífico.

— ¿Por qué lo elegiste para mí?—le preguntó.

—El azul es tu color favorito.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?—inquirió con sorpresa.

—He notado que siempre usas algo azul, incluso cuando llevas tu uniforme que es verde y negro. Tienes esas cintas para el cabello—señaló la que estaba usando ella ahora que, efectivamente, era azul—, la pluma que usas para hacer tus deberes y las tintas de diversos tonos pero siempre en la gama de los azules, tu mochila es de un color azul oscuro…

No podía creer que él hubiese estado tan atento como para darse cuenta de aquellos detalles insignificantes que posiblemente pasarían desapercibidos para cualquier otro chico.

—-No deberías ser tan bueno conmigo—le dijo apesadumbrada.

Fue el turno de Neville de sorprenderse.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

Había demasiadas buenas respuestas para darle. Pero no podía. Quería ser sincera con él, quería confesarle la verdad y dejar que lo que tuviera que sucederle, le sucediera, pero no podía simplemente actuar de modo egoísta y tranquilizar su consciencia cuando la vida de Theo también dependía de que ella cumpliera con sus obligaciones.

—Porque no sé cuál es tu color favorito—le dijo con una triste sonrisa que intentaba ocultar el dolor que sentía dentro de su pecho.

— ¡Oh!—exclamó Neville—No sé si tengo color favorito—murmuró pensativo—, creo que el verde me gusta, porque me recuerda a las plantas, pero también me gusta el rojo, por los colores de Gryffindor…

— ¿De qué color está decorada tu habitación?—preguntó con curiosidad.

—Roja y dorada, por supuesto. Mi abuela pensó que sería una buena idea re-decorarla cuando entré a Hogwarts y quedé en Gryffindor porque era un enorme honor quedar en la misma casa que mis padres.

Lessi sabía que era un tema delicado aquel. Se había dado cuenta desde el momento en que el profesor Slughorn lo mencionó a principio del año escolar, cuando se encaminaban al castillo en el tren. Sin embargo, sentía curiosidad al respecto.

— ¿Te gusta ser comparado con tu padre?—preguntó suavemente, mirando fijamente la reacción de Neville.

—Estoy orgulloso de ser hijo de mis padres—replicó él con prisa, mirándola con fijeza.

—No dije que no lo estés. Yo estoy orgullosa de ser hija de mi madre, pero detesto que los demás me comparen con ella. Los que la conocieron me dicen que me parezco físicamente a ella pero que tengo otra personalidad… —estaba siendo sincera con él en este aspecto y le decía aquello sin tener segundas intenciones—Estoy agradecida de que sea así.

—Yo sí quiero ser como mi padre—confesó con efusión el chico—. Quiero que mi abuela esté orgullosa de mí.

—Creo que no necesitas ser como tu padre para que tu abuela esté orgullosa de ti.

— ¡Claro que debo serlo!—insistió—Él era tan valiente…

—También tú—indicó Lessi—. No todos hubieran tenido el valor de ir al Ministerio de Magia siguiendo a Harry Potter sólo para defender lo que creías correcto.

—No fue la gran cosa—murmuró avergonzado.

—Lo fue—lo contradijo con suavidad—. Eres más valiente de lo que imaginas.

Neville se ruborizó ante este cumplido pero a pesar de esto no pudo evitar que una enorme sonrisa se instaurara en sus labios al darse cuenta que la chica de sus sueños le decía una cosa así. ¡Ella creía que él era valiente!

Después de eso se despidió de ella, dejándola tranquila para instalarse. Bajó aún con esa sonrisa en sus labios, pensando en que quizás esas vacaciones podría llegar a tener la oportunidad de besarla. Se encaminó hacia la cocina donde se encontraban los demás reunidos, aún pensando en eso, cuando una voz lo interrumpió.

—Me parece que Cupido se adelantó un par de meses y te lanzó un flechazo—se burló su tío abuelo al verlo.

Neville volvió a ruborizarse. Él adoraba al anciano que le había regalado a Trevor pero siempre había disfrutado demasiado avergonzándolo. Sabía que no lo hacía con intención de lastimarlo pero ahora que Lessi se encontraba allí estaba un poco preocupado.

—No sé de qué hablas—murmuró mientras iba a sentarse, sintiendo que los ojos de su abuela seguían cada uno de sus movimientos.

…

No era difícil estar en aquella casa pero la incomodidad era una sensación que no dejaba de bullir en el fondo de su estómago. Todos los trataban bien pero Lessi era incapaz de dejar de pensar los verdaderos motivos por los que se encontraba allí. ¿Era posible sentirse enferma consigo misma? Dada su actual condición, la respuesta era un rotundo sí. Cada vez les resultaba más y más difícil estar sonriendo, hablando como si nada malo ocurriera, como si no fuera una maldita arpía que sólo estaba engañando a todo el mundo para obtener información sobre Potter… Lo peor de todo es que en realidad ni siquiera eso hacía.

Ir a la casa familiar de los Longbottom sólo sería útil para afirmar su imagen como prometida de Neville, nada más. Si hubiera querido librarse de ir a aquel sitio hubiera sido relativamente fácil: podría haber inventado algún tipo de excusa, aunque fuera falsa. Pero no lo había hecho. Ahora que ya se encontraba en el lugar se preguntaba por qué había aceptado en primer lugar y, aunque pensó por un momento que había aceptado en el apuro de seguir a Snape y a Draco, no estaba segura de que eso fuera todo. Estar allí era como una liberación, sin tener la mirada de nadie sobre ella y mucho menos a un profesor molesto diciéndole constantemente que debía de ir a decirle todo lo que había averiguado…

— ¿Estás bien?

Lessi se sobresaltó cuando oyó a Neville hablándole. Miró alrededor de la sala donde había estado sentada con un libro en la mano, buscando a la abuela del chico pero se dio cuenta que se encontraba los dos solos. Eso era extraño. Estos últimos días, la anciana no los había dejado estar realmente a solas en ningún instante, lo cual Theo había encontrado muy divertido.

—Claro—indicó— ¿Y tu abuela?

Neville entendió perfectamente la razón por la que preguntaba.

—Mi tío abuelo le pidió que le explique la técnica que ella usa para mantener sus prendas libres de polillas—dijo mientras se acercaba cuidadosamente— ¿Puedo sentarme?—señaló el lugar vacío a su lado.

—Es tu casa, no tienes que pedirme permiso—dijo Lessi, cruzando sus piernas para darle más lugar.

Neville perdió su mirada durante unos segundos en aquel movimiento pero finalmente cruzó delante de Lessi y se sentó. Durante unos segundos no dijo absolutamente nada, no como si no supiera qué decir sino más bien como si no supiera cómo decirlo.

—Tu hermano me dijo que venga contigo—finalmente habló.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y dónde está Theo?

—Con mi tía abuela. Le pidió que lo ayude a preparar la cena para esta noche.

Lessi soltó una risa divertida.

— ¿Theo está cocinando la cena de Noche Buena?— preguntó sin poder creerlo—Creo que debería sacar una foto de ese momento…

—Mi tía abuela ya hizo eso—Neville sonrió—. Ella es fanática de la fotografía y cada vez que nos juntamos para celebrar cualquier acontecimiento, saca su cámara y no deja de tomar fotos de todos… Si lo mencionas, te mostrará los álbumes que siempre lleva consigo a donde sea que vaya.

— ¡Me encantaría verlos!—aseguró.

— ¿Y tú cocinas?—preguntó Neville, cambiando de tema.

— ¡Oh, no!—Lessi se rió de sí misma—Verme a mí en la cocina sería tan extraño como ver a Theo—aseguró.

— ¿Quién cocina en tu casa?

Ella estuvo a punto de corregirlo y decirle que en realidad no era su casa, sino la del padre de Theo, pero no vio la importancia de hacer una aclaración tan obvia.

—Los elfos domésticos.

—Oh… ¿Hermione sabe eso?

— ¿Hermione? No lo sé—se encogió los hombros ligeramente, desconcertada por aquella pregunta—. Nunca le hablé precisamente de eso pero la mayor parte de las familias sangre puras tienen elfos.

—Sí, lo sé, pero si Hermione llega a saberlo de tu boca, se enfurecerá. Por algo fundó la P.E.D.D.O.

— ¿La qué?—preguntó algo sorprendida por el desafortunado nombre que había seleccionado su amiga.

Neville le explicó la función de la Plataforma Élfica que abogaba a favor de los derechos laborales de aquellos seres.

— ¡Oh, Merlín!—Lessi intentó no reírse pero fue imposible no hacerlo por más que intentó.

Neville sonrió ligeramente.

—No le gustará saber que te ríes de su idea.

— ¡Pero es absurda!—exclamó—No que intente proteger el trabajo de los elfos domésticos o que pida que sean bien tratados, pero sí que intente liberarlos. ¡Ellos no quieren ser liberados!

—Bueno, la mayoría no.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Hermione me contó que Dobby…

— ¡Ah, claro! El elfo doméstico del señor Malfoy—recordó, haciendo una ligera mueca de desagrado al recordar las veces en que ella y Draco, de niños, se marchaban a otro lado de la casa cuando el hombre reprendía a la pequeña criatura que no tardaba en castigare de los modos más horribles.

Para apartar aquellos horribles recuerdos de su mente, decidió que lo mejor era cambiar de tema.

—La tarde de Navidad, me marcharé por un par de horas—le informó.

Neville la miró con curiosidad.

— ¿Te marcharás? ¿Dónde?

—Eh… yo… quiero ir al cementerio— confesó.

No se avergonzaba de la madre que había tenido, ni tampoco de decir que quería ir a llevarle flores al cementerio, pero tampoco le gustaba hablar de ello abiertamente. Por fortuna, Neville pareció comprender de inmediato y no dijo absolutamente nada más, sólo asintió con la cabeza. Lessi sintió nuevamente que la culpa la invadía. Él era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. ¿Cómo es que podía hacerle creer a todo un colegio que era un tonto despistado cuando en realidad era mucho más atento y dulce de lo que aparentaba? La culpa que casi siempre la acompañaba no hizo más que aumentar. Tenía que hacer algo para remediarlo, tenía que darle una pizca de sinceridad entre tanto engaño.

—Mi padre era un muggle—confesó de repente.

Los ojos de Neville se abrieron como platos ante aquellas palabras.

— ¿Qué? Pero… pensé…

—Pensaste que era un sangre pura, como todo el mundo. Los pocos que saben su verdadero nombre, Robert Crouch, lo asocian con Barty Crouch, por supuesto, y yo nunca los desmiento—miró avergonzada hacia abajo—. No me avergüenza ser mestiza, no me importa que el hombre que me dio la vida haya sido muggle… pero murió cuando yo era muy pequeña y casi no tengo recuerdos de él. Mi madre se casó después con Nott y él tenía ideas muy diferentes a las nuestras. Adopté su apellido, entré a Slytherin… era más fácil para mí dejar que la gente creyese lo que quería en vez de tener que dar explicaciones—se armó de valor para contemplar a Neville a los ojos—. Lamento si te decepciono al contarte esto.

— ¿Decepcionarme?—preguntó Neville con incredulidad—. No estoy decepcionado.

—Pues deberías—dijo firmemente Lessi.

Ella siempre había creído que era una buena persona pero el haber pasado todos estos meses conociendo a Nevillle y al grupito de Gryffindors le había permitido darse cuenta que quizás su concepto de lo que es bueno podría estar errado.

—No me importa que tu padre haya sido muggle, me importa muy poco quienes fueron tus padres. Podría haber sido el mismo Innombrable y a mi…

— ¡No digas que te hubiese dado igual!—lo interrumpió ella—Porque eso sería una gran mentira. Si mi padre sería el mismísimo Innombrable, seguramente estarías escabulléndote lejos de mí, pensando en que tendría segundas intenciones, temiéndome.

—Bueno… quizás tengas razón—indicó Neville con una sonrisa vergonzosa.

Lessi le sonrió a su vez con dulzura.

— ¡Ves!—exclamó una voz que hizo que ambos voltearan el rostro hacia la entrada—Ambos están sentados en la sala, sin siquiera tocarse. ¡No tienes que preocuparte porque estén mancillando tu preciada casa!—decía el tío abuelo de Neville a Augusta— Y si así fuera, estaría bien… ¡Son adolescente por todos los Cielos!

Lessi y Neville enrojecieron como tomates maduros bajo la divertida mirada del hombre, mientras que Augusta Longbottom soltó un grito de indignación.

…

Esa noche, cuando todos se sentaron a la mesa para cenar, comieron un exquisito platillo de pollo asado con batatas y verduras al vapor, orgullosamente preparado por Theodore. El chico incluso tuvo el atrevimiento de servirle personalmente a la abuela de Neville, entregándole el plato prolijamente decorado con una ramita de perejil y una rodaja de limón.

—Especialmente hecho para usted, mi lady—dijo Theo con tono coqueto que hizo reír a la anciana.

Neville era incapaz de creer el comportamiento de su abuela. Todos se daban perfecta cuenta que Theodore Nott sólo hacía aquello para jugar con la anciana y ésta ¡lo disfrutaba!

—Espero que tus intenciones sean sinceras con Augusta, querido—comentó Algie sonriendo con burla—o seré yo quien tenga que poner un guardián para proteger el honor de la dama.

La abuela de Neville puso rápidamente un gesto gruñón en su rostro.

— ¡No seas absurdo, Algie!—lo reprendió aunque Neville pudo ver que sus mejillas estaban ligeramente ruborizadas.

Comieron tranquilamente, disfrutando del momento. Enid, la esposa de Algie, trajo para el postre un enorme pastel cubierto con crema de coco que repartió gustosa a todos.

Lessi comió un gran bocado, olvidando momentáneamente sus modales, disfrutando enormemente del sabor.

—Eg…—Neville llamó su atención tocándola ligeramente—tienes crema aquí—señaló la comisura de sus labios.

Ella sonrió a modo de disculpa antes de sacar su lengua y lamer su comisura para terminar devorando la crema. Neville se quedó sin aliento, hipnotizado con el movimiento, profundamente perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que alguien se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta. Lessi, avergonzada, agarró rápidamente la servilleta y se limpió.

—Lo siento—miró alrededor, dándose cuenta que todos habían estado atentos al intercambio que se producía entre ellos—, esto está realmente delicioso.

—Gracias, querida—dijo Enid—, es una antigua receta familiar. Te la enseñaré si quieres, es la favorita de Neville—comentó lanzándola una mirada divertida al muchacho, haciendo que el tío abuelo de éste se riera suavemente.

—No tienes que hacerlo—se apresuró a decir Neville, mirando con los ojos enormes a Lessi porque recordó la conversación que habían tenido esa misma tarde sobre cocina.

—Claro que tiene—la contradijo Augusta—, es una tradición familiar. Tu madre también la aprendió.

—No me importa aprender—dijo Lessi.

Después de todo, la obligaban a hacer cosas mucho peores. Aprender la receta de un pastel no podría ser nada complicado.

La comida siguió con una charla tranquila, divertida en ocasiones porque el tío abuelo de Neville no dejaba de contar anécdotas de su propia juventud que resultaban bastantes hilarantes. Sin embargo, cada vez que ella lanzaba una mirada en dirección a su hermano, lo descubría observándola pero él rápidamente apartaba la mirada y simulaba estar entretenido en la conversación.

Se fueron a dormir tarde esa noche. Theo acompañó a Lessi hasta la entrada de su puerta pero ella no ingresó.

— ¿Me vas a decir que te sucede?—le preguntó a su hermano notando que se encontraba demasiado silencioso.

— ¿Por qué crees que me sucede algo?

—Porque no dejaste de lanzarme miradas durante toda la cena y no sé qué rayos quieres.

—Yo no quiero nada—aseguró Theo con rotundidad—. Simplemente… me daba cuenta de algunas cosas.

— ¿Y qué cosas?—inquirió con seriedad, casi a modo de reto.

—Que te gusta Longbottom.

Lessi hizo todo lo posible para que la expresión de su rostro no cambiara.

—No sé qué te hace pensar eso.

— ¿Lo niegas?

—Ni lo niego ni lo afirmo.

Las comisuras de los labios de Theo se elevaron aunque eso no podría ser considerado como una sonrisa.

—Creo que si la respuesta fuera un "no", me lo hubieras dicho de inmediato…—suspiró profundamente—. Te das cuenta esto cambia todo, ¿verdad?

Lessi no intento corregir la idea de su hermano. Era absurdo hacerlo cuando tanto él como ella sabían perfectamente lo que sentía.

—No, no cambia nada.

—No puedes continuar con esto—murmuró Theo, mirándola con intensidad—. Terminarás lastimada.

¿Y acaso no se lo merecería?, se preguntó.

Sonrió tristemente y dejó un pequeño beso en la mejilla de su hermano.

—Buenas noches, Theo.

…

Lessi se levantó más temprano de lo normal esa mañana de Navidad, así que se puso de pie para salir de la cama y caminó directamente al baño personal que tenía en su cuarto. Tomó una ducha, se vistió con la ropa que había seleccionado la noche anterior, secó su cabello y lo dejó caer libremente detrás de su espalda. Antes de salir de su cuarto tomó su capa de viaje.

…

Neville se despertó sobresaltado cuando unos golpes bruscos sonaron. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que alguien estaba tocando su puerta con cierta violencia. Se levantó rápidamente.

— ¿Qué…?—comenzó a preguntar cuando abrió la puerta.

Theo lo interrumpió, empujándolo para pasar al interior de la habitación y contemplar todo el espacio como si buscase algo. Fue hacia la puerta que llevaba al baño con largas zancadas, la abrió y tras comprobar que estaba vacía, volvió a girar sobre sus pies.

—Pensé que mi hermana pasó la noche contigo—explicó cuando notó la mirada de desconcierto que le daba el chico.

Neville se volvió casi del mismo color del tren que los llevaba a Hogwarts pero de alguna manera encontró la voz para decir lo suficientemente fuerte:

— ¡Yo nunca le faltaría el respeto de ese modo! ¡Nunca la obligaría a…!

—No tendrías que obligarla—indicó Theo.

Neville se quedó de piedra ante aquella insinuación. Intentó negarla, moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro, pero Theo siguió hablando.

—Mi hermana no está en esta casa.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó sorprendido—Debe de estar.

—He revisado su habitación, la tuya y las demás vacías, la cocina, la sala, los jardines… no está.

—Mi abuela…

—Preferiría que dejemos a tu abuela fuera de esto por el momento—le pidió—. Aún es temprano y pude darme cuenta que nadie se levanta a esta hora en esta casa. Si nos vamos ahora, podremos estar de regreso antes de que cualquiera se entere que nos marchamos.

— ¿Marcharnos a dónde?—preguntó desconcertado.

Theo caminó de inmediato hacia el armario de Neville para sacar unos pantalones, un pulóver y una gran capa gruesa.

—Vístete—le ordenó—. Iremos a buscar a mi hermana. Tengo una idea de dónde podría estar.

Dado que ninguno de los dos podían aparecerse aún, debieron usar la red flu para poder trasladarse a una vieja cabaña. Neville salió primero de la chimenea y se encontró cara a cara con un hombre sentado frente a una pequeña mesa de madera que lo contemplaba ceñudo. Tenía el cabello entrecano y un rostro cuadrado. Al parecer, había estado leyendo el periódico pero al oír las llamaradas había alzado la vista para comprobar quién era su inesperado visitante.

— ¿Quién eres tú?—le preguntó con brusquedad.

Por suerte, de inmediato salió Theo, que casi tropezó con Neville dado que éste no se había movido.

— ¡Alfred!—exclamó yendo hacia él para estrecharle la mano con confinaza— ¿Has visto a…?

— ¿A Lessi?—el hombre asintió—Me sorprendió que llegara tan temprano… y sola.

—No sabía que vendría, no a esta hora—suspiró profundamente—. Aunque no debería de sorprenderme. Este año ha sido un poco movido…

— ¿Y quién es este? —señaló a Neville con un gesto de su mano.

—Es su prometido.

Neville no supo qué hacer cuando los ojos pequeños del hombre se posaron en él, contemplándolo con más intensidad que antes.

— ¿La embarazaste?—le preguntó entre dientes.

— ¡No!—exclamó Neville, intimidado por el hombre que de repente se había puesto de pie y lo contemplaba como si quisiese darle un puñetazo en la cara.

—Es un matrimonio contractual—intervino Theo, dando un paso frente al chico—. Es bastante común entre nuestra gente.

El hombre volvió a tomar asiento.

—Ustedes los magos tienen costumbres tan anticuadas—murmuró.

— ¿No eres un mago?—preguntó Neville con sorpresa.

Sin embargo, en cuanto hizo esa pregunta se sintió un tonto porque tras dar una mirada al lugar se podía tener una clara respuesta. Había luz eléctrica, un montón de aparatos muggles que él jamás había visto en su vida y, para completar, el periódico que leía el hombre, tenían imágenes que no se movían.

—Claro que no, soy un… muggle… ¿es así como ustedes nos llaman?—algo de esas palabras le parecieron tristemente graciosas porque las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron ligeramente aunque su sonrisa no parecía auténtica— ¿Quieren esperarla aquí?

—Yo sí, Neville irá con ella—dijo Theo de repente, contemplando al chico—. Le mostraré el camino y luego regresaré.

El hombre asintió una vez antes de volver a contemplar su periódico.

Theo empujó a Neville hacia la puerta que tenía a la derecha, que resultó ser la de entrada, y se encontró con un pequeño pueblo a orillas del mar. Las casas eran igual de sencillas que la del tal Alfred, de madera ennegrecida por el tiempo, y no debía de haber más que unas diez. Hacía mucho frío y soplaba un helado viento del oeste. Todo estaba cubierto de nieve aunque en ese momento no nevaba.

— ¿Dónde estamos?—preguntó mientras seguía a Neville por el lateral de la casa hasta salir a una especie de camino que apenas se notaba a causa de la viene— ¿Quién era ese hombre?

—Este es el pueblo donde la madre y el padre de Lessi se conocieron—le contó Theo mientras avanzaban con prisa para mantener el calor de sus cuerpos—. Él era de aquí y el que acabas de conocer era su hermano.

—Ella nunca mencionó que tenía un tío.

—No suele hablar mucho de ello—lo miró de soslayo, esperando algún tipo de reacción de su parte—. No pareces sorprendido al enterarte que su tío es un muggle… y lo que eso implica.

—Me contó que su padre era un muggle—le aclaró el chico—pero a mí no me importa la condición sanguínea de ella ni de nadie.

¡Vaya! Al parecer su hermana estaba más involucrada con Longbottom de lo que le había hecho ver. Debía de tener una charla con ella lo más pronto posible.

—Sus dos padres están enterrados aquí—le dijo deteniéndose de repente y señalando unos metros más adelante donde se levantaba una pequeña iglesia que a su lado tenía un cementerio—. Ve con ella.

— ¿Yo?—Neville lo contempló con los ojos inmensamente abiertos— Pero…

—Serás su esposo, Longbottom—lo interrumpió Theodore—. Debes hacer esto.

Neville asintió temblorosamente. Entendía eso, realmente lo hacía, pero el inconveniente estaba en que no estaba seguro de que sus atenciones y su consuelo fueran bien recibidos. Tan sólo un día atrás ella le había confesado lo de su padre, no quería presionarla demasiado y obligarla a compartir lo que no deseaba compartir.

—Vamos, te necesita más de lo que crees—lo incentivó Theodore—. Yo los estaré esperando en la cabaña de Alfred.

Theo se marchó y Neville no tuvo más opción que ir hacia el cementerio. Cruzó la cerca que lo rodeaba y sus ojos no tardaron en encontrarse con la chica. Estaba de pie frente a una tumba, con su capa de viaje ondeando a su alrededor a causa del viento. Se acercó lentamente, esperando que ella se percatara de su presencia por el ruido de sus pasos pero cuando no lo hizo, extendió sus manos hacia su brazo para tocarla.

Sobresaltada, giró el rostro hacia él y Neville sintió que su pecho se comprimía al verla con los ojos bañados en lágrimas. Lessi se los limpió rápidamente, apartando nuevamente la cara para que no la viera llorar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó controlando un sollozo.

Alzó los ojos al cielo y se obligó a calmarse.

—Yo… no estabas en casa y tu hermano estaba preocupado—explicó, sin saber qué hacer.

¿Debía abrazarla? ¿Debía dejarla llorar en soledad? Miró hacia adelante y vio un par de tumbas, una junto a la otra en donde se podía leer los nombres de un hombre y una mujer: Isadora Crouch y Robert Crouch. Ambas tumbas habían sido limpiadas de nieve y tenían un ramillete de margaritas encima.

— ¿El señor Nott permitió enterrar a su esposa aquí?—preguntó con sorpresa.

Lessi soltó un bufido y miró a Neville: ya no lloraba pero tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados.

—Eso sería lo último que permitiría, aún menos enterrarla con el apellido de su primer esposo—comentó—. No, la mansión Nott tiene un cementerio privado en el que se encuentran todos los antepasados familiares y el padre de Theo cree que allí está ella. Es un ataúd vacío, por supuesto, pero a menos que alguien le cuente o él mismo lo revise, nunca se enterará…

Tímidamente, Neville extendió su mano y tomó la de ella y hasta que no sintió que Lessi no se apartaba, sino que entrelazó sus dedos con los de él en un gesto íntimo y cómplice, no pudo volver a respirar. Habría sido muy doloroso que lo rechazara.

Se quedaron unos instantes más allí, en silencio, contemplando las tumbas, hasta que ella soltó su mano y giró hacia él para abrazarlo. Neville se sorprendió pero fue inteligente y sin hacer ningún tipo de pregunta le devolvió el abrazo, sintiendo una calidez llenar su pecho al sentirla tan cerca.

Lessi enterró su rostro en el pecho de Neville y se tomó unos instantes para sentir el aroma cálido y familiar que desprendía.

—Rompe el contrato—su voz salió amortiguada porque no se apartó para hablar.

Lo sintió tensarse.

— ¿No quieres casarte conmigo?

Lessi notaba que había puesto un gran esfuerzo por hablar con normalidad pero había un profundo dolor oculto en su tono.

—No te merezco—se apartó de él con lentitud, lo cual le costó horrores—. No soy una buena persona.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó confundido.

—He hecho cosas malas, Neville. Sé que siempre defiendo a mi casa, diciendo que somos injustamente juzgados, pero algunos de nosotros realmente nos lo merecemos—le dijo con desesperación—. Antes realmente creía que era una buena persona, quizás no perfecta pero creía que no hacía daño a nadie pero ahora que te conocí, me di cuenta de lo terriblemente egoísta que soy, de lo cruelmente manipuladora que puedo llegar a ser cuando quiero conseguir algo… ¡Y soy una maldita cobarde!—le gritó.

Neville estaba demasiado confundido.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—No puedo tomar una decisión. Debería de hacerlo pero no puedo—siguió diciendo con una rabia que estaba dirigida hacia sí misma—. ¿Por qué querrías casarte conmigo? Ese es un compromiso enorme y sólo tenemos dieciséis, diecisiete años…

—No tenemos que casarnos ahora—indicó Neville con rotundidad.

—Lo sé pero… ¿Quieres tomar la decisión de con quién quieres pasar el resto de tu vida ahora?—le preguntó con seriedad—. Tienes mejores opciones…

— ¿Mejores opciones?—Neville preguntó desconcertado— ¿Qué opciones?

— ¡La de elegir libremente!

Neville se ruborizó ligeramente.

—Te elegiría a ti—murmuró con vergüenza.

Alessia cerró los ojos con pesar.

— ¿Cómo es que lo consigues?—le preguntó, volviendo a mirarlo— ¿Cómo consigues que me sienta tan tonta, tan extraña, tan lejos de lo que soy?

—Yo… ¿Lo siento?

Estaba demasiado confundido y no había entendido bien a qué se refería la chica. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

—No entiendes, ¿verdad?—lo miró a los ojos— Me gustas, Neville Longbottom—le aclaró—, me gustas demasiado.

Por alguna razón, ella no lo decía como si fuera algo bueno y eso le impidió que sintiera la felicidad abrumadora que supuestamente se debería de sentir cuando una chica te dice algo como eso.

— ¿Y aún así quieres que rompa nuestro contrato?

_Quiero que me salves de tener que tomar una decisión,_ quiso decirle, pero no lo hizo, por supuesto. Así que forzó una sonrisa falsa, una de las tantas que había ya estaba acostumbrada a dar.

—Quiero que tomes una decisión independientemente de lo que yo quiera o de lo que quiera tu abuela. Quiero que pienses y que hagas lo que creas que es correcto.

Ella rogó interiormente para que él dijera que lo correcto era librarlos a ambos de aquello y dejar así que ambos siguieran su camino sin miramiento pero sabía de antemano que eso no sucedería.

—Entonces no romperé el contrato—dijo Neville sin siquiera pensarlo—. También me gustas.

—Lo sé...

—Pero no estás feliz por eso.

—No—confesó, notando su mirada herida.

— ¿Por qué no?

Él merecía tener una respuesta sincera entre tantas mentiras. Quizás le costara demasiado caro pero necesitaba hacer todo lo posible para hacerle entender sin decir realmente cuál era su papel en aquella red de engaños y mentiras.

—Porque estamos en una guerra. Tú no tienes problema en decir que no te importa la sangre pero Theo y yo estamos condenados a seguir con las órdenes de un fanático del Innombrable. Creo que no es secreto que el señor Nott es su seguidor… deberías de haberlo visto en el Ministerio el año pasado.

—Yo… ¡Creí que estaba equivocado!—exclamó con los ojos abiertos como platos—Mi abuela me preguntó si estaba seguro que lo vi y yo no podía decirle que sí…

—Era él—confirmó—. Te aseguro que ni Theo ni yo pensamos como él.

—Es por eso que te comprometió conmigo—comentó Neville de repente.

Lessi sintió que su corazón se aceleraba.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—le preguntó cuidadosamente.

—Es por eso que está castigándote—aclaró—. Él me considera un traidor, cree que toda mi familia lo es, por eso es que te comprometió conmigo, creyendo que era una vergüenza para ti…

¿Cómo es que ese chico podía ser tan jodidamente ingenuo?, se preguntó. Él la miraba con intensidad, esperando a que ella dijera algo pero no lo hizo. Se sentía incapaz de asentir y hacerle creer esa mentira pero no hizo falta porque él tomó su silencio como una confirmación.

Neville tomó aire profundamente, llenándose de valor y seguridad. Extendió su mano nuevamente y tomó la de ella.

—No dejaré que te pase nada—le prometió—. Mientras seas mi prometida te protegeré de todos, incluso de tu padrastro.

…

La Navidad había dejado un mal sabor en su boca. Neville había sido jodidamente amable con ella, le obsequió un ridículo collar de perlas que valía una fortuna—aunque estaba segura de que eso había sido idea de su abuela—y ahora su hermano no dejaba de caminar por su habitación, gruñendo entre dientes. Era casi media noche; en pocas horas la Navidad habría terminado y ella no podía encontrar ni una hora de ese día en la que no se hubiese sentido desdichada.

—No sé qué quieres que te diga, Theo.

— ¡Podrías haber comenzado con la verdad! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías estos… sentimientos por Longbottom?

—Pensé que tú mismo te darías cuenta de lo que siento o dejo de sentir—comentó con burla—, pareces más experto que yo en el tema.

— ¡Claro que me di cuenta pero cuando ya era tarde! Tú quieres aparentar como si esto no cambiara nada, cuando lo cambia todo. Te conozco lo suficiente como para darme saber que aunque podrías ser capaz de romperle el corazón, jamás harías nada que pusiera su vida en peligro… ¡Y ayudar a derrotar a Potter lo hace!

—No sé qué esperas que haga.

—Habla con alguien—le sugirió—. Habla con Dumbledore.

— ¿Te has vuelto completamente loco?—le preguntó— ¡No puedo hacer tal cosa! Si el hombre se llega a enterar que todo este tiempo he estado espiando a Potter, me matará…

—No hará tal cosa—aseguró con rotundidad.

—Bueno, quizás no, pero no será agradable. No creo que me torturen pero me tendrán lejos, quizás me expulsen de Hogwarts, me mantendrán vigilada constantemente.

—Confiarán en ti si eres completamente sincera. ¡Diles que te den veritaserum si es necesario! Así verán que no le has dicho nada sobre Potter… Porque no lo hiciste, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no. Snape no ha dejado de pedirme información pero no he abierto mi boca.

Supo omitir con inteligencia lo sucedido en el baile de navidad.

— ¡Delata a Snape si es necesario!

—Dumbledore confía en Snape.

—Sí, pero con si estás bajo la pócima de la verdad no tendrá opción más que darse cuenta que nunca ha estado de su lado.

Lessi hizo una mueca ante esta idea.

—No me agrada la idea.

— ¿La de tomar veritaserum?—preguntó Theo.

—La de delatar a Snape.

—Es un modo de salvar tu trasero, Lessi—le dijo con tono represor—. No es personal, no tengo nada contra el hombre pero entre tú y él, siempre te elegiré a ti.

— ¿Y no te das cuenta que siguiendo las órdenes yo intento salvar no sólo mi trasero sino también el tuyo?—le preguntó con desesperación—. Pero si voy con Dumbledore… ¿Qué pasará si no puede protegernos a ambos? Yo no podré quedarme tranquila sabiendo que estás en peligro.

— ¿Y entonces estás dispuesta a dejar que Neville muera por tu culpa?

Alessia se quedó sin aliento, aterrada ante esa posibilidad. Negó con la cabeza lentamente. No podría soportar tampoco saber que era la responsable de la muerte del chico.

—Sé que no puedo hacer como si nada ha cambiado. Él realmente me gusta, mucho. Por eso intenté hoy en el cementerio hacerle entender que tu padre era un mortífago y que yo debería seguir sus ideales aunque no estaba de acuerdo, intenté hacerle entender que debía de romper el contrato. Sé que si él se lo pide, su abuela lo hará. Ella es una mujer estoica pero no es indiferente a la felicidad de su nieto…Pero todo salió mal. Neville salió diciendo que me defenderá de tu padre incluso—gimió lastimeramente— ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan jodidamente noble?

—Gryffindor, ¿recuerdas?—se burló él.

—Creo que lo único que me queda ahora es conseguir que la misma anciana me quiera fuera de su familia. Puedo volverme una arpía sin corazón. Tienes razón en algo, puedo romperle el corazón al chico. Es preferible que tenga el corazón roto antes que se quede sin vida.

—No es lo aconsejable—Theo negó con la cabeza—. A mi padre no le gustará enterarse que no tuviste un comportamiento adecuado, sabrá que lo has hecho intencionalmente y el castigo será peor.

— ¿Entonces qué nos queda? ¿Hablar con Dumbledore o seguir con el plan que me han dado?

—Tendrás que elegir.

—No quiero hacerlo.

—Realmente no importa eso.

— ¿Crees que es fácil para mí?—preguntó al borde de las lágrimas— No sólo estoy eligiendo un bando cuando lo que más quiero es permanecer neutral, sino que esto también me obliga a elegir a Neville o a ti. Si me voy con Dumbledore, nada garantiza que estés a salvo. Un hechizo de sangre bastará para que te encuentre… y si me quedo del lado del Innombrable, pierdo a Neville para siempre… y tú pierdes a Hermione.

Estaba tan cansada de llorar. Sentía que era lo único que hacía últimamente, llorar y sentirse una inútil sin corazón. Theo se acercó a ella y secó con cuidado sus lágrimas con el pañuelo relucientemente blanco que siempre llevaba consigo.

—No te preocupes por mí. Soy fuerte, sé mentir perfectamente y estoy dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo por ti… En cuanto a Hermione—su voz se trabó ligeramente pero tras aclararse la garganta suavemente continuó diciendo—, ya sabía que nada sucedería jamás—hizo una pausa—. Por favor, ve a hablar con Dumbledore.

—Vamos juntos—le rogó.

—Sería demasiado sospechoso. Sabemos que hay infiltrados en el castillo. Si nos ven a ambos ir con el director del colegio, sospecharán. Si te ven a ti sola, podríamos enmascararlo como un castigo, un permiso para la biblioteca, cualquier cosa.

—Iré—prometió con pesar—pero no intercederé por mí solamente, lo haré por ambos. Si él no está dispuesto a ayudarnos a los dos yo… continuaré con nuestro plan, sea como sea. Prefiero vivir con la culpa de haber perdido a Neville pero jamás con la de haberte perdido a ti.


End file.
